Alvin and the chipmunks Facing harsh reality
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: Those nightmares kept coming back, those flashbacks, those awful memories just wouldn't leave him alone. He regrets doing what he did. He wished he could go back in time and fix his mistake. He cried and blamed himself. The pain was horrifying. This younge man goes through events he would've never imagined he would have to deal with. Enjoy readers:)
1. Chapter 1

_Time: 11:20pm, date 04/12/2002_

_This time, and this night was the night when the chipmunks lives were changed. Their love as a family was damaged. Their happiness was damaged. The chipmunks were devastated. Especially one boy who never forgot what happened that night. The night when something so dear to him, left him and the rest of his family. The night when the tragedy happened. The night when the boys lost hope of finding happiness. and the night when they felt so alone._

_"Alvin, wait for me" said a young female chipmunk as she followed a male chipmunk on all fours. The night was windy and cold making leafs that were scattered on the ground, fly in all directions. "Come on, we need to hurry or Simon might wake up any minute" replied the male chipmunk as he noticed a hollow tree 10 meters away. The male chipmunk was carrying a basket made with tree branches which was filled with nuts while the female chipmunk carried another basket filled with berries. The two finally arrived at their destination and they took their time catching their breath. "Phew, that was exhausting. Let's not do this again because we don't want Simon or Theodore to worry. You know what happened last time, Simon was furious because you didn't told him that we were getting food at night" said the female chipmunk before putting the basket on the ground. The male chipmunk chuckles as he remembered the angry look on his brothers face. "Oh come on, even if I were to tell him, he would try to stop me. He wouldn't let me go even if i wasn't going alone" replied the male chipmunk. The girl hands him her basket before opening a door to the hollow tree. She held the door open as the male walked in._

_The girl closes the door on her way in and she was about to say something but then, she realizes that she must've dropped something that's special to her. "Um Alvin, I'll be right back. I think I dropped my Woden pendant on our way here" said the girl but, before she could take a step, Alvin gently grabs her shoulder. She turns and sees him glancing at the window before returning his attention to her. "We'll look for it in the morning. Right now we need to go to bed" said Alvin but, the girl refused. "What no, I need to get it now because I don't anyone stealing it" with that said, she opens the door and heads outside. Alvin was annoyed that the girl was being so stubborn. Alvin was about to head out to look for her but, someone stops him._

_"Where have you been? and where's Yana?" asked another male chipmunk. He was tall, he had dark fur, and his eyes had the color of the ocean. "Aaah, Si you startled me. Don't do that or else I'm going to prank you" Alvin told his brother. The blue clad rolls his eyes and says "answer my question Alvin, where have you been and where's Yana?" Alvin gives him an innocent smile and says "well, She and I went to get us some food. That way we won't have to go in the morning when there are other chipmunks looking for food. And you know that it's good that I got us some food because, that pirate and that leach always go around stealing other chipmunks food during the day time" Pirate and leach are two male chipmunks that don't get along with anyone. The two always look for trouble and they alway mess with Alvin and his brothers. However the two never messed with Yana which Alvin thought was odd. Alvin knew that even though pirate and leach never bothered Yana, the two had bad intentions for her. Sometimes Alvin caught them looking at Yana in a weird way. Alvin always told Yana not to go near pirate and leach because, he didn't trust them. By the way, the Pirates real name is test and leach's name is Van. The reason why Alvin calls test pirate is because, test had a scar on his left eye and it was closed. He also had a scar on his chin. Alvin always called Van leach because, Van usually is the one to steal other chipmunks food and shelter. Alvin saw Van like a parasite. "Anyway, Yana went to look for something she dropped-" "guys what are you two fighting about now?" Alvin was cut off by another male chipmunk. He was short, chubby and had green eyes. Both brothers look at him and Alvin says "oh uh Si here was just upset that I got us some food this late at night instead of being grateful that Yana and I went this late at night getting us food Theodore" Their baby brother glances at the coffe table next to Alvin and sees the two baskets._

_Meanwhile with Yana..._

_She was still looking for her wooden pendant that means so much to her. Since it has snowed, Yana followed her and Alvin's footprints that were on the ground. Lucky for her, it wasn't snowing so, she wasn't in danger but, even though she was safe from dangerous weather, she was not safe from what was stalking her..._

"NO, NO, NOOOOOO, Yana run get out of there" Alvin shouted in his sleep before being awoken by Simon. "ALVIN, wake up, wake up, it's just a bad dream" said Simon before noticing his brother opening his eyes. Everyone one else including the chipettes were on top Alvin's bed watching as he breathed hard. Alvin was sweating so much and he had tears under his eye balls. Alvin wakes up to see Simon looking at him worriedly. He then looks behind his brother and sees the chipettes with worried looks. Alvin turns to face Simon. "oh Si, it was one of those dreams again. I can't believe that what happened on that night has come back to haunt me again" Alvin whispered to his brother. He did not want the chipettes to know what he was scared of. Alvin always wanted to look tough and brave in front of his crush Brittany but, the dream he had made him feel like a scared child hiding behind his mother not wanting to be seen by a clown.

"Shhhh, it's okay Alvin. It was just a bad dream. Relax" said Simon trying to calm down his brother. It broke Brittany's heart to see Alvin like this. She had never seen the boy who she deeply loves in such bad state. Just yesterday night, Alvin rescued the chipettes from Ian's hands and took them back to the school and winning the competition for the 25 thousand dollars for west Eastman high. Brittany was so happy that her and her sisters have Dave as a father figure and friends that love them. Brittany wanted to hug Alvin and comfort him, she wanted to calm him down but, she feels like her paws were glued to the bed. She didn't want to interrupt Simon and he seemed to have everything under control.

"Thanks Si, and guys? I'm sorry if I woke you up" said Alvin while blushing. "It's alright Alvin, but try not to watch anymore scary movies because I think it's starting to affect you" said Theodore. Alvin desperately wanted to say that that wasn't the reason why he was yelling making everyone wake up however, he didn't want to talk anymore so he nods. "Alright, goodnight Alvin" said Simon before hoping from Alvin's bed to his bed. Everyone else goes back to their own bed however one female chipmunk doesn't move. Alvin couldn't see Brittany looking at him because, his back was facing her but, he still could tell that she was on his bed by the good smell of her perfume touching his nostrils "Britt, aren't you going to sleep?" asked Alvin, trying to sound macho for his crush. Brittany gets on her knees and places a paw on his shoulder. "I will but, could you tell me what the dream was about?" she asked. Alvin flinched by her question and says "um I don't want to talk about it but, I appreciate for you worrying" Brittany gives him a weak smile and says "oh ok, goodnight" she gently pats his shoulder before hoping to her bed. Alvin sighs and in a few minutes, he felt back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Simon was the first to wake up. He yawns and stretches before hoping off his bed and on to the floor. Before heading out the door, he glances at Jeanette's bed. Simon was happy that she and her sisters were living under the same roof as his brothers. However Simon was worried that, Jeanette only considers him as a friend. Simon knew he had feelings for Jeanette but he was scared of ruining their friendship. Simon then turns his attention to Alvin's bed. Simon began to worry for his brother because, the last time Alvin had a nightmare that was so terrifying to make him scream like that, was before the chipmunks met Dave. It was way before their tree was cut down. Simon didn't like his thoughts from the past to return. He feared that Alvin was suffering and still blaming himself for the tragedy of someone close to them.

A tear runs down Simons cheek but he quickly wipes it away with his shirt. Simon hops on the door knob and turns it letting the door open. He slowly closes the door on his way out and stands in the hallway thinking. "Take deep breath Simon" "you have to let go of the past" "focus on the future" Simon heads to the bathroom but, before opening the door, he says "I need to speak to her" and then approaches a string that was tied to a door on the ceiling. Simon jumps and grabs on the string making the door to the ceiling open. A ladder comes down which lead to the attic. Simon heads up and as he did, he was feeling his heart shatter. Good and bad memories of someone special appeared in his mind. Once he was in the attic, he heads behind some old furniture. Then he finds an antic looking mirror. Simon started to feel someone's presence. Someone who made him feel loved and happy. Someone who Simon misses so much. Simon approaches an old shoe box and opens it. Inside was a key which was a key to unlock something from the chipmunks past.

Simon approaches the mirror and gently taps the key on it making the reflection do the same. Suddenly, the mirror opens itself and behind it was a hanger that held a Wooden pendant. Simon grabs the object and hugs it before he gets in his knees. Tears were running down his face. Beautiful and awful memories of someone were replaying in his mind. "Yana, I'm so sorry for keeping this in here but, i had to keep this in here because, I didn't want Alvin to keep suffering and blaming himself. He thinks it's his fault that you're no longer with us. Please forgive me Yana, I know this pendant meant so much to you. The pendant that we gave you when you were born. The pendant that carries mine, and my brothers love. After you left, we were all devastated. Especially Alvin since he was with you that night and couldn't protect you. To never forget you, you gave us this special gift. Every time that Alvin saw this, he would cry himself to sleep. I remember those nights when I heard him crying. Also, Theodore wouldn't eat or drink anything. He also cried but I was there for him and Alvin. All we had was each other. However God let someone come to our life. Someone who reminds us what it feels like to be loved, what it feels like to have a shoulder to cry on. Someone who gives you advices. And that someone is Dave Seville. Yana I love you and I miss you. My brothers miss you as well and I know that you're up there singing with the Angels watching us" Simon kisses the pendant before putting it back on the hanger.

Meanwhile in the chipmunks room, Jeanette wakes up and covers her mouth before yawning. She glances at the window to see the sun shining and a blue sky. Jeanette smiles at the sight before removing her blanket. She was about to hop down but, she notices Simon's empty bed. "Huh, I wonder where Simon is? It's Saturday today. There's no school" she whispered to herself before hoping down to the floor. Jeanette heads out and as she turned a corner, she bumped in to Simon making his glasses fall. "Ops sorry" she said before picking them up and handing it to him. Simon chuckles and says "it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Jeanette was going to reply but, she notices his red eyes and his foggy glasses. "Simon, is everything alright? She asks. Simon tries not to be emotional and says "I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy" Jeanette felt like he wasn't telling her something but, she decided not to pressure him. "Oh okay. I'm going to the bathroom now" said Jeanette before walking away. Simon stood still thinking if Alvin was feeling better and not thinking about that night.

Simon enters his shared room and sees Theodore and Eleanor looking out the window. They both had a smile on their faces. "Oh look at that one, it's so pretty" said Eleanor as she pointed at a bird outside. "You're right, it is pretty. But not as pretty as..." Theodore stops himself from speaking as he realizes what he was about to say. "As who Theo?" asked Eleanor even though she knew who's name he was going to say. "As you Ellie" he replied which makes them both blush. Simon smiles and was happy to see Theodore smiling. Simon was also happy that Theodore forgot about the past. He didn't cry anymore. Ever since Dave came to their lives, Theodore wasn't having much nightmares but when he did, he would go to Dave and ask if he could sleep in the same bed as him.

Simon looks way from the two and hops on Alvin's bed to see him looking pale. Simon quickly rushes to his brother and checks his pulse. "What" he whispers. He then places a finger under Alvin's nose. "Nothing" he felt "Nothing" Alvin wasn't breathing. Simon panics and instantly yells "DAVE, DAAAVE, PLEASE COME HERE QUICK" the horrifying screams goes trough the walls and you could almost hear it across the street. Brittany is awoken and she usually gets angry when someone wakes her up but, when she saw the look on Simons face, she could tell something wasn't right. "Simon what's wrong?" She asks. Theodore and Eleanor who were also startled by the screams, hop on Alvin's bed. Simon doesn't answer her question. Instead he points at Alvin. Theodore and Eleanor stay still as their eyes get wide. Brittany gives him a confused look before hoping on Alvin's bed. "What's wrong... ALVIN" she screams and approaches her crush. She gently shakes him while she holds his left paw. "Alvin please wake up, say something" Brittany begged but got no answer.

Meanwhile Dave ran with a bat in his hands like a maniac from his room to the chipmunks room. "Fellas is everything alright? I thought I heard someone screaming" said Dave before noticing most of the chipmunks on Alvin's bed. Dave sees Brittany shaking and crying on Alvin's chest. Horrible thoughts raced in his mind thinking the worst. "Dave, Alvin is not breathing and he looks so pale" said Simon. Dave approaches them and sees his son. "Alvin, wake up, please wake up" said Dave. Theodore couldn't handle seeing his brother like this anymore so he faints. "Theodore, oh no Dave something is wrong with Theodore" said Eleanor as she held his head on her lap. Dave's heart started to hurt, but he tries to be strong for everyone and says "I'm going to call the vet" he then heads out to get his phone.

Jeanette saw Dave coming out of the room in a rush and wonders "is Dave alright?" She then enters the chipmunks room and hears someone crying. "Guys what's going on?" She asks. However no one replies. Jeanette hops on to Alvin's bed and was about to ask Simon something but, when she gets a good look at Alvin, her jaw drops. Jeanette didn't heard Simons screams because, when she was in the bathroom, she was using her hair dryer which blocked Simons screams. Brittany who still had her face buried on his chest, turns around and yells "guys don't just standing there, go call for help" Jeanette looks at Simon and sees a heartbroken face. She could tell that he couldn't speak or move. Jeanette approaches Alvin and checks his pulse. She then checks if he is breathing. She waited a few seconds but felt nothing. However she wasn't going to give up.

"Guys I'm going to perform CPR, meanwhile one of you call for help" said Jeanette. "Dave went to call the vet. They should get here soon" said Eleanor as she still held Theodore. "Please Jeanette, do whatever you can to save him" said Brittany in tears and Jeanette nods. Finally Dave returns and says "guys the vet is on her..." Dave stops talking as he watches Jeanette giving Alvin some air. "1,2,3" Jeanette kept pressing down on his chest before taking a deep breath. She places her lips on his and releases. "1,2,3" she presses again but, Alvin still doesn't wake up. "Come on Alvin stay with me" said Jeanette before trying again. Jeanette takes a deep breath and places her lips on Alvin's and releases "1,2 and-" "Ooouuuh" Jeanette stopped pressing his chest when she heard him moaning. This brings a smile to everyone. "ALVIN YOU'RE ALIVE" said Brittany before giving him a rib crushing bear hug. Alvin coughed and tried to breath. "Easy Brittany, let him breath" said Jeanette. Brittany smiles embarrassingly and says "crap, sorry Alvin" and watches the boy open his eyes.

Alvin coughs for minute before looking at the faces in front of him. "Guys whah... What... What happened? what's going on guys?" asked Alvin. "Shhh, don't speak Alvin. Save your energy. The vet will be here soon" said Dave before petting his sons forehead. Alvin gives a weak smile before looking at Brittany. She looked mad but happy at the same time. "Hi" he says. Brittany couldn't help but smile. "Alvin you jerk, don't you ever try to die on me again, you hear me" Alvin smirks and says "Well I'm okay now I guess and I would never leave you Britt. No matter how sick I am. My soul refuses to leave my body" Brittany smirks and places a kiss on his cheek. Alvin blushes and everyone notices. "Awww, you two were made for each other" Dave thought out loud which makes Brittany blush as well.

"Guys, was someone giving me air? I felt like my body was receiving air even though I wasn't breathing on my own free will" Alvin asked. Everyone looks at Jeanette who shyly raises her paw. Alvin's eyes get wide when he sees her paw raised. He was impressed by Jeanette's abilities. "Wow, thanks so much Jean. I don't how to thank you. You saved my life" said Alvin before winking at her which makes her blush however Brittany didn't like this so she playfully slaps him. "Too bad you're not the type of guys Jeanette likes" said Brittany trying not to sound jealous. Alvin gives her a fake hurt look before looking at Simon who had a serious face. "Si, is everything alright?" asked Alvin. He started to think that Simon wasn't happy about him trying to flirt with Jeanette. However that's not why Simon was serious. He had something else in his mind. "we need to talk in private"


	3. Chapter 3

_"_We need to talk in private" said Simon which earns himself some curious looks. Alvin looks from Simon to everyone else and he nods. Dave nods as well and says "I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast. The vet will be here soon" said Dave before heading to the door. Theodore who had fainted, finally wakes up and the first thing he sees his brother alive and smiling at him. "ALVIN" he says before jumping on his brother. "Agh, Theo I can't breath" said Alvin. Theodore chuckles and let's go of his brother. "Alvin Seville would never die so easily. I'm like the iron man" said Alvin. Theodore smiles and says "well to me you are my big brother who I love so much" he then earns a hug from Eleanor. "Thanks Theo and I love you to..." Alvin then tries not to sound rude. "Um Theo, could you step out of this room for a minute? Simon and I need to talk" said Alvin. Theodore did felt kinda hurt that his brothers were going to have a conversation that not he wasn't a loud to listen to. "Oh okay" Theodore then hops off Alvin's bed with Eleanor following. Alvin watched them leave before looking back at Simon but then, from the corner of his eye, he sees Brittany next to him. She was looking at her lap. "Um Britt?" said Alvin. She looks up and says "yes Alvin" the red clad was going to reply but, instead he gets up and kisses her in the cheek. Brittany blushes and places her paw on the spot where Alvin's lips made contact.

_"_Stop worrying, I'll be fine" said Alvin which surprises Brittany. It was almost like he could read what was on her mind. Brittany was in fact scared of losing Alvin. It's the first time in her life that she was this scared. "I was so scared Alvin. I thought i lost you" said Brittany while trying to hold her tears inside. Alvin hated to see her like this. Her sadness didn't match with her beauty. Alvin smiles and gently lifts her chin with a paw making her eyes connect with his. Meanwhile Simon was waiting patiently for Brittany to leave. He understood how she was feeling. Simon was thinking of telling her to stay in the room to hear the conversation but, he also thought that it wouldn't be fair for her to stay since Theodore couldn't. Simon knew that Theodore had the right to hear what he and Alvin were about to talk about but, he didn't want Theodore to suffer like Alvin.

_"_Don't worry Britt, I won't be going anywhere and look. I feel fine" said Alvin before he jumped and did a backflip from his bed to the floor. Brittany giggles and gets on the floor by his side. "Okay, I believe you Alvin" she said and then remembers that Simon wanted to have some private time with Alvin. "Um I'm going to a shower now. I'll see in the dining room for breakfast" said Brittany before making her way to the door. Alvin watched her leave and then he locks the door. He then returns to his bed where Simon was waiting. The room was quiet. So quiet that you could almost hear your blooding running in your body. Simon and Alvin made eye contact but said nothing. Alvin knew what Simon wanted to talk about. Simon knew as well that Alvin knew what he wanted to talk about. "Soo... Where do we begin?" asked Alvin feeling uncomfortable because of how quiet the room was. Simon rubs his temples and sighs. He takes off his glasses and is the first one to talk. "it's happening again isn't it?" it took a few seconds for Alvin to reply with a nod. Simon gets rid of the fog in his glasses with his sleeve before putting them back on.

_"_Alvin, you have to let go of the past. That was 4 years ago. You know that it's not your fault that she's not with us anymore. It was thanks to those two chipmunks who we never got along with" said Simon. Alvin could feel fresh tears behind his eyes balls warning to come out. He didn't want to talk about that night. Simon gave Alvin a minute to reply but Alvin didn't. Simon places his paws on his hips and says "Alvin, the only way you'll feel better, is if you tell me everything that happened on that night. You only told me that you heard screaming and that you found blood, her pendant and... I know that you're not telling me something else that happened on that night" the tears that Alvin was holding, were finally making their way down his chin. He looks away from Simon and to the window. It was hard for him to witness again in his mind what happened to that someone who was close to Alvin and his brothers

_"_Fine I'll tell you but, as soon as you see me having a panic attack or getting out of control... _Tell _Dave" said Alvin and Simon nods. Alvin looks from the window and back to his brother. "You see after Theodore heard us talking that night, I got bad feeling. A feeling that was so dark that it was like telling me something bad was going to happen... And it did. Something bad did happen...

_Time: 11:31pm, date 04/12/2002_

_"Alright Simon, I get it. I won't go out at night looking for food for us. and even if do, I can't bring Yana with me blah, blah blah, But hey at least we enough food for a week" said Alvin before giving Simon one of his famous smirks. Simon shakes his head and says "Alvin, I don't want you to go out on nights either. But since you never listen to me, then at least wake me up so I can go with you alright. Now promise me that you won't take Yana with you on nights. I don't want her to be in danger" Alvin rolls his eyes and says "what are you trying to say? That I'm a whimp who can't protect his sister? Because if you are you'll be seeing stars for the rest of the night" Simon was annoyed by the answers his brother was giving him._

_Meanwhile with Yana..._

_She still kept searching for her pendant. She was now close to the area where she found the berries that she took home. "Oh where could it be? It should be around here somewhere" Yana kept talking to herself but then, she heard some bushes moving. Yana stops walking and looks in all directions. She sees nothing and resumes to what she was doing. "Hmm maybe it was a deer or a rabbit" she told herself. She was so busy looking for her pendant that, she didn't notice where she was. "Come on where is.. Ouch, what the?" Yana looks at her paws and sees that she stepped on an cactus. She sits on a nearby rock and tries to remove one of the spikes that were under one of her paws. "oh no, ugh this stupid thing won't come out" she said. Suddenly she hears the noise of bushes being moved again. Yana pauses and looks around to see nothing. The night was spooky and cold. "Maybe it was just the wind" she told herself but out of nowhere, a pair of paws grab her from behind. She is startled and tries to scream for help. "Hmgnmnnmnn" her mouth was covered. Yana was being dragged and she tries to fight back to free herself but, whoever was holding her had a strong grasp._

_Yana is roughly shoved to the ground making the spike in her paw hurt even more. She opens her eyes to see two male chipmunks standing a meter away from her. "Hello pretty girl, what are you doing out at this time? You should never do that. Especially if you're out alone" said one of the males. He was none other than Test, who is also called Pirate. "Yeah, but you know what, we're glad that we ran in to you. That way we can chat and get to know each other since, those selfish chipmunks that we hate so much, always hide you from us" said Van who is called Leach. Both chipmunks were as tall as Alvin. Pirate's fur looked like Simons fur. Leach's fur looked like Alvin's to but, he didn't have much fur. This was thanks to the scars that were all over his body. Yana started to feel terrified. Alvin always told her to stay away from those two guys and she could almost sense the evil coming from their souls. "Wha-do-do-yyou-two-wha-want-fr-from-mm-me?" yana's voice was shaking because of her fear which amused both chipmunks "oh just a little something. It's not a lot but I must warn you that you won't be seeing those three chipmunks anymore" said Pirate before taking a step closer. Yana started to shake . She wanted to call for help but she didn't want to know what the two chipmunks would do to her if she were to scream._

_Meanwhile Simon was finishing lecturing Alvin about the consequences of going out at night especially if you go alone. "Do you understand Al-" "yes Si, I heard you and I promise alright. Now I gotta to and look for Yana. She should've been back by now" said Alvin before opening the door. Simon looks at Theodore and says "Theo, wait here I'm going with him" Theodore frowns and say "but Simon-" "Theodore please, just stay here okay" the chubby chipmunk sighs before nodding. Simon smiles and says "that's my boy" he then opens and closes the door on his way out. Simon tries to catch up with his brother. "Hey Alvin wait up" he said. Alvin turns around and says "I thought you were going back to bed?" Simon shakes his head and says "I'm not sleepy anymore. Also I'm starting to worry about Yana. How far is that place that you two went?" Alvin begins to run on all fours and says "it's like ten minutes from here but if we run, we will get there faster" Simon agrees and begins to run on all fours as well._

_Meanwhile back with Yana..._

_"No stay away from me, stop. Get away" Yana kept walking backwards as the two chipmunks were closer and closer to her. "Huh I wonder if you're a virgin?" asked Pirate which horrifies Yana because that let her know what the two were going to do to her. "I SAID STAY AWAY" she shouted before she started to throws rocks and sticks at them. The two chipmunks laugh evilly before one of them, tackles her to the ground. Yana scratches and kicks but it wasn't enough to stop him. It was none other than test who tried to hold her paws still..._

_Meanwhile Alvin and Simon still kept searching for the girl. "Alvin are you sure you two came by here?" asked Simon who was breathing hard as he ran in all fours. "Yeah I came here looking for nuts while she was looking for berries In an area close to here" replied Alvin. Simon was angry that his brother came with the girl around this area. "Alvin you idiot, don't you know that all of this land belongs to pirate and leach. We are in their territory" said Simon. Alvin was shocked by this. He couldn't believe that pirate and leach had such power to steal land from other chipmunks. "Ugh sorry I didn't know. But as soon as we find Yana we'll go home and I'll never come back around these areas" replied Alvin before noticing a bunch of cactus on the floor. "Watch your step Si" said Alvin as he slowed down. The two were getting closer and closer to the girl who was I danger at the very moment._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ugh you little" Pirate groaned in pain before being roughly shoved by Yana. When Pirate had her pinned against the ground, she managed to free herself by smashing a rock on his head that was laying on. Pirate was bleeding and was unconscious. Yana was shorter than Alvin but taller than Theodore. She had the same eye color as Alvin, and the same fur color as Theodore. When someone messes with her, it would be like messing with a black panther. Leach watched pirate being shoved. He then notices the rock that Yana used to free herself. Thinking quickly, he runs and kicks the rock away preventing Yana from using it again. Yana runs but, thanks to the spike in her paw, she was limping. This gave Leach the advantage and tackled her to the ground. Leach kisses her savoring her tongue which tasted salty thanks to her tears. He held her arms and was about to go in her entrance but then, he suddenly stopped when he heard... "YANA WHERE ARE YOU? ITS ME ALVIN" "YANA ARE YOU HERE SOMEHWERE? PLEASE ANSWER US" Leach knew who those voices belonged to. And he was furious that they had come to her rescue._

_Yana hears those voices and yells "ALVIN SIMON HELP-" Leach covers her mouth with a paw and says. "That's not nice. We're having a blast here and you want to ruin it by calling those two. Oh no you won't because if they get near me or Test..." He then leans on her ear. "I will kill them like flies" Yana glares at Leach before praying in her mind and hoping that Alvin or Simon would find her._

_Meanwhile Alvin and Simon kept searching and searching but they still didn't find her. "Ugh, Alvin I don't think she's here so let's go check over there" said Simon as he pointed at some other hollow trees. "Wait Si, I think I heard something" said Alvin as he listened. "Well I didn't hear-" "Shhh, be quiet" said Alvin. But Simon didn't hear anything. "I swear I heard Yana calling us" said Alvin. Simon didn't fully believe him and says "it must've been your imagination. Or maybe it was an owl and you thought it was her" however Alvin knew what he heard and he was sure that it was the girl. "I'm going to check over here, meanwhile you go check those hollow trees" said Alvin before disappearing behind some bushes. Simon slaps his own forehead and says "oh Alvin I'm gonna kill you if Yana got lost" he then heads to the opposite direction._

_Meanwhile Leach still hasn't continued on taking advantage of Yana because, he was afraid that Alvin or Simon might show up. Leach wasn't afraid of the two chipmunks but, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he faced the two at the same time. Leach kept glancing behind checking if he could see Alvin or Simon in sight. He looks back at Yana and says "I'm going to let go of your mouth but, if you yell, I swear to god I'll slice that pretty throat of yours" he then takes out a knife which he stoled from some humans who were camping out. Yana nods. Leach let's go of her mouth and drags her to his hollow tree that wasn't far. Meanwhile Alvin was still looking for Yana. He started to think that maybe Yana was now home since he couldn't find any sign of her. "Oh well, I'm going to.. Wait what is that?" Alvin asked himself. He noticed someone or something laying on the ground. When Alvin got close to whoever it was, he was surprised to see Pirate on the ground unconscious with blood next to him. "I wonder what happened to him?" He asked himself. Alvin thought getting Pirate some medical attention but, then he thought that finding Yana was more important._

_Back with Yana and Leach..._

_They just entered a hollow tree which was Leach's home. The home was messy, it smelled awful but, had a lot of food inside. Yana was shocked to see a bunch of furs that were hanging from a rope thanks to some clothespins. There were light brown furs, dark brown, and even furs with blood dripping from them. It looked like someone or something pulled the fur from a chipmunk so rough that it came with their blood and skin. The place looked like an abandoned asylum. Leach roughly shoves Yana to his bed. He then gets on top of her and kisses her. While he was kissing her, he prepares to go in her entrance. Yana wanted to scream for help but, she was scared more than ever of what Leach would do if she did. She could tell that the guy had a sick twisted mind._

_Minutes later, Leach finished taking advantage of Yana before laying down next to her exhausted while trying to catch his breath. Yana was crying and feeling lonely. She didn't think that someone could be so evil to do this to her. She just wanted to hide somewhere and cry forever. She thought that theres a high chance for her to get pregnant. She also thought that she would never see Alvin, Simon or Theodore again. "Where are you Alvin?" "Where are you Simon?" "Theodore... My baby brother I need-" her thoughts were interrupted by Leach who began to talk. "Alright now that the first art of my plan is completed it's now time for the second" said Leach with a sick grin. Yana looks at him with fear and anger. "What do you mean?" She asked._

_Back with Alvin..._

_He still found no sign of the girl and he was thinking of giving up however, just as he thought it was hopeless of finding her, a strange hollow looking tree got his attention. It had warnings signs on the door such as "keep out" "don't come any closer" and "open this door and you won't live to regret it" Alvin was creeped out by the door however, his curiosity was getting the best of him so, he approaches it. Alvin places a paw on the door knob and realizes that it's locked. "Awww oh well" Alvin was about to walk away but then, something stopped him. He heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door. Alvin places his ear in the door and heard "WHAT, you mean that you and your friend planned this?" Alvin knew who that voice belonged to and decides to listen some more._

_"That's right it was part of my plan. When you and that Alvin were looking for food, I was following you both while Pirate broke in to your home" said Leach. This confuses Yana. "What but why?" she asks. Leach chuckles and continues "because he needed to get this" Leach pulls out something from a basket. Yana was speechless when she saw her wooden pendant in his paws. "So that's why I couldn't find it. You broke in to my home and stoled it. But why?" she asks. Leach throws the wooden pendant at her and says "because I needed to use it in order to lure you in to my trap. You see when you were looking for food with Alvin, you must've thought you lost it, dropped it or forgot it at home. I know that you always have this with you and I know how much it means to you. Yana, I know you more than you know your self" *chuckles* "you're so naive" By now Yana was furious. She couldn't believe what this guy and his friend did._

_"HOW DARE YOU USE THIS SPECIAL PENDANT AS YOUR TOOL TO LURE ME AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME. HOW DARE YOU?" Tears of anger were making their way down Yanas cheeks. How dare he use something that means so much to her in order to lure her and take her innocents. "Anyway, now it's time for my second part of the plan.. Which is to kill you" said Leach before pulling out his knife. Yana froze where she was thanks to her fear. She watched the knife in his paw. She saw blood on it. She could tell that Leach had used the knife on other female chipmunks. Who knows how many females he and Pirate, took advantage of._

_Outside there was a volcano ready to explode. And that volcano was called Alvin who had heard enough. With one powerful kick, he broke the door down. Yana and leach were startled. Alvin was breathing hard, his hair was standing, his face was red. And his claws were ready to strike anyone or anything. Leach was terrified. Even though he had a weapon, he was still afraid of the chipmunk while Yana was so happy to see her big brother. "ALVIN" she happily said and was about to go hug him but, Leach stops her by grabbing her and using her like a shield. "Take one step, and she's gone forever Alvin" said Leach. Alvin wanted to attack and beat the living hell out of the guy but, he didn't want to put his sisters life in danger. "That's it, now get out" commanded leach. Alvin had no choice but to obey. Once he is out, Leach goes outside as well with Yana still in his grasp._

_Suddenly Leach grins evilly and says "say goodbye to your sister Alvin" he then drags the knife on the side of her neck. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Alvin as he watched the horrific scene._

_"_NO NO NOOOOOOO" Alvin started to cry and trash the room. "Alvin please to control yourself. Please calm down" Simon kept begging and tries get his brother to relax. He grabs Alvin shoulder but, Alvin shoves him making him fall back. Alvin was so angry, and disappointed at himself for not protecting his sister. "He raped and took our sister from us Si" said Alvin before throwing his guitar at the window. "Alvin please calm down" Simon begged. Alvin glares deep in to his soul and says "Calm down, CALM DOWN? Say that one more time Si and I swear... I swear to god that..." Alvin stops speaking and let's his tears fall. He was so broken and hurt inside. Simon approaches his brother and gently hugs him. "There there Alvin, it wasn't your fault. It was Pirates and Leach's fault" even though Simon was angry as Alvin, he was doing his best not to show it. "I miss her so much Si, our sister. I miss her more and more every day that passes" said Alvin as he hugged his brother. "Me to Alvin me to" replied Simon_..._


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the chipmunks were in the living room watching sponge bob as Dave was finishing making breakfast. The volume of the tv was loud which stopped them from hearing all the commotion from upstairs. However Dave was able to hear stuff being smashed and one of his sons shouting. He quickly pits his spatula on the pan that he was using for scrabbled eggs before running upstairs to see what was going on. It was amazing how Dave could move so fast even with a cast on and using crutches. He was still wearing those thanks to an accident that he was victim of. The chipmunks were in Paris performing as their father watched. However Dave was getting irritated that his oldest son was stealing the spotlight. Dave wanted Alvin to share the spotlight with his brothers however, Alvin was having to much fun to listen to Dave. In a few seconds, the chipmunks had to stop performing because a cardboard cutout of Alvin sends Dave flying across the stage. Dave had to stay in France and recuperate because he was to injured to get back to Los Angeles.

Dave got to the bedrooms door and tries to open it but, it was locked so he knocks on the door and asks "boys, is everything alright in there?" and he gets a reply from Simon. "Yes Dave we're fine. Just Alvin got angry because he forgot his homework at school" Dave was dumbfounded by his response. Since when does Alvin get angry of leaving his homework at school? Alvin doesn't even like school. Also Dave knew that the chipmunks didn't get homework on Fridays. "Oh okay, breakfast is almost done so, come down when you're ready" said Dave before leaving the door. Meanwhile in the room, Alvin had finally come down and was crying on Simons shoulder. Alvin was the most affected by his sisters absence. He was the only one who saw what happened to her. He knew how she died and who was responsible for her death. Alvin couldn't continue telling Simon about the rest of the events that took place on that night.

Alvin was feeling so many things such as, anger, guilt, sadness, and regretful However he was mostly affected by guilt because, Alvin didn't tell Theodore how their sister died. He didn't even want his baby brother to imagine the horrific scene of how Yana was killed. Alvin knew that Theodore had the right to know how, and where their sister died. As a matter of fact, Theodore didn't even know she died. Simon did knew that their sister died but, he didn't know how she died since he wasn't at the scene when it happened. Alvin felt like he had to get it out of his chest. He had to tell Simon the rest. However he was to emotional to continue talking.

"Alvin" said Simon. "Yeah" replied Alvin. "We should go eat now or the others will start to worry" Alvin wipes his tears and agrees "okay but i'm going to shower first. Thats if Brittany is not in there" Simon chuckles. Simon goes to the dinning room while Alvin takes a shower. Once Alvin finished, he goes to the dinning room to see the rest of the chipmunks sitting at the table and sees Dave putting small plates in front of them. Once everyone notice Alvin's presence, all eyes were on him. Dave pours some milk in some cups before passing around napkins. He was the only one who didn't notice Alvin's presence but, as soon as he sat down, he finally sees them. "Oh well how are you today Al..." Dave stopped speaking when he noticed Alvin's red eyes. He could tell his son was crying so he was about to ask him if he was alright but, the doorbell rang. "I got it" said Dave before getting up and heading to the door. He opens it to see a Lady who looked like a nurse. She looked like she was in her mid 30s. Dave knew who she was and so did the chipmunks. "Good Morning Mr. Seville, you called me to check on one of your chipmunks" said the lady. Dave smiles and says "ah yes please come in" said Dave as he guided her to the dinning room.

The chipmunks and the chipettes pause from eating and turn around to see who Dave was talking about. The chipmunks immediately recognize her. "Hey it's you" said Theodore. The Vet was happy to see the boys once again and in good hands. "Hey Theodore, Hey Alvin, Hey Simon, how are you doing?" she asked as she petted Theodore's head. "Splendid" replied the chipmunks together. The vet then looks back at Dave and then the chipmunks and says "I see that you three have a good owner. Unlike Mr. Hawk who forced you three to keep performing even though your voices had worn down due to exhaustion" Alvin almost felt like gagging when she mentioned Ian. Theodore smiles happily and says "Ian was never like Dave. He only used us for money and fame. He never really loved us. However Dave on the other hand has always loved us. He lets me sleep in his bed whenever I have nightmares and he's a good story teller. By the way, we don't see Dave like an owner, we see him like a dad" Dave blushes and playfully rolls his eyes. The Vet was happy to hear that and says "that's sweet Theodore and I'm glad Mr. Seville is your guardian" she then notices the chipettes sitting across the chipmunks. Her jaw drops and says "Oh my goodness, are you three the chipettes?" Jeanette was to shy to reply and Eleanor had her mouth full of yummy toaster waffles so she couldn't reply either. So Brittany gladly replies "we sure are and it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" The Vet shakes each of their paws. Usually Alvin was jealous when the chipettes got more attention from fans but, right now his mind was somewhere else. Everyone else was talking except for him. Dave was nice enough to invite the Vet for breakfast. He went to the kitchen to get another plate for the Vet.

15 minutes later, everyone had finished eating but were still at the table joking and laughing. Everyone except Alvin. He was still quiet. Actually he didn't even touch his food. "Right Alvin?" asked Brittany. "Alvin, Alvin? Hello anybody there?" Alvin was staring at his food but, finally he gives her his attention when she accidentally spilled her glass of milk all over his face and his hoodie. She had hoped on the table to approach him and ask him if he was okay but, she tripped over thanks to a fork making her spill the glass of milk on him. Alvin wasn't happy about this. "WHAT THE HECK BRITT?" He asks before standing up. Brittany quickly tells him "Alvin I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" "UGH THIS WAS MY LAST CLEAN HOODIE. NOW I GO TO TAKE A SHOWER AGAIN AND WEAR MY SPECIAL HOODIE FOR SPECIAL OCCASIONS ONLY" Alvin leaves the table and makes his way to his shared room.

Everyone else was stunned by his sudden reaction. None of them had seen Alvin this angry. Even the Vet was stunned by his reaction. Brittany was hurt that Alvin yelled at her and didn't gave her a chance to explain. Sure she sometimes yells at him whenever he pranks her but, the look she saw on his eyes showed anger. So much anger that was being held by him. So much anger that, she began to think that he hated her. The rest began to think that Alvin had overreacted but, only one chipmunk knew why Alvin reacted so harshly. And that was Simon. Jeanette places a paw on her sisters shoulder and gives her a warm smile. Brittany tries to smile but, the tears she was holding in wasn't letting her. Suddenly Dave clears his throat and says "Miss, I'm sorry Alvin reacted like that. This is actually the first that I've seen him this angry" The Vet shakes her head and says "you have nothing to apologize for. Even though I don't know Alvin much, I can tell that he didn't mean to be this rude to the girl" she then looks at Brittany who was quiet and looking down. The Vet approaches her and gets on one knee. "Sweetie, I don't think Alvin meant to react like that. He already seemed angry when I came in here. I could tell that something was wrong with him. Please don't let his sudden anger hurt you okay. Forgot about it" Brittany slowly looks from her paws to the Vet and smiles.

"Thank you ma'am" she said and the Vet gladly nods. The Vet then looks at Dave and says "Mr. Seville, I don't think it's necessary for me to ask you who you want me check on. So may I go see him" Dave agrees and says "Yes Miss, and please take your time" Dave then guides her to the chipmunks room.

Meanwhile Alvin was in the room and he was looking for his special hoodie which also had the letter A but, the hoddie was black and the letter was white and it had diamonds around the letter. A minute later, there was a knock on the door but, he didn't notice because to much stuff was in his mind. "Alvin, open this door" said Dave but, gets no answer. Meanwhile Alvin was talking in his mind. "How could I have yelled at Brittany like that? She didn't deserve it. Why did I react like that? Oh no. Brittany I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you but, something inside me snapped. I just couldn't hold it. I'm sorry Britt and I'll talk to you as soon as I feel calm. I also need to tell you what I feel about you soon because, I have a mission to accomplish. I have something that I need to do. Something that Simon would get in the way if I were to tell him. Something that Dave would probably faint if he were to know. Britt I need to tell you that... I love you. I loved you since we saw each other by the lockers at school. Your voice, your eyes your smile. You're so beautiful and not to mention hot-" "AHEM focus Alvin, focus" he said. "Britt I'm going to visit someone and I don't know when I'll be back. I'm going to see... her"


	6. Chapter 6

"Alvin, please open the door. The Vet needs to check on you" said Dave as he got more impatient each minute that went by. Alvin's thoughts were interrupted by his fathers impatient voice. "Coming Dave" said Alvin. In just a few seconds, they heard the door unlock and it opened to show Alvin. "Hey Alvin, Mr. Seville told me to check on you so, could I take a few minutes of your time?" asked the Vet. Alvin looks at Dave who gave him a look "listen to the doctor or I won't get that video game that you've been begging me to get for months" Alvin was thinking of convincing Dave that he was fine but, he to could tell that something wasn't right about his health. "Oh okay" replied Alvin. The Vet enters the room and Dave closes the door. Dave goes back in the dinning room but the chipmunks weren't there. He then hears the water in the kitchen running. He goes in there to see his boys and girls washing their small plates. Dave was going to ask them something but, the phone suddenly rings. "I'll get it" said Dave. He answers the phone. "Hello" 5 seconds later. "Hello?" another 5 seconds later. "Hello, is anyone there?" he asked but doesn't get an answer. Dave thought it was just a kid messing around and he was about to hang up but, something stopped him. Dave was surprised to hear a familiar tune. A tune that reminded him of someone who used to be his best friend. Someone who used to work a Jett records. Someone who mistreated the chipmunks and the chipettes. That's right, the tune Dave was hearing reminded him of Ian Hawk.

The tune that Dave was hearing, was the one he heard at a store. Dave was telling his boys that he couldn't afford buying about twenty boxes of toaster waffles since he was fired from his job thanks to Theodore who drew his butt on Dave's presentation board. As Dave was talking to his boys, he suddenly stopped because of a tune that sounded familiar. "Christmas, Christmas time is near, time for toys and time for cheers. We've been good but we can't last-" suddenly Dave got a phone call from his ex best friend Ian.

Dave remembered that day at the store and was creeped out that no one replied and instead hears that familiar song. He hangs up and he wondered who would call him just so he can hear that familiar song. Dave was about to go back to the kitchen but the phone rings again. This time when he answers, he realized it was call from his boss telling Dave that he needs to see him urgently. "I'll be there soon" said Dave before hanging up. He then goes to the kitchen but the chipmunks weren't there anymore. Dave checks the living room to see Theodore watching a cooking channel with Eleanor. "Hey Theodore and Eleanor, where is Brittany, Jeanette and Simon?" asked Dave. Theodore pauses the tv and says "Brittany is outside picking up flowers from the garden for Alvin. Simon and Jeanette are in the basement doing science stuff like every other Saturday" Dave was about to ask him something else but, Theodore asked him first. "Dave, who just called?" Dave replies "it was my boss. Something just came up so, I'm going to ask Claire if she could baby sit y'all" Theodore was happy that Claire was going to visit them. She usually wasn't home because of how busy she was. Eleanor didn't know who Claire was so she asks Theodore about her.

Dave heads to the basement and sees Simon wearing goggles, gloves and an apron. He was writing some notes as he watched Jeanette mixing some chemicals. "Simon, Jeanette" said Dave almost causing Jeanette to mix the wrong chemicals. She was startled by his sudden appearance. "Yes Dave" they both replied. "I'm going to be gone for a few hours so I'm going to ask Claire if she could keep an eye on y'all" Simon was glad that he was going to see Claire again. However Jeanette didn't know who Dave was talking about. Simon notices her look and tells her all about Claire. Like how they met her, and that she's kind. Dave leaves the basement and goes to check on Alvin. When he approached the chipmunks room, the door opens revealing the Vet. Dave asks her "how is he?" and the Vet tells him. "Well Mr. Seville, nothing is wrong with Alvin. He seems fine but, I did notice that his eyes were so red. He could be depressed so I advice you to talk to him. I asked him a couple of questions like, what's bothering you and why did he suddenly become so angry but he wouldn't answer me" Dave wasn't happy with this answer. He could tell that something was wrong with Alvin but, he knew that it was hard to make Alvin talk. "Oh alright. Thank you for coming and here is..." Dave takes out his wallet and takes out a paper which was a check. Dave writes on it before handing it to the Vet. "Thanks so much for coming" said Dave. The Vet nods and says "No problem Mr. Seville. Have nice day" she then leaves. Dave was about to go in the chipmunks room but, he remembers that he needed to get ready for work so he goes to his room however, he forgot to tell one chipette that was going to be gone for a few hours.

Outside of the Seville house, was Brittany. She was busy picking up flowers for Alvin. She wanted to show him that even though he yelled at her, she wasn't hurt anymore by picking up flowers that were red. She suddenly hears te door open and sees the Vet. The lady sees Brittany and says "bye Brittany" before walking to her car. Brittany kept getting red flowers which was Alvin's favorite color. However the innocent chipette who was minding her own business, failed to notice that she was watched. On the street, was parked black van. It didn't have a license plate or any headlights. The van looked like it came from the junkyard. It was crashed from the front and it had a flat tire. In the van behind the wheel was a man. He watched as Brittany kept picking up flowers while he was grinning. The man was holding a camera secretly recording the girl. He was so exited to show his comrades the video. The man had an agreement with two comrades of his. He needs this evidence for prof to show his two comrades. Suddenly the man stops recording when he sees Dave Seville coming out of the house with a briefcase in his hands. The man starts the engine and drives away not wanting to be seen by Dave.

Dave notices Brittany and says "Hey I'm going to be gone for a few hours but, I just called Claire and asked if she could babysit you all and she said yes. Anyway I'm go to go now. Please make sure Alvin doesn't cause any trouble Brittany" He then heads to his car. Brittany giggles and says "okay, I'll see you later" she watched as he drives away. Brittany had thought she had gathered enough flowers so, she heads back in to the house.

Meanwhile far away at a forest, two chipmunks were eating breakfast under a tree which was shielding them from the sun. One of the chipmunks, was eating berries while the other was eating a dead rabbit. "Ugh, how can you eat that. We're chipmunks. We are omnivore not carnivores" one of them complained. The chipmunk who was enjoying eating the dead rabbit, stops eating and says "shut up and call that human. Ask him if he has the recording" replied the chipmunk before he continued to enjoy his meal. He was none other than Leach. The chipmunk who raped and took Yana's life. Sitting across from him was Pirate. He still had the scar on his head that Yana gave him. The two had become more powerful than they were 4 years ago. After Alvin, Simon and Theodore left, Pirate and Leach took over. They controlled other chipmunks who lived in the forest. They had more power. They even had their own army of chipmunks. They continued to rape and kill female chipmunks. Both were unstoppable. However Pirate showed mercy for his victims. He at least let them ago after taking advantage of them but, he soon stopped when Leach told him to not let them live. Leach ordered him to kill his victims. It was like Leach was superior to Pirate. Leach was Pirates older brother.

Pirate even felt a little bad for Leach's victims because, after Leach finishes raping a female, he would always tear their fur and kept them as trophies. Pirate takes out his phone and calls someone. "Did you get the recording?" "Really" "well this is great" "after all these years I finally know where they are" "that's fine" "oh okay, see you in a few minutes" he hangs up before grinning. Leach who had drips of blood from the rabbit coming down his chin, gives Pirate a questioning look. "I don't think he was lying, he told me has the video. If he's telling the truth then, we will finally get the answer we've been wanting to hear all these years. Well actually it's you who wants answers" said Pirate.

Leach glares at him before finishing the last crumbs of bone. Leach closes his eyes and begins to remember that night...

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO" Alvin yelled as he watched his sister bleeding from her neck. Leach pushes Yana towards him before making his escape. Alvin wanted to go after him but, her life was more important to him. She needed medical attention. Alvin looks around trying to find anything that can stop the bleeding but, finds nothing. Meanwhile Yana was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute. She was loosing a lot of blood. Without thinking, Alvin's places his paws on her neck trying to stop the bleeding. He made sure not to squeeze her neck to tight because he didn't want to choke her. Tears were making their way down his cheeks as he watched his sister slowly die. "Alvin..." She said with a weak voice. "Yes sis, I'm here. Don't worry you're going to be alright" said Alvin. He knew there was nothing he could do but, he tried to convince himself that she will recover. "Alvin, please tell Simon and Theodore that... I love them... You guys are the best brothers a sister could have... I love all of you... I'm so grateful that I had a big brother like you.. You were my role model..." Alvin didn't like that last part. "What do you mean "you were" you're going to be alright sis. I promise you, you're going to make it" said Alvin with more tears. "I have something for you, Simon and Theodore" said Yana before removing her pendant from her neck. The pendant had blood as well but, Alvin didn't care. He accepted it. "Sis, please don't talk like that. You're going to be alright" said Alvin. Yana coughed some blood before saying the last words. "I love you Alvin, and please take care of Simon and_ _Theodore..." Yana stopped talking and her eyes were now closed before taking her last breath. Alvin still held her paw as he cried. His heart was shattered, his soul was crushed, and his sadness was being replaced by an anger so dark and fearless. Alvin gently grabs and carries her body bridal style towards a cave behind a waterfall._

_Once he gets there, places her body on the ground before he begins to dig with his bear paws. Memories of Yana were in his mind. Like the time when she and her brothers played freeze tag. Like the time she told bed time stories for Theodore, like the time she helped Simon build the shelter in the hollow tree while Alvin and Theodore were searching for food. And like the time she pranked Alvin by putting a frog under his blanket before he went to bed. Finally Alvin had finished digging so, he grabs Yana's body and places her in the hole. Alvin looks at her sister for a few seconds and says "goodbye sis, I love you" he then begins to put the dirt on top of her body. Good memories of her sister was in his heart. Yana was just as smart as Simon, but she always wanted be like Alvin. She was sensitive like Theodore but brave like Alvin._

_Alvin stands up and walks way from the cave as he started to think. "How am I going to tell Simon? How am I going to tell Theodore? How am I going to tell them that, our sister is no longer with us?"_


	7. Chapter 7

After Dave and the Vet left, Alvin started gathering things such as chipmunk size, energy bars, a water bottle, a sling shot, a blanket, and a photo of Brittany and him at the music competition at West Eastman high. After they celebrated for their victory, they all took a photo. The photo showed Brittany kissing Alvin's cheek as a thank you for rescuing them from Ian. Toby Seville, was the one who took the photo without Alvin or Brittany noticing.

Alvin smiled at the memory and kisses the photo before putting it and the rest of his things in a chipmunk size backpack. Alvin had made his decision. He was going to see someone that he had to talk to. He knew that the trip was going be long so, that is why he had all the supplies he needed in order to survive. After he placed his things in the backpack, he closes it before placing it in his closet. He then goes to his desk that he uses to do homework, and takes a pencil and a piece of paper from his notebook that was on the desk. Alvin glances at the door and sees that it's not locked so, he approaches it and locks it just in case someone walks in and sees what he's doing. Alvin gets back to his desk and begins to write.

_Dear family_

_You're probably freaking out that none of you have found me. You're probably thinking that I'm pulling a prank on all of you but, this is no prank. I have actually left home because, I have something important to do. Please don't think that I have ran away from home because it's not true. I will be back but, I don't know when. Please don't look for me and try to figure out where I went because, it will be useless. However there's one chipmunk in the family who could figure out where I went since, he or she knows something that none of you do. I'm not going to put his or her name here but, they know who I'm talking about. I would appreciate it if they keep their mouth closed. This has nothing to do with the rest of the family. Dave, please be there for Brittany. I know that she's going to freak out the most and I hate to give her such pain but, I have to do this mission. I have to do it or I won't be in peace. I love all of you and I hope to return soon. But just in case I don't return, i want he or she to tell the family where and why I went where I went. Anyway, I hope to see all of you again._

_Love Alvin Seville_

Alvin aproaches the door ad unlocks it before he folds the note and hops on his bed. He places the note under this pillow. Alvin lays down in bed and begins to think about the time when he had to give the horrible news to Simon and Theodore. The horrible news about Yana being gone. Suddenly l there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he says and the door opens to show Brittany carrying about five red flowers. Alvin raises an eyebrow thinking what would Brittany want to do with flowers. However he then thinks "what stupid question. She probably wants to decorate the room... Wait a minute are those flowers from the garden? If they are then why did she chose red flowers. There are pink ones to" he then watched her hop on his bed. He suddenly remembers yelling at her in the morning which makes his guilty return. "Alvin, I got these for you to cheer you up and i hope you're not mad at me anymore" said Brittany before extending her paw offering the flowers. Alvin smiles and accepts them. He places them on his right. "Britt... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to do it. I just been so unhappy since last night. After I had that nightmare, a sadness that I felt years ago had returned..." Alvin mentally punches his throat for letting those words escape his mouth.

Brittany gives him a puzzled look before asking "what are you talking? Did something bad happened to you years ago?" Alvin starts to regret saying that. He didn't want Brittany to know about the tragedy. At least until he was gone for his mission. "Oh uh nothing. Forget I said that" replied Alvin as he tried to avoid making eye contact. Brittany sucks her bottom lip as she gave him a suspicious look. She had a feeling that he was hiding something. "Alvin you can tell me anything" said Brittany but, Alvin wouldn't budge. "It' nothing Britt. Really it's nothing" replied Alvin. However she wasn't convinced. Brittany tries to come up with a way to convince him. After a minute of awkward silence, she gets an idea. "I'll tell you what, you tell me your secret and I'll tell you a secret of mine" said Brittany before grabbing the sides of his face with her paws making him look at her as she gave him the puppy eyes. Alvin hated when she did that because, it would melt his heart. He let's out a deep breath and says "alright I'll tell you but, please don't tell anyone, okay" Brittany smiles innocently and says "my lips are sealed kiddo" Alvin takes a few seconds to think if he was about to do something that he would regret later. "Brittany I loved you... Not as a sister but as a chipmunk who is deeply in love with beautiful female chipmunk" lied Alvin. Well actually he WASN'T LYING. He did love Brittany but, he didn't tell her the answer she was expecting. Alvin didn't tell her about his sister but, it was still true that he did love Brittany.

Alvin closes his eyes, expecting to receive a slap in face or a kick in the groin however nothing happens. He opens his eyes to see Brittany in tears as she smiled happily. "You love me Alvin? That was the secret i was going to tell you. i love you to" she replied as her paws were clasped together. Alvin was surprised by her reaction. He thought that his friendship would be ruined but, it wasn't. Without warning, Brittany hugs him and kisses his cheek causing Alvin to blush. He gently rubs her back. In a minute Alvin started to feel strange. He started to wonder why his lower body could feel Brittany. In a second he realizes that he wasn't wearing anything so he tries to tell her to leave without hurting her feelings. "Um Britt, could you step out for a minute?" he asks. Brittany let's go and asks "why?" But then she sees him looking down at his body.

Brittany giggles and says "Alvin, we're chipmunks. It's okay to see each other without clothes. Besides I think you've seen male and female chipmunks without clothes before so, what's the big deal?" Alvin didn't know how to reply. He had gotten so used to wearing human clothes that, he was feeling embarrassed that he was sitting next to Brittany while wearing nothing. "Oh yeah I forgot" he lied. Suddenly she stands up and removes her long sleeve shirt and then her skirt. Alvin was shocked by what she had done. "See, nothing to be embarrassed about" said Brittany before turning around to show her back. Alvin was stunned when he saw her light brown stripes. He had never seen her stripes before. The only chipmunks that he saw without clothes were his brothers and his sister. "I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth" Brittany kept singing as she wiggled her tail left and right. Alvin was amazed by both how beautiful she looked and by how beautiful she singed. Brittany turns around and was amused by the admiring look Alvin was giving her.

Alvin shakes his head stopping himself from being hypnotized by her beauty. He then begins to realize that spring was getting near so, he decides to stop himself from doing something he and Brittany would regret later. "Um Britt, could you put your clothes back on?" asks Alvin. Brittany takes this the wrong way thinking that he didn't like how she looked. "Why?" Alvin expected that question from her. "Because... Look at the calendar" said Alvin as he pointed at the wall. Brittany looks at a calendar above the flat screen tv and sees January the 29th. She still doesn't get why he wanted her to look at the calendar so, she looks at him and asks "what about the cal..." She then looks at the calendar again before realizing what Alvin was trying to tell her. Her jaw slowly opens and says "oh" she quickly puts her clothes back on. Mating season was getting near so Alvin didn't want to look at her without clothes. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed looking at her beautiful furry body however, Alvin didn't want to risk getting grounded forever for getting his girlfriend pregnant.

Alvin stands up and says "I'm going to take a shower now. After that I'm going to-" "Hey Alvin Claire is here so go..." Simon who cut off Alvin, was surprised to see his brother wearing nothing. Simon was used to wearing human clothes to. Simon gives Alvin a look that was saying you and I will talk later. "I'll be downstairs after I shower Si" replied Alvin as he ignore the look he was receiving by his brother. Simon closes the door and leaves.

"Um I'll be downstairs. Love you" said Brittany before kissing his cheek. she then leaves the room.

For the rest of the day, the chipettes met Claire and were playing games like monopoly with the chipmunks including Alvin before Dave arrived.

Nighttime quickly came and everyone was asleep except for Alvin. He waited half an hour for everyone to fall asleep so he can make his move. Alvin hops out of bed and on to the floor. He tiptoes to his closet and opens it. He grabs his backpack and puts it on. Alvin had showered again and was wearing his special black hoodie that he found in the dryer. Alvin glances back and looks at Brittany's bed. He hoped that Brittany wouldn't get mad that he didn't tell her where he was planning to go. Alvin knew Brittany so well. If she were to know, she would probably try to stop him or she would want to come with him. Alvin approaches her before hoping from the floor to the bed. He sees Brittany sleeping like an innocent queen. Alvin smiles and kisses her forehead. "Bye Britt" he whispers before heading out the door.

Alvin moves slowly towards the door to the outside trying not to make any noise. Once he reaches the doors, he goes through the mail slot. Alvin was now standing on the porch looking at the stars and says "This is it. It's now or never" Alvin nods before making his way to the sidewalk.


	8. Chapter 8

After walking for 10 minutes, Alvin realized how spooky his neighborhood looked in the dark. Sure there were lamp post but, there wasn't any humans outside. Not even animals. Heck not even crickets singing. The only sound Alvin could hear, was the sound of the wind making trees shake and making leafs that were on the ground fly gently. Alvin started to regret not calling a cab when he was at home. He knew that it would take him more long if he was going on foot. However it was too late to go back in the house. Alvin was thinking that his family had noticed his absence by now.

Alvin stops in his tracks when he reaches an intersection. He looks both ways but, he was surprised that he didn't see any vehicles. It was just a lonely road with traffic lights doing their job. Alvin starts to cross the as million things were in his mind. "I hope I get there soon" "I wonder if the place looks the same?" "Ugh stupid Mosquitos won't leave me alone" "I should've sprayed some insect repellent on me" "oh no, why now. Darn, why didn't I go the bathroom before I left?" " you see Alvin, this is what you get for going on this trip without being prepared" "but I was prepared" "oh yeah, then why didn't you call for a cab?" "Why didn't you brought more food" "those few energy bars will be gone in a day" "and now you're complaining about needing to go pee" "you're such a drama queen" Alvin slaps himself and says "quiet you. I was in a hurry because I didn't want anyone to notice that i was leaving. Also I didn't get much food because I can last few days without food. At least I think I can-" "Alvin?" The voice made him freeze where he was.

Alvin who was now crossing a bridge, turns around to see a human boy wearing a red cap, shorts and a shirt in a bicycle. The guy age was 17 and he recognized the chipmunk. Alvin swallows nervously and says "he-hey-Da-Danny" the guy keeps looking at him worriedly and asks "hey, what are you doing out here at this time? Should be home" Alvin chuckles nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh well you see, Dave sent me to the store at this time because he... he wants a pack of cigarettes now" He lied. He couldn't believe he made up such ridiculous lie. Danny was shocked to hear that. He couldn't believe that Dave would send Alvin at the store at this time just to get some cigarettes.

But then, Danny realizes that "wait minute, why did he send you to the store at this time? There aren't any stores that are open this late at night" Now Alvin begins to sweat. He was scared that Danny was suspecting something. He comes up with another lie. "Yes there is. There's a store around here that's open 24 hours a day" lied Alvin. This puzzles Danny even more. "You sure? Because I've been living here for 15 years and I don't remember any store that is open 24 hours a day" said Danny. He notices Alvin wearing a backpack. "There is... The store is called... John... Johns food store" lied Alvin. Danny didn't remember any sore wth that name but, he doesn't think much of it. He was seeing some red flags with Alvin's behavior but, he wasn't surprised because Alvin was always full of surprises.

He wanted to ask him about the backpack but, he realizes that he was late for something. "Oh okay, well I go to but, I can give you a lift so hope in" said Danny. Alvin was about to decline his offer but, he knew that he would arrive at his destination faster if Danny were to help him. "Thanks" said Alvin before getting in the basket that was filled with newspapers. Danny starts to ride his bike as Alvin told him where to go. By the way, Danny is the newspaper guy who delivers morning papers to neighboors

Meanwhile back at home...

The time was 12:08am and all the chipmunks were still asleep. Theodore was dreaming about being in a world where everything is made out of chocolate. Simon was dreaming about being in the moon talking to Aliens, Jeanette was dreaming about her and Simon holding paws as they watched a meteor shower, Eleanor was dreaming about owning the best restaurant in the world with Theodore working by her side, and Brittany... Well let's just say that she wasn't having such a good dream. In fact it was a horrific nightmare.

_In_ _Brittany's_ _nightmare_

_She_ _and_ _Alvin were walking in a forest as they held paws. Brittany was wearing a beautiful wedding dress as Alvin wore a tuxedo with a red bow tie. "So where are you taking me Alvie?"_ _asked Brittany as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. Alvin glances at her and kisses her forehead before saying "I'm taking you to the most beautiful place to make love" Brittany giggles and says "I see that you don't want to wait another minute. You want to make love to me in a private place. Such a dirty mind you have Alvie" she said before winking at him. Alvin returns the wink. After a few more minutes of walking, they finally arrived. Brittany was amazed by the sight. They were on top of a water fall as the stars shined in the sky. There where fireflies around and there were pink and red flowers around the two. Brittany then notices a blanket that had a basket and candles on top. It looked like they were going to have a picnic. "Alvin, it's beautiful" said Brittany as she looked at his golden honey eyes. "Alvin gives her a quick kiss on her lips before grabbing her paw and guiding her to the blanket where the food was. When the two, sit down, Brittany was about to take off her wedding dress but, Alvin stops her "wait not yet Britt. First let's eat" said Alvin. This embarrasses her and says "oh right" she then watches him taking out a cake out of the basket which said "Alvin and Brittany forever" she then watches him taking out some spaghetti which had aluminum on top._

_Brittany was about to ask Alvin something but then, something catches her eye. Brittany turns around and tries to find what she saw. "That's funny, I thought I saw a shadow" she whispered. "Did you say something Britt?" asked Alvin. He was holding her plate with food. "Oh sorry, I just thought I saw something" replied Brittany before accepting the plate. Alvin gives her a funny look before he began to eat. After the two were done eating, they put the plates back in the basket before they start to eat the cake. "Crack" they pause from eating and turn around trying to find what made that noise. It sounded like someone or something stepped on a tree branch. "It's probably an owl or a deer" said Alvin before continuing to eat. However Brittany wasn't calm like he was. She started to get a bad feeling._

_Brittany didn't want to ruin the romantic night but, she rather be safe than be in danger. "Um Alvin, could we go back to hour hotel and make love there?" Asked Brittany as she tried not to sound paranoid. Alvin was a bit hurt by this and asks "you're not enjoy our night together are you?" Brittany immediately says "what no. I am enjoying our night, and this place is beautiful but, I'm just suddenly getting chills. I feel like we're not alone" Alvin was confused and says "what do you mean? Britt no one is here but us. This is a safe place" but Brittany wasn't so sure. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just being pa..." Brittany suddenly stops speaking. She spots something that makes her forget how to breath. She felt like time was going slow. She was feeling cold like she were in Antarctica. Alvin notices her strange behavior and asks "Britt are you alright?" but doesn't get an answer. He waves in front of her face and says "Britt, Briiitt, earth to Brittany are you there?" But she was to horrified to answer._

_Behind Alvin were two dark figures with red glowing eyes. They were tall and she could see saliva coming out of their sharp teeth. "Brittany hello-" Alvin was still trying to get her attention but, he stops when he feels something pierce his back. Brittany was to terrified to move. Her mouth was wide open as she was shaking. She saw one of the figures approach Alvin so fast. She then saw it taking out a knife from their mouth before stabbing it on Alvin's back. Brittany wanted to scream for help. She started to feel nauseous. She could feel her dinner making its way to her throat but, she was so scared that she couldn't even vomit. Brittany watched as Alvin was coughing an gasping air. She saw the bloody knife coming out of his chest. Tears were coming out of his eyes as blood was coming out of his nose and mouth._

_All of a sudden, the sky is no longer dark blue. Instead is dark red. The flowers that were surrounding her were replaced by skeletons and maggots. The fireflies that she saw were replaced by flies and vultures. The water from the waterfall was replaced by lava. The dark figure takes out its knife making Alvin coughs more blood. He started to see everything dark and was feeling weak. However he manages to say "Britt, run" "Run" "Run darn it" "don't let them get you..." his eye lids become heavy as he slowly died. Brittany was still to terrified to move. However she was crying as she watched her Alvin slowly die. The dark figure grabs Alvin by his hair and throws him below the waterfall. Brittany saw as his body fall in to the lava. She was now angry but still terrified. "No Nooooooooo. Brittany was about to jump and somehow rescue her Alvin but, the second figure stops her by grabbing her wrist so hard. "Stop let me go" she said but the figure doesn't listen. The figure smiles widely before a bunch of cockroaches came out of its mouth and entered her mouth._

"HELP HELP HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP" Everyone was awoken by Brittany screaming. Even Dave was awoken by her screams. All of the chipmunks get on her bed to see her sweating and breathing hard. "Britt, what's wrong?" asked Jeanette as she gently pats her sisters back. Brittany takes a minute to catch her breath. "Brittany please tell us what's wrong" said Eleanor as she held her sisters chins with both of her paws. Both Simon and Theodore were giving her worried looks. After taking a minute to catch her breath, Brittany tells them. "I had a horrific nightmare" Jeanette smiles sympathetically and hugs her sister. "There there Britt, it was just a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Jeanette. Immediately Brittany shakes her head. "I rather not" she replied. Eleanor cleans Brittany's sweat with the back of her paw before saying "try to sleep now Britt. The nightmare that you had is over" but Brittany didn't want to sleep. Se was afraid of having that nightmare again.

Brittany glances at Alvin's bed to see something under the covers. She thinks it's him and smiles. "I'm surprised Alvin wasn't awaken by me screaming" said Brittany making everyone think the same. She then hops from her be to Alvin's bed. She was about to give him a goodnight kiss but, Dave walks in with his crutches. "Guys what's going on? I heard someone screaming for help" said Dave. This makes Brittany feel guilty because, she made Dave who needs a lot of rest, get up and come to their room. "I'm sorry Dave. I had a nightmare. I don't want to sleep again" said Brittany as she tries to hold her tears inside. This breaks Dave's heart so he approaches her and gently grabs her. Brittany begins to sob on his chest. This surprises everyone. Especially her sisters because Brittany was never emotional. At least not in front of the boys and Dave.

After giving her a minute to relax, Dave asks her "do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" Brittany felt like a toddler afraid of the dark. She was embarrassed by how she reacted from her nightmare and now she was being asked to sleep in Dave's bed like a scared innocent toddler. However Brittany felt more safe and calm whenever Dave was around. He gave her and her sisters the love from father to daughter. "Yes please" she replied and Dave gladly nods before putting her on his shoulder. He then uses his crutches to walk but, before exiting the room, he turns around and says "goodnight everyone. I'll see you all in the morning" the chipmunks give him a thumbs up before turning off the light.

Dave made it to his room and sits on his bed. He then places his crutches next to the nightstand. Dave grabs Brittany from his shoulder and says "goodnight" and she says "goodnight Dave" he then turns off the light and puts the blanket on his chest but he made sure that she could breath. Brittany curls in to a ball as she laid on his chest. Ian never gave her this kind of love even though she was his favorite. He only cared about himself.

Soon she felt asleep and she didn't have another nightmare. Instead it was about her and Alvin carrying baby chipmunks. Alvin had a girl in his paws. She had his eye color, and his cocky smile. Brittany held a boy who had her eye color and the same soft hair like hers but, it was combed like Alvin's. The couple were in the hospital because Brittany had given birth to a boy and girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Alvin kept giving directions to Danny but he started to worry that Danny would think he was lying about the store he said that exists. Fifteen minutes have passed and Alvin was still in the basket that had newspapers. "Are you sure you know where this store is? Because I feel like we've been going in circles" said Danny as he kept pedaling. Alvin was beginning get to feel bad for waisting the guys time so, he makes up a lie and hopes that it will work. "Um Danny, the store is um... Miles away so could you drop me off at the nearest bus station?" asked Alvin. This makes Danny hit the brake quickly making his bicycle stop in an instant. Danny was once again shocked at something Alvin said. "Wait, did you just say miles away? Why would Mr. Seville send you to a store that far? What just for a pack of cigarettes?" asked Danny. He wasn't angry at Alvin but he was angry at Dave. How dare he send poor Alvin on the night to the store, just for a pack of cigarettes.

Alvin pulls his collar and swallows nervously. He thinks of another lie and as he was doing that, he sees a bus not far away and it was picking up a woman in a wheelchair. This was Alvin's chance. "Um I... Go to go" with that said, Alvin hops off the bicycle and runs on all fours towards the bus. Danny was dumbfounded by Alvin suddenly running away but, he then thinks that the bus Alvin was heading to would take him where he wants to go. "Oh well, be careful Alvin. and as for you Mr. Seville, I would like to have a word with you as soon as the sun shines" said Danny as he looked at his watch which showed 12:23am.

Alvin got in just in time aproaches the driver. "Excuse sir" the man looks around trying to find where the voice was coming from. "Down here" said Alvin before the driver looks at the ground. "Well hello little squirrel. I don't usually get talking squirrels as passengers" said the Driver before petting Alvin with his greasy hand. 3 things annoyed Alvin. Number 1, the guy ruined his perfect combed hair, number 2, when the man spoke, he spit all over Alvin. and number 3... "Sir, I'm a chipmunk. Not a squirrel" said Alvin. This makes the driver chuckle and he says "Awww so cute, now he thinks I'm stupid" Alvin was running out of patience and he was thinking of catching another bus, however the driver asks him "so, where do you want to go little cute thing?" Alvin sighs and replies "well I need to head to factfox forest (I made up that name lol) "Do you know how far is it?" The driver nods and says "it's not that far. I can take you halfway there because that's how far this bus goes but, you can catch another bus that goes around that forest" Alvin was happy to hear that.

The driver wasn't as bad as he thought. Without wasting more time, Alvin takes off his backpack to take out some change for bus fair however, as soon as he took out a dollar, the driver tells him "oh that's okay. You don't have to pay. A cute squirrel like that wants to get back to its habitat will get a free ride. So have a seat" Once again Alvin was happy to hear that. He puts the dollar back in his backpack and closes it. He puts his backpack on and takes a seat behind the driver. "Here I come. I will see you again... Sis" said Alvin confidently.

Meanwhile with Pirate and Leach...

They were walking in a hallway perfectly built by their men. Or should I say their chipmunks that they treat like slaves. They were bth heading to the dining room. Leach was wearing a crown that was made from gold and was wearing a king robe. Over the years, the two became more powerful. Male chipmunks were surrendering to the two. While female chipmunks were captured, raped, their skin was pealed off before being killed. However there were some female chipmunks that the two had spared. The female chipmunks that were spared, were handpicked by the two male chipmunks. You see Pirate and Leach had three allies. Two of them were male chipmunks and one was a human. The reason why pirate and leach spared some female chipmunks is because, they were trying to find the perfect wives for pirate himself and for the two chipmunks that were allies. One of them was named Jack, and the second was named James. They were two ruthless chipmunks who were just as evil as Pirate and Leach. They were desperate to find their wife but, so far they have not found the one that is worthy of being their wife's.

The two together were called "The Big J" since that was their initial. The Big J still mated with the female chipmunks that were captured even though they weren't worthy of being the two chipmunks wife's. Most of the females were pregnant but, the two kings didn't care. They would give the females two choices. Either get rid of the baby chipmunk or, they would send one of their men to kill the baby chipmunk for her. The Big J were also two kings. However they had a supreme King who was Leach. The second powerful King was Pirate who was also looking for a wife. All of the kings lived in a kingdom. The walls were made from gold, the red carpet in the halls had diamonds, and even the air smelled rich.

Today was the happiest day for Pirate and the Big J. They were going to see the recording that the human had. Pirate, Leach and the Big J, were at a dining room eating. They usually slept at this time but, they just had to celebrate because of the good news that they got from the human. Also even the human was eating with them. He wasn't a king but, the four kings (Leach, Pirate, James and Jack) still treated the human like a member of their evil family. Leach stands up and taps his spoon on his silver cup. "Gentlemen, I propose a toast. To celebrate the beginning of our plans and to celebrate the good news that our great human friend has given us. So cheers to you all" Leach raises his Silver cup and the other kings do the same and they tap each other's silver cup and they take a zip of their champagne.

"Now, I'm going to show you the recording that our great human friend had given us and be prepared by this beauty that you are about to see" said Leach before nodding to the human. A projector was turned on showing an image which showed a female chipmunk. The human then presses play. All of the kings, except for Leach were shocked especially Pirate by how beautiful the female looked. It was none other than Brittany Seville who was picking up flowers. "My oh my, who is that piece of Beaty? She's way to good looking to be true" said Pirate with wide eyes. The video suddenly stops which disappoints Pirate. But then a second part is played which shows Jeanette and Eleanor playing monopoly with Claire and the chipmunks. The human had actually returned after Dave left and recorded again when Claire was baby sitting the chipmunks and the chipettes. He recorded them from the widow.

The Big J and Pirate were astonished by how beautiful the females looked. "I need to see that beautiful girl. The one with the brown fur and nerdy glasses" said Jack as he drooled. James was doing the same as he had his eyes glued to another female who was short and chuby. "I'm going to send some of my men to capture that female and make her my wife" said James. Pirate was thinking the same as he watched Brittany kissing Alvin on the cheek. This makes his blood boil because, of Jealousy and because how much hate he had towards Alvin and his brothers. The video suddenly ends and the projector is turned off. Now the human starts to speak. "Alright boys, the three females that you saw are friends of the chipmunks so, if you are planning on sending some of your men to get those girls, be prepared to face those male chipmunks because they won't let anyone lay a finger on the girls" Leach and Pirate weren't surprised to hear that because they know the chipmunks as well. Suddenly the Big J have some questions. "How do you know so much about those females and those males?" Asked James. This makes the human smirk and he says "that's a very good question and the answer to that is... I used to be their manager. Those boys and girls are singers and are in a band. The males band is called "Alvin and the chipmunks" and the females band called "the chipettes" the whole world loves them and they are filthy rich just like us or more even though they don't show it. Also you can call me Mr. Hawk or just Ian" everyone on in the dinning room were amazed that he used to be the manager of both groups.

"Thank you Ian, and please have a seat" said Leach very grateful for the information he just got. Ian nods and takes a seat before Leach speaks again. "Gentlemen, I will give you all permission to send your men tomorrow to capture those three females. We know where they live and if those male chipmunks get in the way, they will be exterminated along with their human guardian" everyone begins to cheer and they couldn't wait to have the chipettes in their arms. Ian watched as they celebrated with a smirk. "Finally, I will get my revenge and I'll make sure that Dave watches as we take what he loves from him. He will live in the street just like I did before i was hired here. Get ready Dave, because tomorrow will be the last day that you'll see the girls. And hopefully if your boys get in the way, my friends will get rid of them" Ian said in his mind.

However none of them knew that their was one chipmunk making his way towards their territory. One chipmunk who was determined to see someone he loves. Let's just hope that he doesn't run in to any problems because, the forest was more dangerous than it was when he, his brothers, and his sister lived in their hollow tree. The forest had changed. Now there were guards everywhere, wooden fences with barbed wire, and there were even mines underground to keep intruders away.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning, morning, morning has finally arrived which was a beautiful Sunday morning. Usually on every Sunday, the Sevilles have family Sunday dinner which is all of their friends like Claire, Toby, Julie, and aunt Jackie. In the past, Ian used to come for Sunday dinners as well but, when he turned in to a greedy, selfish guy, he was no longer invited for Sunday dinner. However Dave still care about Ian. He believed that Ian could change and realize his mistakes. Dave believed in second chances but, the reason why he didn't invite Ian for Sunday dinner anymore is that, Dave was afraid that Ian would harm his boys and the girls. Also the boys and the girls were still afraid of Ian. Even though Dave didn't invite him for Sunday dinner anymore, he always called Ian asking if he was alright and if he needed anything. Dave knew that Ian lost everything after screwing up with the chipmunks and the chipettes. But Ian always ignored his calls. However what's strange is that, Ian never blocked his number. It's either he cares about Dave and appreciates that Dave still cares about him or, Ian just had something up his sleeve.

Brittany was waking up first do to the sun shining on her eyes. She sits up and rubs her icy blue eyes with her paws. She then yawns and stretches before turning around to look at Dave. He was still sleeping with his mouth open. This makes Brittany giggle. She was still on his chest. She takes slow steps towards the floor not wanting to wake up Dave. Finally she gets to the floor and heads out. While walking, she remembers that cute dream she had. The dream about her having baby chipmunk in her arms and Alvin carrying on to. The thought about her and Alvin having baby chipmunk made her blush. She just imagined having a girl or a boy having his or her handsome father eyes. Brittany places a paw on her abdomen and rubs it while imagining having a baby chipmunk inside.

"Ouch" said Brittany before rubbing her nose. She was so busy with her thoughts that, she didn't notice the door to the chipmunks room being opened which smacked her on the face. Theodore, the one who opened the door, noticed he hit something so he looks on the other side to see Brittany rubbing her nose. "Oh no, Brittany are you alright?" asked Theodore. For Brittany it really didn't hurt much. "It's alright Theo, it was an accident" said Brittany before petting his head. She then heads inside the room and hops on her bed. She looks around trying to find her towel since she was going to take a shower. As she was doing that, she glances at Alvin's bed to see him under the covers. She still wondered how Alvin didn't wake up last night when she screamed so loud that the neighbors heard her. Brittany shrugs concentrates on finding her towel.

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He was now at a second bus stop and he was waiting for the bus that will go by the forest that he and his brothers used to live in. He had been waiting for two hours and there's was still no sign of a bus approaching. "Come on" "what is taking so long?" "If I would've gone walking as soon as I got here, I would've arrived at the forest by now" said Alvin in grumpy tone. He gets tired of standing so, he sits on the bench and closes his eyes. He didn't got any sleep last night. But, as soon as he closes his eyes, his stomach growls which frustrates him. "Oh great" said Alvin. Then he takes of his backpack and takes out an energy bar. He opens it and starts munching away. He only had three energy bars and he knew that he needs to save so, he only ate half of it. Alvin places the other half in his backpack and as he was doing that, the ground shakes and he hears a loud engine approaching. Alvin looks at the street to see the bus arriving. He quickly hops off the bench and jumps up and down trying to get the driver to notice him. The driver bearly noticed him as he was close to leaving him. He stops the bus and let's Alvin in. The driver who was a female, gasps when she sees the leader of Alvin and the chipmunks. "Oh my gosh, it's you. Alvin Seville" she says which gets all of the passengers attention. Everyone on approaches and ask for autographs. Poor Alvin had a long morning of signing, taking selfies and singing. The passengers were like fleas that wouldn't leave him alone.

Meanwhile at the kingdom of Leach and Pirate. They were watching from their balcony, their slave chipmunks working. They were all male chipmunks who were digging and building more kingdoms for the other kings that were still single. The male chipmunk were suffering a lot. They were fed one time per day. They were fed meat like from Deers, rats, birds, and even snake. The male chipmunks had no choice but to eat the stuff they were given. They didn't want to starve to death. Leach believed that, if he could eat meat, then so could other chipmunks. He was responsible for feeding each male chipmunks meat which caused them to get sick. Over the years about half male chipmunks died for eating nothing but raw nasty meat. However Leach didn't care. He felt superiors to all the male chipmunks that exist. The female chipmunks that were spared, were fed two times a day and fortunately for them, they were actually fed with good food like nuts, corn, and berries. However they still had to work just as hard as the male chipmunks. They had to cook endlessly for the kings and they had to cook perfectly or they would be punished by not being given food for a week.

Leach was sitting comfortable on his golden chair as Pirate was talking with one of the guards who had armor, a sword and was a male chipmunk. "My king, all of us are ready to go capture the females that you and the other kings want" said the male chipmunk as he was in one knee. Pirate grins and says "very well, you and the others may leave now and please don't disappoint me" the guard nods and walks away. Pirate turns to look at Leach and asks "how come you're not interested in getting a new wife?" Leach chuckles at his question before standing up "because with the one that i have, is enough to satisfy me sexually" replied Leach. Pirate crosses his arms and nods letting him know that he understands.

Meanwhile Alvin Seville, had arrived at the entrance to the forest. He struggled getting out of the bus since his fan just wanted to hug and just keep touching him but he managed to get out of the bus through an open window. Once he was outside, he looks at his surroundings which brings flashbacks of the past. The trees reminded him of his old home. Alvin takes his first step in 4 years in to the forest. With each step, he felt closer and closer to his old home.

Back with the Sevilles, they had finished eating breakfast and were getting ready to rehears for an upcoming tour. But they couldn't start without Alvin. They didn't bother waking him up for breakfast since he usually got up late on Sunday's but, he had to get up now to rehears. "Guys wait here for a minute. I'm going to wake up Alvin" said Dave and exits the music room. Brittany wanted to wake up Alvin for him but, he was already gone. When Dave gets to the chipmunks room, he approaches Alvin's bed. To see what he thinks is Alvin under the covers. Dave places a hand on it and shakes it. "Alvin" "Alvin wake up" "you need to be in the music room with the others to rehears" said Dave as he shook whatever was under the covers. He then notices something strange. Whatever was under, was to squishy to be Alvin so, he lifts the covers to see two pillows. At first he's confused but then, he sees something sticking out of one of the pillows.

He grabs whatever it was to see that it was a note. "Huh, what's this?" He questions himself before he begins to read it. "Dear family..." Dave whispers when reading the note and as soon as he finished reading, his heart stopped beating for five seconds, his blood stopped running all over his body for five seconds, his pulse was gone for five seconds and he couldn't breath for five seconds. Dave was panicking. "Why are you doing this Alvin?" "What are you up to?" "Where did you go?" "Why did you not say anything?" "Why Alvin why?" So many questions were in Dave's mind. Finally he feels his body function right so, instantly yells "SIMON, THEODORE, BRITTANY, JEANETTE, ELANOR"

Meanwhile in the music room...

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Theodore who was startled by the voice sounding like it was in danger. "It's Dave" "Yes DAVE" said Simon bore running on all fours to the room with the others following. They got there in less than two seconds to see Dave on his knees with his hands on his face. "Dave what's wrong?" asked Simon before hoping on his shoulder. Theodore does the same. Dave keeps quiet and hands Simon the note. Simon was confused but grabs it and begins to read. When he finished reading it, he has the same reaction as Dave. "What does it say Simon?" Asked Brittany and Theodore at the same time. However Simon was to shocked to say anything. Brittany begins to worry because the note must say something bad to make Simon and Dave stay quiet. Jeanette slowly grbs the note from Simon's grasp and reads it.

Her mouth gets wide and she becomes speechless as well. "What does the note say Jean?" Asks Brittany. However instead of responding, Jeanette hands her the note. Her poor little heart starts to beat fast as she begins to tremble. Brittany does her best to keep her tears inside. She drops the note and runs to out of the room. As soon as she did that, Simon shakes his head to snap out of it and says "Wait stop her" the other chipmunks snap out of it as well and they all go after Brittany. She was about to reach the door to the outside but, Simon catches up with her and grabs her paw. "Brittany wait-" "No let me go. I need to go find Alvin" said Brittany as she tried to remove his paw from hers. "Brittany please listen to me, you don't know where Alvin is and why he went where he went. Please stay here and let's think of what we should do?" Said Simon as he did his best to keep her still. "No, Simon no let me go. Alvin could be in danger right now. What if he doesn't come back. He needs me" said Brittany as she started to drag Simon with her. "Brittany please listen to Simon. He's right we don't know where Alvin is but I'm sure he's safe and sound" said Jeanette as she held Brittany's other paw. Not knowing what to do, Brittany sighs and realizes that they had a point. She also realizes that Alvin didn't want anyone looking for him. The note said that he would be back but, Brittany had a bad feeling in her chest. "We have to find him Si" said Brittany before sobbing on his shoulder. Simon gently rubs her back. He was just as worried as she was even though, he had an idea where Alvin went and why he went there. "I'm going to tell them sooner or later" he said in his mind.

"I'm going to call the police-" "That won't be necessary" Everyone was shocked to hear none other than Dave who had tears. He approaches Simon and Brittany and says "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I trust that Alvin will be back. It's the first time that he acts like this and I don't know why but, something tells me that his mission is important and we all need to respect his wishes of not interfering, understood?" Everyone was shocked however they knew he had point. They needed to believe that Alvin would be back safe and sound.

Meanwhile with Alvin HOURS HAD PASSED...

He was tired of walking and he was tired of mosquito bites. The night was unbelievably hot. It was like the sun was up. Alvin was going to take off his hoodie but he dint want anymore insect bites, so he decides not to. Alvin looks up to see half of the moon shining. The night was beautiful and peaceful. Alvin thought that this would be a good time to get some rest so, he approaches a nearby tree. Alvin notices that his surroundings look, a little different. The tress didn't have any leafs and there wasn't much grass. The forest almost looked like a desert. "Did world war 3 took place here?" He chuckles at his question. Unbeknownst to the chipmunk, he was in great danger. He was in the middle of mines and barbed wires. Also there were some guards patrolling the area which Alvin hadn't noticed.

Alvin climbs the tree and places his backpack on his lap before leaning against the tree. He was about to close his eyes but then, strong winds go by making the backpack in his lap, fly away. "Aww nuts" said Alvin and then he climbed down the tree. The winds stopped and the backpack lands on the ground when all of a sudden, the ground explodes sending Alvin flying. Dirt and leafs were in the air. Alvin had hit the tree and he was unconscious but not injured. The backpack landed on top of a mine which was activated as soon as it touched the floor. Unfortunately for Alvin, when the mine was activated, it caught the attention of two guards.

Ten minutes later, Alvin was awakening to an annoying headache. His body was still trembling do to the explosion. His vision was blurry but, when he rubbed his eyes he saw two figures standing in front of him with swords held against his neck. Alvin felt the sharp swords touching his skin. "Well well well, we don't usually see any tourists around here but, I guess this is our lucky day" said one of the guards. The other guy chuckles and says "let's take him to the supreme King"


	11. Chapter 11

Danger was getting near, evil was getting near, the unmerciful of Pirate's guards were halfway to the Seville residence with an objective that needed to be accomplished. There were about 20 guards making their way there. They came with weapons. They came prepared and ready to wipe out anyone who stands in their way. All of the guards were in the vehicle the same vehicle from earlier with Ian behind the wheel. As they were heading there, Ian remembers all that I suffered thanks to the chipettes.

**Flashback**

After Ian was escorted out of the staple center by security guards. He was in a dumpster that he was thrown in to. After Ian waited for the security guards to leave, he comes out of the dumpster with one thing in mind. "Revenge" that's all he could think about. He was sick and tired of Dave getting so much money thanks to the chipmunks. He was sick and tired of being betrayed. No, No just no, this needed to stop. Ian didn't know where to go. He could go back to the apartment that he was staying at with the chipettes but, he figured that the police were there looking for him to arrest him for kidnapping and animal abuse. Ian realizes that once again he had nothing but this time it's worse. "Who's going hire a guy who blew it with the chipmunks and the chipettes?" He asks himself.

After getting out of the dumpster, he heads to the street and as he's walking, a motorcycle that's going fast, Goes by him and splashes Ian with muddy water that was on the side of the road. This infuriates Ian as he tries to wipe the water off his glasses. He was still wearing the dress that he used to impersonate the chipettes. The night was cold. "DAVE, YOU AND THOSE RATS WILL PAY FOR MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL. SOME DAY I WILL GET MY SWEET REVENGE AND ILL BE ON TOP AGAIN. I DON'T NEED ANY SINGING RATS. YOU CAN KEEP THEM BUT, I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU AND YOUR RATS WILL PAY" Ian uttered before stepping on dog poop. "GGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH" he shouted before taking off his high heel and throwing it in a bush. Ian then hears someone talking to themselves. He spots a black van with no license plate and no headlights. It looked to be abandoned but then, Ian sees a guy who was on the ground laughing and playing with his harmonica. From where Ian was standing, he could smell the alcohol coming from the guy. He could tell that he was drunk. Ian keeps on walking but then, he gets an Idea. He looks at the man one more time to make sure that he wasn't looking before sprinting to his van. Lucky for Ian, the door was unlocked. As matter of fact, the key was still in the ignition. Ian grins evilly and says "this idiot is so drunk that he left the key in here. Lucky me" he then turns on the engine and speeds away leaving the confused man looking at his Van being stolen.

About an hour later, Ian looks at the fuel gauge to see that it was almost out of gas. "Oh come now" he mumbled before parking to the entrance of a forest. Ian angrily gets out and shouts at the vehicle. "Damn this peace of crap doing this to me. Now I'm in the middle of who knows where. I don't have any money or gas and I don't even think there's a gas station around here" he then has no choice but to walk. He was thinking of calling a taxi but then he realizes that he forgot his phone at the staple center. "Oh why me? Why me? Why the great Ian Hawk?" He asks himself. Ian decides to leave the van and hitch hike instead. He approaches the dark lonely road and extends his hand and points his thumb upward.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" A high pitched voice asked behind Ian. Before turning around, Ian started begging in his mind. "Oh please, don't let it be more talking rats" he said before turning around to see ten guards with their swords and bow and arrows pointing at Ian. Behind the guards were eight well built chipmunks carrying two chairs. In the chairs were two chipmunks dressed in expensive king outfit. Ian couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was beginning to think that he was having a nightmare. He was even thinking that talking chipmunks never exited. In fact he started to think that he was at his home in his big mansion sleeping comfortable in his king size bed.

"If you don't answer in the count of three, prepare to be executed" said the supreme King before smiling and showing all of his gold teeth. Ian was offended and shocked. Offended because he didn't like to hear that these chipmunks in front of him don't recognize him. Who doesn't recognize the great Ian Hawk? Also he was shocked because he keeps meeting more talking chipmunks. "One, Two, and Thr- " "Wait, I'm Ian Hawk. Ex manager of Alvin and the chipmunks and now ex manager of the chipettes" Said Ian as he held his hands up. Both Kings were shocked when they heard "Alvin" and it brought flashbacks. Leach looks at Pirate and Pirate looks at Leach before they both look at Ian. "Did you just say Alvin?" Asked Leach. Ian who was getting annoyed by the talking chipmunks says "yes Alvin" Leach takes a minute to think and then asks "does he have brothers named Simon and Theodore?" Ian was confused by how strange these new chipmunks were acting. "Yes" he replied. Now their suspicions were confirmed. Yup it was Alvin and his brothers. The three enemies of Leach and Pirate. "Interesting, and what have those guys been up to?" Asks Leach. Now Ian was so impatient. "Look I would love to tell you more about them, but I'm in a bad situation right now: I have no home, I'm out of gas, and I'm br-" "I have a proposition for you" said Leach. This surprises Ian. He already hated these chipmunks but he still decides to hear what the supreme King has in mind. "I'm listening" said Ian. Leach hops off his chair and approaches Ian. "I will let you live in my kingdom if, you show me prof that those chipmunks are still alive and where they live. if you help me get my revenge on those chipmunks, I will make you rich" said Leach.

Ian just couldn't believe what was happening. He thinks it's to good to be true. "My but what coincidence. I'm planning on getting revenge as well because they ruined my life" said Ian. This brings joy to both kings because they found themselves an Allie. "Really how so?" This time Pirate was the one to ask. Ian then tells them about the chipmunks. How he met them? How they ruined Ian life? How they just used Ian? and that it was thanks to him that they're famous. Of course Ian exaggerated with his story. Like he told the two kings that Alvin and his brothers are evil and greedy. Both kings believe him. Before kings met Ian, they thought that Alvin and his brothers were either dead or living far away in another forest.

"Well Ian, you don't have to worry about living in the streets because, you are now part of this family" said Leach before extending his paw. Ian gladly shakes his paw. Finally someone he could trust and have as an Allie. "Guards, go back to the kingdom and bring a chair big enough for this human to sit in" commanded Leach. "Yes my king" they replied in unison. About five guards left.

Leach then tells Ian why he wanted do get revenge against the Alvin and his brothers. Ian was a bit shocked by the story. He was glad that they were on his side because these chipmunks were either as dangerous as him or more.

Minutes later, the guards returned with a bigger chair. Ian happily sat on it while ten chipmunks carry the chair. They were surprised that even though Ian looked skinny, he weighed like an elephant to the guards. Since then, Ian was treated well and Leach even promised him to give him money to buy himself a new expensive vehicle. Ian was happy more than ever.

**End of flashback**

Ian smiles as he passed by the neightboor hood where the Seville how was. He imagined the look on Dave's face when he takes the ones that he loves away. As Ian was driving, he see a red light on a traffic light but, he ignores it and doesn't stop. He almost crashed with another vehicle that was honking and cursing.

Meanwhile at the Seville home...

No one was talking because they were still shocked that Alvin left without saying where he was going and why. Brittany who was crushed the most, was in the living room staring that the tv that wasn't turned on. She had one of Alvin's red sweaters in her lap as she had a blank expression. Simon and Jeanette were reading a book next to her but, none of them could concentrate. They were worried about Alvin and now Brittany. Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen trying to distract themselves by making ice cream but, they couldn't concentrate either. Dave comes out of his room and says "guys, I'm going to get groceries. Anyone wants to go with me?" Theodore and Eleanor appear from the kitchen. "Ellie and I would like to go Dave. We need more yogurt for the ice cream" said Theodore. Simon thought that this was a good opportunity to distract themselves so, he says "I'll go to" "me to" said Jean. Now Brittany was the only one who didn't respond. This concerns Dave so he approaches her and asks "Brittany sweetheart, would you like to go to get groceries with us?" It takes her a few seconds to look at Dave and says "okay" Dave smiles. They all head to the door and in to the car.

After they left a minute ago, all of a sudden the black van from earlier appears. It parks on the drive way, and all of the guards and the human get out. "Boys, let's do this" commanded Ian before ringing the door bell.

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He was being forced to walk as the two guards were behind him with their swords pouting at Alvin's neck. "Come on guys lets talk about this. I haven't done anything wrong" said Alvin. "Shut up and keep walking" commanded one of the guards. Alvin had his hands up as he made his way to the kingdom. As he kept walking, he notices some wild male chipmunks digging and building some kingdoms. Alvin could tell that they were exhausted and hungry. The male chipmunks looked so boney and weak. "What has happened to this forest? It looks so different" said Alvin to himself.

Finally he gets to a door where two guards were standing. One of the guards behind Alvin, approach one of the guards by the entrance. "Is the supreme King here?" "Yes he's here but, right now he's in a meeting with the other kings. Anyway why do you need to see him?" "Well because, I found this tourist who wouldn't mind his own business and decided to check out the supreme kings territory. You know the supreme King is the one who decides what punishment a tourist will face for putting a foot in his property" the guard by the door looks at Alvin before looking back at the guard. "Oh I see. Well for now put him in one of the cells where the other prisoners are and keep him there until the supreme King is finished with his meeting" "good idea" replied the guard. Then the two guards force Alvin to follow them.

In a minute they get to a door which had barbed wire and mines surrounding the walls to stop anyone from escaping. The small place look like a castle but it was actually a prison for chipmunks. The door opens and without warning, one of the guard punch Alvin on his temple knocking him out cold. They then drag him and throw him in one of the cells.

An hour later...

Alvin wakes up and heard whispering coming from anywhere. He tries to sit up but the pain in his head was to strong. "Are you alright?" a voice asked. Alvin couldn't recognize the voice as he felt a pair of paws helping him sit up. Alvin massages his temple before looking around. The first thing he sees was a pair of green eyes. "My that was quite a hit those guards gave you. You should rest" said the voice. Alvin notices that it's a female chipmunk siting next to him. He looks at her up and down and looks at her abdomen. She looked like she was pregnant. Her fur was light brown and she had the same height as him. Alvin could tell it was a wild female chipmunk since she wasn't wearing clothes. "Who... Who are you and where am I?" Asks Alvin before standing up. The female chipmunk smiles and says "My name is Nelly and you were brought here by the supreme king's guards" Alvin slowly nods as his Brain processes the information. Alvin stands up and walks to the steel bars of the cell. Once he does that, he is shocked to see THOUSANDS of wild female chipmunks. Some were pregnant and some were not.

"Oh no I'm starting to regret coming here unprepared" said Alvin who was still shocked as all of the females stare at him since he was the only male chipmunk in the prison castle.

**I** **need at least 2 reviews so i can add the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the little prison was quiet and all eyes were on the one male chipmunk. Alvin was stunned to see so many female chipmunks locked up. He felt like a stranger in his first day of school. Alvin turns around and looks at the female chipmunk who he just met. He sees her rubbing belly as she kept staring at him curiously. Alvin looks back at the other females in the other cells before approaching Nelly who was sitting on a old Woden bench which could give you splinters. Alvin sits next to her but doesn't say anything. He just holds his head with his paws as he looks at the ground thinking what to do. He knew he needed to escape. But how? This palace had guards everywhere and dangerous traps for prisoners trying to escape. Alvin had a feeling it won't be easy to escape but, he wasn't going to surrender that easily. He wasn't going to be punished for nothing. Speaking of nothing, Alvin started to wonder why the guards brought him here? What crime did he commit to be locked in here? He also started to wonder why was there so many female chipmunks in this prison and so many males outside working like slaves.

"Is something on your mind?" asked Nelly as she rests her back against the cold wall. Alvin looks at her and takes a deep breath and comes clean. "I'm thinking of a way of getting out of here. I don't even know why I'm locked in here. I didn't do anything wrong. Also I've realized that this forest had changed so much. The last time I was here it looked beautiful with trees, flowers and birds chirping but now, it looks like a desert. The trees look like one of those trees that you see in spooky places, there's nothing but dirt on the ground. No grass, and no flowers. Heck I haven't even seen any hollow trees. I remember that this forest had many hollow trees with chipmunks living inside" his answer puzzles Nelly because, it made her think if this male chipmunk had been living under a rock because, the description he just gave her, sounded exactly what the forest looked like four years.

"I don't mean to be rude but, why are you surprised by how the forest looks? It's been like these since Van gained power" replied Nelly. What? Van who is she talking about? This was in Alvin's mind. "Van, who's Va..." Suddenly that name rings a bell. The name sounded familiar. But who had that name? Where has he heard that name before? Is Alvin's mind just playing with him. Wait a minute, Van, Van, Van of course Van also known as Leach. Nelly was more puzzled by this male, how could he not know who Van is? "Yep he's sure been living under a rock" said Nelly in her mind.

"Does this Van that you mentioned, has a fur that bearly covers a bunch scratches around his body and is a thief?" asked Alvin. This horrifies Nelly and she has a good reason to be. She quickly covers his mouth with her paw and says "dude, don't say that loudly because, if one of the guards hear you, you'll be executed. No one is allowed to talk trash about the supreme King" Alvin was caught off guard but nods. Nelly let's go of his mouth before saying "so about your question... yes that's his name Van. But we're suppose to call him the supreme King which by the way he is. Only the other kings are allowed to call him Van. Anyway why do you ask?" Alvin places his paws in his sweaters pocket. He didn't know this girl but, he thinks he could trust her. "Well... I guess I can tell you the reason why I'm here and all about my life..." Alvin tells her in a low voice everything about him and why he came here to this forest. As he was telling her about his life, Nelly gasped and a needed a few seconds for her brain to process the information he was telling her before letting him continue telling her more.

Ten minutes later...

Alvin had told her all about him, Dave, his brothers, the chipettes, his past, and why he was here. Nelly was so stunned by this male chipmunk. She couldn't believe how fortunate he was and how he's having a good life. "Wow, you're a Rock star? you have a family that loves you and you have a girlfriend? That's awesome dude" said Nelly cheerfully. She was actually happy to meet someone who hasn't been suffering all these years. Alvin blushed by her complements and says "thanks but enough about me. Tell me about you and what has happened to this forest" Nelly gladly nods and begins to tell him.

"Well, as you can see I'm in this cell alone with no one except for you. You can see that all these girls have a cell mate and I have a reason why I was alone here before you got here. Anyway, years ago, before the supreme King gained power, I used to live in a hollow tree, with my parents, my boyfriends parents and my boyfriend. We were one big happy family until, the supreme King gained power. Once he gained power, he ordered all of his guards to execute all male and female chipmunks who've had kids or going to have kids. Some guards showed up at our door and took my parents and my boyfriends parents away. My boyfriend and I tried to stop them but, they threatened to kill them if we tried to intervene. We had no choice but to listen however, as days went by, our parents never returned. As more days went by, we were told that our parents were executed along with other couples who were parents and couples who were going to be parents. My boyfriend and I were crushed when we found out. Anyway, soon things went from bad to worse for all of the chipmunks and the peace was taken away when the supreme kings partner, the second King who's name is Test, gained power as well. He ordered all of his guards to kill anyone who's looking for food like berries, nuts and all types of food. He said that there was no need for us inferior chipmunks to look for food anymore. He promised that we would all get our food delivered at our door step but, it was a lie and a lot of chipmunks died because of starvation and dehydration..." Tears begin to come out of her green eyes.

Alvin was sad to see this so, he places a paw on her shoulder as comfort. Nelly weakly smiles and says "anyway, a lot of chipmunks died from those two things and it's all thanks to the second King. But things got more bad when two more chipmunks gained power. I guess they are some Allies for the two kings and their names are Jack and James. Both just as evil as the supreme King and the second king. Jack ordered all of his guards to capture all female chipmunks because they no longer could live with their male mates and were going to live in this prison instead. At the same time James ordered all of his guards to capture all male chipmunks because, they were going to work for the four kings. Like building kingdoms, farms, and find food. The male chipmunks never get a break. A lot of them have died. Years later My boyfriend and I knew that we had to escape. We had struggled a lot. We survived those years because we had a lot of food stored in our home before the second King gained power. We had to get out of this forest as soon as possible. So one night, we were quietly escaping this forest and the only way we had to escape this forest, is by going through the entrance that's for the guards and the kings only. I was scared of getting caught but, my boyfriend was determined of getting us out of here. and when I say us, I mean his Baby and I..." Nelly rubs her abdomen as more tears come out of here eyes.

Even Alvin felt his own tears coming out as he kept rubbing her shoulder gently. "My boyfriend was determined of getting his baby and I out of here. He didn't care about his freedom. He cared about us only. I know we had to escape because, if the guards find out that I'm pregnant, I would probably be executed. My boyfriend wasn't going to let that happen so, he came up with a plan. My boyfriend some how got his hands on a guard outfit. He dressed me up as a guard so I can go through the entrance with no problems. He then said that he would distract the guards as I escaped just in case my disguise did not work. My boyfriend accompanied me to the entrance and we were stopped by guards. He distracted the guards and talked trash about the kings. I watched as my boyfriend was stabbed so many times by the guards. I wanted to go to his aid but, my boyfriend told me that, no matter what I see, that I must keep going. I ran and ran as tears were running down my cheeks. However a guard noticed that something wasn't right about me. He noticed my belly looked to big so, he stopped me and told me to take off my guard outfit. I had no choice but to obey. When they found out that I wasn't a real guard, I was grabbed and I thought I was going to be executed but, to my surprise, they locked me in here instead. So I have been here for weeks now. I think I was the last chipmunk to be caught escaping so, I guess that explains why I didn't have cell mate..." Now Nelly broke down sobbing loudly wishing that they hadn't taken her boyfriend away.

Alvin was angry, so angry so much hatred towards Leach, Pirate, and the two other kings. How dare they take away other chipmunks freedom. With what right? They ruined so many lives. They destroyed families. They took away the peace that this forest once had. "This has to stop. No more innocent lives are going to be taken away, no more. NO MORE" Alvin made a note to himself. He was now rubbing Nelly's back as she cried on his chest.

Meanwhile at the Seville house...

Ian and the guards were looking for Dave, and the chipmunks but, they couldn't find them. "What i can't believe they're not here. Where did those fools went?" Ian angrily shouted before smashing the flat screen tv in the living room with Dave's guitar. The house was being trashed. Everything in the house was being destroyed. There were broken plates, broken windows, and broken microwaves. The fridge was leaning on the floor sideways, the sink in the bathroom had been pulled from the wall with such great force that, water was coming out and it was out of control and spreading everywhere. All of the rooms were trashed. Everything was ruined. "Find anyone yet?" Asked Ian as he looked through Dave's desk. "No nothing. They're not here" said one of the guards. This frustrates Ian. Just when he thought was going to get his revenge, they're not home. "WHERE ARE YOU DAVE?" Ian shouted before smashing a photo frame of Dave, the chipmunks and the chipettes at the music competition for West Eastman high. "Ian, they're not here so we're going to have to come back tomorrow" said one of the guards. Ian glares at him and says "you do know that the great King (which is the second King who's name is Test who i also known as Pirate) won't like hearing that we didn't found those fools" said Ian as he pointed at the broken photo frame on the floor. The guard nods and says "you're right but, we don't know what time they will be back and we can't go back in the kingdom so, I say we wait outside and spend the night in your Van until they get here" Ian thinks about this but agrees. "Oh alright but let's just hope that they don't take long because the great King has little patience" said Ian.

They then head to the door but before leaving, Ian takes out a index card and then takes out his lucky pen. "You're uncle Ian was here" he finished writing and draws a smiley face on the card before placing it on top of the broken coffee table. They then leave the damaged home and wait in the Van eager to see the look on Dave's when he sees his home totally trashed.

**Again I need at least 2 reviews so I can add the next** **chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

The time was 11:45pm and in just fifteen minutes, the female prisoners were going to be fed. They only had breakfast and dinner. Their breakfast was at 10:00am, their dinner was at 12:00am. However for the males chipmunks, they only had breakfast which was at 11:00am an hour after the females are fed. The poor males didn't get to sleep. They didn't even get bathroom breaks. It was just work, work, work until they died. The males only had five minutes to eat what they were given. the females were given ten minutes to eat. Each day that went by, at least twenty males died because of the food they are given. Sometimes the guards just beat up the male slaves for fun. They have no respect for them even if they were sick.

Nelly who had stopped sobbing, had fallen asleep in Alvin's arms. He gently pets her hair as he held her. This girl, reminded him of both Jeanette and Eleanor. She was just as sensitive and shy as Jeanette but was kind and brave like Eleanor. Alvin felt so bad for the baby chipmunk she was carrying because it didn't have a father. Suddenly, he felt her moving. He sees her sit straight and rubs her eyes. "Not sleepy anymore?" asks Alvin. She stands and smiles before saying "no I just have to pee" Alvin was dumbfounded by this because, he didn't see any toilets. "Um where are you... um you know... going to pee?" he tried not to make it sound awkward while rubbing the back of his neck.

Nelly points at her right and there between the bench and a hose was a hole in the ground. Alvin looks at it and finally realized that she has to squat down. "Oh" he replied. Before doing her business, she tells him "um could you..." Alvin knew what she as trying say. "Oh yeah sorry" he said embarrassingly and then turns around to give her some privacy. After a minute went by, she finished and says "I'm done" and Alvin turns around to see her sitting next to him.

He didn't know what else to talk about but, he hated the silence. With nothing else to talk about, he begins to wonder why this little prison was so quiet. Aren't prisons usually loud with inmates shouting and hitting things. Well he knew that happens with human prisons but, he didn't know if it's the same with his species. "Grrrrr" Alvin stomach starts to beg for food and Nelly heard it. She giggles and gently rubs his tummy. "I can tell you're hungry" she said. It was the first time Alvin felt like laughing like a toddler because it tickled him when she did that but, he tried his best not to laugh.

Alvin thinks of doing the same so he extends his paw closed to her abdomen and asks her "Can I?" Nelly smiles and says "sure go ahead" Alvin then places a paw on her abdomen an gently caresses it. It felt weird but in a good way because even though the baby chipmunk wasn't his, it was nice feeling when he felt the baby kick. Nelly giggles and says "I think he or she thinks that you're the daddy" Alvin chuckles and removes his paw and says "hah, I don't think I would be a great dad if I were to have my own baby chipmunk. Besides I won't have a baby" Nelly rolls her eyes and says "yeah, yeah that's what all you male chipmunks say. But then sooner or later you'll have a bundle of fur in your arms" Alvin cockily crosses his arms and says "I promise you that i will never-" "really, well I promise you that, after you and your girlfriend named Brittany have mated, in a few weeks she'll have this just like me dude" said Nelly as she pointed at her big abdomen. Alvin fells his blood go to his cheeks Making him blush and he tries to hide it. Nelly notices and begins to laugh uncontrollably. Alvin was irritated that he couldn't say anything back. This chick made sure he kept his mouth shut.

Alvin crosses his arms and lays down on the bench and pretends to fall asleep. Nelly wasn't believing this because she could see the smile he was trying to hide. So she begins to tickle him. "Aaah... Sssstop... I mean it... Ssssstop" Alvin couldn't talk right because he was laughing at the same time. Nelly wasn't listening and still kept tickling him until, she got tired. When she stopped, Alvin was trying to catch his breath. He tried to act like she hurt him and deep down, he was starting to like this girl in a friendly way. He was enjoying spending time with her. She was fun. She reminded him of his sister.

Alvin then sits up and says "hey can I ask you something?" Nelly smiles and says "only if I can ask you something dude" Alvin looks at the cell bars, to see two female chipmunks in another cell in front. He could tell that they were pregnant as well. "Ask away" he said without looking away from the two females. Nelly follows his gaze and asks "why are you wearing clothes? And where did you get them?" Alvin wasn't surprised by this question that he's gotten many times. Alvin looks at her and says "my father Dave, made it for me. My brothers have their own as well. Simon's is blue and Theodore's is green. The chipettes also wear clothes. Eleanor usually wears a green V neck shirt and a green skirt, Jeanette usually wears a purple skirt with a purple tank top and on top of her tank top is a Demi Vest. However Brittany, wears different clothes every day. She is very picky when it comes to shopping. She doesn't like to wear the same clothes at least for a week" Nelly smiles and says " whoa, really? She sounds fun to hang out with. I would love to meet her one day dude" Alvin returns the smile and says "I promise that you will because we are going to get out of here" Nelly gasps and says "are you crazy? It's going to be impossible to get out of here. There are mines, guards, barbed wires on the ground so anyone who tries to escape, won't see them. This place has traps every for anyone who tries to escape" Alvin stays quiet because he knew she was right. He realizes that he could've died when that mine was activated when he tried to get his backpack.

"Anyway, weren't you going to ask me something?" asked Nelly. He had forgotten what he was going to ask her but then, he takes a look at the two pregnant females in the cell in front and remembers. "Oh yeah, why are there so many pregnant girls here. Where are their boyfriends or husbands? were they executed or are they outside working like slaves?" Nelly sadly shakes her head and says "no, most of the girls here didn't got pregnant by a boyfriend or husband. Some of the girls here are still single" This didn't make any sense to Alvin. He was confused. "Then why are they pregnant?" he asks. Nelly looks at the ground and without looking away from it, she tells him "the kings mate with the girls here. However the supreme King doesn't and everyone wonders why he doesn't mate with any of the girls here. Some think that he's interested in male chipmunks, some say that he enjoys being single, and some say he has mated with so many girls that, he got bored of it. I don't think he's in to male chipmunks since you told me that he forced your sister to mate with him. Anyway, the other Kings mate with all of the females here and when the females get pregnant and have given birth, they are forced to get rid of their baby or the guards will take them. One of the reason why the kings mate with the females here is because, each are looking for a wife who is worthy enough of being their queen. Some females are executed simply because they weren't beautiful enough to mate with them" This was just so disgusting to Alvin.

First those three kings mate with the females against their will, they get them pregnant and then they force them to get rid of the baby? That's just wow. Suddenly Alvin's thoughts were interrupted by Nelly suddenly gasping. "What's wrong?" He asks. He then sees and hears her sobbing so he places a paw on her back and asks "what's wrong Nelly?" and it takes her a few seconds to say "I just remembered that they're going to force me to get rid of my baby. And then sooner or later I'll be forced to mate with one of the kings" Aww hell no. Hell freaking no. "I'm not going to let that happen" Alvin said in his mind.

Alvin was about to hug her but then, he hears the door of the prison being opened. The noise of the doors being opened echoed loudly which frightened everyone in the prison. All of the females and Alvin watched as two guards come in pushing a cart with trays with food. "Dinner time Ladies" said one of guards as he began to pass out some trays. Each cell contains two inmates but the guard were handing out one tray per cell which Alvin noticed. Alvin couldn't stay quiet. He just had to say something to these jerks. "Hey why aren't y'all giving one tray per girl?" he asks. One of the guard look at him and say "what the... Who are you and what are you-" "it's okay. I put him here but, once the supreme King is done with his meeting, I'll take this tourists to him" said one of the guards. The other guard nods before looking back at Alvin. The guard grins and says "about your question, we always hand out one tray per cell. They can share while we... and when I say we I mean my pal and I. We eat the rest" the guard picks up some grapes and eats them in front of Alvin in a provoking way.

Alvin closes his jaw tightly as he watched the two guards. He just wanted to tear their eyes apart. Suddenly one of the guards notice the female standing behind him. An Idea comes to his mind so he asks "say, hasn't that girl been pregnant for a while now?" the other guard says "yes she sure has and it's about time she mates with one of the kings. *the guard approaches the cell* hurry up and give birth soon so that one of the kings can mate with you. and hopfully i'll get a piece of you as well" this makes Alvin's blood boil. Nelly who was disgusted and angry as well, says "F*** the supreme King and F*** the other kings as well. You all are nothing but perverts who have no right to treat the male and female chipmunks like garbage" everyone in the prison was stunned by her reacting like that. Even Alvin who rarely curses was also stunned.

The two guards were now angry, so angry that they pushed cart making it fall sideways causing all of the trays fall to the ground. Now Nelly realizes what she had said and begins to regret it. She was no longer angry. She was scared for her life. "Just for that, you little Missy, will now be executed. Now come with us" said one of the guards as he begins to unlock the steel door. Alvin gets in front of Nelly. The door was now unlocked and both guard enter the cell. "Stand aside or you'll be executed to" one of the guard warned Alvin. However Alvin doesn't move. Instead he chuckles loudly and says "Make me you bunch of cowards" that was the last straw. No one talks to the supreme kings men like that.

Alvin quickly shoves Nelly and she falls on the bench. He did that so she won't get hurt as the two guard were dashing towards Alvin. The two guards take out their swords and begin to swing them at Alvin who was easily dodging the sharp swords. Nelly watched in fear as one guard stand behind Alvin while the other stands in front. Alvin who really wasn't having a hard time dodging the swords, knees the front guard on the stomach but then, his knee burns with pain because he forgot that they are wearing armor. The guard behind Alvin took this chance as Alvin was in pain to swing the sword at him. "ALVIN LOOK OUT" Nelly shouted. Thanks to her Alvin saved himself but, he barely managed to dodge the sharp sword. The guard managed to cut his hip which was now bleeding. Alvin ignores the pain and tackles the guard in front. He then jumps high avoiding being stabbed by the guard behind who took another swing. Alvin lands behind the guard who cut his hip. He quickly grabs the guard's helmet and takes it off. The other guard was getting up but, Alvin throws the helmet so hard at him that it made the guard fall back. Alvin turns his attention to the guard with no helmet to see him lift his sword but, Alvin was quick enough to deliver a hard punch to the guys face. The guard falls back and let's go of his sword. Alvin grabs the sword and swings it at the other guard who swings his sword as well. Both swords crashed making sparks light up the cell. Alvin who had the advantage for being more muscular and due to training hard with Ryan who's in the football team, roughly shoves the sword away from the guards grasp. The sword lands outside of the steel bars. The guard was about to go get it but, Alvin grabs him and drags him back.

Suddenly from the corner of his eye, he sees the guard who doesn't have a helmet, approach Nelly. "Stop get away from me" she shouted. Alvin tests his luck and tosses the sword at the guy. The sword landed perfectly on the guys back. The force was so strong that, the sword landed on the guys spine which was being protected by his armor. The sword managed to damage the guys spine paralyzingly him. The guard falls to the ground as he yells in pain. To the guard it felt like someone hit him with a pipe on his spine. Alvin was impressed by how strong he was. He didn't think that joining the football team would make him more stronger and faster. Alvin looks back at the guard who was on the ground in front of him. The guard who was once angry and ready for a fight, was now shaking in fear. Alvin gives him cold glare and says "you, give me the keys to the to others cells" the guard quickly nods and hands him the keys. Alvin then says "good now stand up and face the fall. Now" the guard nods and does what he's told to do. Alvin gets behind the guy and take off his helmet before Alvin slams his elbow on the back of the guys head knocking him out. "How do you like it when someone knocks you out without warning you first?" Alvin asks before looking at Nelly. She was staring the guards on the ground in amazement. She could not believe that this one chipmunk was capable of fighting two guards who had weapons at the same time.

"Nelly we have to go now" said Alvin before offering his paw. Nelly nods and accepts grabs his paw. As they both head out, Nelly notices that his black sweater had a red spot. She could tell he was bleeding from his hip. "Are you going to be alright Alvin?" she asks worriedly. Alvin was in a lot of pain but he lies to her. "Don't worry I'll be fine. It's just a little cut" Nelly doesn't believe him so she lets go of his paw and lifts his sweater to take a look at the cut. Nelly gasps and says "Little cut my Butt, it looks really bad to me" Alvin holds his moan of pain and says "I'm fine. Now we need to find the security room. This prison has to have some kind of room that has the equipment that controls the doors of all the cells here. We need to find it so I can set free all these this inmates" said Alvin and Nelly nods in agreement.

Meanwhile at the Seville home...

Dave and the chipmunks have returned from the store and we're now getting out of the car. Brittany who was sorrowed that Alvin left, was now cheered up and she had faith that he would return soon. They were all joking and laughing as they waited for Dave to unlock the door. However as soon as they walk inside and turn on the lights, everyone was so horrified. The grocery bags that Dave was carrying falls to the ground but, he doesn't notice. The sight of the inside of their home was just to much to believe. Dave blinks a few more times thinking that he was just seeing things because it seemed to horrible to believe. All of them were shocked to see their home totally trashed. "What happened here?" They all asked in unison including Dave.

Meanwhile outside, in the Van everyone had their eyes on the home. They were happy that the Seville's had finally arrived. "It's show time"


	14. Chapter 14

"What happened here?" They all asked as they were shocked to see their home completely destroyed. The inside look like the results of what a hurricane could do. There was water coming from the bathroom which was now starting to form a flood. Everyone looks at each other with questioning looks but none of them had any answers. Dave is the first to take another step thanks to his crutches and approaches the kitchen. When he goes in he sees his pots, his pans, his stove, his fridge, his microwave, and his toaster on the floor with broken parts. As he kept checking the kitchen, the chipmunks run in all fours to check their shared room. Once they get in, they see all of their belongings on the floor. Their beds were upside down, their window was broken, all the trophy's that they've won at school and in music competitions were broken.

Still none of them have said a word and they head out and check the bathroom. It was damaged as well and they see water coming out where the sink used to be. Still not a word and they head back to the living room to see Dave sitting on his sofa with ripped cushions. Dave had his fingers digging in his hair. They could all see that he was just as horrified as the chipmunks were. Once they approached him, they still say nothing. Dave removes his hands from his hair and looks at everyone. No one had an explanation to what happened here. Dave couldn't take it anymore so before asking he in hales and exhales deeply. The chipmunks prepared themselves because they knew he was going to freak out.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HOME?" he shouted with a desperate tone that sounded like he was desperate to get answer. The chipmunks look at each other expecting someone to answer him. However it's the fist time that they've seen Dave this upset so they were afraid to speak even though they had nothing to do with the distruction of their home. It was silence for a few seconds before Simon is the one to speak up. "Dave, we want to know as well" he said it in a way that sounded scared. Dave looks at him and then he looks at everyone to see their scared looks. Everyone was scared especially Theodore. Dave feels guilt punch him in the chest for shouting at the chipmunks like it was their fault. Dave's angry expression turns in to a frown and says "I'm sorry everyone. I... I'm not angry with any of you. I... I'm just to shocked right now" everyone understands. Instead of saying anything, they hop on to their fathers lap and hug him which he needed right now. He returns the hug.

The only noise that could be heard was the noise of water being wasted in the bathroom. After their hug, Dave asks "guys, did you check your room?" All of them nod with sad looks and Dave didn't need to ask why. He could tell that their room was destroyed to. "The kitchen is a disaster and I won't be able to cook until I get a new stove. I checked the basement, even that's a disaster" said Dave before noticing their broken picture frame. He stands up and picks it up. What heartless person would do this? Who would break in to their home and destroy everything and not steal anything? Dave places the broken picture frame on top of the broken flat screen. The chipmunks watched as their distraught guardian picks up the broken guitar and other stuff. "Dave, do you think it was a burglar who did this?" asked Theodore. Everyone wanted to hear this answer. Dave places his guar against the wall and says "no I don't think so. If it really was a burglar, they would've taken something but, everyone thing is here" everyone knew he was right. But then who could've done this? What kind of person would just break in and destroy everything for no reason? No whoever had entered their home, had to be someone they knew. Someone that's under their noises. But who?

The chipmunks watched as their father used his crutches to get toilet paper off the ceiling fan. Dave manages to get it down before he wipes the sweat off his forehead. He then looks at the chipmunks and asks "who would do this to us?" he then notices something that wasn't so suppose to be here. Something he doesn't remember putting there. Dave had spotted the index card on top of the broken coffee table. "Hey what's that?" He asks. Everyone follows his gaze and see the card. Simon approaches it and takes a look at it. His mouth slowly forms in to an O and his eyes don't leave the card. Everyone notices this. "Simon, what does the card say?" asked Dave. Before answering, he swallows the lump in his throat. "Guys, I know who did this" everyone gives him a strange look. "What do you mean Simon?" asked Jeanette before placing a paw on his shoulder.

Simon thinks that they should see it to believe so, he hands the card to Jeanette first. After she read it, she had the same look as Simon on her face. She then hands the card to Brittany. Soon after they all saw the card with the smiley face, they were furious, confused and speechless. How could Ian do this? To his best fiend Dave. Or should I say his ex best friend Dave. Ian has done some bad things but this, this takes the cake. First he, made the chipmunks sing even when they were exhausted, he tried to take them with him against their will by locking them in a cage, he does the same with the chipettes, and now he breaks in and destroys property that doesn't belong to him.

Dave who was rubbing his temples, says "guys, I'm going to call police and tell them-" "I wouldn't do that if I were you Dave" they suddenly heard a voice that they did not want to hear and weren't expecting to hear. Everyone slowly looks at the doorway to see the one person that they hated so much. The one person who tried to brainwash the chipmunks by making them think that Dave was selfish and called them rats. The person who tried to brainwash the chipettes by making them think that the boys were ungrateful with him and left him for money and fame. "IAN" they all shouted at the person who had a big smile.

"That's my name, me the one and only" said Ian as he runs his hands on his little goatee. He looks at every direction and acts like he's surprised. "Oh my goodness what happened here?" he asked. Everyone including Dave give him a cold glare. Their fists were white because of how tight they were and their faces were red. "Don't act like you don't know what happened. Now tell us why you did this" said Simon. Ian still kept his smile and says "what are you talking about? I haven't do anything... Yet" that last word makes everyone feel uncomfortable. They watch as Ian snaps his fingers. "Boys, come on in" he said before the chipmunks see a bunch of guards barging in with swords and bow and arrows pointing at them. All of the chipmunks were starting to get scared. The Seville family was surrounded. Ian gets closer to Dave and looks at his ex best friend to see him in crutches and casts. Ian chuckles and says "Dave, look at yourself. You look ridiculous. So vulnerable and pathetic" Ian was face to face with Dave who still hasn't fully recovered from his injuries. Ian's smile was still on his face. He looks at the other chipmunks glaring at him before looking back at Dave.

Suddenly without warning, Ian lands a punch on Dave's stomach making him let go of his crutches and drop to his knees. "DAVE" all the chipmunks shouted but, before they could approach their father, the guards get in their way while pointing their swords, bows and arrows at the chipmunks. Ian chuckles at this and says "Awww come on rats. Are y'all going to let poor Dave suffer like this? After all he's done for you all" this makes the chipmunks more angry. Ian looks back at Dave to see him still on his knees but, he was looking at Ian confused. "Why are you doing this Ian? What have we done to you? Why Have you changed so Much? Is it because of the money? Did money change you in to a selfish greedy person?" At fist Ian chuckles at this but then, he gives a serious look at Dave. Ian backhands Dave across his face so hard that he actually cut him thanks to a ring he had on. Drips of blood were going down Dave's cheek.

The chipmunks grew more angry at this but, they couldn't do anything about it. Ian's smile had disappeared and it was replaced with a look filled with hatred. "You want to know why I'm doing this to you? You want to know why I broke in an destroyed your house? You want to know so bad? Well I'll tell you. It's all because of the those rats you call your sons and daughters. They betrayed for a loser like you. I made them what they are now and I could've been the richest man in the world but no. You had to show them love and kindness that made them turn their back against me. If it wasn't for me, they would be nobody's right now. After your boys left me, I was fired from my job, I lost my huge mansion, all of my cars and all my money. All I had was my dignity. I suffered a lot and then I met the chipettes. I thought they were going to be loyal rats that would obey their master and make lots of money but, no Alvin had to come to the rescue and take them from me. Once again I had lost everything again and I thought I was going to live in the street, however fortunately that didn't happen because I met two amazing kings. Two amazing kings that are like friends to me. Two amazing kings that will give me my rich life back. Two amazing kings who aren't back stabbers. Two amazing kings that teamed up with me in order to get our revenge" said Ian proudly to be a member of of the kingdom.

The Chipmunks and Dave were confused about something. They were confused about "get our revenge" that part confused them because they have never met a king. "What kings are you talking about Ian?" asked Simon as he held Jeanette close to his chest. Ian looks from Dave to him. The smile returns and he says "oh yeah, I forgot that you, Theodore and Alvin know the kings" all eyes go from Ian to Simon and Theodore. The two were confused. They couldn't remember meeting any kings. "I don't know what you're talking about Ian. Theodore, Alvin and I don't know any kings" said Simon and Theodore knew he was right. He didn't know any kings either.

Ian snaps his finger and says "bring me my chair" some of the guards leave and come back in the house with a golden chair. A bunch of guards gather around and hold the chair in the air as Ian took a seat. "Now, let's get comfortable so Simon and Theodore can tell us about their past" said Ian as he expected Simon and Theodore to talk. Again all eyes were on Simon and Theodore. The two didn't know what Ian was talking about. What did he meant by them telling a story. Ian could still see that he was confused so, he says "Simon I thought that you were the smart one. I thought that you would've figure out which kings I'm talking about. But don't worry, I'll refresh your memory" now all eyes were on Ian.

"Do you remember two chipmunks named test and Van?" asked Ian. Suddenly Simon and Theodore freeze where they are. They now realized who Ian was talking about. and now Ian was expecting them to tell the story about their past. Simon felt so uncomfortable. He was not expecting to tell this story so soon in these circumstances The note that Alvin left, said that he or she, should tell the story about that tragic night if Alvin didn't return. Ian could tell by the look on Simon and Theodore face's that they remembered. Tears were going down Theodore's and Simon eyes which everyone noticed. "Come on Simon and Theodore we're waiting for you to tell us about that night" said Ian with no respect for them.

Simon places a paw on Theodore's shoulder and says "I'll tell everyone" Theodore looks at him for a few seconds and nods. Simon glares at Ian and says "fine but, only my family can hear this so, go out-" "Not going to happen. Either tell the story now or you won't see the chipettes anymore" said Ian before he winks at Jeanette and Eleanor. Simon sighs and decides to go for it. "Four years ago, my brothers and I lived in a forest not to far from here. We were happy it was one of the most beautiful forests that you would want to visit. It was peaceful and the chipmunk population was huge. My brothers and I got along with everyone except for two chipmunks. They were thief's who always broke in to other chipmunks home, stoled their food and they always messed with us for no reason. Their names were Test and Van but, my brothers and I always called them pirate and leach. Anyway, one night i woke up to use the bathroom and I noticed that Alvin and..." more tears come out of his eyes before he continues. " I noticed that my brother and my sister Yana-" the chipettes, Theodore and Dave gasp.

Simon was expecting this and he prepared himself for the question he was going to get. "You boys have a sister? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor wanted to know as well. Simon tells them "Please let me finish" he then continues "anyway, I noticed that Alvin and Yana were gone. I was thinking of looking for them but, I didn't know where they went so, I decided to wait for them. I waited for an hour and I heard Alvin talking. I left my room and went to talk to him. I noticed that Yana wasn't with him so I asked him where did he go and where was my sister. He told me that she lost something so she left to look for it. After waiting for a while, Yana never returned so Alvin decided to look for her. I told Theodore to stay while I went with Alvin. We searched and searched but we couldn't find her. Alvin and i decided to split up to have a better chance at finding her. I looked everywhere but I didn't find any sign of her. I looked for hours so, I figured that Yan was probably back home with Alvin so I went back home.

Alvin returned hours later and he looked like a zombie. He had been crying a lot. Theodore was asleep so we went to talk outside so we wouldn't wake him up. I asked Alvin if he found any sign of Yana and he said that he found her. I was confused because I didn't see him with her so I asked him where she was. Alvin looked in to my eyes with those sad honey eyes and he tells me... our sister was raped and murdered by Leach. Alvin then told me he buried her body in a cave behind a waterfall..." Simon sniffs and let's his tears roll down before continuing "he then told me that, before she died, she gave us a wooden Pendant that my brothers and I gave her when she was born. She gave it to us so we can remember that the Pendant always carried the love she had for us. I was crushed to hear that our sister was no longer with us. Anyway, we decided not to tell Theodore that Yana was killed because, Alvin and I didn't want him to suffer. Alvin didn't want to see his baby brother suffer like he was. So we told Theodore that Yana left to another forest to live with a boyfriend of hers. anyway, i know whwre Alvin went to. he went to visit our sister's... grave" Simon finally finished telling them about that tragic night.

Everyone but Ian and the guards, had tears of sadness. Ian was actually enjoying this. He loved the looks the chipmunks and Dave had. Theodore, who was crying loudly, looks at Simon with anger and asks "how could you and Alvin do this me? How could y'all lie to me all these years? How could y'all?" Eleanor hugs Theodore to try to calm him down but it wasn't working. Simon felt so guilty for lying to his little brother but, it was for the best. He didn't want him to suffer like Alvin did. "Theodore i can-" "No just shut up. You're not my brother. You're just a lying jerk who doesn't care that his little brother had the right to know about the truth" said Theodore. Now Ian was loving this. It was better than any show he's seen on tv.

Dave, the chipmunks and the chipettes especially Jeanette, were disappointed in Simon. However they understood that Simon and Alvin had a good reason lying to Theodore. Dave who had now recovered from the blows Ian gave him, asks "Simon, what happened to the wooden Pendant your sister gave you three?" Simon looks at him and says "it's in the attic. I've been keeping it there because every time that Alvin saw it, he would always broke down. I didn't want him to keep suffering" Dave nodded letting him know that he understood.

Before anyone else asks a question, Ian speaks "alright enough about your dead sister and all this family crap. Now i need to get going and you three will come with me" Ian points at the chipettes. Simon who was once sorrowed, was now an angry lion against Ian for destroying their home and now disrespecting their family. Simon jumps and was about to scratch Ian's eyes out but he's suddenly shoved roughly by guards. "Simon are you alright?" asked Jeanette worriedly however, before she could approach Simon, she is suddenly grabbed by one of the guards. Simon sees this and shouts "HEY LET HER GO" he was about to attack the guard but, he's also grabbed by two guard who pin him against the ground.

Eleanor who was comforting Theodore, is grabbed and pulled away from him by other guards. "Let go of me" said Eleanor who tried to break free. Theodore sees Eleanor who was in trouble and says "LET HER GO" one of the guards chuckle before saying "and what is a little cute donut like you going to do about it?" Without wasting more time, Theodore runs on all fours and crashes his whole body against the guard sending him flying against the wall. The guards were stunned by this. They underestimated Theodore. However there was still one guard holding Eleanor. Before Theodore could do anything, someone shouts "Get you filthy paws off my sister" it was Brittany who was in the grasp of other guards. Brittany breaks free from their grasp and jumps landing behind the two guards. She grabs their arms from behind and bends them in a way their not suppose to like pretzels. More guards were about to grab her but then, she jumps and lands behind the guy who had is arms around Eleanor. Brittany grabs his hands and was about to do the same but, a hand grabs her tail and lifts her. "HEY LET ME GO" she shouted. Ian held her upside down but, suddenly he feels pain in his groin. Ian turns around to see Dave on his feet. He had used one of his crutches to hit Ian in his sensitive area. However this was a bad move by Dave because most guard were now attacking him with the swords. It was going to take a lot of cuts to kill a human with chipmunk size swords. "That's right take care of him. No mercy" said Ian as he tried to ignore the pain between his legs.

A few minutes later, all the chipmunks were restrained and Dave was on the ground bleeding. He had a bunch of cuts and a few arrows sticked to his chest and he was unconscious. "Well boys, I guess we can go now" said Ian proudly. Ian and the guards leave as they forced the chipmunks and the chipettes to walk. On their way out, Ian takes one last look at Dave and says "Getting revenge is sure satisfying. Bye bye, Dave and good luck replacing everything in this place you call home and good luck paying for your hospital bills" with that said, he closes the door on his way out. Ian approaches his Van and takes out a cage before roughly shoving the chipmunks and the chipettes inside.

Ian gets behind the wheel and says "No that I have most of those rats with me, I have to warn Test and Van that they have a little intruder named Alvin Seville" he then starts the engine and drives away fast. Unbeknownst to Ian, one of the chipmunks, carried a wooden pendant which was a key for hope. and that chipmunk was Simon who lied to everyone about having the pendant in the attic. in the morning, he went back up there and placed the pendant in his pocket after finding out that Alvin left. It was a good thing that he lied because having that pendant with him right now, was going to unlock some secrets that no one knows. Not even Alvin.

**Next chapter will be all about Alvin and his friend Nelly:) please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

In the kingdom, the meeting of the kings still hasn't ended because they were discussing about the future kings and the future of the forest. "But Van, who is going to be the future supreme King, of you don't decide to you know what?" asked Test curiously. "Not to worry, because there won't be a future supreme King and if there's no king, then there will be no life in this forest. What I'm trying to say is that, this forest will be wiped out" everyone in the meeting room gasps. The rest of the kings disagrees with this decision. "But Van, please think about what you're doing. You'll be wiping out thousands of chipmunks. Are you trying to make chipmunks go extinct?" asked Test "yes please think about this Van, this forest will be nothing of you decide to get rid of it" said Jack. Van snickers and gets up. He then approaches the projector and looks at the chipmunk population. It was unbelievable low. Well actually there were still plenty of female chipmunks and males but, if the males keep working in these conditions, soon all of them will die. Van looks at everyone in the meeting room and says "fine you guys win but, there's a problem. You guys are taking way to long to pick a wife. There are plenty of girls in that prison and all you do is get them pregnant. All of you including you Test, Just pick one of them as your wife already" now everyone doesn't say anything. The rest of the kings didn't just want to pick any female. They wanted the one who is worthy enough of being their queen.

"Um Van, why can't the future supreme King, be your so-" "Enough shut up. Don't you dare say that word" Pirate was cut off by Leach. Everyone looks at each other wondering the same thing. Leach takes a minute to calm down before saying "wait a minute, why are we arguing about the future kings when you guys will have those chipettes that Ian showed us. Once you all mate with them and get them pregnant, those baby's will be the future kings" Pirate nods but still something was bothering him. "That's if, Ian had captured them. Also since we're going have sons or daughters who are good enough to be future kings or queens, we will need a future supreme King but you refuse to let your so-" "If you try to say that word one more time test, you'll stop being the great king and you'll be working like a slave as those chipmunks outside" Pirate nervously nods and decides to keep his mouth closed. Again Leach takes another minute to calm down and asks "speaking of mating, isn't there a pregnant female chipmunk in that prison who tried to escape with her boyfriend a few weeks ago?" everyone looks at the guards at the doors expecting them to answer. The guards swallow nervously and they both say "yes my king there is" Leach was curious to meet the female so he says "one of you bring her here now" one of them nods and says "yes my king" he then leaves the meeting room. Leach wasn't interested in mating with the girl, he just wanted to see her face because he's seen all of the females face's in the prison except for her.

Meanwhile with Alvin and Nelly...

They were still looking for the room that had the equipment that controls all of the cells. An hour has passed and he and Nelly still couldn't find it. They knew they were running out of time because other guards might come in and see that something isn't right. As Alvin kept walking, he started to feel dizzy because of how much blood he was losing. His black sweater was soaking wet with his blood. His drips of blood was even leaving a trail. Nelly kept asking him if he was alright and he kept saying "Nelly I told you I'm fine. Just little stings from the cut but it's no big deal" his answers started to irritate Nelly. That's a thing she did not like about him. He was to stubborn. He kept lying.

All of a sudden, Alvin losses his balance and his back hits the cold wall. Nelly gasps and gets on her knees. "You need to rest Alvin at least for five min-" "No no it's okay I'm fine really" Alvin cut her off. Nelly grabs the side of his face and makes him look at her. "Listen to me Alvin, we won't continue until you've had at least a five minute break. Understood?" She said sternly. Alvin was a bit surprised by how serious she was. Alvin smiles weakly and says "you're not my mom and fine I'll rest for two minutes only" Nelly smiles evilly and playfully slaps the back of his head. "I'll act like a mom since you're being to stubborn" said Nelly. Alvin gives her a fake hurt look. By the way, that stern look that Nelly gave him reminded him of Dave. Speaking of Dave. "I wonder what's he doing right now?" Alvin wondered.

As Alvin was inhaling and exhaling because of the pain, Nelly lifts his sweater a bit to look at his hip. It wasn't that bad anymore. The blood was starting to dry but, just to be cautious she asks him "Dude could you remove your sweater?" Alvin gives her a questioning look but obeys. He stands up and removes his sweater. Nelly offers her paw and Alvin hands her his sweater. She then gets behind him and wraps the sweater around his waist tightly just in case he bleeds even more. She then ties the sweater behind his back before asking him "there, isn't that better?" Alvin looks at his waist and nods even though he felt like he was half naked. But since he was in the forest with wild chipmunks, then he figured he would get used to not wearing his sweater.

Alvin sits down and continues to inhale and exhale deeply as Nelly brushes her tail with her nails. "BAM" the doors of the prison opens and closes. Alvin and Nelly panic and then quickly look for a place to hide however they were in a hallway with no doors around. "What the, what happened here?" The two hear a guards voice. Alvin then gets an idea. However he would have to risk his life again. Alvin looks at Nelly and whispers "I'm going to take him down because if he gets out of here to warn other guards that two of their men were attacked, we'll have a bigger problem in our paws" Nelly understood however she was worried about him. "But you're in no condition to be fighting. I don't want you to get hurt even more. So I'll take care of the guard-" "No, I won't let that happen. Please listen to me, stay here and wait till I come back. I promise I'll be okay" with that said, he runs on all fours to where the voice came from not letting Nelly say anything else to him.

Alvin spots the guard in the cell talking to the guard with the injured spine. "So you're saying that a male chipmunk who's a prisoner did this to you and him?" The new guard points at the guard who was still unconscious. The guard with the injured spine nods. Alvin slowly approached the new guard from behind and was about to surprise attack him but, the guard with the bad spine sees him "hey behind you" the new guard turns around and sees Alvin who was going to deliver a punch since this new guard wasn't wearing a helmet. Only the guards with swords wear helmets but this new guard had bow and arrows. He had armor but no helmet.

The new guard dodges Alvin's attack just in time and upper cuts Alvin on his chin. Alvin falls back as he rubs his chin. The new guard takes out an arrow and gets ready to release it but, his vision is blocked when Alvin throws some dirt at his eyes. This makes the new guard groan in pain and Alvin uses this chance to jump and knee the guard in the face making him fall on top of the guard with the injured spine. Alvin was about to deliver another knee to the face but, the pain from his cut returns. Alvin gets on one knee as he hugs his hip. Meanwhile the new guard had removed the dirt from his eyes and sees that this was his chance to strike. First he punches Alvin in the face and stands on top of him. "Gaaaaaah" Alvin groans in pain because the guard was standing on his hip that had a cut. The new guard takes out an arrow and was about to release it on Alvin's chest but then, another arrow comes out of nowhere landing on the guys right eye piercing it and his brain. Alvin was shocked by this and removes the now dead guard off him. Alvin looks around to see who released that arrow. There standing by the cell doors was Nelly with a bow and arrow in her paws and was wearing armor. "Wha-how did you-when did you-" "You like my toy? I found it in the room that controls the cells" said Nelly proudly before approaching him. Alvin was impressed by this girl. She was a fighting machine even tough she was pregnant.

"Wait, you found the room? Where is it?" asked Alvin as he looked at her up and down. Nelly points at a door next to their cell. Alvin was annoyed by this and replies "what? Are you kidding? This door was next to our cell all this time? How did we not notice it?" Nelly giggles and says "because we were so busy trying to get out of this area to avoid more guards. While we were looking for the room, I kept asking you if we could check this area but no, you kept saying that if the room was here, you would've noticed it first" Alvin mentally slaps himself because he knew she was right. Nelly giggles and says "by the way, you should dress up as a guard as well that way you can go anywhere without being stopped" Alvin nods and approaches one of the guards. He chooses to wear the armor that the unconscious guy has. After putting it on, he grabs his word and then grabs the bag of arrows that the new guard had.

Alvin approaches Nelly and says "man these things feel very comfortable and... Wait why did you take off your armor?" asked Alvin. Nelly gives him a funny look and points at her abdomen. "Oh yeah that" he said before handing her the bag of arrows. "Here, you need this more than I do. Have this with you just in case any guard tries to get their hands on you" said Alvin. Nelly accepts the bag and asks "so, what now?" Before answering, Alvin takes a look at all the females in the cells. They still had their eyes on him but they said nothing. Alvin looks at Nelly and says "Right now i'm thinking of visiting... her" Nelly tilts her head but then realizes who he's talking about. "You mean you sister?" she asks. Alvin nods and says "that's the reason why I came to this forest. Anyway, I'm still planning on setting free all these girls but, I don't think it's a good idea to set them free now because, where will they go? and if they are caught trying escape, they'll be punished" Nelly knew he was right and she nods. Alvin was starting to think since he was going to visit his sister's grave, he should go alone. He didn't want to put Nelly in danger. "Um I'm going alone Nelly" he said. Nelly was a bit hurt but she understood why. She was thinking that she was going to slow him down and he needed to talk to his sister alone. "Okay" she nods sadly. Alvin could hear the sadness in her voice so he tells her "Nelly don't think that you're going to slow me down. You've been a big help. You saved my life but I don't want you and your baby to be in danger" Nelly looks at his serious eyes and smiles. Alvin returns the smile and says "that's what I wanted to see" he then looks at the girls that are locked up and decides to make an announcement. "ATTENTION ALL GIRLS, I, ALVIN SEVILLE PROMISE THAT I WILL SET ALL OF YOU FREE. NOT JUST ALL OF YOU BUT THE MALE CHIPMUNKS AS WELL. I'M AGAINST WHAT THOSE STUPID KINGS ARE DOING AND I WANT THIS FOREST TO RETURN LIKE IT WAS YEARS AGO BEOFRE THE KINGS GAINED POWER. I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU RECOGNIZE ME SINCE I LIVED IN THIS FOREST A LONG TIME AGO BUT, I KNEW SOME OF YOUR PARENTS WHEN I WAS A TODDLER. ANYWAY, RIGHT NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO BUT I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT YOU ALL WILL BE FREE. THIS FOREST WILL BE PEACEFUL ONCE AGAIN. NO MORE VIOLENCE, NO MORE EXECUTIONS, NO MORE RAPE, AND NO ANYONE TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO. ALL OF THESE RULES THAT THE KINGS MADE, WILL NOT EXIST ANYMORE. THANK YOU AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL SOON" Alvin finished his speech and for the first since he was brought to this prison, Alvin sees a smile on every girl's face. "God bless you Mr. Seville" all of the girls said in unison.

Alvin looks Nelly and sees her with a big smile. He was about to ask her something but then, she crashes her lips on his cheek. Alvin was surprised by this and asks "what was that for?" and she tells him "for what you said and for good luck" Alvin winks at her and says "well I go to go now. Hopefully I'll see you later" Nelly nods and waves as she watches him leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Alvin had now exited the prison and was standing in front of the doors while looking at all directions. The sight he was seeing was just sad and heartbreaking. Alvin sees poor male chipmunks working when they should be resting. He sees some guards beating up one of the males. Alvin could tell that the male chipmunk was to exhausted to continue working and by what Alvin is seeing, the sight shows him that the guards don't care and just continue to beat up the male. Alvin then looks at another dictation and sees another male chipmunk who had passed out due to lack of food and water. It was so heartbreaking seeing these males suffering like this. Alvin then tries to remember which way lead to the cave behind a waterfall. He closes his eyes and tries to recognize where he was standing. After a few minute went by, nothing comes to his mind so he opens his eyes. He was disappointed that he couldn't recognize the area but then, he spots a few cactus trees. Oh my goodness it hits him. Finally he recognizes the area. It was the area where Alvin found Pirate's unconscious body with blood next to him. This meant that the water fall was near to his right.

Finally he found a clue that showed him where he was. Without wasting another second by just standing there, Alvin makes his first way to the waterfall. "Guard number 236, did you pick up the trays from the prison? The females had dinner a while ago" a voice behind Alvin made him freeze. He turns around and sees another guard looking at him. "Oh-uh-ye-yeah-I'll-do-tha-that-ri-right-n-now" replied Alvin which makes the guard give him a suspicious look. "So what are you doing out here and where are you going?" asked the guard. A nervous Alvin thinks of something thats believable to tell him. "I... i'm going to check on the male slaves. The supreme king order me to do that" replied Alvin. The guard notices Alvin actin more strange so he asks "Are you alright?" and Alvin says "Um yeah I'm just not feeling so good" the guard was starting to debate whether he should keep an eye on this suspicious guard or just think nothing of him. Something was fishy about this guard. He sounded different and why would the supreme king order him to watch the slaves when there were plenty of guards outside watching them? Finally he makes his decision "oh okay, well do it then" he said before walking away. Alvin sighs and was glad that the guard left. "That was close. I better get to the cave quick before other guards notice me and start to ask me questions" said Alvin to himself before he begins to power walk away.

Meanwhile with the chipmunks...

They were still in the cage trying to think of a way to get out. This cage looked like the ones Ian used before. All they had to do was put on the combination however, it wasn't that easy because the guards kept their eyes on them as Ian kept driving. Brittany who had her head down, wondering why this was happening to them. After all they've been through. First she and her sisters are lied to and taken by Ian who tried to force them perform at the staple center. After she and her sisters moved in with the chipmunks, Alvin suddenly leaves which makes everyone worry. Now she was in a cage with her sisters and Alvin's brothers.

Tears started to go down her cheeks as she remembered how Dave looked after the guards attacked him. He looked horrible. He was left in a pool of blood. Brittany was praying that somehow someone heard all the commotion and called an ambulance and the police for Dave. She then remembers something that Simon said earlier. He said that Alvin left to visit his sister's grave. Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by Simon speaking "Guys, Alvin might be in danger right now" this confuses everyone especially Brittany. She crawls towards him and asks "what do you mean Simon?" However before Simon could answer her question, Ian answers it for him. "You're damn right Alvin could be in danger right now. He was stupid enough to go to that forest that's now Van's territory. It's like he walked in to a snake pit. The chances of him escaping are slim to none. He's probably been executed by now" this makes Brittany's blood boil. She's gets up and hits the cage's door with we shoulder before shouting "Shut up, don't you dare say another word. Alvin is alive I know it. My heart tells me that he's alive. I will see him again and after we escape from here and reunite with Alvin, you better hope that you'll have enough money to escape to another country because we won't let you get away with all the crimes you've committed. You bald headed freak" Brittany managed to hit a nerve because it made Ian suddenly stop the Van.

Ian turns around and shouts "you better watch you're saying you rat. If no one but you and I were in this Van, I would to just have you in my hands and crush your little ribs as you gasp for air. I would pull that pretty little hair you got as I hear you begging for mercy. I would-" "Enough. Start driving so we can get to the kingdom already. The sooner the kings have these girls in their power and marry them the sooner you'll be happy again Ian" one of the guards who was getting irritated by all the arguing cut off Ian. It was silent in the Van now. Ian mumbles something between his teeth before starting the Van and driving away.

A word that the guard said kept repeating in the chipettes mind. Marry? Jeanette who was curious about this asks "hey what did mean when you said something about marrying them?" The guard looks at her and smirks. "Oh yes, i guess Ian forgot to tell you. Well the reason why we took you and your sisters is because, you all will be forced to marry three kings" said the guard. The chipmunks and the chipettes were horrified to hear that. Especially Brittany. "WHAT? OH HECK NO. I WILL NOT MARRY ANY OF YOUR STUPID KINGS. MY HEART BELONGS TO SOMONE ELSE" shouted Brittany as she shook the Cage's door. This amuses all of the guards. Jeanette and Eleanor were also angry and disgusted. Simon and even Theodore who was usually happy and sweet, were furious. The guard speaks again "you should feel honored to be chosen to be one of the kings queen" he then blows a kiss at Brittany before looking at her up and down. "My oh my whoever is going to be your king, will sure be lucky to have such pretty jalapeño like you. You sure will give birth to beautiful babies" said the guard. He was trying to get on her nerves. "If I was one of the kings, I would pick the one with the glasses. She's the type of females that I like" another guard added.

Simon gives him an evil glare as he held Jeanette to his chest. "Man if I was one of the kings, I would pick the short girl. She looks so damn good. I would just love to reproduce myself with her" added another guard. Theodore who was more furious, uses his whole body to crash on to the cage's door but, he only managed to injure his elbow. "Theodore are you alright?" asked Eleanor as she helped him sit up. "Awww did the little fat donut get a boo boo?" one of the guards asked. Simon hated to see Theodore like this. Theodore had a history of being bullied a lot for his size and height. Simon shots a glare at the guards and asks "by the way, what are your kings going to do to my little brother and I?" all of the guards shrug and one of them says "maybe you'll be forced work outside twenty four seven like all slaves. Or maybe you'll just simply be executed" this frightens the chipettes and they hug the boys. Simon was scared but, he was mostly scared for his little brother and the chipettes.

Meanwhile with back at the kingdom...

Leach was running out of patience. He was expecting the guard that he sent to return but, the guard still hasn't returned. "You, go get that new pregnant prisoner now... Oh and remind me to execute that fool who couldn't follow orders" said Leach and one the guards at the door says "yes my king" he then left leaving the other guard guarding the door. It was dark in the room and spooky. It was a room where Leach keeps the furs of executed females. The room smelled bad enough to make you vomit. The poor guards had to deal with the smell. Leach who was in a bad mood, looks at the guard and says "can you believe that, that fool ignored the order I gave him. I told him to bring me that stupid female and he still hasn't shown up" the guard doesn't say anything because he was starting to get to scared. He knew that whenever Leach was in a bad mood, something bad would happen. "Didn't you hear me? Hey I'm talking to you" asked Leach. The guard quickly shakes his head and says "ye-yes-ma-my-King" unfortunately for him, Leach did not like his answer. In fact he couldn't stand seeing the guard's face anymore. "You were ignoring me? Weren't you?" asked Leach. The guard tells him "N-No-MY-My-King-" "Yes you were you good for nothing fool. Here I am looking like I'm talking to a wall while my damn guard ignores me and watches in amusement" Leach cut him off. The guard was now terrified and he says "My-King-tha-that's-not-tr-true-I- wa-wasn't-ignoring-" "oh so now you're calling me a liar?" All of a sudden, before the guard could say anything else, a golden sword flies and pierced his whole face making blood spray all over the golden doors. The guards body is on the ground bleeding. Leach who found the sword hanging from his wall, grabbed it as tossed it at the guy. Leach now takes out his favorite silver cup and pours wine in it to calm himself down.

"If that other guard that I sent a few minutes ago doesn't return soon, I'll execute him as well" said Leach and he didn't have to worry anymore because, there's suddenly a knock on the door. "Please come in" he says and the double doors open to reveale the guard from a few minutes ago had returned. He was nervous and tells Leach "my King I have terrible news. Someone attacked three of your guards in the prison. one of them is dead and the other two are alive" this doesn't change the look Leach had in his face. The guard waits for him to reply and after waiting for a few seconds, Leach asks "and you're point is?" This question frightens the guard because he was starting to think that he screwed up. "I thought that it would be important for you to know" said the guard nervously. Leach once again is disappointed. another guard who doesn't know how to follow orders. Leach approaches the guard and asks "oh okay, where is the girl that I told you to bring?" the guard who was starting to regret coming here just to tell him some news that the king didn't care about, tells him "oh I thought that telling you that is more important than-" before he continues talking, Leach grabs his neck and begins to strangle him. With such powerful strength, that Leach had you could almost hear the bones of the guys neck breaking.

After strangling him, Leach leaves the lifeless body on top on the other dead guard. Leach then approaches his silver cup and finishes his wine before saying "so, I have a little intruder around here eh?" "Well, it would be rude of me if I don't meet him and let him come in my kingdom so we can spend some time together" a grin filled with evil appears on Leach's face.

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He had finally arrived at the waterfall. He was amazed to see that the place looked the same. It didn't change. It was the only place in the forest that didn't change. As Alvin approached the tunnel behind the waterfall, he started to get flashbacks about the last time he was here. The sad memories of that might. He even remembered the little spot where he was standing when he buried his sister. Alvin let's the tears roll down his cheeks as he enters the cave. Once he stands next to the spot where he buried his sister, he gets on his knees and begins to speak "Hey Yana. How are you sis? Me I'm not doing so good. I miss you, my brothers miss you and we wish that you were still with us. I always have you in my mind. I still can't believe that you were taken from us. It's still so hard to accept that you're gone. You were innocent, sweet, caring, smart, cocky, and brave. You were our little angel that my brothers and I miss. Anyway, I'm sorry sis that this place that I buried you in, is now ruled by that bastard who raped and took your life. I don't know how he did it but, he and his partner pirate are more dangerous than ever. They took the peace away that this forest had. A lot of male and females chipmunks are suffering because of those two and two other kings. But I promise you Yana that somehow I'll return the peace that this forest had when you were alive. When those two bastard didn't even live in this forest, the place was beautiful and safe. Now it just looks horrible. It's an ugly place now. Anyway, I'm so happy to speak to you again and I know you're watching my brothers and I from heaven. Goodbye Yana, and I hope to speak to you again" said Alvin before he suddenly breaks down. The fresh tears roll down his cheeks.

Alvin was about to pray for Yana but then, he hears someone clapping from behind. Alvin quickly turn around is terrified and speechless in a bad way when he sees none other than the supreme King with two well built chipmunk and a bunch of guards at his side. Leach grins and says "those were such sad words you said. So heartbreaking and so sooooo sad. wait, where are my manners... AHEM let me try again... Hello Alvin. Long time no see. How you been?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello Alvin. Long time no see. How you been?" Leach questioned him with an unusual calm tone. His two well built chipmunks and his guards were in attack mode ready to take down Alvin who was frozen. Every breath that Alvin took, made his heart beat faster. His eyes wouldn't leave the one chipmunk in the middle. Alvin perfectly remembers that murderous look that Leach had. Why, why was Alvin suddenly terrified? He was never afraid of Leach. Is it because Leach has his two well built chipmunks and guards by his side? Is it because he's out numbered? Or is it because Alvin could feel the evil aura coming from Leach. Also how could Leach have recognized him even as he wore that armor?

Leach digs in his king outfits pocket and takes out a chipmunk size cigar. One of his guards take out a lighter and light up the cigar for him. Leach in inhales deeply before letting the smoke come out of his mouth and nose. "You know, I hate it when I ask a question and I don't get an answer. Come on Alvin, we just seen each other for the first time in like what? Four years? Please Alvin don't make me get in a bad mood. I've been in a bad mood all this week and just when I see someone that I consider a friend, he suddenly is rude to me" said Leach calmly. Now it's when Alvin started to realize why he was so terrified. It was because of how calm Leach was. Alvin could tell that this guy, Leach was the murdering rapist from the past. The guy who gave a lot of damage to Alvin's family.

Leach kept staring at Alvin with calm eyes as he enjoyed his cigar. Suddenly Lech extends his paw with the cigar and asks "want some?" but all Alvin does is stare at him in fear. What is with rude chipmunks these days? Leach wondered. Abruptly in the next few seconds, one of Leach's well built chipmunks, runs to Alvin and takes off his armor so quickly before punching him in the jaw making Alvin land on top of where he buried his sister. "When the supreme king asks you a question, you answer him got it buddy?" asked the guy. Alvin was in a lot of pain and he wasn't terrified anymore. He was understandably angry.

Alvin gets to his feet and right when he was getting ready to deliver a punch of his own, the second well built chipmunk runs to Alvin with amazing speed and punches him in the chest sending him flying to the hard rocky wall. Because of the intense pain, Alvin was gasping for air as the guards laughed at him. Alvin gets to his feet and he usually likes to fight fairly with no weapons but, since he was outnumbered and fighting two guys at the same time, Alvin grabs his sword from the ground and points it at one of the tough chipmunks. This makes the guy smile and says "go ahead. Slice me like there's no tomorrow" with all that he has, Alvin swings the sword at the guy but, the sword stopped in mid air and Alvin is shocked by what he sees. The guy caught the sword perfectly with both of his paws. He held still avoiding it from cutting his skin. As he does that, he looks at Alvin and says "Holy crap, for a little guy like you, you're very strong. Look my paws are starting to tremble" Alvin was about to use this chance to kick him in his abdomen but, the other tough chipmunk lands a hard punch on Alvin's ribs making him let go of the sword.

Alvin falls to his knees as he hugged the side of his ribs. His groans of pain amuses the guards and the two well built chipmunks. "Awww, he just sounds so cute" said one of them. Then they both begin to stomp on Alvin while laughing maniacally. Leach got bored of watching what was happening so, he throws his cigar in the waterfall before saying "alright that's enough" and the two tough chipmunks stop. They then grab Alvin by his arms and help him stand up. One of the guards, approach Alvin and he was about to take his sword but, Leach tells him "wait, let him keep his toy. As a matter of fact, let him keep his armor to because he'll them for later" the guard was surprised by this but still nods. They wait a few seconds for Alvin to put back his armor before Leach turns around and says "let's go Alvin. You and I will have a nice chat in my kingdom" he then begins to walk. The two guards let go off Alvin before shoving him roughly. Half of the guards were behind Alvin pointing their weapons at him as they walk just in case he tries anything. One of the two tough chipmunks, walks next to Alvin on his right will the other walks on his left.

The dark blue sky was beginning to disappear as the shining sun was appearing. It was such a beautiful morning to not be where Alvin was. As they were halfway to the kingdom, so many things were in Alvin's mind. So many negative thoughts such as "is this really the end for me?" "Will I be executed?" "Will I not see my family anymore?" "My father Dave, my brothers Simon and Theodore, my friends Jeanette and Eleanor, and my girlfriend Brittany?" "Will I not see them anymore?" Alvin then tries to think of a way to escape however, something stops him from thinking of escaping. It was something that he told the female prisoners. He promised his sister, and the prisoners that he would set the females and the males free and bring back the peace that this forest once had. "No, I will not break that promise. These chipmunks need me and I'm their only hope" Alvin had noted to himself. He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice that they had arrived.

Two other guards that were guarding the entrance, open the doors and hold them open. The guards follows their king as Alvin was forced to walk with them. The smell of the inside of the kingdom was nice but, to Alvin, it smelled like death. This kingdom belongs to murderer. He knew that underneath the golden walls, there was evil. To him this place was Hell. Finally they reach two double doors and Leach opens them which were the doors to the dinning room. Alvin notices the table which had food. There were was a smoothy, there were cookies, there was ice cream, there were even toaster waffles and all kinds of yummy breakfast. Leach gets to the end of the table and takes a seat. He then points at the seat on the other end of the table and says "have seat Alvin" with that calm tone. Alvin was starting to get creeped out by how calm and nice this guy was acting. He wasn't scared of how calm Leach was anymore but, that calm look that Leach had just makes him feel uncomfortable.

Alvin pulls out the golden chair and sits as the guards stand next to him with their weapons pointing at him. Leach wanted some private time to speak with Alvin so, he says "all of you, you may leave now" the guards nod and they all leave including the two well built chipmunks. Before they all leave, Leach says "however, you two stand on the other side of the door just in case things get... Well a little ugly in here" the two tough chipmunks nod. After they all left, Leach looks at Alvin and says "feel free to eat whatever you want Alvin. I'm sure you must be hungry" and he was right. Alvin was starving but, Alvin didn't want to risk getting poisoned by eating the food on the table. Who knows what kind of deadly poison they put in these foods? Alvin crosses his arms and says "I'm really not hungry. Now stop acting all nice and tell me why are you doing this? Why have you made the male chipmunks that have been living here before you gained power, be your slaves? Why are you letting your guards treat them like worthless punching bags? Do you have any idea how many lives you took? How many families your destroyed? and do you know that the slave could die any day because of the conditions they are in? You have no right and never had any to control the female and male chipmunk's lives" Leach couldn't hold his breath anymore so he starts to laugh loudly.

This displeases Alvin so he asks "What's so funny Leach?" that last word stops the supreme King from laughing anymore. Now his calm look goes away and is replaced by a look filled with evil. "You just had to ruin my good mood by calling me that. You know I always hated when you called me that and I still do" now Alvin is the one who is amused and says "but that's what you are. A parasite who is a thief, a coward, a rapist and a murderer and so is you partner test. Or should I say Pirate" Leach gives him a fake surprised look and asks "Alvin, how could you say such things? Me, a thief, a rapist and a murderer? I'm so offended" he then uses his paw as fan and frowns. That's it, Alvin couldn't take this anymore, he grabs the plate in front and smashes it on the floor. The two tough chipmunks barge in and grab his arms. "Stop, let him go. He's just angry that the food tastes bad. Please leave us" said Leach. The two chipmunks give Alvin some cold looks before leaving. Leach puts a napkin around his throat and begins to dig in to his food which was a raw duck and for a drink it was wine in his favorite silver cup. Alvin watched as he ate with his mouth open. Leach was making chewing sounds as he enjoyed his breakfast. Alvin losses his apatite and tries not to vomit and says "You still haven't answered any of my questions Leach" again that word ticks off Leach.

He stops eating and stares at Alvin as he questioned himself. "Hmm I think it's best to tell him now" said Leach in his mind. However before he could say anything, there's a knock on the door. "This better be important or you'll be executed" said Leach before the doors open. Since the double doors were behind Alvin he had to turn around to see who it was. There standing with a stuffed animal in their paw, was a toddler. He had brown eyes and dark brown fur similar to Simon's but lighter. Alvin was shocked to see a toddler here. He would have never imagined that this place had a toddler.

Leach was terrified that this boy was here because Alvin was not suppose to even know that this boy exists. "Da-" "what are you doing here? You're suppose to be with your mom" Leach cut him off before running to him, and grabbing his arm a little to hard. "Da-" "go back to your mom?" Leach said as he roughly pushed him out. Alvin was a bit suspicious at how Leach was suddenly so nervous. "Daddy, you're hurting me" said the boy in tears. Alvin is astonished when he hears that word. "Daddy?" That word kept repeating in his mind. He was not expecting for Leach to be a dad. Wait a minute, of course now it makes sense. No wonder Leach was never interested in mating with the female prisoner is because, he either has a girlfriend or wife.

Alvin wanted to tell Leach to stop mistreating the boy but, he was to shocked to say anything. Leach returns to the room and says "sorry about that Alvin. My uh... One of my guard's son just likes to be rude all the times when I'm talking with guests" he said. However Alvin wasn't buying this. Leach was hiding something and he knew it. Alvin watches as Leach continues to eat his breakfast. More questions were on his mind now that he saw that boy. "Alvin... Why did... You... and your... brothers betray Ian?" asked Leach as he chewed his food.

Alvin's teeth grind when he hears that name. That name that brought awful flashbacks of his ex manager. "That's none of your business" replied Alvin. Leach gives him the puppy eyes and says "that's not nice. Well you don't really have to tell me. Ian told me about the things you and your brothers did to him. He did so much for you Alvin and you just stab him in the back. That's low you know. Anyway, he even told me that you and your brothers like toaster waffles so, before I went to look for you, I told my maids to make a delicious breakfast that you would enjoy" said Leach as he pointed at the toaster waffles that Alvin threw on the floor.

"So how did-" "how did you know I was here?" Alvin cut him off. Leach has now finished eating and wipes his moth with the napkin before saying "one of the male chipmunks that are outside is one of my guardians who wasn't wearing armor to blend in with the slaves. Anyway, he saw you heading to the waterfall so he informed me. I instantly knew it was you because I knew that some day you would return to the place where you buried... Little Yana. I could also tell it was you because, no one not even my guards and not even the others kings are allowed to go near that waterfall. It's prohibited. I knew that you weren't aware of that rule in this forest so only you would go to that cave behind that waterfall no one is allowed to visit" Alvin as impressed by this guy. He wasn't as stupid as Alvin thought. Leach gets up and says "anyways please follow me" Leach then heads to the double doors to the other side of the dinning room. "and what if I don't?" asked Alvin it wasn't necessary for Leach to answer because the two tough guys come in. They start to shove Alvin who says "alright alright, I'm walking you see" he then follows Leach as the two tough chipmunks follow him.

Soon they get to a place which looked like a coliseum but there wasn't an audience. Leach suddenly stops walking and says "Alvin, listen carefully. You will now battle against four dangerous guys of mine at the same time and if you manage to defeat them, I'll let you leave this forest alive but, if they defeat you... Well let's just say that you won't be the only one who dies..." Leach then points at the front row seat. Alvin looks at whatever he's pointing at. He is horrified to see his friend Nelly being held by her arms by two guards pointing their swords at her abdomen.

"oh no, NELLY" Alvin shouted before giving Leach a look filled with hatred. "You bastard leave her alone. She has done nothing to you" said Alvin. Leach who had one of his nails in his ear, says "oh I'll leave her alone, IF you defeat my guys. NOW LET THE SHOW BEGIN" our of nowhere four chipmunks that were moving quickly like ninjas approach Alvin. They throw their Shurikens which are star shaped weapons that are extremely sharp. Alvin doges in time but he's quickly kicked in back making him trip and fall. He stands up takes out his sword but then, he's kicked in the chest so quickly that he didn't know what hit him. Alvin again falls back. He stands up again and this time he starts to swing his sword in all directions. Even though Alvin didn't stand a chance, he wasn't taking damage thanks to his armor.

As Alvin kept swinging his sword in all directions, he's suddenly falls to the floor because his knees were squeezed together thanks to a Kusarigama weapon that had been wrapped around his knees stoping him from moving his lower body. The Kusarigama is a weapon that looks like a chain attached to a knife. As Alvin couldn't move his lower body, the ninjas first take away his sword before they begin to take off his armor. Meanwhile the supreme king watched from the front row seat with Nelly being held next to him by guards. She watched in horror as Alvin was defenseless.

Finally the ninjas finished taking off his armor. The Kusarigama wasn't wrapped around his knees anymore so he stands up and tries to run but, one of the ninjas tackle him and struggles to hold Alvin still. In the meantime the other three ninjas take advantage of this and begin to leave deep cuts all over Alvin's body. "Graaaaaaaaaah" Alvin yells in pain. The supreme King who was enjoying the show, is approached by another guard who says "My king, Ian Hawk has just arrived. He told me to inform you that he has Alvin's brothers and those chipettes" Leach smiles with joy and says "splendid. He arrived at a great time" said Leach as he begins to follow the guard.

Alvin watched as Leach left while he was losing a lot of blood. Alvin was feeling weaker by the minute as he gained more cuts. "STOP THIS AT ONCE" yelled a voice. The ninjas suddenly stop and they get on one knee. The guards that were holding Nelly, get on one knee as well. "Now, all of you guards and Ninjas, leave now or y'all will be executed. I will take it from here" said the voice. The guards and the Ninjas nod before they head to the exit. Nelly who was set free, runs on all fours towards a weak Alvin. she gets on her knees and begins to gently shake him. "Alvin are you alright? say something please" tears were making their way down her cheeks. Alvin who was in a lot of pain to answer, uses the last bit of strength that he has left. Alvin sits up, and his eyes try to find whoever said that. Soon his eyes land on a figure standing on the opposite end of the coliseum. In the next second, Alvin forgets how to breath. He forgets how to talk and he even forgets how to blink. It's like he lost control of his body. He was to shocked because of what he was seeing.

Standing there, was someone wearing a crown and had a king outfit but, it looked more like a female outfit. There standing was the supreme queen who is Alvin's sister. "Yana?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Yana?" was the last word that escaped his mouth which drained all of his energy before suddenly fainting. Nelly panics and says "Alvin, please hang in there. Please resist while I go..." Nelly who was about to look for help even though she knew that no one was going to help them in this place, she stopped speaking when she sees the supreme queen approaching them. Nelly started to growl at her but for some reason, she didn't feel threatened by this girl in front. Yana gets on her knees and checks Alvin's pulse. Nelly kept an eye on her just in case she tried to do anything bad to Alvin. "He's still alive but, if we don't take care of all those cuts, he will bleed to death" said Yana as she held his paw. Nelly was a bit surprised that this girl was concerned for Alvin's life. Why should she be? Isn't she one of the enemies as well? Nelly kept staring at her suspiciously.

Yana stands up and says "let's take him inside so I can see how bad his cuts are. We can take care of him there" she then hugs and lifts Alvin by his chest before placing his right arm over her shoulders. "Let's go" said Yana as Nelly kept staring at her. She wasn't sure if she could trust this girl. Also Nelly didn't know whether to be grateful that this girl stopped those ninjas from finishing off Alvin or not because Nelly still saw her like an enemy who's going to harm Alvin and her sooner or later. However the most important thing in her mind right now was to take care of Alvin, so she says "yes let's go" however as soon she grabs Alvin's left arm and puts it over his shoulder, Yana notices her abdomen. "Wait, do you think you'll be able to help me carry him with..." Yana had her eyes on Nelly's abdomen. "It's okay, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm weak as a feather. I'm strong as steel girlfriend" replied Nelly confidently. Yana smiles a bit and nods before the two take slow steps as Yana said which way to go.

Meanwhile with Leach...

He was approaching the entrance of his kingdom in a good mood thinking that Alvin was dead by now. Finally he relaxes and stops worrying about someone finding out his "secrets" anymore that only someone else knows. He was also happy that he had Ian on his side because, the human obeys and is a good friend as well. Unlike the guards, Ian didn't complain about his assignments and never failed Leach. Soon he made it to the double doors to the outside that are opened by his guards. Once he gets outside, the first thing he sees is Ian's Van and next to it were the guards that accompanied Ian. Leach was about to ask him where are the captives but, when he sees a cage in Ian's hand his he didn't have to.

Leach smiles and says "my good buddy Ian, how great it is to see and what's this? You brought those girls that the kings are interests in. Well done" Ian nods before placing the cage on the floor so Leach could take a good look at them. When Leach got close, he see all of the chipettes being hugged by Simon and Theodore. Leach smiles when he sees the chipette's faces. However when he sees Simon and Theodore, his smile is exchanged with an evil look. Brittany who usually wasn't afraid of anyone, was a bit frightened by this guy's presence. She could tell that this guy was just pure evil. "Hello cuties, my names is Van but I prefer that you all call me the supreme King which I am. Welcome to my forest" said Leach with a smile that shows those golden tooth's. That little tone that he used, angers Brittany however she decides to keep quiet. Who knows what this guy would do to them if he gets angry?

Leach looks at Simon and Theodore and says "well, if it isn't the nerd and his fat little brother. Say those glasses look good on you Simon and that green sweater looks good on you Theodore. It makes your stomach look bigger which reminds me of that fat duck that I ate for breakfast" This hurt Theodore's feelings. Eleanor comforts him which puts a small smile on his face. Simon who was trying hard keeping his mouth closed, wanted to ask about his brother. He just needed to know if he made it here safely and if he's alright so, Simon asks "is Alvin here?" Leach smirks as he places his paws on the cage's bars. He opens his mouth and with a calm none caring voice he replies "his body is here alright however, I don't think his soul is" this is like stab to everyone's heat. Especially Brittany's. But to Ian it was the best news he's ever gotten. He was happy that his revenge was more sweet than he thought it would be. In his mind he was just dancing joyfully.

"WHAT DO MEAN? DARN YOU BETTER BE LYING BECAUSE IF YOU'VE LAID A FINGER ON MY ALVIN, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL" Brittany shouted as sad tears made their way down her cheeks. She ran to the cage's wall and was going to grab Leach's collar by sliding her arms between the bars but, Leach takes two steps back. He was amused by this girls attitude. She was the prefect girl for Pirate. As Brittany kept breathing hard while glaring and being held by her sisters, Leach looks at the other two. They were also pretty and were the perfect girls to be the other kings wife.

Ian who was watching what was happening, laughed as he watched Brittany being so upset. Even she was never this angry with him. He looks at Simon and Theodore. The two were also upset to hear that and even though Simon, was always irritated and got in trouble because of Alvin, he still loves his brother not matter how much trouble Alvin caused. Theodore who was lied to all these years, still loves his brother as well. He loves both of his brothers. They were always there for him like the time when Ryan and his jocks friends were making fun his size, Alvin and Simon took manners in to their own hands and they were lucky that Dr Rubin didn't suspend them, instead gave them a chance by letting them participate in the music competition for the 25 thousand dollars. and like one time when Alvin and Simon were fighting, Theodore couldn't take it anymore so he went to the zoo the next day to maybe live with the meerkats but unbeknownst to him, he went in a hungry eagle's home. Just when he thought he was going to become a snack, Alvin and Simon rescue him with Toby watching worriedly.

Ian enjoyed the looks Simon and Theodore had. "They'll never see their brother again now that he's dead" Ian thought. Meanwhile, the supreme King was done looking at the captives appearance so he tells Ian "let's take them inside so they can meet the kings that will soon be their..." Leach turns to looks at the chipettes and says "husbands" which makes the chipettes glare at him. Ian nods and lifts the cage before he begins to follow Leach as the guards stay close just in case anything goes bad. As they were walking, they were being watched by a familiar toddler who was watching from another room with the door opened a bit for him to see. Soon they were out of his sight and he says "oh no, I better tell mommy" he then gets out of the guest room and heads to a place thats at the back of the coliseum.

Meanwhile with Nelly, Yana, and Alvin...

They were in a hallway waking while the two girls had one of Alvin's arms around their shoulder. They both had some of Alvin's bloodstains but none of them cared and they were determined to save his life. As they kept walking, Nelly questions the girl "where are we going?" Yana looks at her and says "to my and my husband's room" and earns a weird look from Nelly. "Now why would she want to take Alvin there? I don't think whoever is her husband would be happy to know that another male was in his and his wife's room" Nelly kept staring at her but her thoughts are interrupted by Yana speaking "we're here" and then Nelly watches as the girl opens and holds the door with her left paw as they go inside. As soon as they got inside, Nelly was astonished by how luxurious the room looked. There were windows with diamonds around them in a square shape, golden furnitures, a jacuzzi, portraits of the supreme king and the supreme queen and many kind of great things.

The two gently place Alvin on the comfortable King size bed. Nelly sits on the side of the bed as she caressed Alvin's forehead as Yana was in the bathroom looking for a towel and some special cream. She looks at his face as she pet his hair. She admired him and she was glad that she met him. Suddenly she felt her heart hurt because she remembers that he told her he has a girlfriend. Nelly didn't want to admit it but, she started to develop feelings for him. She didn't know Alvin for long but, it wasn't necessary for her to know him for years. She was wondering if Alvin felt the same for her. In less than a week, she developed feelings for him however, even if he was single, and even if he felt the same for her, Nelly wanted to be loyal to the father of her baby. Despite that he was dead, Nelly promised him to be only his and never have another mate. However deep down she knew that he would want for her to move on and find someone else who will love her and the baby.

Nelly sighs and removes her paw from his hair before noticing Yana returning. She saw her carrying a bunch of things so she stands and says "let me help you with that" Yana nods and hands her half of the things before saying "thanks" they then put all the things on the nightstand. Yana pulls out a stool from under a desk and moves it next to the bed and behind Nelly who was closer to Alvin. Yana grabs one of the things which looks like toothpaste from the outside. She squeezes the object before some kind of red slimy thing touches her paw. Yana looks at Nelly and says "grab this and pour some in your paw and rub it on every cut that you see but, before doing that, could you take off his sweater?" Nelly nods and places her paws on his waist. She then unties and removes his sweater slowly. She took a while untying it since he was lying on his back so she had lift his upper body a bit.

After removing his sweater leaving him with nothing which revealed the rest of his fur on his lower body, the two begin to rub the the slimy thing against his cuts. As they were doing that, Nelly asks "what will this stuff do for him?" Yana who was halfway done, says "it's a special cream that stops infection from attacking a cut" she then grabs a bottle from the nightstand and opens it carefully. Nelly watched curiously as smoke came out of the top. "and what is that?" Asked Nelly. Before answering, Yana coughs for a few seconds because of the strong smell coming from the inside of the bottle. "and what is that?" asked Nelly again. Yana smiles and says "it's a drink that I made. It can heal anyone no matter how injured they are. This baby works nicely However, it tastes awful so, once Alvin wakes up, he has to drink the whole bottle and he might throw up because of the smell mostly than the taste so get me the trash can that's on the other side of the bed" Nelly nods and approaches the thing and brings it next to Alvin's bed close to his head. Yana puts the bottle on the floor before grabbing the cream.

After rubbing the cream on his front body, it was the backs turn. The two gently lift Alvin and make him lay on his stomach. The two began to do the same like before. Soon after doing that, the two flip his body again and wait in silence for Alvin to wake up because the cream that they rubbed on his cuts, will sting in a few minutes. All of a sudden, Nelly looks at Yana who kept her eyes on Alvin and asks "so Yana... That's your name right?" Yana nods and Nelly continues "why are you... It's not that I'm complaining but, I'm just surprised that you're helping us. My question is why are helping us?" Yana looks from her to Alvin and says "why wouldn't I help y'all? Just because I'm the supreme kings wife, doesn't mean that I'm evil like him or the other kings" Nelly was stunned to hear this but, she still wasn't convinced. "So you're the supreme queen?" asked Nelly.

With her eyes still on Alvin, Yana replies "yes" but still Nelly wasn't convinced. She thought it was odd that an evil King had a kind caring girl like Yana as his wife. She had good heart. Suddenly she remembers something than Alvin told her back in the prison. It was about his and his brothers past. The girl that he said was murdered. This girl has the same name as that dead girl. So could it be that... No just coincidence. There's just no way that this girl could be the girl that Alvin talked about.

Nelly wanted to make sure, that this was no coincidence so she asks "Are you... are you Alvin's..." She couldn't finish when she saw Yana frown. "Um..." Nelly didn't want to talk about it if the subject made her feel uncomfortable. "Yes I'm his sister" replied Yana and her answer shocks Nelly because wasn't this girl murdered by her supreme king. "But how? I thought that the Leach guy raped and killed you. Alvin told me he saw him drag a knife on the side of your throat" asked Nelly. Now Yana didn't want to talk anymore and sighs loudly. Nelly thought that she was being to nosy and talk about pirate family stuff so she says "oh sorry, I didn't mean to-" "no it's okay. I don't mind you hearing it but, I can't tell you right now. I'm hoping to tell you and Alvin when he's awake because I can only tell this story once since it's to painful to tell" said Yana before hearing foot steps approaching the door.

Suddenly Nelly and Yana hear the door open and there standing with his stuffed animal was a boy. He runs and with a sad tone he says "mommy, mommy I think daddy is going to hurt more chipmunks that, that human brought. There are two guys and three girls in a cage" Yana scoops him up and kisses his cheek before saying "daddy is doing his evil deeds again isn't he? Well let me see if I can... Wait a minute" Yana stopped speaking as she remembers something that Leach told her last week. "Is something thing wrong mommy?" asked her son. Yana looks at Nelly who was surprised by seeing her with a toddler in her arms. Yana looks back at her son and says "um it's nothing sweetheart um why don't you-" "Darn where am i?"

Yana was startled a bit by the voice. The three look at the bed to see Alvin looking at the ceiling confused. The boy in Yana's arms remembers those golden eyes from a guy wearing armor. However he wasn't sure if it was him under that armor. "Mommy who's that?" asked the boy innocently. Yana smiles and says "he's um... I'll tell you later. Right now why don't you go in your playroom while I talk about stuff with my guests. Stuff that will probably bore you" The boy happily nods and says "okay" Yana puts him down and before he runs away, he turns to Nelly and says "bye" while waving.

Nelly happily waves to as she watches him leave. Yana approaches the door and closes it before locking it. The two then look at Alvin who was seeing everything blurry with his eyes still on the ceiling. "How do you feel Alvin?" Asked Nelly worriedly. After taking his time to fix his eyes by blinking. Alvin tries to sit up but felt to many stings all over his body. "Ugh, I feel like thousands of bees are stinging me. Where am I?" Asked Alvin. Yana looks at Nelly who could tell that Yana wanted to answer his question. Gladly Nelly nods.

Yana approaches his bed close enough so he can see her face. she missed seeing those golden eyes for years. Her big brother that left with her other brothers. "You're in the second castle Alvin and don't worry, you're going to recover quikly" she said as her happy tears were going down her cheeks. Now is when Alvin's gaze is fixed so he finally gets a good look at whoever was speaking to him with that familiar voice. "Yana?" He asks as he felt his own tears coming out. "Yes Alvin, it's... me" she then wraps her arms around his neck and he does the same even though the stings were bugging him. Yana cried on his chest as he cried on her shoulder. Meanwhile Nelly was crying as well because of how happy she was to see her friend and the supreme queen reunited as brother and sister after all these years.


	19. Chapter 19

After breaking the hug, Alvin kept looking at her sister that he thought was dead all these years in disbelief. Meanwhile Yana was speechless to see her big brother again. She thought that she would never see him again. They weren't saying anything as they looked at each other wondering if they were dreaming. "I can't believe it's really you. But how? How is this possible? I remember when leach dr-" "Shhh please ask me all the question you want after you've drank this. It will help you recover in minutes" said Yana before giggling at his eye lids twitching.

Alvin looks at Nelly standing next to Yana to see her smiling. He returns the smile before saying "wait how did I get here? The last thing I remember is fainting after seeing you sis for the first time in four years" Yana who had the bottle in her paw says "we carried you here Alvin. Now no talking until you've drank this" she places a paw behind Alvin's head and slowly helps him sit up. She then gets the bottle close to his mouth. The smell started to make Alvin gag so Yana tells him "Alvin, please try to drink this. If you drink this you'll be healed in minutes" even though the smell was horrific, Alvin decides to go for it so, he pinches his nose and begins to drink it.

Yana felt little strange but in a good way by holding the bottle for Alvin as he drank. She felt like she was feeding a baby. Nelly thought that the sight was cute as she watched Alvin finishing the bottle. After drinking all of it, Alvin puts the bottle on the nightstand and tries hard not to throw up. Yana grabs the trash can and holds it for him just in case he couldn't keep the liquid in his stomach. Finally after a few minutes went by, Alvin releases his nose and says "Whoa, that tasted like expired milk that's been sitting outside in the hot sun for days, mixed with vinegar" this makes Yana chuckle which reminded her how funny Alvin is. He was still the same funny chipmunk that she saw as her role model.

Yana grabs the bottle and all the things the she brought, and takes them back in the bathroom. As she was gone, Nelly looks at Alvin to see him looking at his paws that had cuts. Alvin was shocked to see that his cuts were slowly disappearing and the stings were going away as well. "Wow that drink is impressive. I'm started to feel better by the minute" said Alvin. "I'm glad to hear that. That liquid that you drank only works when any cut isn't infected so that's why we added some cream to your cuts" said Yana who returned from the bathroom. She then sits on the side of the bed in silence but after a few minutes went by, she asks "Alvin?" he looks at her and says "yes" she rests both of her paws in her pockets and asks "how are Simon and Theodore?" Alvin looks at her and says "they're fine but right now they must be worried about me because I left my home without them noticing to come here to visit your..." Alvin just couldn't say that last word. Even though he now knows that she's been alive all these years, the thought of her being dead still rips his heart apart. "Alvin, why didn't you tell them that you were coming to visit my... You know... my grave?" she asked. Alvin looks at the window not wanting to look at her eyes and says "because they would try to stop me. They would tell the chipettes and the chipettes would tell Dave. Now i will tell you all about me after you tell me about you. What happened Yana? Why are you here in this place? We all suffered a lot thinking that you were gone" Yana was sorrowed to hear how upset he was. She knew that he deserves some answers.

Nelly who was listening, thought that it would be best to let them talk privately since this was private family topic so she says "Yana, Alvin I'll be waiting outside so you two can talk-" "No it's fine you can stay and listen Nelly" Yana cut her off and Alvin says "Yeah stay we don't mind. Besides, you're a great friend who I trust" Nelly smiles and nods before sitting back down. Now it was Yana to tell everything so she begins... "Alvin, do you remember that wooden pendant I got from y'all when I was born?" Alvin nods and she resumes "well when Van cut my neck, he didn't successfully kill me because that knife that he used did not damage any of my veins such as my internal, external, and posterior external veins. He didn't manage to kill me all thanks to that pendant that was in the way when he dragged that knife on the side of my neck. If I hadn't had that pendant around my neck at that time after Van gave it back to me, I would've surely died. That pendant saved my life. Anyway, Since he didn't manage to damage any of my veins, I recovered even though I lost some blood. I fainted and that's when you thought I had died but really I just fainted however, I was close to dying. Anyways after you buried me and left, Leach returned and digs where you buried me. He knew I was still alive so he took me back to his home where Test who was injured thanks to the rock that I hit him with, was there to.

A year went by, Van and Test had collected rear objects that they stoled from rich chipmunks that lived in near rivers. In those rivers there were gold, diamond, and even pearls. The rich chipmunks were nice and they were very selfless. They made sure to keep the peace in this forest. However soon they stopped existing when Van and Test killed the rich chipmunks and they took everything they owned. Leach was the one who had most of the things they stoled so, he was the first gain to power. Bad chipmunks that were friends of his decided to be his guards. The same happened with Test. That's how they became powerful and untouchable. That's how Van became the supreme King and Test the great King. Anyway, I was forced to stay home everyday twenty four seven. When Leach returned from stealing and ruining lives, he forced me to mate with him everyday that he came home. Soon I became pregnant and when he found out, he was furious.

When I gave birth to... Alexis who is my son. Van almost forced me to get rid of our baby but, I convinced him that only I would take care of him and that he would stay out of his sight. Anyway, soon two more chipmunks became kings. The two are known as The Big J and their names are Jack and James. Then I was forced to marry Van and that's how I became the supreme queen. However even though I'm just as powerful as he is, he..." Fresh tears make their way down Yana's cheeks. Alvin was shocked by what he was hearing. He was feeling guilty for being upset with his sister. "He what?" asked Alvin.

Instead of telling him, Yana decides to show him what leach has done to her over the years so, she begins to remove her queen outfit. Alvin and Nelly was confused by this however as soon they see her wearing nothing but her crown, they are to shocked. All over her fury body were cuts that were barely covered by her fur. The scar that Van gave her with the knife was the on the side of her neck. Not only was she forced to mate with Van but, she was also abused. This was ticking off Alvin. His poor sister had been suffering all these years. "He does this to our son as well" said Yana. Oh no that was just to much. Alvin was so angry. Nobody mistreats his sister or his sister's son and gets away with it. No body. Alvin quickly gets out of bed and runs to the door wanting to get his paws on Leach to make him pay. However Yana was expecting him to react like this so, she quickly grabs his tail and pulls it. "Nelly please try to stop him" said Yana. Not wasting more time, Nelly approaches Alvin and says "Dude chill. Please control yourself. Alvin please calm down" it was unbelievably working because Alvin stopped moving. He gets on his knees and says "sis, I'm going to make him pay for what he's done to you and your son. He'll pay dearly" Alvin said darkly.

Nelly hugs him and tries to calm him down as Yana pets his back. After calming down, Alvin tells Yana about him, Dave, his brothers, and the chipettes. Yana was happy to hear that her brothers were alright and in good hands. All this time she had actually thought that they lived in another forest but she was wrong. "And that's about it" said Alvin as he was standing and checks if his arms still stung. He had now fully recovered thanks to that medicine Yana gave him. Alvin then notices Nelly with some is his blood on her fur and on Yana's queen outfit that was on the floor so he says "aww I'm sorry girls that I got some of my blood on-" "Alvin it's alright. I have many outfits anyway" Yana cut him off. "It doesn't brother me that I got some of your blood on my fur Alvin" added Nelly.

Alvin still felt bad but, he believes them. "Anyway, you guys should take a bath so I can give you two some clothes that I made" said Yana cheerfully. However Alvin felt like she had done enough for him so he says "that's okay. You've-" "Alvin, I'm not asking you... I'm telling you to take a bath so, you either go in the bathroom and use that one or, you could use the jacuzzi" said Yana firmly. This makes Alvin smirk because she just reminded him of someone. "Alright I'll do it Dave" he replied which puzzles Yana who rolls her eyes. She then leaves the room to look for the clothes that she had for the two.

Alvin then looks at Nelly and asks "so which are you going to use? The bathroom or the jacuzzi?" Nelly thinks for a minute before saying "hmm I pick the jacuzzi" Alvin nods and then makes his way to the bathroom but, Nelly stops him "wait where are you going?" He turns around and says "to take a bath" Nelly gives him a confused look and asks "why don't you come in the jacuzzi with me?" This makes Alvin blush because, he didn't know if it was right. He knew Brittany wouldn't like this and he was used to take a bath privately like humans do. It wasn't necessary for Alvin to explain to her why he wouldn't go in the jacuzzi with her. She places her paws on her hips and says "Alvin, stop being so scared. It's not like we're going to mate while we're in there. Besides we're just friends" however she didn't mean it when she said the word friends. She remembers that she was developing feelings for him.

Alvin thinks for a few seconds if it was right to go in there with her. "Well we're just friends and I love her like another sister" he said to himself. Alvin approaches Nelly who was waiting for him. He nods and the two go inside. The water was nice and it felt great touching their skins. Alvin rests his back on one side as Nelly rests her back facing him. She sees him washing his face and his hair. Her eyes get wide when she sees the water going down his fury muscular body that no longer had any cuts. Nelly blushes and tries to look away.

Meanwhile with the supreme King...

He was in a huge room which looked like an auditorium. Ian was in one of the seats with the cage on the seat next to him. The huge place was getting packed with guards and special guests that the supreme King invited. The place was loud. An hour earlier, Leach informed the other kings that Ian brought the chipettes who will be the wife of each of the kings. The kings were so happy that they decided to make an announcement that everyone in the kingdom had to hear. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TONIGHT ALL THE KINGS WILL BE HERE TO ANNOUNCE YOU ALL SOMETHING GREAT. WE WILL BE GIVEN A SPECIAL GIFT FROM THE KINGS. SO PLEASE WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, PLEASE WELCOME THE BIG J..." The two kings approach the stage and the audience begin to clap. "THE GREAT KING" said the chipmunk in the microphone. Suddenly Pirate makes his appearance as he waves at the audience. "AND FINALLY PLEASE WELCOME THE CONQUERER, THE RULER OF THIS FOREST. THE SUPREME KING" the crowd get on their feet and cheer loudly for Leach who gets behind the microphone. "Thank you everyone, I'm so glad that you're all here today because what you're all about to hear is going to decide the future of this forest. Anyway please welcome a great friend of mine who is a human. Please welcome Ian Hawk" said Leach before Ian stands from his seat and appears on the stage with the cage in his hand that had five terrified chipmunks.

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He had fallen asleep in the jacuzzi but was awoken by someone crying. He opens his eyes and sees Nelly in tears. This concerns him so he asks "Hey is something wrong?" As soon as she heard him speak, she wipes her tears away and says "no I'm fine" however he didn't believe her. Alvin approaches her and sits next to her. He gently grabs her chin and makes her look at him. "You know you can tell me anything. Please tell me" he said. Nelly looks deep in to his eyes. She just wanted to kiss him right then and there but, she knew she had to respect that he had a girlfriend. "I'm fine... Well it's just that I miss my boyfriend" she said truthfully. Alvin smiles sympathetically and says "there there, everything will be alright. I'm here for you" this makes her smile a bit.

She keeps looking at his golden eyes and asks "Alvin can I tell you something?" He smiles and nods. "How would you feel if you suddenly knew that a girl who you don't know much has gained feelings for you as you have a girlfriend" Alvin is stunned by this. He could tell that she was talking about him. He takes a minute to think. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings but, his heart belongs to Brittany. "Me?" He asks. Nelly nods. Alvin rubs his forearm and hopes that he won't hurt her feelings when he tells her "Nelly, you're a beautiful girl. You're fun hang out with and you're both brave and sensitive but, I'm sorry. I love someone else however this doesn't mean that I won't be there for you. I'll always be there for you... and your baby like a best friend" Nelly was expecting this kind of answer. She was hurt but was happy that he was being honest with her and true friend. "Thanks" she replied before hugging him. Alvin returns the hug and gently uses his paw to rub her abdomen.

"Well i think we should get out now because who knows when that parasitic Leach might come in this room" said Alvin. Nelly giggles and nods. Just as they were getting out, Yana returns with some clothes in her arms. "Hey you two, I got something for y'all" she said. Alvin dries himself with a clean towel that Yana gave him. He then approaches her and asks "uh are you sure it's right for me to wear that? Wouldn't your husband get mad?" Yana was holding an outfit that had epaulettes which looked like something a general would wear. "Screw him and I bet this would look better on you" said Yana which makes Alvin chuckle.

Alvin accepts the clothing and puts it on while Nelly was doing the same with some other clothes she got. After putting it on, Alvin goes to the bathroom to check his reflection. For the first time, he was stunned by how handsome he looked. The epaulettes on his shoulders made him look like a true general. "Wow she was right. This does look great on me" he mumbled. Alvin then heads out the bathroom and was about to say something but then, when he looks at Nelly, he was speechless. She looked like a beautiful queen like his sister. Yana brushed her hair and she was wearing makeup. "Dude how do I look?" she asks. Alvin smiles and says "beautiful" he then looks at Yana and says "Well, I better get going and make that piece of crap-" "Go home" Yana cut him off. Alvin was puzzled by this and asks "what do you mean?" Yana hands him a powerful sword that's stronger than the previous one before saying "go home Alvin. You're all healed and you now know that I'm alive and well. I give you this sword in case the guards get in your way. Dont worry about not having armor because what you're wearing now is mightier than you think. Now go home. I don't want you to get hurt Alvin. Leach is more dangerous than you think" Alvin places a paw on her shoulder and says "then come with me. I'm not going home alone and I won't leave you here with that parasite" Yana shakes her head and says "I can't go. Alvin even though I've never loved Van, I feel like it's my obligation to stay here by his side with our son" Alvin was upset to heart but he says "well then I'm not leaving if you don't come with me. Since it's because of that parasite that you can't leave, don't worry I'll take care him and those other kings" Yana was now thinking he was insane so she says "Alvin, stop-" "Listen to me Yana, no matter what you tell me, I won't listen to you. I'm gong to take him down period. End of discussion" said Alvin.

Yana sighs and gives up now that she knows she can't convince him. "I just don't want you to get hurt" she whispered but Alvin still heard her. Alvin hugs her and says "I'll be fine sis" he then looks at Nelly and says "please stay here with my sister" Nelly nods and winks. "Okay but please be careful Alvin" she said. Alvin was about to leave but then, Yana stops him. "Wait, you don't think that you're going alone now do you?" Alvin was dumbfounded and asks "what do you mean?" Yana smiles and says "you're not going to face him alone Alvin. I have a some guards of my own that are loyal to me and have never been on Van's side. I will tell them to accompany you and fight by your side" Alvin was glad about this and says "thanks sis" he then sees her leave but then returns a few minutes later to tell him "they're waiting for you in the coliseum" Alvin nods and says "thanks, well I better get going" he then hugs her and begins to run in all fours out of the room and to the hallway.

"It's time to make you pay Leach"


	20. Chapter 20

**ATTENTION the following readers**

**ffboyray **

**Austrian Empire**

**Cwood97**

**Coolenuh28**

**TheNaturalLlama3**

**Danny Dowd**

**Silver cupcake**

**You're the reason why i keep updating. You're the reason why i keep adding chapters to my stories. Thank you so much leaving reviews for my stories. You guys are awesome:) anyway enjoy this new chapter below XD**

Alvin was making his way outside but, something that he sees stops him. In front of him was a room that had the door open and in the floor, was Yana's son surrounded by stuffed animals. The room was the boys playroom. Alvin smiles warmly as he watches the boy pretending to be flying with his paws extended as he hummed. "So this is my nephew huh. He's more cute than i thought. He looks like Yana a lot. If only he knew that my brothers and I are his uncles" Alvin who kept smiling, continues to make his way outside. After running for a few moments, he finaly made it to the coliseum and what he saw next made him look like he saw a ghost dancing with just one leg. Alvin just stood there letting his eyes see what he can't believe. Standing there, with swords, bow and arrows, and cannon balls with the cannons ready to deliver some ugly damage were hundreds of warriors who are loyal to the supreme queen. Alvin just didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting that many warriors to fight by his side. There were guards, ninjas and even assassins. Out of all the warriors, the most dangerous chipmunks that are in that coliseum right now are four female chipmunks who were specially trained to hunt and conquer. Death is not an option for those four girls when it comes to fighting to protect the supreme queen.

The four female chipmunks had the same fur color which is tawny color, the same eye color which is peach color and the same height. Those four girls were the assassins. Especially the leader of the group. One of the four girls approach Alvin and asks "you're the supreme queen's older brother that she told us about yes?" when she stood an inch away from his face, Alvin was a bit intimidated by her. This girl's eyes were different than the other three members of the group. She had lavender color eyes that made her look even more intimidating. "This chick may be beautiful but I have a feeling she's dangerously crazy who acts ike a grumpy granny" Alvin thought.

Well unfortunately for him, he didn't notice that he thought out loud because the leader had a shocked look that turns red as lava. The leader grabs Alvin by his collar and gets so close his face that their noses were touching. "You better watch what you're saying boy, because I would have no problem adding you to my victim list just like some other males and females. Also I can't believe that you're the supreme queen's brother. I mean I thought she was talking about someone who is gentlemen that isn't rude and who we've seen here before" the girl lets go of his collar and she kept glaring. Alvin laughs nervously and says "sorry, it's just that you're one scary chick and about me being Yana's brother. Yes I'm her brother and sorry what I said about you... Um what's your name?" the girl calms down a bit and says "just call me Magma, which is the name for being the leader of this group" she points at the girls behind. Alvin nods before telling her "well it's nice to meet you Magma. I'm Alvin and I came here to take my sister home where my brothers and I live in" after telling her that, the chick chuckles which irritates Alvin a bit.

"What?" he asks. The girl pretends to yawn before saying "good luck with that" this annoys Alvin even more and he asks "what are you trying to say?" the girl was enjoying seeing the annoyed look he had and says "it's going to be nearly impossible to take the supreme queen out of this forest because her king's guards are in charge of keeping an eye on her twenty four seven. Look i know about the queens past and about you and her other brothers. She told me because really we're friends. Anyway, my girls and I will help you taking down the supreme King and the other kings and I'm only doing this for my queen. I want her to be free and happy. Also I've always wanted to kill the supreme King and the other kings who took many of my friends life" Alvin was glad that she was on his side. She sounds like she has a lot of anger for the kings. "Don't worry we'll take them down. I won't let that parasite and those other kings do whatever they want to everyone in this forest" said Alvin confidently and showed no fear and was not turning back now. Magma smiles and says "well, I guess you're not that bad of a male. You don't seem evil" Alvin thought the same for her and asks "thanks you to. By the way, do you kill for joy or because you have to?" Magma who was now applying her lipstick says "I will be honest with you, brother of my supreme queen. I do find joy in killing however, I only kill bad chipmunks and other bad living creatures. I don't harm the innocent" Alvin nods and was grateful that she wasn't mad anymore. Also knowing that she and her girls were on his side and knowing that he had other powerful warriors by his side, encourages Alvin to raise his sword in the air and say "Warriors, let's take down the all of the kings and bring back the peace to this forest. In the name of the supreme queen we shall be victorious" everyone raises the words and yell "ALL HAIL THE SUPREME QUEEN"

Meanwhile with the captives and the kings...

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO SEE... THE GREAT KINGS GIRL WHO WILL BE HIS WIFE IN A FEW MINUTES" said Leach in the microphone. Ian was standing on the stage with the cage in his hands. He puts it down and unlocks it before guards point their swords, bow and arrows to the captives. "You get out here" one of them points at Brittany who was scared. She shakes her as she was being hugged by her sisters and Alvin's brothers. Not even a minute went by and the guards lose their patience so, they roughly grab her by her hair as other guards point their weapons at her siblings just in case they tried to interfere. Brittany is uncaringly shoved to the ground out of the cage. She's then grabbed by her hair again and is forced to approach Pirate. "STOP LET ME GO" she shouted and the crowd watched joyfully. Private approaches the microphone and says "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL BRITTANY WHO WILL NOW BE PUTTING ON HER WEDDING DRESS BECAUSE, OUR WEDDING AND THE OTHER KINGS WEDDING WILL TAKE PLACE HERE TODAY" the crowd proudly stands and clap for the kings and congratulated them. Brittany is forced to walk with the guards who were taking her to a room that will soon be hers and Pirate's. Meanwhile her sibilings watched and they were disappointed that they couldn't do anything to stop them. All they could do was watch.

The next one who gets behind the microphone is James who says "NOW THE GIRL WHO WILL BE MY WIFE IN A FEW MINUTES, IS GOIND TO BE... THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL WITH THE GLASSES WHO'S NAME IS JEANETTE" now it's Jeanette who's grabbed the guards. Simon was about to get their paws off Jeanette but, he is quickly punched in the ribs by one of Leach's well built chipmunks who appeared out of nowhere. Jeanette who was forced to walk, approaches James as he looks at her up and down. "This pretty girl will give me lots of children who will be future kings" said James. Jeanette who usually wasn't an angry girl, wanted to slap him across the face so bad but her arms were held by the guards. The crowd cheers and clap for the great king as Jeanette is being taken to one of the rooms to put on her wedding dress.

Now Jack gets behind the microphone and says "NOW MY LOVELY AUDIENCE, HERE IS MY GIRL WHO WILL BE MY WIFE AS WELL. SHE'S THE YOUNGEST OF THE THREE SISTERS AND HER NAME IS ELEANOR" the guards grab her but, Theodore who kept holding her close, wasn't letting go so one of the guards approach him and elbows him on his temple knocking him out. "THEODORE" shouted Eleanor who was being forced to walk out of the cage. She approaches Jack who blows her a kiss. in return, Eleanor manages to break free from the guards grasp and slaps him across the face so hard that it echoed in the auditorium. However it was a bad decision because she's immediately grabbed by her hair as her paws are held behind her back in an uncomfortable position. "Take my dear Eleanor to her room please" said Jack as he rubbed his cheek.

Unbeknownst to the kings, Ian, the guards and the crowd, they were all being watched by an army that is accompanied by a great leader whose name is Alvin Seville brother of the supreme queen. "Oh no, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon Theodore, you've been captured? But how? Wait what? IAN? HE'S HERE TO? I GUESS HE REALLY IS ONE OF LEACHS ALLIES" Alvin thought. They were all in the roof of the auditorium watching what was going on through a huge window which was the roof. The window looked black from the inside so, everyone who was in the auditorium wasn't able to see the army standing above them. Alvin was determined to rescue his family but, he knew it wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't the right moment to strike yet. "When can we make our move brother of my supreme queen?" asked one of the guards. Alvin looks away from the window and says "not yet, I know when we can strike, let's just be patient" the guard nods in agreement.

"Don't worry, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon Theodore, I'm here. Brittany I'm coming for you baby. After this forest is back to normal like it should be. We'll all go home and forget about this whole nightmare. but it's not just us who are going home because... someone who i thought was dead all these years, will come with us and... someone who is a friend of mine will come with us as well"


	21. Chapter 21

Brittany was in a room seated on a chair as her hair was down and being brushed by one of Leach's maids and another maid painting her nails. "My you have pretty hair" said one of the maids but Brittany ignores her. "You have pretty nails to. You sure are going to make the great King happy" said the other maid. Brittany ignores her to and she was thinking about finding her sisters and Alvin's brothers but she didn't know what to do if she were to find them. She didn't know what she would after that because there's a small possibility that Alvin's still in this forest. If he was there she wanted to go find him but if he's not there, then she and her siblings would waste their time. She also kept remembering what Leach told her "His body is here alright, but I don't think his souls is" that kept repeating in her head which gave a piercing pain in her heart. She hopes that he's still alive and is out of the forest. Brittany didn't believe Leach when he told her those cold words. Her heart kept telling her that Alvin's alive and is somewhere in the forest. However a voice in her mind kept telling her that he's dead and his body is somewhere being eaten by vultures. Brittany shakes her head to get rid of that voice that kept telling her that. "I know you're alive Alvin, and I'm going to find you and then we'll get out of here" she thought. As the maids were doing their job, two guards were standing at the door just in case Brittany tried to escape.

The same was happening with Jeanette and Eleanor. Their hair was being brushed and the maids were making sure that they put on the right makeup which by the way, they were forced to put on makeup. Like Brittany, two guards were in each of the girls room. While they were getting ready for a wedding that they don't want to go to. Simon was still in the cage with a knocked out Theodore. They listened as Leach was making an announcement about the future kings which will be the babies that the chipettes will give birth to after getting pregnant. Simon was already making a plan to escape. He wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to let the chipettes get married against their will. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I would like y'all to see my new slaves who will witness the three girls that were brought here getting married. I want them to see that we've taken the those girls from them. Ladies and gentlemen, here are Simon and Theodore" the cage is opened by Ian again before guards go inside. They point their weapons at the two boys. Simon shots a death a glare to all of them before shaking Theodore.

His baby brother was still unconscious but, the guards were not going to stand there and wait all day for Theodore to wake up so, they grab Simon and push him out of the cage before grabbing Theodore and dragging him out. The crowd started to clap and cheer which disgusted someone who was watching everything from the roof. It made Alvin sick to hear Leach saying that Simon and Theodore are his new slaves. He saw how his baby brother was dragged and it angered him when he saw that his baby brother was unconscious. Suddenly Alvin sees all of the kings except for Leach leave. He assumes that they either went to check on the girls they took or, they went to get dressed nicely for the weddings. Alvin smirks and says "Those little weddings won't happen while I'm here to stop it" he then remembers that he forgot something. How were they going to get inside without being seen by other guards? If other guards were to see the army that's about to attack, they would tell Leach and Leach would probably take the chipettes and his brothers elsewhere or, they could be executed simply because Alvin tried to rescue them. Alvin didn't want to risk putting their lives in to more danger than they already are.

About half an hour later...

The familiar music that is played in weddings was being played with a Piano as the three kings waited for girls to show up. Meanwhile Simon and Theodore who was now awake, were back in the cage with Ian seated next to them. They were seated where the audience was. Theodore was crying on Simon's shoulder as he was comforted by him. Seeing his baby brother like this just motivates him even more. They had to get out of there soon. They have to get out of there to stop these weddings. Simon looks at Ian to see him watching the stage and he noticed the there weren't guards around so this was the perfect chance to escape from the cage. Simon was about to grab the lock however, he stops when he sees the chipettes appearing on the stage. Their eyes get so wide and they look at them. The chipettes looked more beautiful than ever and Simon was astonished by how Jeanette looked. Her hair was down, she had makeup, she wasn't wearing her glasses and she was wearing her white wedding dress. Theodore was having the same reaction as he looked at Eleanor. Her hair was in a poney tail style just like Brittany's. She had on makeup and was wearing her bride wedding dress. Meanwhile at the roof, Alvin's eyes were glued to his girlfriend Brittany. Her hair was beautifully brushed and it was curly with a pink flower attached to her hair. She was also wearing makeup and had her bride dress.

The crowd admires how beautiful the girls look and the kings were amazed to. They were happy with the girl they chose and they no longer needed those girls that are in the prison. "Friends we are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is However we can celebrate for these love birds who will be husband and wife. Their lives will be combined, the brides will become the king's queens and soon they will give us the future kings and queens. They will no longer be inferior chipmunks and will be queens instead. Now please bring the brides" the chipettes are forced to walk as they carry their wedding bouquets. Tears were going down their cheeks which was ruining their mascara. The kings noticed this and they weren't happy about that. Each of the girls were remembering something that the maids told them.

Brittany's memory

_Brittany was dressed nicely for the wedding and the maids were putting on her makeup. As that was happening, Brittany asks one of the maids "what happens if I don't marry that guy and I escape?" The maids were surprised that she finally talked. One of them says "girl, escaping is impossible but, if you escape, your sisters and those other boys will pay the price for your actions. I advice you not to do anything that will upset the kings because, they are ruthless. Believe me, I remember about a year ago, the great King got me pregnant and forced me to get rid of my baby and I could't take it anymore. I had to get out of here so I attempted to escape but, I was easily caught and I was lucky that I wasn't executed. Instead they forced me to work like the males outside for a month. I nearly died because of the conditions I was in. Since then I realized that attempting to escape isn't worth it" Brittany was surprised to hear such awful story. She wasn't thinking of escaping anymore. She was thinking of killing herself. She would rather die than to marry Pirate. However she didn't want to risk getting her sisters or Alvin's brothers in danger if she were to take her own life._

End of Brittany's memory

Jeanette and Eleanor were told almost the same thing. Each of the maids had their own story about their past. Now none of the girls were thinking of escaping anymore. They had no choice but to let the kings do whatever they want with them.

The chipettes were now standing next to their groom as they faced the guy who they assume is the preacher. They were going to take turns getting married so, the first one that the preacher who really isn't a preacher approaches Eleanor and Jack. "Jack, do you take Eleanor to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" asked the guy. Jack smirks and says "I sure do" the guy with the microphone looks at Eleanor and begins to ask her the same thing.

Meanwhile Theodore cried as he watched Eleanor getting married. He wanted this to end now. Theodore was so distracted that he didn't notice Simon unlocking the cage. Ian hadn't even noticed. Simon whispers something to Theodore ear. He told him that he managed to unlock the cage and that they were quietly going to get out. However Theodore does something without thinking first. He opens the cage and runs to the stage. "ELLIE NO" the crowd gasps and the guards quickly grab him and pin him on the ground. Eleanor turned around when she heard him and sees him being held by guards. "THEODORE" she shouted and was about to go to him but, Jack grabs her arm and says "ah, ah, ah where do you think you're going. Our wedding has not ended and don't worry about that fat boy. He will be executed for interrupting our wedding" Eleanor glares at him but then looks back at Theodore to see his tears. "I'm so sorry Theo" she whispered.

Brittany and Jeanette watched as Theodore was held. They felt bad for him because they know that he loves Eleanor and they knew that it was hard for him to watch the girl he loves marrying someone else. Meanwhile Simon was annoyed that his little brother did that without thinking of the consequences. Ian who had noticed the cage was open, was about to close it but, Simon bites his hand making Ian let go of the cage door. Simon escapes the cage and runs to Theodore. Jeanette who couldn't see well because she didn't have her glasses, saw something blue approaching Theodore. She knew it was Simon which worried her. She didn't want him to get hurt by the guards. "LET HIM GO" shouted Simon and he lands a punch to one of the guards but, he's quickly taken down by one of Leach's well built chipmunks. Just like Theodore, Simon is held by guards who point their weapons at him.

In the meantime, Alvin was still waiting for the right moment to strike. He saw his brothers being held by guards and he sees the terrified look on the girls faces. Especially Jeanette's and Eleanor's. "Can we go in now brother of my supreme queen?" asked the girl who is the leader of the assassins. Alvin thinks for moment before saying "no not yet because if we were to strike now, it wouldn't be easy to rescue my brothers since they are surrounded by guards. I don't want to risk them getting hurt because of me. We can't make a mistake. We need to successfully rescue them without attracting to much attention because the auditorium is infested with guards. But don't worry, I think I know when we can strike" said Alvin as he continue to watch.

Back with Alvin's siblings...

"Now that there are no more interruptions... please continue" said Leach to the guy with the microphone. "Now where were we? Oh yes..." The guy asks Eleanor the same question. She glances at Theodore and sees him shaking his head and she knew that he wanted her to say "I don't" but, she was scared for his life and his brothers life and her sister life. Eleanor looks back at the fake preacher and says "I, I... do" she then hears Theodore crying loudly which shattered her heart while Jack smiles. The fake preacher nods before approaching Jeanette and James. He first asks James the same question "James do you take Jeanette to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" James joyfully says "yes I do" the fake preacher nods and then asks Jeanette "Jeanette do you take James to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Jeanette looks behind to see Simon in tears as well and whispers "please forgive me Simon" she then looks at the fake preacher and says "I'm unfortunately i'm forced to say... I do" this ticks off James so he grabs her arm tightly.

He then whispers to her ear "just for that, that nerd with the glasses will be executed. We don't need slaves like him or his fat brother" this terrifies the girl and he knows it. The fake preacher nods and then approaches Brittany and Pirate.

"My great King, do you take Brittany to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Pirate nods as he says "I do" the preacher looks at Brittany and asks "Brittany do you take the great King to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Brittany who was in tears says "I... I do-" "BOOM" something loud is heard which echoed in the auditorium. Pieces of glass were falling down in to crowd.

The crowd begins to shout because of how panicked they were as they began to ran. Guards were confused, and the kings were shocked. None of them knew what was going on until they look up to see that the glass that was the roof was broken and pieces of it were falling down. They then see a bunch of guards and ninjas jumping from the roof and in to the auditorium. Those guards and those ninjas begin to fight Leach's guards. Simon and Theodore were no longer held because the guards that held them, were now being attacked by ninjas. Simon and Theodore use this chance and run to the chipettes however they dont see them anywhere. suddenly they both are tackled by Leach's two well built chipmunks.

Leach approaches Pirate and asks "what is going on here? Why are my guard attacking each-" "Wait a minute, those aren't my guards and Ninjas, those are... why that little girl. I knew that she would do this to me sooner or later but, that was a stupid decision she made because, I-" "Boom" the wall on Leach's left is destroyed and there is now a huge hole. Suddenly they see a cannon coming inside and walking next to it, were four girls who are the assassins. On top of the cannon, was Alvin standing with a smirk one his face. All of the kings see him and one of them, was terrified. "It's you" said Leach. "HEY LEACH DID YOU MISS ME? asked Alvin as he stood bravely while not looking away from the parasite looking at him. Alvin then takes out a lighter and in just a few seconds, a cannon ball was released which landed on one of the well built chipmunks who were attacking his brothers.

The ball instantly killed him and now the second well built chipmunk was next. Alvin looks at his target and was about to release another ball but, Magma stops him. "Hey brother of my supreme queen. Let me have some fun" she then runs to the well built chipmunk with incredible speed and jabs the guys neck damaging his wind pipe and breaking his neck killing him in a second. The well built chipmunk's dead body lays there on top of the other one. In the meantime Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette were back in the cage that Ian was now holding and he was running out of the auditorium.

The girls still don't know that Alvin is there and Alive all thanks to Ian who took them away. When the girls saw the pieces of glass falling on the crowd, Ian knew what he had to do. He quickly ran and took the girls before they could see that it was Alvin who ruined the wedding. Earlier that day, Leach told Ian to take the chipettes with him just in case anything bad happens during the wedding because, he had a feeling that something was going to happen. "You girls are coming with uncle Ian now"


	22. Chapter 22

The auditorium wasn't a wedding anymore, it was a battlefield where Alvin's allies and Leach's loyal guards were fighting. More dead body's were on the ground. But even though Alvin had his own army of warriors, Leach had more guards and ninjas which gave him the advantage but, that's all about to change. After Magma took out the well built chipmunk, she looks at the three assassin members and says "girls, go have fun but, don't harm the kings yet, I want to enjoy killing them to" the three members nod before each goes to fight any enemy they see strong. Alvin kept his eyes on Leach who wasn't terrified anymore and had blank look. That look creeped out Alvin a bit because, it's the same calm look that Leach had when he spotted Alvin at the cave. The other kings however, they had still had a shocked look. Especially Pirate who hasn't seen Alvin in years.

Alvin looks at Pirate and says "when I'm done with your brother Pirate, you're next and then Jack and James are next" all of the kings except for Leach grinned their teeth as they felt something that no king should feel. Fear, their hearts were beating fast and all they were thinking now is to escape. Alvin jumps off the cannon and approaches his brothers who were hugging each other for comfort and they couldn't even stand up because the two well built chipmunks really broke some of their bones. Alvin gets on one knee and he softly touches them. "Guys are you alright?" he asked. Both Simon and Theodore look up to see their brother and they both were appalled. "Al-vin?" they asked. Their older brother was going to say something but, he's interrupted by Pirate who had an evil smirk. "I got you right where I want you" Pirate takes out a dagger that he always has with him and just as he was about to bury it on Alvin's back, his arms suddenly wouldn't move because, Magma approached him with great speed that he didn't even notice her approaching him. "Don't even think about it knucklehead or I'll make you swallow this dagger" said Magma as she didn't let go of the sharp weapon. Alvin smiles at her grateful that she has his back. Alvin looks at his brothers and asks "guys can you stand up? Does anything hurt?" Simon looks at Theodore to check any bruises and Theodore does the same. They look at Alvin and Simon says "No, we really can't get up. But Alvin don't worry about us, we need to find the chipettes. Theo and I will do our best to walk" Alvin wasn't expecting to hear that the chipettes suddenly disappeared because, he saw them five minutes ago. He also notices that Ian isn't in the auditorium either. "Oh no, no no no no no" mumbled Alvin before looking at Magma. "Hey is it cool with you if I can go look for my girlfriend and her sisters while you keep an eye on these guys?" asked Alvin.

Magma who lets go of the dagger Pirate had, says "don't worry I got everything under control. You go look for those brides and I'll even look after you brothers" Alvin gives her a thankful look before telling his brothers "guys you don't need to come with me. I'll find the girls and bring them back" Simon and Theodore felt useless but, they knew it wasn't their fault. "Okay, just be careful Alvin" said Simon. Alvin nods and then runs on all fours to the curtains of the stage. Alvin makes his way to the back of the auditorium. He thought if Ian did escaped, Ian wouldn't have left through the front entrance since there were guards fighting and Alvin would've seen him. "Don't worry girls I'm coming" said Alvin worriedly.

In the meantime, Ian was away from the auditorium and the castle. He was now approaching his Van with the cage still in his hand. "Let us out here" said Brittany as she shook the cage door. Ian was actually enjoying hearing her say over and over to let them go. "What?" he asked and Brittany tellls him. "i said let us out of here. The chipmunks are probably looking for us" Ian acts like he didn't hear her and asks "What?" this makes Brittany inhale angrily. "I said let us out of here. The chipmunks are-" "What?" Ian cut her off. He finally got in the van and was now digging in his pockets for his keys. "I SAID LET US OUT OF-" "WHAT?" asked Ian. He kept asking that to annoy her which was working.

Meanwhile wth Alvin...

He was now outside and he was shocked that he didn't see any guards. He was also shocked to see that the slaves were escaping since there are no guards around and they are all in the auditorium. Unbeknownst to Alvin, he wasn't the only one after Ian...

Yana and Nelly were near the van and they knew that Ian had the chipettes. When Alvin arrived with his army of warriors at the auditorium, Yana's son was watching everything that was happening even the part when Ian took the chipettes. Yana's son, Alexis watched everything from a hiding spot that no one saw. After he saw Ian leave with the chipettes, he went to the second castle to inform his mom what he saw. Yana who was using a baby carrier to carry her son, figured that Alvin or her brothers would not notice Ian leave with the chipettes so, she decided to follow him and Nelly joined her. "I won't let that kidnapper get away" said Yana.

They both jump on to the rear bumper of the Van but, when Nelly jumped, she didn't land right and due to her being pregnant, she had a hard time catching her breath. Yana quickly noticed Nelly falling so, she grabs her paw. "I got you Nelly" she said before pulling her up. Nelly was now next to her as she was seated and breathing hard. "Are you alright?" Yana asked while rubbing the girls pregnant belly. Nelly breaths deeply for a moment before saying "yeah I'm fine. I don't think the baby liked it when I ran because i felt it elbowing my bladder" Yana giggles and helps her get up. All of a sudden the Van's engine was roaring and the Van began to move. Nelly gasps and asks "This isn't good, how are we going to stop him while the Van is moving?" Yana was about to answer her but then, she sees someone familiar chasing the Van. Nelly follows her gaze and their jaws drop when realize that it's Alvin.

"Oh darn, he's getting away" said Alvin as he ran on all fours. "Alvin hurry. You can still make it" he heard a voice coming from up ahead. Alvin's was surprised to see Yana, with a baby carrier and his friend Nelly next to her. "Girls what are you doing? You're suppose to be in the second castle" said Alvin. He was so close to the Van that wasn't going fast. "We're following Ian because he has you friends Alvin. Now grab my paw" said Yana who extends her paw and Alvin was so close to grabbing it however unlucky for him, the Van starts to go faster. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "Alvin" "No Alvin" the girls watched Alvin slowly disappearing as the van kept moving away. "Crap, I was so close" said Yana who was frustrated. Nelly sighs and puts a paw on her shoulder before saying "we'll see him again. I promise we will but now we need to figure out a away to get inside this Van" she then tries to open the Van's back doors but, it was locked. "Oh how nice" said Nelly sarcastically.

Meanwhile Alvin saw the Van getting smaller and smaller. He had stopped running and was now on his knees. "No Noooo. I was very close. Now how am I going to get the girls?" asked Alvin. He actually didn't doubt that his sister and Nelly could rescue the chipettes but, he was afraid for the lives they carry. Like Yana's son and Nelly's baby. Alvin knew that if Ian sees them trying to rescue the chipettes, he won't show mercy for them just because they carry a toddler and a baby. Ian was just as evil as the kings. "Please be careful sis and Nelly" whispered Alvin before remembering that he has some unfinished business to attend to. Alvin stands up and heads back to the auditorium. "You're going pay Leach for all of the bad things you've done. You and your king friends will suffer so much just like the slaves did" said Alvin darkly.

Meanwhile with Ian and the chipettes...

They were quiet as Ian kept driving and singing a familiar song that the chipettes sang when they met him for the first time. "Three, little birds, sat on my window, and they told me I don't need to wo-" "Shut up" Brittany cut him off. She was annoyed by him singing. She wasn't annoyed by the song, she was annoyed by him singing it. To her, Ian sounds like donkey laughing uncontrollably. "You don't like that song? But you and your sisters singed that song when y'all wanted me to make you huge stars just like the chipmunks are. Anyway, since you don't like that song, then what other song would-" "It would be nice if you just kept your mouth shut" Brittany cut him off again. The man chuckles and says "you won't have that attitude with me when I become your manager AGAIN" the girls were confused so Jeanette asks "what do you mean? We already have a manager. And it's Dave Seville" Ian chuckles evilly before saying "Not anymore. I will be you're manager again. Oh and speaking of Dave, he's probably dead by now" the girls become angry when they hear this.

To the girls, Dave was like a dad and hearing Ian say that just hits a nerve. "Oh Ian Ian Ian, you're nothing like Dave. We love him and he loves us. You are just a greedy guy who only cares about himself" said Brittany and her sisters agree. Ian who was now digging his nose says "oh yeah well, you'll see that Ian Hawk has changed but, no in a good way. You see, as soon as we arrive in France, you'll be... Brainwashed and I'll change your appearance. That way no one will recognize you. You know I'm even going change your band name" this was horrible news for the girls. They had to escape soon.

In the meantime with Alvin...

he was entering the auditorium which was strangely quiet. The sounds of screaming, swords crashing and struggling had vanished. As he walked, he was amazed to see a bunch of dead body's on the floor. There was blood everywhere. He saw Leach's dead guards and some of his sisters's guard's dead body's. Alvin sees Simon and Theodore in two of the seats and he sees three assassin members gathered around his brothers. The kings were still in the stage and Magma was there keeping an eye on them. Magma notices Alvin and asks "What's up?" Alvin places his paws on his hips and says "just got back from chasing Ian. You know that human? He escaped with the chipettes but, my sister and a friend of mines will rescue them" Magma was surprised to hear that and asks "wait, my supreme queen went after that human?" Alvin nods.

Magma looks her at her girls and says "I hope she doesn't get hurt. She's like a sister to me and my girls and I are always there to protect her" Alvin smiles and says "I hope that she'll be okay to. But at least she didn't go alone. Anyway I noticed that there aren't any guards outside" Magma looks at all the dead body's and says "that's because they're all in here. They're all dead but, the guards who are in our side are dead as well since we were out numbered but, my girls had no problem taking down the remaining guards-" "Are you two done chatting?" Leach who still has the same calm look, interrupted. Both Alvin and Magma give him a cold look.

"That's it. I'm sick of this guy. He has not kept his pretty little mouth closed since you left to chase that human. Let me just kill this peace of crap already" said Magma but Leach remained calm. Alvin had a feeling Leach was up to something so, he says "Magma, wait, I think he-" "Don't you worry. I'll take care of him and you'll thank me later" said Magma as she approaches Leach. "Come and get me cutie" said Leach before Magma lounges at him but, a sword suddenly flys towards her. Magma, sees it and barely manages to doge it. Alvin begins to worry when he sees blood coming out of her chest. "Magma are you alright?" he asked. The girl was going to answer but Jack who had threw the sword at her, takes out an arrow from his waist and was about to dig it in her chest but, Alvin blocks his attack with his sword. Suddenly James takes out a dagger and was about to stab Alvin but, Alvin sees this and quickly jumps before kicking the dagger off James grasp. "Watch out" said Magma who sees Pirate with a sword and he was about to cut Alvin's neck if Magma had said nothing. Alvin knees Pirate in the face making him fall. Magma stands up and kicks Jack in the abdomen crushing his intestines. Meanwhile Alvin jumped again and swings his sword at James who was going to bury his dagger on Magma's back. The sword chops off both of James arms making him yell in pain. Pirate who had recovered from kick Alvin gave him, swings his sword at Alvin but, Magma stops him. She grabbed James dagger and buries it on Pirate's heart.

Pirate felt the horrific sharp pain before felling his own blood leaving his body. His blood was all over the dagger and Magma's paws. Alvin who had no idea what was happening, turns around and is lost for words when he sees Pirate bleeding and gasping for air as Magma kept pushing the dagger more deep in his heart. Both Jack and James were dead by losing a lot of blood. "That's it, cry, cough, try to breath. I've been wanting to do this to you for years. You killed my dad just because he stopped you from raping me. My dad was all I had. My mom died from a disease the minute after she gave birth to me..." Tears were going down Magma's cheeks. "The reason why I became an assassin is that i had to take down all the evil that harms the innocent. I miss my dad so much and now I'm going to make you pay for taking him out of my life" said Magma before pushing the dagger even more in to Pirate who was dying.

Meanwhile Leach was watching with a blank look on his face. There was no emotion as he watched his younger brother die. Leach takes out a cigar and a lighter. He lights up his cigar before inhaling. He acted like nothing was wrong and he was actually enjoying the show. Now Pirate was dead and Magma was crying. Alvin places a paw on her back and gently rubs. Magma stops crying and stands up. She cleans her tears and says "sorry you had to see that brother of my supreme queen. It's just been so hard for-" "Hey you don't need to apologize. I completely understand your pain because, I felt it when I thought my sister has been dead all these years. You're an amazing warrior who made her dad's killer pay" said Alvin as he continued to rub her back.

Magma smiles and says "thanks brother of my-" "Just call me Alvin. Or just Seville" he cut her off. Magma smiles again and says "thanks Alvin by the way, if you're wondering why my girls didn't help us... well it's because they know that I never want their help. Since I'm the leader I'm supposed to fight my battles on my own" Alvin looks at the girls that had surrounded his brothers and then looks at Magma. "Oh okay" he then sees blood coming out of her chest. "Will you be okay?" He asked. Magma notices that he's looking at her chest and she says "yeah I'll be fine. It's just a cut. Nothing sp-" she was going to say something else if Leach hadn't spoken. "Well, How disappointing. I thought that theses kings were strong. Especially Test who you call Pirate" said Leach as he enjoyed his cigar. Magma who also furious at Leach was about to lounge at him but, Alvin grabs her paws and shakes his head.

Magma looks at the expression on his face and she actually obeys him. Alvin glares at Leach and says "you better start hoping that I don't take your life. Leach it's time to take responsibility for all the pain you've caused. Now look around you, you're all alone. No one has your back and now it's time to make you suffer and be happy that I won't kill you even though you don't deserve to live" Leach stopped smoking his cigar and he drops it before stepping on it. "Alvin, you think that you're all tough now that you have someone to help you? Unbelievable I never knew that Alvin, the brother of my wife is a coward but don't worry, you won't be a coward for long because you and I are going to battle right here, right now but, there won't be an audience. You're brothers, and your assassin friends will leave and if they don't... Say bye-bye to this world" said Leach and he smiles evilly.

Alvin was a bit afraid when he heard that. However he didn't get why Leach was so calm and still making threats even though Leach was now all alone. "You-you're-ju-just-bl-bluffing" said Alvin. Hearing that leaves Leach no choice but to show Alvin that he was serious. Leach removes his King outfit and exposes his fury body that was covered in scratches. Everyone in the auditorium, Alvin's brothers, Magma's girls, Magma and Alvin were horrified when they see a red glowing light from the inside of Leach's chest and... they see two extra arms behind leach. Alvin looks at his enemy's eyes and asks "What are you?" and Magma wanted to know to.

Leach smiles and says "why I'm just a chipmunk just like everyone in here Alvin. But my body is how do you say... advanced. What I'm saying is that I have a modified body. You see these extra arms? It carries a single drop of blood from each of my victims that I killed over the years. I may be a murderer but I'm a freaking smart one who enjoys and appreciates his victims blood. Now about this red light... well I have a bomb inside that's powerful enough to destroy this forest" everyone just could not believe such answer. This guy had to be bluffing but, only one chipmunk actually believed him and that was Alvin. Leach places a paw to his chest and places his other paw on top of it. Next with the extra pair of arms, he crosses them before saying "Alvin, this bomb will explode in less than ten minutes so, if i were you, i would tell my friends to leave right now or i will make the bomb inside me explode now instead of waiting for it to explode on its own" everyone looks at each other worriedly but Alvin kept his eyes on Leach. He knew that Leach was crazy but, not crazy enough to put his own life in danger. "Magma, take my brothers with you and go to the prison and free all of the females that are in there. The control room is easy to find. After you've set them free, all of you leave this forest. i'll stay here and battle Leach" Magma looked at him like he was insane. "What? No Alvin i'm not going to leave yo-" "Magma just go. y'all are running out of time. dont worry about me i'll be fine" said Alvin without looking away from Leach. Magma sighs and places a paw on his chest and says "alright but, just promise me that you'll be okay. I don't want you to die... friend" Alvin looks away from Leach and says "i promsie. Now get out of here... friend" Magma nods before runing to her girls.

Alvin watches as Magma's girls help Simon and Theodore walk. They were leaving the audtorium and Alvin could feel his brothers eyes on him. "hopefully i'll see you later guys" thought Alvin. Now that the two are the only ones in the auditorium, Leach says "Now that all of the trash has left...let's have a blast" Leach then takes out four swords. Each paw had a sword. He then takes out a knife from his mouth and holds it with his teeth. It was the safe knife he used to cut Yana's throat.


	23. Chapter 23

The sun was going down, the sky was orange, and the birds were happily chirping. Well, in the forest, there weren't any birds. No Deers, no rabbits, no nothing. The place that used to be a home, is now the results of four chipmunks becoming kings. They didn't use the power they had for good deeds. No they used it to kill, forced others to be their slaves, they raped, they were just so evil. Especially one of them. Leach was a king that had many secrets. Nobody knew what those secrets were. Not even the other kings. Secrets such as, he has four arms, he opened his own chest to put a bomb inside, and he was scared of Alvin returning one day but, at same time he wanted him to return.

Alvin watches as Leach was juggling his fours swords while keeping the one he used in the past, in his mouth. Alvin takes out his own sword and gets ready to attack at any moment. Leach was unpredictable. You never knew what he was going to do to you. You just had to be ready for anything he does to you. This was scaring Alvin a bit but, he does his best to hide his fear. Abruptly in just a second, Leach swiftly swings one of his swords that he catches first and he actually cuts Alvin but, lucky for Alvin he had his outfit that his sister made which was almost resistible like armor so, the sharp sword didn't really cut him but, it did rip his clothing making a line. Alvin notices a second later that Leach actually attacked without him noticing. Alvin looks below and sees that his torso is exposed. Alvin was astonished that Leach was so fast.

In the next second, Leach who was still juggling with his words, he uses one of them and swings it on Alvin's head but, Alvin ducks just in time. This was so crazy because Leach was moving so fast that Alvin couldn't see him attacking. "On guard" said Leach before he stopped juggling with his swords. Alvin knew what this meant so, he stays still and let's his ears give him the information that he needs in order to survive the battle with Leach. He had to fight like he would if he were to live in the forest facing predators. He had to rely on his ears than his eyes. He needed to stay calm and relaxed. This enemy wasn't like any other enemy Alvin had faced. This guy knew what he was doing and he was good at it. Alvin looks at Leach's eyes and as soon as he feels and hears a small breeze, Alvin jumps making Leach who swings two swords, miss him.

Alvin lands next to Leach and swings his sword but, Leach's left sword blocks Alvin's while Leach's extra left sword lands on Alvin's shoulder cutting his outfit even more. If it wasn't for that clothing Yana gave him, Alvin would've been sliced like bread easily. Alvin starts to walk back as he tries to come up with a strategy. Leach was so fast that, Alvin wasn't able to even give him a scratch. Whenever Alvin attacks, Leach uses one of his swords to block his attack while using his extra sword to try to slice him. Leach had an unfair advantage. "There has got to be a way for me beat him, but how can I do that when he has a great defense?" Alvin asked himself.

Suddenly Leach runs to Alvin and begins to swing the four swords at him. This catches Alvin by surprise and he begins to dodge but, he wasn't quick enough. More and more his clothing was being ripped like paper. If this keeps happening, soon he will be sliced when all of his clothing falls off. Alvin kept moving right, left, jump, duck he was doing his best to dodge Leach's attacks while his outfit was receiving all the damage. Suddenly Alvin feels fresh air touching his exposed fur which meant that, there was almost nothing left of his clothing. "Oh no" Alvin makes a desperate move and backs away fast while Leach follows him while swinging the four swords.

"Are you serious Alvin? I thought this was going to be fun. Stop moving and stand your ground" said Leach before he does something that Alvin wasn't expecting him to do. Leach starts to suck the none sharp end of the knife like a pacifier and then spits it on Alvin. The knife with great force lands on Alvin's left forearm making him let go of his sword. "MMMMGMMM" Alvin moans in pain as he squeezes his arm. His clothing was no longer protecting him because of the big holes it has. Leach smiles as Alvin is on his knees moaning in pain. "Yes, more yes more moan for me even more. You're sounds of being in pain just turn me on" said Leach malignantly. Alvin hugs his forearm tightly and runs away from Leach and he doesn't take his sword with him. "There's got to be a way to defeat this freaking demon" said Alvin. Although the knife did harm Alvin, it wasn't enough to stop him from running away from Leach. "You coward stay still" Alvin heard Leach say.

"WARNING WARNING, THIS BOMB WILL EXPLODE IN EIGHT MINUTES. PLEASE GET SOMEWHERE SAFE IMMEDIATELY" a voice came from Leach's chest. Alvin heard it and he was worried. He was thinking that he won't have time to get out of there before the bomb explodes. as Alvin kept running, he kept looking around trying to find something that can help him. There were swords, bow and arrows, cannons, and... "wait... that's it I got it" Alvin has an idea. There were plenty of cannons but, when he kept checking them, he notices that there were't any balls inside. "Crap this isn't good" Alvin thought but then he finds a cannon with a cannon ball inside. "Perfect" he said before grabbing a bow and three arrows from a dead guard. Alvin turns around and sees Leach approaching him. His enemy smiles and says "Do you really think that insignificant weapon you got there is going to kill me? Alright then, give me your best shot" Leach raises his four paws with his swords.

Alvin smiles and says "oh, you shouldn't worry about what's in front of you... worry about what's above you" Alvin then points the three arrows at a Chandelier ceiling light and says "I hope this works" he then releases the three arrows at the same time. Leach who has a confused look, looks above and sees the three arrows hitting the Chandelier ceiling light. The large heavy object moves, right, left, right, left, right, left until... "Crack" the ceiling light is no longer attached to the wooden roof that held the huge glass and it lands on Leach. "Bullseye" said Alvin before he uses his other arm to dig in his pockets. It takes him about a minute to find what he wanted which was his lighter. His left forearm was hurting even more. The knife was still inside with the opposite end sticking out as blood was coming out. All of a sudden, Leach who was under the ceiling light, removes the object and stands up. He begins to laugh like loudly and says "you really thought that having this thing fall on me was going to..." Leach stopped speaking when he sees that the cannon is lit thanks to Alvin's lighter. Leach gets up but, he didn't get out of the way in time.

The cannon ball was released and it collides with Leach's ribs sending him flying and he lands on the other wall meters away. All of his swords were on the ground. A smile stretches on Alvin's face and he says "yes, I did it... I finally defeated... oh no, no no no no no no. This can't be happening" Alvin was just terrified when he sees Leach getting up. The evil supreme king had a paw to his ribs as he slowly looks up to see Alvin's shocked look. Leach grins and says "I was not expecting for you to come up with that kind of attack. That was a nice strategy Alvin. The force of that ball managed to break one of my ribs. HOWEVER NOW I'M PISSED, THEREFOR IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE" Leach runs to Alvin and doesn't bother getting his four swords. He didn't want to waste even second to get them because, he just wanted Alvin dead as soon as possible before he dies from the bomb inside his chest exploding.

"WARNING WARNING, THIS BOMB WILL EXPLODE IN SIX MINUTES. PLEASE GET SOMEWHERE SAFE IMMEDIATELY"

Meanwhile with Yana and Nelly...

They were still on the rear bumper of the Van. They decided to wait for Ian to arrive at his destination because when he gets out with the cage in his hands, the two girls will have a chance to reacue them. The two girls were amazed by area they were in. The city looked beautiful at night with its lights shining. All of a sudden, the van stops moving and the two girls hear Ian singing and one of the girls in the cage, telling him to shut up over and over. The two girls didn't know that they were in the airport and they didn't know that Ian was going to get on a plane that heads to france. The two girls see Ian walking happily to the entrance with the cage in his hands. "Come on lets go. We can't let him get away with Alvin's friends" said Yana as she goes after Ian and Nelly follows her. once they get inside, they were amazed by how much humans there were. It was loud and crowded. "Where are we? This place is huge" said Nelly. Yana doesn't even notice that she's talking to her. Yana was concentrated on that evil human. She who kept her eyes on Ian, sees him walk to a vending machine. Ian puts the cage down and takes out his wallet. "Nelly, look this is our chance" said Yana and runs to the cage. However the girls suddenly stop on their tracks when they see a K9 Sheperd barking at them while the owner is pulling its leash.

"Aaaaaaaaah" the girls panic and they quikly run to the vending machine. The girls get on top of the thing while Ian who hasn't noticed them, was looking for a dollar in his wallet. "Roof Roof Roof" the dog managed to pull its owner with him and it dragged him. By now Ian notices the dog behind and he thinks that it's him that the dog is barking at. "Ugh get away from me you stupid animal" said Ian before hiding by the vending machine. The owner takes out some treats for the dog and it finally calms down. "sorry about my dog sir" said the owner. Ian glares at him and says "you're lucky that dog didn't bite me because if it did, i would sue you. Now get out of my sight" The owner apologizes again and walks away with his pet. Ian mumbled a few curse words before walking away from the vending machine. He had lost his appetite.

The two girls sigh in relief and they were glad they weren't hurt. But now they had to wait for Ian to be distracted so they can set the chipettes free. As they follow Ian, they notice him stoping and talking to a lady. Ian puts his hands in his pockets. He searches for his boarding pass but, he couldn't find it. He had placed the cage on the floor but, the two girls couldn't get near the cage because the lady in front of Ian would see them. "Oh dang, i must've left it in the Van. I'll be right back" with that said, Ian grabs the cage and walks away. The girls follow Ian and they were starting to get annoyed that he walked a lot not giving them the chance to approach the cage. Once Ian's outside, the girls keep following him but, they suddenly hide when they hear Ian say "WHAT OH HECK NO" Ian noticed that his Van had been towed for parking where only disabled people can park. Lucky for Ian, the driver was going slow so he puts the cage down and runs to the tow truck's driver's window and begins to shout and hit the window.

"Nelly, now is our chance" said Yana and she runs to the cage with Nelly following her. The two girls look inside to see the chipettes crying while embracing each other. "um excuse me..." the chipettes stop crying and look at the cage door to see two strangers. "Wha... who... Can i help you?" asked Brittany. Yana smiles and says "My friend here and i are going to get you three out of this cage. My name is Yana and my friend here is Nelly. we were told that Ian took y'all after the weddings were ruined. Don't worry my friend and i are not allies of the supreme King. Anyway, we've got to get you all out of this cage" Yana looks at the lock which needs a combination to be unlocked. Meanwhile the chipette's minds were processing what they just heard. They were stunned to see these two girls who were not seen at the weddings. "Wait, how come we didn't see you in the weddings? I thought that everyone in that kingdom was in that auditorium? Also if you two aren't allies of the supreme king, then who are you?" asked Brittany. She really didn't believe what these two girls were saying. "Look we wil tell you everything about us after, you're out of this thing" this time Nelly replied.

The chipettes look at each other and they didn't know if they could trust these two girls. However they decide to ask them questions later. Right now they need to escape. "How do you... unlock this stupid thing?" asked Yana as she kept moving the numbers of the lock. Jeanette aproaches her and tells her step by step on how to unlock it. Meanwhile Brittany and Eleanor watched and they noticed that Nelly's pregnant which suprises them because no female chipmunk that is pregnant should be running around. This gives the chipettes a reason to believe that these two girls aren't villains and are telling the truth "Well well well, what do i have here? Van's wife and a fat girl trying to unlock my cage" said Ian who had returned. The girls freeze when they heard that. Ian grins and without warning, he grabs both of the girls tails and holds them upside down. "Stop let us go" said Yana as she hugged her son. "Dude let go of us you bald headed alien looking creature" said Nelly as she felt deezy. Ian's grin vanishes and he asks "what did you just say to me fat girl" Nelly who kept trying to scratch and bite his fingers says "I'm not fat. I'm pregnant stupid. Oh and you heard what i said. Now let us go" Ian grins again and says "as you wish" he then throws the two girls in a nearby dumpster with great foce.

Yana landed on her knees which made contact with a shoe box and Nelly landed on her back which made contact with some unpoped balloons. Even though the fall really didnt hurt, the sudden movement gave Nelly's abdomen some pain. "Nelly are you alright?" asked Yana who approaches her. Nelly sits up and says "No, i think something is wrong with the baby. My abdomen hurts" Yana sits next to her and says "Come on Nelly, try to ignore the pain because we have to get those chipettes before Ian-" "Before Ian what?" Yana was cut off by Brittany who stood on the lid of the dumpster with her sisters next to her. The chipettes jump in to the dumpster and approach the two girls. The two were surprised to see the chipettes. "Wait how did y'all-" "You actually managed to unlock it without realizing it and we go out of the cage while Ian was holding you two by your tails. He didn't notice us getting out" said Brittany with a small smile.

Yana and Nelly were glad to see them. Now they need to think of what they need to do next. Jeanete gets on her knees and places a paw on Nelly's abdomen which suprises her. "Do you feel your baby moving?" asked Jeanette. Nelly kept lookig at her for a moment before saying "No, just pain. I hope my water didn't brook" Jeanette sees the worried look she has. "Don't worry. I don't think it has. But if you feel like giving birth at any minute let us know. By the way, where is your boyfriend or husband when you need him more than ever?" asked Jeanette. Nelly frowns and a few tears come out. Yana see this so she decides to talk for her "Well, he's... he was executed for trying to help my friend here escape from the kingdom" The chipettes gasp and Jeanette immideatly regrets asking her that.

"Oh... I'm sorry for you loss" said Jeanette. "WHERE ARE YOU RATS?" suddenly they hear Ian shouting. All the girls were frightened. "Uh oh, he must've noticed that we're not in the cage anymore" said Eleanor. The chipettes and Yana look at Nelly woriedly. "Can you try to walk?" asked Yana. Nelly nods and with the help of Yana and Jeanette she stands up. Brittany looks out the dumpster and sees Ian walking back and forth while mumbling. Brittany looks at the girls and nods. Slowly they all get out and they follow Brittany who leads. "Where did those rats go?" as they kept moving, they kept hearing Ian mumbling. All of a sudden, Jeanette who's a bit clumsy, trips and leans on an empty soda can making it fall from the dumpster on to the floor. Unfortunately this gets Ian's attention. As soon as he sees the chipettes, his eyes get wide as baseballs. "THERE YOU ARE" all of the girls begin to run as an angry Ian chased them. Nelly who was having a hard time runnng because of the pain, was doing her best to run.

"You rats stop right there" said Ian. The girls reach a coffee shop and suddenly stop when they see someone unexpected inside the shop. Drinking a cinamon coffee while playing with his Nintendo 3DS and using headphones was Toby Seville. Although the girls really didn't know Toby, they knew that he babysat the chipmunks and he knew Dave. The girls head inside and quickly approach Toby who hasn't noticed them. "Toby" still he doesnt notice. "Hey Toby" said Brittany but he stil can't hear her. The girls were even standing on the table he was at to get his attention but, he had his nintendo close to his face. Brittany sighs and stands on his shoulder and takes off one of his headphones. "TOOOOOOOOBYYY" instantly he jumps and almost spilled his coffee. "I'm so sorry Dave i didn't mean to ruin your..." he eyes land on the chipettes and the two other female chipmunks standing on his table. "Girls? Wha... what... what are you doing here?" he asked. "THERE YOU ARE" Ian found the girls and now he aproaches them. The girls began to shake in fear.

Toby raises an eye brow and says "Hey i know who you are... you're that Ian Hawk guy. Manager of the chipettes right? I'm Toby Seville by the way" Toby offers a hand shake. Ian was thinking of ignoring him but, then he gets an idea. "Well this guy looks and talks like an idiot. So I'll just play along just in case he tries to stand in my way" Ian thought. He shakes his hand and with a fake smile he says "That's right i'm the chipettes manager. I came to pick up my girls because they need to rehearse for tonight. Now if you'll excuse me i have to get going. Lets go girls" Ian was about to grab them but, both Brittany and Eleanor bite his hand. "ouch you little..." Ian decides not to be harsh since Toby was right there. "I mean girls come on. it's time to go" Toby could see the fear in the girls faces .

He knew that Ian wasn't their manager anymore "but, why does he want to take the girls?" wondered toby. All of a sudden Ian grabs Brittany by her tail and he was about to shove her in the cage that he had in his other hand but, Toby splashes Ian's face with his ice cinnamon coffee. Toby grabs Brittany from Ian's grasp. "Come on girls lets go" said Toby and all of the girls go inside his pockets and he starts to run. Ian who uses his sleves to clean his face, goes after him. Toby approaches his car that was in the parking lot. He unlocks the door and heads inside before closing and locking it.

Ian elbows the driver's window as Toby started the car. Finally Toby quickly gets out of the parking lot and drives away. Ian looks around and tries to find a vehicle. Suddenly he spots a cab. Ian sees an elderly man eating a sandwich. The man was on his break eating peacfully but, that was about to change. Ian opens the passanger door and rougly puushes the man out however, a cop that was bearby, sees him. "GET OUT OF THE CAB AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD"

Meanwhile with Alvin...

"WARNING WARNING, THIS BOMB WILL EXPLODE IN ONE MINUTE. PLEASE GET SOMEWHERE IMMEDIATELY"

The battle between Alvin and Leach still hasn't ended. Alvin had serious injuries. Some of his ribs were broken, he had a dislocated shoulder, the knife in his forearm was still hurting and he was bleeding from his nose. They aren't using weapons but, Leach kept beating the crap out of him. Leach had the advantage thanks to his extra arms and his amazing speed. He kept throwing Alvin and playing with him like a doll. Leach had even hit Alvin in the groin five times so he won't be able to have kids or even mate with female. The pain between Alvin's leg was so bad that he kept fainting. Leach was just to strong. He wasn't the same guy he knew four years ago. This Leach was stronger and more evil than ever.

As Leach kept beating up an unconscious Alvin, he was singing a song "Old MACDONALD had a farm E-I-E-I-O and on his farm he had a cow... Hey Alvin sing with me" said Leach before kneeing him in the chest. "I said sing with me. ALVIN SING WITH ME" said Leach. However an unconscious Alvin doesn't answer. Leach frowns and knees Alvin in the groin for the sixth time. The terrible pain wakes up Alvin who begins to cry. Alvin couldn't take much more. "Go screw your self" Alvin whispered. Leach heard what he said and is not happy. "Well, I be-" "WARNING WARNING, THIS BOMB WILL EXPLODE IN THIRTY SECONDS" Leach smiles when he hears that and he throws Alvin against the wall. He approaches his king outfit and takes out a cigar and a lighter. "WARNING WARNING, TWENTY SECONDS LEFT" Alvin heard that. He had to get out of there somehow. He wasn't going to let himself die that easily. Alvin starts to drag himself to the entrance of the auditorium. Leach watches him and is amused by what he sees. "Go ahead, try to get out of here. Your family and friends must be waiting for you. Too bad you'll never see them again because, when my bomb explodes, there will be nothing left of you. Anyway see you in hell Alvin" said Leach. But although the odds were against Alvin, he wasn't going to give up. Alvin kept dragging himself to the entrance.

"10"

"9"

"8"

Alvin just couldn't go anymore. He was too weak to continue dragging himself, so he faints again.

"7"

"6"

"5"

Alvin was unaware that, one of his paws was touching something that he would have never expected to find there. His paw was touching Yana's wooden pendant. Simon dropped it without noticing.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

Meanwhile with The girls and Toby...

The ride was quiet and they were thinking. The girls were still scared because of what they just went through. They were so scared that they still hadn't left Toby's pockets. However Brittany who was sitting on his shoulder instead, notices a huge bright light up head. "Uuuuuuh, girls you might want to look at this" said Brittany as she pointed at the wind shield. All of the girls come out of Toby's pockets and hop on to his shoulders. "What is that?" asked Toby who had a hard time looking at the rode. "That's not sun light. It's not even day time right now" said Jeanette. Indeed it wasn't and that bright light was coming from the forest. All of a sudden, Yana's face looks pale as her jaw drops. She knew what was making that light.

"Oh no"


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh no" Yana mumbled as she watched the huge bright light coming from the forest. Jeanette heard her and also noticed the pale look she has. "Yana is everything alright?" asked Jeanette with a concerned look. The other girls notice Yana acting strange so they approach her. "What's wrong Yana?" "Are you okay?" asked Eleanor and Nelly who was no loner in pain. The light that they saw was vanishing but, there was black smoke in the sky coming from the forest. None of them could really see it since it was night time. By now everyone in LA should've noticed the bright light because there was now traffic on the road that passes by the forest.

Yana still had a look of disbelief as she kept her eyes on the wind shield. She couldn't see the light anymore but, her eyes still wouldn't move. "Yana is something wrong?" this time Brittany asked. Yana looks at everyone and says "Girls... pl-please-don-don't-pa-pan-panic-I-I'm-sure-the-bb-boys-are-alright-but-wha-what-you-ju-just-ssaw-was-ccaused-bbby-a-bbomb" the girls didn't understand why Yana looked like she saw a ghost. They heard her say something about a bomb but, why would Yana worry about a bomb. They weren't that close to it so they were safe. "Um Yana I think we're safe where we-" "You don't understand... that bomb that just exploded must've came from the forest" Yana cut her off. Now the girl's expression changed from worried to horrified looks on their faces. "Yana, how do you know that-" "Girls sorry to interrupt but, we might take a while to get you back to Dave's because of the traffic" Toby cut her off. Brittany was dumbfounded but then realized that he doesn't know anything. "Toby, don't take us to Dave's right now. Take us to..." said Brittany but then she could't remember where the forest was located. "Girls do any of you know where that forest is at?" asked Brittany. All of them except for Jeanette shrug. The girl with glasses approaches Brittany and says "I do, and it's a good thing I stole this" she then takes out something from her wedding dress. She unfolds what looks like a map and shows it to Brittany who gasps. "Jean, you actually stoled this? How and where?" asked Brittany and Eleanor was stunned as well.

Jeanette sighs and she wasn't proud of stealing the map but, she did just in case they needed it if they were to escape the kingdom and get lost. She didn't know how big the forest was. "Look, I'm not proud of what I did but, we need this. Anyway, I took it from the dressing room I was in. While the maids where fixing my hair, one of the guards had the map on his back pocket so without him noticing, I took it and the maids noticed but, they said nothing to the guards. However they did advice me to not try to escape. I guess they wanted me to escape but at the same time, they didn't want me to because of the consequences I would have to deal with" said Jeanette as she felt guilty. Who knew the shy, innocent clumsy Jeanette would steal. Brittany smiles and hugs her sister while kissing her cheek many times. "Jean that was great what you did. Now we'll be able to get back to..." Brittany couldn't talk anymore as she remembers what Yana said. The explosion must've came from the forest. "Girls, I'm so worried about the boys. I hope they're alright" said Brittany but then panics. She approaches Toby and places the map on his lap. "Toby, please go to this forest. Don't ask why just please take us there" said Brittany in tears. Toby sees this and grabs the map without asking her anything.

Meanwhile with Magma...

They made it out of the forest safely and were now inside of an abandoned farm house close to the forest. They weren't the only ones who escaped. Magma managed to set free all of the female prisoners and were all now with her in the farm house. Also the slaves who escaped were there as well. Simon and Theodore who had injuries were being taken care of by Magma's girls. To the assassin girls Simon and Theodore reminded them of their boyfriends and parents. The color of the eyes Simon and Theodore had looked a lot like their parent's, cousins, brothers sisters and the eyes of their boyfriends who are dead. Magma watched as some of the slave male chipmunks and some of the female chipmunks hugged each other while crying. The sight brought a smile to Magma's face. She was proud that the male chipmunks were free and were reunited with their sisters and cousins who were prisoners.

However behind her smile was a worried look. Magma was worried about Alvin. She kept thinking that he didn't survive the explosion and she was doing her best to get rid of those bad thoughts. Out of the blue, she hears and sees a bunch of fire trucks, ambulances and police cars with their sirens on and they were arriving at the entrance of the forest. "What are those things?" She asked herself. Magma was a wild female chipmunk who didn't know much about humans and technology like other wild chipmunks. To her those vehicles looked like monsters sent by Leach however, something told her that those "monsters" are harmless and help and instead of harming. Magma then sees a car that wasn't a police car or a type of vehicle that she has seen so far. She sees the vehicle parking on the side of the road. She then sees some female chipmunks climbing out of the car and heading to the forest. For some reason, Magma felt like she had to stop them from getting near that forest. She didn't want anyone else to die so, she runs to the first female chipmunk that she sees the closest to the forest.

In the meantime with Brittany...

**Brittany's Pov**

The map that Jeanette stoled helped us get to the forest however, once we arrived there were a lot police cars, ambulances and fire trucks that were in the way. The area smelled like smoke and I had a terrible feeling in my chest. Something told me to run to the forest and find someone who I still don't know is there. My sisters and those other girls were trying to stop me from getting near the forest. "Brittany, stop it's to dangerous" I heard Jeanette telling me stop but I wasn't listening. I have to get to that forest. I have a terrible feeling in my chest. All of a sudden, I feel my left paw being grabbed. "Let me go I have to..." when I turn around, I see a girl who I've never seen before. I could tell she's a wild chipmunk since she wasn't wearing clothes. She had tawny color fur and lavender color eyes. I was about to yell at her to let me go but, she covers my mouth with her paw and says "your friends are okay. I'll show you where they are" she then lets go and approaches Yana.

This girl gets on one knee and says "My queen, mostly everyone made it out safely before... the bomb inside your husbands chest exploded. I will tell you everything that happened once we're with the others" I saw the look Yana had. She's worried just like I am. "Wait a minute, did she say queen? Yana is a queen?" I wonder. Yana nods and we begin to follow the girl with the lavender color eyes. As we follow her, I see farm house and I was shocked to see so many female chipmunks. I was also shocked to see that those male chipmunks who were working like slaves back in the kingdom were there to. Once we were inside the farm house that had no door, we see two male chipmunks that I immediately recognize. "Simon" "Theodore" said my sisters and they went to embrace Alvin's brothers. The two looked like they've been in a boxing match. They had bruises and had dried blood on their sweaters. I was glad to see the two.

I look around my eyes couldn't see someone that I was hoping to find here. I look at the girl with the lavender color eyes and ask "is there a male here that has honey eyes and wears a black sweater with diamonds?" the girl gave me a funny look before saying "oh you mean, my supreme queen's brother" my jaw drops when I hear that. Did I hear correctly. Did she say the word brother? "Um no you probably think I'm talking about another male. The male that I'm talking about has a sister but she died four years ag-" "No that male that you're talking about is Alvin Seville yes?" She cut me off. I nod and she says "well he's the older brother of my supreme queen?" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT I thought that the chipmunks sister died. Also I didn't know that Yana was the supreme queen.

My sisters and I look at Yana with a look of disbelief. She sighs and tells us "I'll tell y'all everything now that we've all reunited. Well most of us" i was very interested in hearing what she's going to say. Did Simon lie to us? I thought that his sister died? Did he made it all up?

**Third persons Pov**

"Yana" "sis" said Simon and Theodore who awoke to see that they were in the arms of Jeanette and Eleanor. The two had been unconscious and all this time they noticed that their sister was with them. Yana approaches her brothers and hugs them but not to tight because of their injuries. "Simon Theodore I missed you guys so much" said Yana lovingly. However Simon and Theodore don't hug her back. They were confused and they wanted an explanation. Yana notices the looks they gave her and she says "I'll now tell y'all everything"


	25. Chapter 25

"Simon Theodore, that night when I left to go look for the wooden pendant you guys gave me, I was attacked by Test and Van. They... they were trying force me to mate with them. Test, wasn't successful however Van was. He took me to his home and took my innocents. He then told me that he used my pendant as a trap. His brother Test broke in to our old home and took the pendant. I was furious at him for doing that but he gave it back to me a minute before Alvin found me. He broke the door down and he was very unhappy. Alvin had a murderous look on his face and he wanted to make Van pay for what he did to me however, Van used me as a shield and told Alvin to leave. Van took me outside and had a knife close to my throat. it... it broke my heart when I heard Alvin scream as I felt the knife cutting me. Van left but Alvin didn't follow him. He stayed with me and I was losing blood. I gave Alvin the pendant so that it would remind you guys that i'm always with y'all. A piece of me is in that pendan. I fainted but I really looked like I died but Fortunately I survived. Anyway Alvin took me to a cave behind a waterfall and buried me there. Alvin left but then minutes later, I feel the dirt on top of me being removed. At first I thought it was Alvin but, to my horror it was Van. I think he knew that I didn't die. I think he made sure not to cut any of my important veins. He must've done that so he could escape.

A year went by, Van and Test had collected rear objects that they stoled from rich chipmunks that lived in near rivers. In those rivers there were gold, diamond, and even pearls. The rich chipmunks were nice and they were very selfless. They made sure to keep the peace in the forest. However soon they stopped existing when Van and Test killed the rich chipmunks and they took everything they owned. Van was the one who had most of the things they stoled so, he was the first gain to power. Bad chipmunks that were friends of his decided to be his guards. The same happened with Test. That's how they became powerful and untouchable. That's how Van became the supreme King and Test the great King. Anyway, I was forced to stay home everyday twenty four seven. Every time that Van returned from stealing and ruining lives, he forced me to mate with him. Soon I became pregnant with his baby and when he found out, he was furious. When I gave birth to Alexis who is my son that I'm carrying here, Van almost forced me to get rid of him but, I convinced him that only I would take care of him and that he would stay out of his sight. Anyway, soon two more chipmunks became kings. The two are known as The Big J and their names are Jack and James. Then I was forced to marry Van and that's how I became the supreme queen. But even though I was his queen, he would hit me and just beat the heck out of me and his son" Yana then takes off her queen outfit and reveals her cuts and the abuse she dealt with. "By the way, about Leach having a bomb inside his body, he put it inside because he knew Alvin was going to return one day and Van wanted him dead even if it cost him his own life" said Yana.

Everyone except for Nelly and Magma who already knew, gasped. Simon and Theodore were appalled because of the story and how sister looked. Their mouths were open but no words came out. What Yana went through is horrible. Who would mistreat a female who is harmless and innocent? Yana watched wasn't speaking anymore as she looked at her brothers. Simon and Theodore just looked like statues. Suddenly Nelly stands next to Yana and says "now I well tell you all my story and how I met Alvin" now the boys look from Yana to Nelly.

"years ago, before the supreme King gained power, I used to live in a hollow tree, with my parents, my boyfriends parents and my boyfriend. We were one big happy family until, the supreme King gained power. Once he gained power, he ordered all of his guards to execute all male and female chipmunks who've had kids or who were going to have kids. Some guards showed up at our door and took my parents and my boyfriends parents away. My boyfriend and I tried to stop them but, they threatened to kill them if we tried to intervene. We had no choice but to listen however, as days went by, our parents never returned. As more days went by, we were told that our parents were executed along with other couples who were parents and couples who were going to be parents. My boyfriend and I were crushed when we found out. Anyway, soon things went from bad to worse for all of the chipmunks and the peace was taken away when the supreme kings partner, the second King who's Test, gained power as well. He ordered all of his guards to kill anyone who's looking for food like berries, nuts and all types of food. He said that there was no need for us inferior chipmunks to look for food anymore. He promised that we would all get our food delivered at our door step but, it was a lie and a lot of chipmunks died because of starvation and dehydration. Anyway, a lot of chipmunks died from those two things and it's all thanks to the second King. But things got more bad when two more chipmunks gained power. they were Jack and James. Both were just as evil as the supreme King and the second king. Jack ordered all of his guards to capture all female chipmunks because they no longer could live with their male mates and were going to live in the prison instead. At the same time James ordered all of his guards to capture all male chipmunks because, they were going to work for the four kings. Like building kingdoms, farms, and find food. The male chipmunks never got a break. A lot of them died. Years later My boyfriend and I knew that we had to escape. We had struggled a lot. We survived those years because we had a lot of food stored in our home before the second King gained power. We had to get out of the forest as soon as possible. So one night, we were quietly escaping the forest and the only way we had to escape was by going through the entrance that was for the guards and the kings only. I was scared of getting caught but, my boyfriend was determined of getting us out of here. and when I say us, I mean his Baby and I..." Nelly rubs her abdomen as tears came out. "My boyfriend was determined of getting his baby and I out of here. He didn't care about his freedom. He cared about us only. I know we had to escape because, if the guards found out that I'm pregnant, I could've been executed. My boyfriend wasn't going to let that happen so, he came up with a plan. My boyfriend some how got his paws on a guard outfit. He dressed me up as a guard so I can go through the entrance with no problems. He then said that he would distract the guards as I escaped just in case my disguise did not work. My boyfriend accompanied me to the entrance and we were stopped by guards. He distracted the guards and talked trash about the kings. I watched as my boyfriend was stabbed so many times by the guards. I wanted to go to his aid but, my boyfriend told me that, no matter what I see, that I must keep going. I ran and ran as tears were running down my cheeks. However a guard noticed that something wasn't right about me. He noticed my belly looked to big so, he stopped me and told me to take off my guard outfit. I had no choice but to obey. When they found out that I wasn't a real guard, I was grabbed and I thought I was going to be executed but, to my surprise, they locked me in a prison-" Nelly stops speaking when she felt a kick in her stomach. She then felt so some pain but decides to continue with the story.

"Anyway, after being in the prison for a few weeks, some guards came in and brought a male chipmunk. I saw one of the guards knocking him out before putting him in the cell I was in. I was surprised that they put a male in the prison because, the prison was for females only. When the male woke up, he took a few minutes to look around the cell as I watched him. When he finished, he asked about me and I told him everything. Like about my past and about the kings and the kingdom. That male was your brother Alvin" Nelly was done telling everything and the boys were more shocked than before. However all the talking wasn't done.

Magma stands next to Nelly and says "Now I will tell you about me and how I met Alvin" the boys look at Magma before she begins "I'm the leader of a group of assassins. My name for being the leader is Magma but, my real name is Nona. I became an assassin after Test who was the great King, tried to rape me but, my dad stopped him. My dad told me to run and hide while he dealt with Test. However when I returned, I found my dads dead body. He was... stabbed with a dagger in the heart with the dagger still buried inside. I wanted to get revenge. I wanted to make Test pay for what he did. Anyway, after my dad was killed, i was alone for a while until some guards kidnapped me and took me to the kingdom. Pirate ordered the guards to kidnap me but, when we got to the kingdom, the supreme queen, ordered the guards to let me go. They obliged and that's when I became friends with my supreme queen who is known Yana. She told me about herself and her past. We became best friends and she offered me something. She asked me if I wanted to be a member of a group that wipes out evil. I gladly accepted. I trained hard without taking breaks. I was determined in getting stronger and faster so I could get my revenge. I practiced my techniques and my new abilities with a couple of the supreme kings guards. I felt good killing them because they were evil. The supreme King didn't know about the assassins Anyway the guards mistreated the slaves and the prisoners. i became such a great warrior that, my queen and my girls wanted me to be the leader. Anyway, I remember one time, I caught one guard raping one of the prisoners who was already pregnant. While the guard was enjoying himself, without him noticing, I approached him and I used his own sword to buried it behind his rear end. I enjoyed the screams of pain as I saw him bleed. However all the screaming got annoying soon so, I shut him up by strangling him" Everyone was now so scared of Magma that they took a few steps back away from her except Yana and the other three assassins

Magma rolls her eyes and says "Relax, I'm not going to harm any of you. I only kill evil living things. Anyway soon I met your brother Alvin. My supreme queen told me to help Alvin take down the kings. She told me that Alvin is one of her brothers that she told me about. I gladly agreed to help and I took my girls with me and other warriors joined us. When I met Alvin, at first I thought he was a jerk but it didn't took me long to realize that he's actually a cool guy and not to mention quite cute looking. Anyway we arrived at the auditorium. We were on the roof and we waited for the right moment to attack. We used one of the cannon balls to break the giant glass that was the roof so the other warriors could go inside. Alvin and I destroyed on of the walls to strike while they had their guard down. I saved Simon and Theodore from almost being beaten to death by some gorilla looking chipmunks. Alvin took out one and i took out the other. Pfft, that big gorilla looking chipmunk was a freaking weakling. I took out one of them easily. Anyway, Alvin noticed that you three girls and human was missing so he went to look for y'all while I kept an eye on the kings. All of the guards that were in our side had died but, my girls easily killed the remaining guards that were on Van's side. Soon Alvin returned and told me that the human got away and that he saw my supreme queen and this girl went after that human.

When we were talking, we were interrupted by Van who wouldn't stop talking. He got on my nerves so just when I was going to take him down, I was attacked by one of the other kings. Alvin and I took out three of the kings and I had got my revenge. I killed Test the same way he killed my dad. Anyway Van was finally alone but, what he said and showed us was shocking. That guy had a bomb in his chest and he had in total of four arms. He told Alvin that he was going to battle him alone. Van wanted everyone else to leave. I didn't want to leave Alvin alone but, I had no choice. He told me to set free all of the prisoners and we managed to get away from the forest safely and now here we are" Magma finished telling them everything.

The boys were lost for words and so were the chipettes. All of a sudden, Simon and Theodore stand up and embrace their sister. Everyone in the farm house was clapping for the family members reuniting. Suddenly their clapping stops when they see a human approaching them. Simon looks at the human and asked "Toby, is... that you?" and Toby says "No I'm Ian. Of course it's me Simon. What has happened? Why are you guys here? You should be home. Dave must be really worried" Simon gives him a sorrowed look and tells him what happened to Dave. Toby was disgusted by the news and he says "That Ian guy. I'm glad I splashed coffee on his face. Anyway we need to call an ambulance and the police for Dave. He might still be alive" Toby takes out his phone and calls Claire first to tell her to go check on Dave.

Claire answered and told him that Dave was found almost dead by the newspaper boy. An ambulance came to pick up Dave and took him to the hospital. "Guys I have good news. Dave is back on the hospital and by some miracle he's going to be okay. Anyway, I can't leave you guys here so, y'all will spend the night at my house. I don't think my girlfriend will mind" said Toby. This doesn't really cheer up the chipettes and the chipmunks. They were worried about Alvin. "Guys, what's wrong?" asked Toby. Simon sighs and he didn't want Toby or anyone else worrying so he says "it's nothing Toby. It's been a rough day for all of us. Including them" Simon points at the thousands of male and female chipmunks that somehow Toby didn't notice. "Holy crap" whispered Toby. He then tells Simon "I would ask you why are there so many chipmunks here but, we need to go. My girlfriend will start to worry" said Toby but then Simon tells him "Toby, we... we can't leave because, we can't leave them alone. They don't have a home anymore. It was destroyed" Toby looks at all the chipmunks before saying "but, guys we-" "Can they come wth us if we go with you?" Theodore cut him off.

Toby didn't want to be rude but, he was thinking that all of these chipmunks would not fit in his car. "Um guys I... I can't take all of them because there's not enough room in my car" replied Toby. The boys were dissapounted to hear that. They didn't want to leave all them there.

Suddenly Brittany approaches Magma and asks "Could you come with us?" the girl with lavender eyes was caught of guard by Brittany approaching her and asking her that. "Uhh, sure" replied Magma. Brittany then approaches Nelly and asks "could you come with us to?" Nelly reacted the same like Magma. Why did Brittany want them to come? "Alright" replied Nelly. Simon and Theodore approach Yana and say "sis you may be the supreme queen but you're coming with us" they were serious but at the same time in a playful way. Yana smiles and says "of course. Oh and say hi to your nephew" Simon and Theodore look at the carrier to see her son sleeping. Simon places a kiss on the boys forehead and Theodore does the same.

Simon, Theodore, Yana, Nelly, the chipettes and Magma who was telling her assasin girls to protect the female and the males and to spend the night in the farm house, look at Toby. "We're ready to go Toby" said Jeanette. Toby smiles and nods. They head to the car. When they got inside, the boys sit in the seat next to the driver while the chipettes and the other girls sat in the back. On the way to Toby's place, Nelly and Magma were wondering why Brittany wanted them to come along. They were curious. They also felt weird being in a car since it was their first being in one.


	26. Chapter 26

Toby and the chipmunks arrived at the home and were now at the door step waiting for Toby's girlfriend to open the door. Simon turns to face Magma and Nelly and says "girls, it's better if you don't tell them who you really are at least don't tell them until my brother returns or his body is..." Tears threatened to come out of Simons eyes. The thought of his brother being dead gave him a horrific pain in the chest. "Just don't tell them who you really are because they're goung to ask questions and... They just can't know. At least until Alvin returns or his body is... found" finally he was able to say that last word which was like a bullet to his chest. Nelly smiles sympathetically and says "don't worry Simon. We understand right Magma?" the girl with lavender eyes approaches Simon and says "brother of Alvin Seville, your brother is a great warrior. I'm sure he's still alive even though it's impossible for him to have survived that explosion. I hate be to negative by thinking that he isn't alive but, I listen to what my heart says. Not my mind. Oh and about us saying anything, don't worry. We won't tell anyone else about us until you guys feel when it's the right time to tell them" Simon gives her an appreciating smile and says "thanks for understanding" he then noticed that the chipettes, his sister and Theodore had been listening and when they saw Simon look at them, they act natural which makes him chuckle because he was going to tell them that they can't tell the humans or anyone else who their new friends really are anyway.

The door to the home opens and there standing with a smile is Toby's girl who's Julie Ortega. "Babe" said Julie before giving Toby and quick kiss on the lips. She then notices the chipmunks. "OH MY GOSH. Simon Theodore, what happened to you two? You look like you've been in a fight" said Julie before carefully scooping them up. She was about to head inside but then, from the corner of her eye she sees the chipettes and the three other girls. "Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor? Hi, what brings you here?" asked Julie. The chipettes tell her nervously in unison "we uh, came to visit" Julie replies "Well my house is your house as well come on in and are these friends of yours?" Brittany tells her "Um yes, they're our friends and they wanted to meet you" Julie happily opens the door and says "Well, make yourself at home" Yana, Magma and Nelly look at each other before walking inside.

To the three girls it felt weird entering a humans house for the first time. It smelled like roses inside. "Girls you can sit on the couch if you want" said Julie as she carried Simon and Theodore. The girls sat on the couch and saw Julie taking the boys to the bathroom to check their bruises and injuries. Toby who was locking the door to the outside, approaches the girls and sits on another couch. He was curious about these three new girls. "So, girls what are your names? he asked. Magma is the first to tell him "my name is Nona nice to meet you... Toby is it?" he nods and says "it's nice to meet you to Nona" the guy shakes her paw with his index finger before looking at Yana. "and you are?" the girl smiles and shakes his finger. "I'm Yana and I'm glad to meet you Toby" said Yana. Toby then looks at Nelly and asks "and who's this?" Nelly reaches and shakes his finger as she days "I'm Nelly and it's an honor to meet you" out of the blue, Toby places a finger on her abdomen which surprises the girls especially Nelly who wanted to slap him for not asking her if he could touch her first.

Nelly didn't want to be rude but, his finger suddenly touching her made her baby give her a strong kick which hurt a little bit. "Um dude, excuse me" she said. Toby instantly stops touching her abdomen and says "oh crap I'm sorry. It's just that your tummy got my attention" Nelly who was too sweet and forgiving to be mad at anyone, tells him "it's okay, and well a lot of chipmunks have noticed my big abdomen. Me being pregnant has been tough so far. Like first I was sent to a prison by a-" "Cough cough cough" The chipettes give her a look that said, "did you forget that they're not suppose to know yet?" Nelly realizes the mistake she was about to make so she stays silent. Toby wanted the know more now that he heard her say she's pregnant and that she was sent to a prison. "Wait, you were sent to a prison and you're pregnant but how-" "Toby could you call the Vet right now? Simon and Theodore have some bad injuries" said Julie who was still in the bathroom with the door open.

Toby tells her "okay baby, I'll call her now" he then takes out his phone and heads to the kitchen. Nelly who felt guilty for almost spilling the beans, says "girls I'm sorry I almost told him something he's not suppose to know yet" the girls look at her and Brittany tells her "it's okay. Just make up lies next time. Oh and girls we have to make up a lot of lies because, Toby is a... He seems to ask a lot of questions" the girls giggle and then Brittany approaches Magma and Nelly who were sitting next to each other. Brittany grabs one of their paws and tells them "girls, thanks so much for helping Alvin. You Nelly for staying by his side when he needed someone and you Magma for helping him take down most of those kings. If it wasn't for y'all, my sisters, Alvin's brothers and I wouldn't be here right now. Even though Alvin isn't with us, I still thank you" Nelly and Magma smile and huge Brittany. It was great knowing that Alvin has a great friend who cares so much about him.

"Brittany, is Alvin your boyfriend?" asked Magma curiously. Brittany blushes and nods. Magma playfully elbows her shoulder and says "that's one cute chipmunk and I would totally ask him out, if he was single but he's not" Brittany rolls her eyes and says "well you two would make a great couple but, to bad he has me as his girlfriend" they then look at Nelly who was quiet. "Nelly what do you think about that Seville guy?" asked Magma. Nelly tries to hide her blush. She didn't want Brittany to know that she has feelings for Alvin because she was afraid of Brittany getting upset. "erm... well he's cute and if he was single then, I would ask him out but, I don't think he would be interested in dating a girl who's going to have a baby that isn't his" replied Nelly nervously. Brittany wasn't really jealous about them talking about Alvin like that. In fact she was delighted that they were admiring her boyfriend. It made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world because she has a boyfriend who is cute and a great warrior. "Nelly, I know Alvin. Like I remember he used to flirt with human girls at school and I would get jealous but I didn't say anything. I'm sure he would've had his eyes on you even though you have a baby inside that isn't his" said Brittany.

Nelly gives her a small smile and says "thanks but I'm still glad that he has you Brittany. You care a lot for that guy and you love him" However Brittany suddenly remembers something that takes away her good mood. Brittany sighs and says "speaking of Alvin, I hope someone finds him alive soon. If he's not found, I think I'm going to go crazy" a tear falls but the two girls comfort her. Yana who was speaking with Eleanor and Jeanette, sees Brittany sobbing. Yana knew why Brittany was sad and heartbroken. Yana was missing Alvin to and she also hopes that he will be found soon. Abruptly Julie who came from the bathroom with Simon and Theodore in her arms, says "girls are you hungry? I got almost anything you might want" the girls look at each other and they nod. "Great, what would you like sweetheart?" Julie asked Yana. "Um warm milk would be nice" Julie then asks Jeanette "what would you like?" Jeanette takes a minute to think and says "uh just cereal" Julie nods and she corniness to ask the other girls what would they want eat. Toby who comes from the kitchen, tells Julie something.

Now that Julie knows what they want, she says "okay I'll bring your food in five minutes. Oh by the way, Simon, Theodore, Toby just told me that the Vet can't come right now so I will take you guys to the clinic tomorrow" the boys nod and Simon tells her "Thanks Julie and we're not really in pain right now all thanks to those pain killers so Theo and I can wait" the lady pets their hair before she goes to the kitchen. Toby who had returned, sits on the couch and asks "boys, could you tell me why you're badly injuried and girls, could you tell me why are you dressed like you're going to a wedding" everyone quickly comes up with a lie. "Well, you see Theo and I were... messing with... your cat and it got really annoyed so, it taught us a lesson" lied Simon. Toby was astonished because he didn't think that his cat that ran away would be capable doing this. "and about us being dressed like this, well my sisters and I are trying to change our looks" lied Brittany. Toby actually believes this and says "oh, you girls look pretty and boys, be careful with my crazy cat. He can be cute looking but he's dangerous as a tiger" the boys nod letting him know that they understood.

Minutes later, Julie returned with the chipmunks food and they began to eat. After eating, the girls and the boys were going to sleep and Julie offered them some extra beds that she has but, the chipmunks asked if it was okay if they could sleep in the couch and julie said it's fine. They wanted to sleep together because of what they went through, they didn't want to spend a minute separated from each other.

The next day, Toby took the boys to the clinic while Julie and the girls went shopping. Yana, Magma and Nelly were having fun choosing clothes. Yana was now wearing a violet wrap shirt with a small capital Y coverd in glitter and a brown skirt. Magma was now wearing a lavender color skirt and white scoop neck shirt with a heart in the middle. Nelly was wearing a baby blue off shoulder shirt and gray skirt. The three grils who were now dressed, come out of the dressing room to see the chipettes waiting for them. "you two look good in clothes" "yeah y'all look great" "beautiful looking indeed" said the chipettes. They were all having fun but, under that joy, was a worried heart that was missing someone. They were still worried about Alvin and they hoped that he was still alive and well.

Meanwhile at the forest. It was isolated meaning that, the road that lead to the forest was closed. No pedestrians could get near and bomb specialists were there checking the area. They were trying to find out what caused the explosion and if it was safe for people to come near. The forest looked way worse than before. There was now nothing but dirt and the smell of smoke. There weren't any trees left. The bomb was so powerful that it wiped out the kingdom. Is there a possibility that Alvin is still alive? What are the chances of him being alive? Was the bomb so powerful that it turned his body in to dust? If he is alive, where is he? If he's not then, this could cause some horrific pain to his loved ones.


	27. Chapter 27

It has been a fun day of shopping for the chipettes, and the three other girls. They got home and found Toby playing with his xbox one in the living room while talking to a friend of his with his headset. Julie approached Toby and asked about Simon and Theodore. Toby told her that they had to spend a few days at the clinic because their injuries were more bad than Julie thought. The girls were worried for the boys but, Toby told them that the boys were going to be okay even as he wasn't so sure. The sun was going down and the girls were thinking of going to bed but, before going to bed, they went to the barroom and were now taking a bath in the sink while they had girl talk.

"Really Eleanor? then you should tell him or are you waiting for him to tell you?" asked Nelly as she rubbed a chipmunk size soap on her own tail. Eleanor blushes and says "I will but, I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell him. I mean I know that he feels something for me because I noticed the way he reacted when we were at that stupid wedding" Brittany and Jeanette remembered how Theodore and Simon reacted when the girls were asked a question by the fake preacher. Both of the girls still hadn't talked to the boys about that but they didn't have to because the girls knew that the boys are in love with them. Nelly giggles and says "well that's nice to know and what about you Jeanette? Do you think Simon is in love with you?" The clumsy girl blushes and says "I think he does and I'm going to tell him that I feel the same for him once he returns from the clinic" all the girls saw awww before Brittany looks at Magma's chest and asks "Hey Magma, does your cut still hurt?" Magma looks at her chest and says "No it doesn't hurt anymore but I just hope that this mark isn't permanent because it would damage my beauty" Brittany tilts her head and says "girl I don't think it will stay as a permanent cut but, even if it does, you'll still look beautiful. Watch sooner or later there is going to be a line of guys waiting to be your macho boyfriend" Magma who was rubbing some apple smelling shampoo on her own hair, says "well, I'm not in a rush to get a boyfriend. I'm very patient but, it would be nice to be in the arms of a guy who loves you" Brittany smirks and thinks of a question that will let her know what kind of guys the girls like.

"Alright girls, I'm going to ask each of you what kind of guy do you want? Let's start with you Magma" said Brittany. The girls giggle and look at Magma. "Well, I want a guy who is funny, likes to go on adventures, likes to talk about his problems, doesn't hide any secrets, is completely honest, is cute but, even if he's not, I would still be interested in him and the most important of all... he needs to be loyal to me" said Magma. All the girls were glad to know what type of guy she wants. They were all just curious to know everything about each other. Brittany smiles and says "well girl, you won't have to wait for long because, I know plenty of male chipmunks that are like that and even if you're not looking for love, love will find you, you know" Magma who was rubbing her arms with her bar of soap nods. Brittany looks at Nelly and asks "what about you girl?" Brittany then approaches her and sits next her and puts an arm around her shoulders. Nelly was once again nervous. She was afraid how Brittany would react if she were to know that Nelly has feelings for Alvin. If Nelly were to tell her the type of guy she wants, her chest wouldn't be able to handle her secret. She would spill the beans no matter how hard she would try to stop herself.

" I... I um want a guy who is... Rich... is famous... likes... to party... and will buy me anything I want" Nelly lied. She felt so embarrassed to say those things that aren't true. However those were the only words that came to her mind. Yana, Magma, and the chipettes were shocked. They didn't think that Nelly was like that. "Um are you saying that you're... a gold digger?" asked Brittany who had removed her arm off Nelly's shoulder. Nelly mentally slaps herself and says "um... I guess i am" after she said that, it was silent. None of the girls knew what to say. Nelly looks at everyone and sees that they were looking at her.

"Um... so who's next Brittany?" asked Nelly. Brittany shakes her head and says "um oh yeah, let's see. Yana what kind of guy do you want? I know that your now dead husband won't match your description because we know you never loved him" Yana who was relaxed and enjoying the girl talk says "well, I want a guy who will accept my son who's not his, I want a guy who will be a father figure for him, I want a guy who is loyal, always smiles, is sweet, is confident, isn't afraid of being emotional in front of me and likes to have fun" the girls smile at Yana who had her paws clasped together. "Now that you mentioned your son, where is he?" asked Brittany. Yan looks at the door and says "he's in the living room asleep and Julie is there keeping an eye on him as she's ironing some clothes" Brittany says "oh okay. Anyway, for my sisters i don't think it's necessary for us to know what type of guy they want since, they're in love with Simon and Theodore. Simon is a responsible guy, he likes school, likes to read, he's intelligent, he's always shy, and is a caring guy. Theodore who is the youngest of the Sevilles, he's always shy to, he's sensitive, he's very selfless, he likes to cook, and I'm going to admit that he's cute even though I'm not interested in him. Well actually everyone thinks he's cute" said Brittany and all the girls giggle. Finally they were done taking a bath and were now drying themselves with a chipmunk size towel.

While the girls were enjoying spending time together...

**Someone's Pov**

"Oh damn, that explosion was quite powerful and everything that this forest had is gone. No one is left in the forest. All the torture has finally ended but, not in the way I was expecting. Well at least there is this someone who I hope is still alive. He needs to be alive. My girlfriend and my baby need him.

**Someone else Pov**

"Let's hope that this one is still alive. His family must be worried. If he isn't alive, it's going to be painful for his siblings. I know that my daughter felt like that when I was killed by that rapist. I hope that this guy that we protected is still alive. My daughter needs him"

**A mothers Pov**

"Yes, my baby is finally out of here, it's really sad that her boyfriend isn't alive to be with her and the baby that's in her womb. I just hope that this friend of hers is alive. It was extremely hard getting him out of that place and bring him here"

**Third persons Pov**

This guy was below a waterfall and wasn't really in the water. He was on dry ground and he was unconscious as he kept hearing voices. He was thinking that maybe he was dead. There was just no way that he could've survived that explosion but, when he heard the voices talking, it made him think that he was still alive.

Alvin Seville was still alive and what's strange is that, his body wasn't injured anymore. He had somehow recovered without needing medical attention. Although he was unconscious, he was still able to hear those voices speaking and understand what they were saying. But how could he know what they were saying if he was unconscious.

All of a sudden, Alvin opens his eyes and what he sees first is the dark blue sky. The stars were shining and there was a half of the moon to. Alvin sits up and looks at his surroundings. He sees nothing but boulders and a small river that had the reflection of the half moon. "Wha... how did I get here? Where am I?" he questioned himself. "He's awake now" "thank goodness" "we got him out of there on time" Alvin heard the voices coming from every direction. "Hello? Is anybody there?" He asked. He then sees a fog around him that was covering some shadows. Alvin couldn't really see their faces but he knew that he wasn't alone. "Who's there?" He asked sounding a bit afraid.

Suddenly the fog disappears and there standing were a bunch of chipmunks but, they weren't alive. They were the spirits of all the chipmunks that died over years in the hands of the kings. Some of those spirits got Alvin's attention. Like one of them look like his friend Magma and Alvin doesn't know that the spirit, is Magma's father. He then looks at another spirit that is a male. This male has green eyes, he's tall, and he has dark brown fur. He's the spirt of Nelly's dead boyfriend.

For some reason, Alvin wasn't afraid of what he was seeing. He didn't feel threatened. Instead he was calm, curious and confused. "Wait a minute, now it makes sense" Alvin thought. The spirits must've saved him from the explosion. They must've brought him where he is now. Alvin then feels something around his neck. He looks at it and is shocked to see that it's Yana's wooden pendant. Alvin hadn't seen it in years. How did he got it? He doesn't remember putting it around his neck. Alvin then looks at the spirits and realizes that, the pendant, must've been called out for help. He knows that there was a part of Yana in this pendant so, without him and her sister realizing, she actually helped him. This was no ordinary pendant. This pendant must've called for help seconds before the bomb exploded. If it wasn't for the pendant that gave the spirits the energy and love as family, they wouldn't have been able to save Alvin. It all made sense and when he heard what the voices were saying, he realizes that they did protect him.

"You guys shielded me from that explosion and then brought me here... Thank you" said Alvin before standing up. The spirits nod. Suddenly a light appears behind them and most of the spirits go to it. However some didn't move. The remaining spirits approach him. It was Nelly's boyfriend and the boyfriends parents and Nelly's parents. The boyfriend tells Alvin "please take care of my girlfriend and my baby" the spirit then walks towards the light with his parents and disappear. Nelly's parents stood there and they both say "please tell our daughter Nelly that we love her so much and that we're watching her from heaven" they then walks towards the light and disappear. All of the spirits were gone except for Magma's dad. The male gives Alvin a worried look and says "please young warrior, convince my daughter Nona to change. I know that she's still hurt that i was killed. I know that she hates evil and I know about her becoming an assassin. Please convince her to change. I want her to stop being an assassin. I want her to be happy and enjoy life. Please tell her not to kill anymore even if it's evil living things. If she's still upset and hurt about the great King taking my life, tell her that he and the other kings and even the guards are paying for their crimes in hell. Also tell her that I love her and that I'll always be in her heart" Magma's dad then goes to the light and disappears.

Alvin watches as the light disappears as a few tears go down. He was so grateful that he met his friend's loved ones and that they saved him. "Thank you, thank you so much. I promise that I will protect and be there for Magma and Nelly and her baby. Now you may rest in peace"


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, the girls were in the living room waiting for Julie and Toby who were getting ready to go pick up Simon and Theodore from the clinic. As the girls were waiting, they were talking about the chipmunks that have been staying in that farm house. "Girls I don't think, Toby and Julie would let thousands of chipmunks stay here until they find a new home" said Brittany and then Jeanette tells her "well we have to try Britt. We can't just let them live there. They don't have food and there's nearly enough space for all those chipmunks" the girls were worried about the males and the females that have no home. They didn't know if there was another forest that could be nearby. Magma did have an idea of where the males and the females could live but, there was a problem.

"Girls, I know about another forest that's nearby however, it's... ruled by another... King" said Magma disappointingly. The rest of the girls had a look of disbelief. Did she just say what they think she just say? Brittany thinks that she didn't hear her correctly so she asks "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Magma sighs and says "there's another forest that's close but, it's ruled by another King" now Brittany is just stunned. How could that be? How can there be another King that rules a forest? Are there more evil chipmunks like Leach, his brother and the Big J? Nelly was also stunned but confused. "What do you mean Nona? Is there really another King that rules a forest?" asked Nelly. Magma decides to tell them a secret that she never thought she would tell so soon.

"Well girls... I'll tell you. About two months ago... I was playing with my queens Son and we were in the playroom...

**Flashback**

"_Yaaaaay I win again" said Alexis after he throws his small basket ball in the basketball net that's about his height. We were just having fun and I just love spending time with Alexis. My best friend Yana, is at the kitchen making dinner for her son and I. I usually help her but, her son wouldn't stop begging me to play with him. Yana didn't mind that she would make dinner by herself this time. That girl is amazing and I am still grateful that she assigned me as the leader of the assassins. One day, I hope to do something amazing for her to show my gratitude. Anyway, as I was playing basket ball with Alexis, I saw the supreme King pass by the door and he didn't say hi to his son. he didn't even notice me. Actually he has never seen me. He must have a lot in his mind but, he never cares about his son. He never goes to his son's playroom to say hi and how he's doing._

_Van's a complete jerk and I would joyfully kill him right now but, I don't want to risk getting Alexis and the queen in danger. If I make mistake, the queen and Alexis might pay the price for my actions. I was curious though. When the supreme King passed by the door, he looked upset. The king is rarely upset at anything. He's usually a calm guy. Well actually not really because every night I hear my queen yelling in pain when Van hits her unmercifully. Curiosity got the best of me so, I tell Alexis "Sweetheart, let's go see if mommy is finished with dinner" Alexis nods and I scoop him up and I got to the kitchen. The place is a bit far since this is a castle so I power walked to the kitchen. Once I get there, I see my supreme queen pouring milk in a silver cup while holding a plate with nuts. "My queen, if it's okay with you, could I take care of a little problem that just came up?" I asked as I was in one knee. She smiles and says "Sure go take your time" I thank her and I go where the supreme King went._

_After running for a few minutes, I got near a door where I hear shouting and I could tell that it's the supreme King. "That selfish..." "_Look who's talking_" I thought. "That selfish piece of crap. He thinks that he's better than me just because his forest is in better condition than mines and that he's the only King of that forest. I'll teach him a lesson sooner or later. I'll make him get on his knees and beg for forgiveness and I'll make him tell me that I'm the best. He will suffer" said Van . "Well don't worry, by the end of this year, everything that he owns will be yours. That fool who thinks he's all special and great just because he has the best Kingdom, will suffer much more than the slaves" said Test. The two were then laughing evilly and I hear the sound of silver cups touching so I guess they were making a toast._

**End of flashback**

The girls were just appalled that there was another forest with a ruler who's a king. Now they were convinced that there was another chipmunk who's probably just as evil as Leach. "Wow, so there's another chipmunk King that rules a forest? and this King is the only King there? No allies? no other kings? No even a queen? That's surprising" said Brittany and then they all change the subject when they see Toby and Julie approaching them.

They all went to the clinic and when they got there, they saw Simon and Theodore in casts and bandages. They looked way better than the night they escaped the forest. "SIMON THEODORE" "JEANETTE ELEANOR" the boys and their counterparts shouted before hugging each other as Julie and the other girls watched. Toby was the only one not speaking because he was focused on his game. "Guys how you are feeling? asked Julie. The boys smile and say "we feel so much better Julie" they then hug the woman. After the boys told them about the surgery and that they were going to recover, Julie tells them something.

"Everyone, I want you all to see someone who's worried about y'all. Right now, we are going to see your guardian Dave" said Julie and the chipettes and the boys smile when they hear that. The other three girls were curious about this human named Dave. They knew that it's the boys and the chipettes guardian and they wondered if he was nice like Julie and Toby are. "Alright guys, let's go" said Julie before playfully turning off Toby's Nintendo 3DS and let's him know that it was time to go see Dave. The boys and the chipettes were happy when they heard the good news while the other three girls were wondering about this Dave. Voices in their heads keep telling them that he's evil like that human who was one of Leach's allies. The other three girls hoped that the voices were wrong. If the boys and the chipettes were this exited to hear that they were going to see Dave, then he must be a kind friendly human.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital and when they get to Dave's room door, the nurse tells them that he's awake and he's asking about his girls and his boys. Once they go in the room, they see Dave in a worst condition than the last time he was in a hospital. Fortunately Dave was going to make a full recovery so there was nothing to worry about. "DAVE" the boys and the chipettes hop on to the hospital bed and once Dave sees them he says "boys, girls how are you? I've been so worried about you all? I was thinking that Ian had y'all locked up somewhere and forcing you all to sing for him" the boys and the chipettes hug Dave. "We managed to escape Dave. You see we were locked in the cage, and we were taken to this kingdom and-" "AHEM" Theodore was cut off by Simon. The green clad was confused but then remembers that Dave and the other humans aren't suppose to know yet.

Dave heard what Theodore said so he asks "guys, what does Theodore mean? What kingdom?" Simon smiles nervously and says "oh uh, it's nothing Dave. Just Theodore likes to exaggerate with his imagination. Anyway, we managed to escape a cage that we were locked in while Ian was uh... distracted, right girls?" the chipettes tell Dave "right" "absolutely" "yes we sure did" their guardian relaxes a bit and then notices the three other girls a feet away from the chipettes. "And who are these lovely ladies?" asked Dave. The boys and the chipettes smile at the other girls showing that it was okay to approach Dave. He isn't harmful. The other three girls nod and approach the human. "Hi, I'm Nona" Dave sees her offering a hand shake but he couldn't move his arms because he had casts and bandages. "I'm sorry, I can't really move my arms because I'm still not fully healed but I'm happy to meet you Nona" said Dave cheerfully. Magma smiles and stands aside to let Nelly approach the human.

"Hello Mr. Seville. I'm Nelly friend of the chipmunks and the chipettes. I've heard a lot about you" said Nelly. Dave smiles warmly and says "well I'm happy to meet you to Nelly. I hope my boys are behaving themselves and acting like gentlemen" although Dave knew that Simon and Theodore always acted like a gentlemen, he just said that for Alvin. Wait a minute, where is Alvin? Dave couldn't see the red clad anywhere in the room. Nelly giggles and says "don't worry Mr. Seville. The boys have been so nice to us" Dave smiles but couldn't stop thinking about his oldest son. Yana approaches Dave and says "Good afternoon, I'm Yana and this is my son Alexis" she shows Dave her baby carrier and he was surprised to see the boy. Dave could see her son sleeping and he says "would you look at that? He looks like an angel" "Yana smiles approaches the boys. When she did that, Dave who was still wondering where Alvin is, sees something that is quite noticeable.

The boys and Yana looked somewhat alike. Dave doesn't think much of it and asks something that has been on his mind. "Guys, where's Alvin?" The chipettes and the boys freeze when they hear that question. They couldn't tell Dave what happened to him so, they stay quiet. "Guys, did you hear me? I said where is Alvin? Was he having to much fun playing his video games that he rathers stay home and play instead of visiting me?" asked Dave who sounded disappointed. Simon scratches his head nervously before saying "no Dave, He... he's sick so he wasn't able to come" Dave instantly worries so he asks "Wait he's sick? Is he okay? Hold on, if he's sick then why did you guys leave him home alone? Alvin may be sick but that won't stop him from causing troub-" "Don't worry Dave. We... asked Claire to watch him for us while we came to visit you" Jeanette cut him off. Simon was glad that she did that. Simon knew he wasn't a good liar.

Dave relaxes and says "Oh alright" he then looks at Julie and Toby who was playing the game. "Thanks so much for letting them stay at your home Julie. How can I thank you?" asked Dave. Julie smiles and says "Dave I'm happy that they're staying at my place. You don't have to do anything to show that you're appreciating that i'm taking care of them. I even feel like I'm a mother" Dave chuckles and says "I was told that next week I will-" "Mr. Seville I'm going to Perform some tests so I'm going to need for your family to leave" said the doctor who suddenly walked in to the room. Dave sighs and says "Well guys, I'm going to be released next week so I'll see y'all soon" the boys and the girls waved at Dave.

**A week later**

Toby, Julie, the boys, the chipettes and the other three girls were at Dave's place. The boys and the chipettes were shocked when they saw the inside of their home. Everything was fixed. The inside of the home was painted. The walls were painted tan color and there was new furniture. Julie told them that, this whole time that the chipmunks weren't home, Claire, a new neighbor named Miss Miller and Danny the newspaper boy and sometimes Toby, helped paint the house. The new furniture was bought by Jett records as a thank you for Dave who accepted the job that Ian used to have. Dave was happy to have a great job but he felt bad at the same time because he took the job that Ian used to have.

Anyway, Toby was in the living room playing his game as usual, Julie was in the kitchen making dinner, Claire who just arrived was helping Julie make dinner. Simon and Jeanette were showing Yana the basement that was turned in to laboratory. Theodore and Eleanor showing some recipes to Nelly who knows how to cook but has never showed her new friends. Brittany was showing Magma her room and all her clothes. Brittany and Magma were starting to become best friends just like Magma and Yana are. The same was happening with Nelly and Yana. All of the girls felt like sisters.

One of the guests who was so bored, tells his mother "Mommy, can I go outside and play?" asked Alexis who was in the baby carrier. Yana looks at him and says "sorry Alexis but right now we're about to eat-" "Please mommy, I'll only play for ten minutes?" asked Alexis. Nelly who entered the basement with Theodore and Eleanor, says "Hey Yana, I could be outside with him. I could even play with him that way you won't have to worry about him being alone outside" Yana sighs heavily and says "Alright, but if this little guy gives you any trouble, bring him to me" Yana playfully pinches his nose and then takes off her baby carrier and sets her son free. Alexis approaches Nelly who grabs his paw and they head outside.

After playing hide and seek for ten minutes, they were heading back inside but, Alexis wanted to play for another minute so, he runs away and crosses the street. Nelly who turns around doesn't see the boy so she says "Oh no. Alexis where you? It's time to head inside" Nelly places here paws on her hips and ask "where could he be hiding?" and as she was looking for him, Alexis who was hiding behind an old tire, was chuckling as he watched the pregnant girl looking for him. "She'll never find me here" said the boy. He then hears footsteps behind and he could tell it wasn't Nelly because she was still in the Seville's front lawn looking for him. "Hello kiddo, what are you doing over here? I don't think my sister would like to see what you're doing" Alexis heard someone say behind. The voice sounded familiar. Alexis wasn't scared. He wasn't surprised. Alexis turn around and sees someone who he thought wasn't going to see anymore. There standing with a smirk on his face is Alvin Seville but something wasn't right.

Alexis smiles and says "Hi it's you. My mommy and her brothers those other girls have been worried about..." the boy stops speaking when his eyes show him someone else that he thought was never going to see again. His eyes get wide and he says "Daddy?" there staring next to Alvin was someone else. What is going on here? Did Leach survive the explosion as well? Did Alvin forgave him for all the bad things Leach had done and became friends with him? Also why was Alvin wearing a golden armor?

**Find out on the next chapter**


	29. Chapter 29

**Flashback**

**Alvin's pov**

_I have been walking for hours and I finally was able to get out of that forest. Well actually it Isn't a forest anymore thanks to that explosion. It wasn't easy getting out. it took me a few days to find a way out since i was deep in that waterfall. After i left that forest, I'm still walking and I'm getting exhausted. My legs hurt and I'm sleepy. I was walking on a road that was creepy. There weren't any lights and there aren't cars passing by. I'm starting to think that I won't find my home. I hope that my brothers, Magma, the prisoners and the others got out of the forest on time. I hope they're somewhere safe right now. Oh no the chipettes. I hope my sister and Nelly managed to rescue them. I know my sister is brave and smart and that Nelly is a tough and fearless girl but, Ian doesn't show mercy for anyone. Even if his enemies are chipmunks._

_As I kept walking I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't realize that I have entered an... "Aaaaaaaaah" I screamed as I felt a tarantula bite my shoulder. Ugh I was so busy with my thoughts I didn't realize I was heading to a hole in the ground which was the home of a tarantula. As soon as I touched the ground, the tarantula was biting my shoulder. I try to fight and make it let go of me but, it wasn't letting me go. I only made it worse because it was now biting me even harder. I was feeling weaker by the minute but I still kept fighting. I looked at my attackers eight eyes as I felt weaker and weaker. I felt like I was dying. I don't know if it was because of the pain. Maybe it's the feeling of venom entering my body or maybe it's the feeling of the tarantula injecting digestive enzymes into me to liquefy my body and suck it up through its straw-like mouth. Honestly I don't know what this creature is doing to me but, it's making me weaker by the minute. I feel my eyes slowly closing. "Tick tick" a second before I passed out, I heard some voices and I felt the tarantula slowly letting me go._

_Hours later..._

_I wake up and I'm thinking that I'm dead but, I had to check just in case. I place a paw on my forearm and I pinch my self. I felt the sharp pain and yep i think I'm still alive. I don't know where I am. The place I was in looked like a room. "Oh you're awake" I heard someone say. I looked to my right and standing in the doorway is a male chipmunk wearing armor. His armor looked different from the one Leach's guards were wearing. This armor had three small golden letters which were "PFE" and it was so noticeable. This guy approaches me but I instantly get up and I stand my ground. The guy looked surprised by this and says "Hey relax I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you a few questions" however I wasn't believing him. He's probably one of Leach's guards. But that's impossible. All of his guards are dead. I calm down a bit and I sit on the bed._

_The guy smiles and approaches me as I got my fists ready to deliver some damage just in case this guy tries anything. The guy sits on the bed and says "I'm glad to see that you're alive and healed. That's one bad bite that tarantula gave you. Look" he points at my shoulder. I look and I was astonished to see my shoulder was swollen and I see the bite mark. However I'm not feeling pain anymore so, I guess I'm really recovering. I look back at the guy to see him taking off his armor. This guy has blue eyes and his fur color looked similar to Eleanor's. He has long hair and he's muscular like me. After taking off his armor, he says "Look, I'm a chipmunk as well. You don't need to be afraid of me okay" this ticks me off a bit and I say "I'm not afraid of you" even though I was a bit afraid of him when he walked in. This guy chuckles and says "sure you weren't. But you're eyes are telling me that you're lying. You probably thought I was one of Van's allies" I give him a serious look and he stops laughing._

_He gives me a serious look to and says "anyway, you're safe where you are and you can go home any time you want but, you'll need someone to guide you because this place is far from that forest you were in" I wanted to go home immediately but, something told me to stay and find out more about this guy and this place that I'm in. "Who are you and where am I?" I asked him. The guy smiles and moves his index finger left and right. "You're one impatient guy you know. Relax, take a chill pill. You'll know everything about me and where you are soon" replied the guy. He was starting to get on my nerves. Who does he think he is to talk to me like that? "Anyway, a friend of mines is going to want to see you in fifteen minutes __but, I must warn that when you see his face, you'll have flashbacks but, once you know everything, everything is going to be okay" said the guy. "My name is Sage and I'm... well you'll know soon" said the guy before leaving the room. Now I want to know more about this guy and this place. "Who could this guy be?" I thought._

_Fifteen minutes later..._

_I was almost asleep but then, I hear a knock which makes me open my eyes. I look at the door way to see the guy who's name is Sage. "What do you want?" I asked sounding a bit annoyed. Sage smirks and says "well sounds like someone isn't happy to see me again. Anyway, a friend of mine wants to see you so i need you to come with me" I thought for a minute if it was safe to follow this guy. What if it's a trap? What if he is one of Leach's allies? Sage kept his smirk on his face which was also getting on my nerves. "Oh no I'm starting to sound like Simon whenever I prank him" I thought. I decide to take my chances and I approach Sage. We start to walk and i noticed that the halls smelled rich just like that kingdom that was destroyed. There were portraits of trees with birds, there were Family pictures which shocked me because I would have never expected to find that in this place even though I still don't know if this place is dangerous._

_Sage stopped walking and stood by a door. He turns around and tells me "Whatever you do, stay calm and if you try to do anything to hurt my friend, I'm going to defend him" Sage sounded serious. I sigh and nod before he opens the door. We walk inside and there was someone inside. It was a dinning room and there was a chair facing the other way. I couldn't see who it is. "Did you bring him Sage?" asked a voice which sounded like a male. "Yes he's right here" replied Sage. All of a sudden, the chair turns around and I was shocked to see who it was. That bastard Leach. "How did he survive? I was sure that he died because of the explosion" I thought. Anger burns inside of me as I remembered all of the bad things he's done. How come innocent things die but the evil things survive? It's not fair. I got on all fours and I was about to run and scratch the murderers face but I felt an arm around my neck and another arm around my chest. "Hey, what did I tell you before we came in here?" Sage asked me while not letting me go. I could've breake free but, my swollen shoulder was starting to hurt so I stay still. "Let him go Sage. It's okay, we knew that he was found to react like this" said Leach. Sage let's me go and I shot a death glare at Leach._

_Leach approaches me and says "first of all I want you to know that... I'm not the guy who you think I am. Second of all I'm sorry about what my friend Sage just do to you" I was shocked when I heard that. If this guy isn't Leach then who is he? He looks a lot like Leach. Could he be lying? I look at Sage and then at this other guy. "Tell me all" I demanded and this guy who says isn't Leach nods. This guy who wasn't wearing armor. Actually he wasn't wearing anything. He didn't have scratches around his body like Leach had. He sits on a chair and I sit next to him and Sage sits behind me. The guy next to me, starts to talk "As you can see, I look a lot like Van and that's because I'm his twin brother. When Test, Van and I were toddlers, we lived with our dad in a hollow tree. Our mom left our dad for anther male chipmunk so all we had was each other and our dad. Anyway, I never gave problems when I was little however Van did give a lot of problems. He liked to fight with other males who had girlfriends. He liked to steal and just cause trouble. Because of his bad behavior, my dad always hit him and gave him all those permanent scratches he had all over his body. Van made my dad be aggressive. My dad was always a happy chipmunk even when my mom left him for someone else. However he changed when Van gave him problems. Soon Test was inspired by Van and he started to act like him. It got so bad that, my dad was afraid for my safety. My dad was never aggressive with me. He always told me that he wished Van was like me. Even though Van and I are twins, he was pure evil and thirsty for blood. He stopped eating the food that we chipmunks eat and started to eat like a carnivore. I remember him killing birds and eating them. A few years went by and one day, My dad and I came home from looking for food for the winter and we caught Van, my twin brother raping a good friend of ours who was a female chipmunk that was our neighbor while Test watched. It pained my Dad to do what he had to do. He kicked Van and Pirate out of our home. Our female neighbor that Van raped, was soon pregnant with his baby and I wanted to help her take care of her baby like a brother but, soon I realized that she disappeared. We knew nothing of her anymore. Anyway, even though Van and Leach were kicked out, my dad was still worried for my safety so, we moved to another forest. After a year of living in the new forest, i met Sage at a party which was a celebration for Christmas. The whole forest was celebrating. Anyway Sage and I became best friends and I was happy but, the next day I was devestated when I found out that my dad died from a heart attack. He left a testament which said that all of his belongings are mine. My dad was incredibly rich and I didn't know. In the testament it also said that when my dad was a little boy, he found real gold and he found a lot but told no one. Anyway, the testament said the location of all the gold that my dad had hidden. When I found the gold, it was more than I thought. Soon I became rich and gained power. I helped the poor chipmunks and the sick chipmunks. This place that we are in right now is a forest and all of the chipmunks that live in this forest, call it _Bach the golden waters_. By the way the name Bach is my name. Chipmunks wanted this forest to have my name. They all see me as a king here and I really don't like to look like I'm superior to anyone. My guards and i always make sure that this forest will be PFE whch stands for Peacful for eternity. Those three letters are in every armor that's in this forest. Anyway, when I became rich, Van and Test found out. They were jealous that I have all of this and they don't. Especially Van. Soon I found out that he became rich to but, the way he gained power was disgusting. He killed some nice rich chipmunks who lived in that forest and stoled everything they had. I also found that he and Test had been raping and locking up females like prisoners and that they used the male as slaves. Another few years went by and I found out that Van's allies were going to have a wedding. I was curious about this because who in their right mind would marry such murderers. I sent one of my guards and he went undercover to spy on Van's kingdom. When my guard returned, he told me that he saw an army of guards and he thought you was the leader. He watched everything even when you and my twin brother were battling. I was shocked by this because I would've never thought that there would be someone who had the guts to face Van. Anyway I asked my guard why didn't he help you battle Van and he said that Van said that he was going to make the bomb inside him explode instantly if there was anyone that intervenes and he wanted everyone gone except for you Alvin. After the bomb exploded, Sage and I went to check the forest that Van ruled and we thought that you died in the explosion but, to my surprise when I heard someone screaming, I followed the voice and I found you being attacked by a tarantula. Sage took out his bow and arrow and killed the tarantula with one shot. We brought you here and you're lucky that the tarantula wasn't venomous. Anyway the reason why you're here is that I wanted to apologize for everything my twin brother and my other brother had done"_

_Batch gets on his knees and claps his paws together as a few tears go down. I was feeling lot of things. Guilt, hate, sadness, happiness. I could tell that this guy wasn't faking it. He was telling the truth. It was to much for me to believe but I just knew that he was telling the truth. I place both of my paws on his shoulders and say "Batch, you don't need to apologize. You're a good guy who doesn't deserve Van and Test as brothers. Some of the chipmunks that suffered because of Van and test and those other kings are now free and some are resting in peace" Batch cleans his tears and says "thank you Alvin" he then stands up and approaches a closet. He takes out a golden armor and approaches me again. He gets on one knee and says "please brave warrior, accept this gift that shows how grateful I am that you fought for the freedom of those chipmunks. Also please take this" Batch takes out a golden sword with diamonds and hands it to me._

_I smile and I put on the golden armor. I then grab the sword and say "Thank you my friend" Batch nods and says "well you should head home now. You're family must be very worried about you" I nod and we head out the room. Once I'm outside of the castle, I tell Batch "Hey could you two come with me? I want you both to meet my brothers and my friends" Batch gives me a surprised look and says "are you sure it's okay for me to meet them? I mean I don't think they would be glad to see someone who looks exactly like someone who tormented them" I chuckle and say "well they might react like I did but, once we've explained everything to them, they won't hate you" Batch smiles and says "oh, alright let's go" but before we could leave, Sage tells me "Hey Albert, I would love to accompany y'all but, I have to take care of my little brother so maybe next time. We could hang out" even though Sage is a bit annoying, I saw him like a friend. "It's Alvin, and yeah we should hang out sometime. I bet I could beat you at any video game. Anyway, see ya later Sage" I wave at him before Batch and I make our way out of this forest._

**End of flashback**

Alvin and Batch were now standing in front of Alexis who was shocked to see Bath's face. "Daddy?" He said. Alvin places a paw on the boys head and says "Alexis, he's not your dad. He's you're dads twin-" "ALEXIS WHARE YOU?" Alvin was cut off by Nelly who was looking for the toddler. She crosses the street and sees the boy. "Alexis there you are. I've been looking everywhere for..." Nelly stops talking when she sees Alvin. She was shocked as smile slowly appears on her face. Tears stated to come out. "Nelly" said Alvin with a smile. "How you been?" Nelly was about to answer but then, when she sees Batch's face. Her happy look changes in to a horrified look. Nelly begins to tremble as she grabs Alexis paw and took a few steps back. Alvin sees her panicked look so he tells her "Nelly it's okay he's not..." She wasn't looking where she was going and trips and falls thanks to a rock. "NELLY" Alvin shouted before approaching her. He was about to help her get up but then, he sees something wet coming out her skirt. Alvin wasn't a doctor or smart like Simon and Jeanette but he knew that, that wasn't good. Nelly who was moaning in pain looks at her lower body. She knew what this meant. "Alvin... my water broke"


	30. Chapter 30

"Alvin... my water broke" said Nelly as she rested her paws on her abdomen. "Oh no, Nelly please resist. I'm going to take you in the house and see if Simon or Jeanette are..." Unfortunately for them, the sound of an engine was turning on. Alvin turns around and sees Toby in the driver seat and some of the chipmunks hopping in. Alvin sees Eleanor, Theodore and... Jeanette. Alvin panics and yells "JEANETTE WAIT UP" but it was too late to get her attention. Toby, Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette didn't notice Alvin and Nelly across the street. Toby drove away and now Alvin doesn't know what to do. Nelly was crying because of the pain and says "Dude please, do something. The pain is getting worse. I need to give birth now" Alvin who was biting his lip nervously, scoops her up and carries her bridal style. He looks at Batch who was feeling guilty that Nelly was in pain. "Batch, come with me inside the home and-" "No Alvin. It's best if I go back to my kingdom. Right now isn't a good time to meet the others. I'll come back tomorrow okay" Batch starts to walk away but Alvin tells him "Fine, but I want you to know that none of this is your fault. Don't worry about the girl she's going to be fine. Anyhow I'll see you tomorrow then" Batch smiles a little and walks away. Alvin looks at Alexis to see him looking at Batch walking away.

Alexis was the only one that wasn't shocked when he saw Batch. The young boy was puzzled. "Alexis, let's go inside now" said Alvin. Alexis looks at him and nods. They head in to the house and as soon as they step inside, the smell of lasagna goes by their noses. They didn't know that Claire and Julie were at Clairs home getting something. Alexis runs in to the dinning room to see his mother placing napkins on the table. "Mommy" said the boy. Yana scoops him up and says "Alexis I was about to look for you. I thought you were only going to play for ten minutes. Also where is Nelly?" Alexis points at Alvin who was just walking in with Nelly in his arms. Yana looks and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Her older brother was standing right there. Maybe she's seeing mirage? Is what she thought. "Alvin?" She whispered. Instead of giving her a happy smile and asking how she was doing, Alvin gives her a concerned look and says "Hey sis, I'm glad to see you to. I see you girls managed to rescue the chipettes since I saw Jeanette and Eleanor outside. Anyhow all of us can talk later. Right now we need Simon. Is he here?" Yana quickly nods and asks "Yes he's here but is something wrong?" Alvin looks at Nelly and Yana who didn't notice Nelly being in his arms because him suddenly appearing was to shocking.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Guys do something. I can't take it anymore" said Nelly who was crying loudly. Yana worries and says "I'm going to get Simon" she then heads to the basement. After she left, Alvin walks in to the living room and places Nelly on the couch and gently caresses her forehead. "Take deep breath Nelly. Simon is going to be here any second now" said Alvin. Suddenly someone comes in to the living room. "Yana, was someone screaming? I swear I heard..." It was Brittany who notices Alvin being there. Alvin heard Brittany talking and he looks at her. Alvin smiles and says "It's good to see you again Britt. How are you?" Brittany smiles but in the next second, Alvin is tackled and even though he was wearing armor, Brittany still managed to knock the air out of his lungs. She hugs him so tight and says "Alvin where have you been? We all thought that you didn't survive the explosion. How did you survi-" "Britt I'll tell you everything later. Right now we need to worry about Nelly. I think she's going in to labor" Alvin cut her off. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaah" Nelly was yelling even louder. Brittany who realizes what was going on, was about to tell Jeanette to come to the living room but then she remembers that her sister left with her baby sister and Theodore.

Out of the blue Simon walks in to the living room and he had bandages and a cast on his right arm which was being held by an arm sling. "I was told that Alvin is... Alvin you're really here" said Simon and he wanted to so badly to run and hug his brother but, due to his injuries and the things he was wearing, wasn't letting him move that easily. Alvin sees Simon walking in with Yana following and says "Simon we need your help. Nelly needs to give birth and someone needs to receive the baby. I could do it but, I don't know much about girls giving birth. You're the genius who knows everything" Simon was surprised and he looks at Nelly breathing heavily. Simon looks at Alvin and Brittany and says "guys I would help but I don't think I can do this with one arm. Wait, let's ask Jeanette if she could help-" "She's not here Simon. She, Eleanor, Theodore and Toby went to the store and to pick up Dave from the hospital" said Brittany worriedly.

"GUUUUYS, PLEASE HURRRY" Nelly shouted. The pain had increased and she was beginning to sweat. Someone else comes in to the living room and it's Magma who was finished meditating in the backyard. "Hey guys what's..." Magma notices Alvin. She was glad to see him but, she needed to teach him a lesson for not even saying hi to her when she walked in. Alvin was to busy trying to convince Simon that he didn't notice Magma approaching him.

"Alright I'll try" said Simon and he approaches Nelly. Alvin was glad that his brother was going to help Nelly. Suddenly he feels that someone has put him in a headlock. "Hey who is this?" asked Alvin as he tried to break free. Magma chuckles and says "Hello brother of my supreme queen. Or should I say Alvin" Magma was enjoying watching him shaking like a worm. "Aaaah I'm taping out" said Alvin and Magma let's him go not because he tapped out. When she saw her friend Nelly in pain, she lets go of Alvin approaches Nelly.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Magma. She sees Simon removing Nelly's skirt. No one answered her question because they were to worried about Nelly. "Alright Nelly, take a deep breath and when is say push, you push" said Simon before putting her skirt on her side. He was hoping that he was able to do this with just one arm. Nelly nods and she says "okay, here I go" the others watched and soon the room was filled with screams of pain. The others watched as a small innocent fury chipmunk was coming out of her private part. Alvin flinched every time she screamed. Brittany and Magma kept encouraging Nelly to stay strong and not give up. Nelly giving birth was reminding Yana when she gave birth to her son. Simon was doing his best with using just one arm.

"Guys, I don't have any energy left. I can't take it no more" said Nelly in tears. Alvin approaches her and says "You can do this Nelly. Do it for your baby and do it for your boyfriend. I'm sure that if he was here right now, he would've loved to see his son or daughter in the arms of the girl he loved" This gives Nelly more energy. She takes a deep breath and says "Okay, one last push" Simon gets ready and says "that's it, just a little bit more" and once again, the room is filled with screams.

After a minute went by, there was silence but then, they all hear a baby chipmunk crying. All of their hearts get warm when they see the small bundle of fur. "Someone bring me towel" said Simon as he held the baby with one arm. Yana who left the living room, comes back with a towel. Simon hands her the baby chipmunk and Yana starts to clean him or her. Nelly was no loner I pain but was exhausted and happy. She wanted to see her son or daughter but she was to exhausted to say anything. Yana who finished cleaning the baby chipmunk, checks to see if it's a boy or a girl. Everyone wanted to know its gender. Yana looks at everyone and smiles "Guys, it's handsome boy and he's got his moms green eyes" everyone smiles and they all wanted to carry the baby. However they knew that Nelly had the right to carry the baby first. Yana approaches Nelly and gently hands her the baby chipmunk. "So it's a boy?" asked Nelly in a weak voice. Yana smiles and nods.

Alvin sits next to Nelly and says "I'm proud of you" Nelly gives him a weak smile and asks "you want to hold him?" Alvin was happy to hear that but, he didn't want to risk hurting her son. "Thanks but, I might accidentally drop him" replied Alvin. Brittany rolls her eyes and asks "Alvin, are you going to give me that excuse when we have our own baby?" Alvin gives her a fake angry look and Nelly giggles. Nelly looks at Simon and says "Thanks Simon" the blue clad nods and says "No problem" Simon then looks at Alvin and says "Now that we have time to talk, tell us Alvin. How did you survive the explosion?" everyone but Nelly who was falling asleep with her baby in her arms, look at Alvin.

"Well, after Magma, the other assassins, Simon and Theodore left, Leach and I had a battle. He was incredibly strong and I didn't stand a chance against him. None of the weapons that I used worked. It was like he was immortal. Anyway, Leach beat me up pretty badly and I was to injured to escape. I could't walk. I dragged my self to the entrance but, then I fainted. When I woke up, I was in a place below a waterfall. I... woke up and realized that this wooden pendant saved my life" Alvin takes out the pendant that was under his armor. Yana was happy to see the pendant again but Simon was shocked to see that Alvin has it. Simon checks his pockets but doesn't find the pendant. "Anyway, this pendant must've shielded me from the explosion. I know it's to crazy to believe but it's the truth" said Alvin. Well actually he was only telling half of the truth. He didn't want to tell them about him meeting the spirits of the chipmunks who died in that forest. They would probably think that Alvin was just hallucinating.

Everyone was stunned to hear that but, they were really unconvinced that the pendant saved him. However they all think that he was somehow lucky to survive the explosion. "Anyhow, I left the forest but then I was being attacked by a tarantula. It was going to turn me in to a snack but I was saved. A chipmunk named Sage saved me. He took me to a kingdom that's in another forest and took care of the bite the tarantula gave me. Also I met this other chipmunk. He... guys believe me what I'm going to tell you. I met Leach's twin brother. That supreme King has a twin brother who's the opposite of him. His name is Batch and he's pure of heart. He told me about his childhood and about Leach and Pirate. Do you guys remember those scratches that Leach had all over his body? Well his dad gave him those for misbehaving. Leach did a lot of bad things. Anyhow Batch and his dad went to live in another forest. Batch's dad died but his dad gave him everything he had to Batch. Batch became rich and he told me that he had used the power that he gained to help chipmunks. I think he's kinda like a king but, he just sees himself like any other chipmunk. He doesn't like being seen as someone superior. Anyway Batch apologized for everything his twin brother and Pirate had done. He gave me this armor and this sword to show how grateful he was with me. I then made my way here but, I wasn't coming alone. Batch came with me but, he went back his kingdom after Nelly almost had passed out when she saw Bath's face. Batch felt terrible and he left but he's going to come here tomorrow to meet all of you" all of the chipmunks had a look of disbelief. Was Alvin lying? Did he made all that up?

"That's just... unbelievable. A twin brother? Are you lying to us Alvin?" asked Brittany. The others thought the same. Alvin sighs before saying "why would I lie? I'm being serious" they all look at him suspiciously. Alvin says "Now I have to tell Dave, and well everyone else in the family that doesn't know" unbeknownst to Alvin, they had been chatting for a while that, they didn't notice Dave, Claire, Julie, Toby, and the other chipmunks had arrved in the living room. "Tell us what Alvin?" asked Dave who was disappointed that his oldest son didn't visit him in the hospital. Dave actually thought that, when he was in the hospital, Alvin had returned from visiting who ever was that he visited. He thought that while he was in the hospital, Alvin had been having a good time.

Alvin smiles nervously and he turns around and says "Hi Dave"


	31. Chapter 31

"Hi Dave" said Alvin with a nervous smile but his human dad didn't give him a smile. Dave who was still using his crutches to stand, was so unhappy and he wanted an explanation. Everyone's eyes kept looking from Alvin and Dave back and fourth. "Sooo... how you been Dave? You look nice today. Did you miss me?" asked Alvin but the expression on Dave's face didn't change. Simon and Jeanette felt guilty for lying to Dave when they visited him. "Um Dave I can-" Simon stops speaking when Dave raises an index finger. The man didn't want an explanation from anyone else. He only wanted to hear Alvin for now. "So, Alvin are you feeling better? I hope you are. Wait were you sick like Simon told me?" asked Dave. The first question confuses Alvin. Who said he was sick? Alvin looks at Simon and sees an eye lid twitching. Now Alvin understands who and why they said that. "Um yes I'm feeling better Dave" replied Alvin.

Dave runs his fingers trough his hair and looks at Simon and Jeanette. Now he wanted to hear from those two. "Simon, Jeanette, I know that Alvin wasn't sick. I thanked Claire for keeping an eye on Alvin when I thought he was sick and she told me that she wasn't keeping an eye on him. Guys you could've told me that Alvin wasn't back from visiting whoever he went to visit. You didn't need to lie. I'm a little disappointed in you two" said Dave. Both Simon and Jeanette feel horrible. They realize that they really didn't have to lie. "We're sorry Dave" they said in unison. Alvin who realized that Simon and Jeanette were lying for him, stand in front of Simon and Jeanette blocking Dave's gaze.

"Dave, I know that you're upset with them but, I have a good explanation and I would like for you guys to hear it to" said Alvin and Dave decides to let him explain. Claire, Julie and Toby nod. Now that everyone was here, it was the perfect time to tell them. Alvin tells them about his visit to a forest. He tells them what he went trough and how he survived the explosion. All of the humans kept giving him shocked looks. The next to tell their story is Magma. Her story horrified the humans. Especially Dave who didn't think that Magma who seems such an innocent sweet girl could be an assassin. After Magma told her story, Yana was next and her story was to appalling. Dave was happy and sorrowed and the same time. The boys sister was alive and she had suffered a lot. Dave noticed a boy that Yana brought from the kitchen to the living room. Her son Alexis wasn't in the living room since Nelly gave birth. Yana took him to the kitchen and gave his dinner and the boy ate there. Also Yana stood at the kitchen door way when her son was eating because, she didn't want her son to see what was happening. Dave met Alexis and Yana finished telling him her story. Now it was Nelly's turn to tell her story but, she was asleep with her baby in her arms. Alvin didn't want to wake her up so, he tells Dave all about Nelly. The humans felt bad for Nelly. These stories even made a few tears go down all of the humans cheeks.

The humans now know everything but "Hey Dave, Claire, Julie, Toby, there is someone else we would like y'all meet" said Alvin before he hops on to the couch. The humans gaze follow him and when they see the small bundle of fur in Nelly arms, their hearts were touched. They showed happy faces. Everyone watched Nelly's son who was awake, staring back at them. The boy had green eyes and his fur was just likes his dad's. The humans still hadn't said anything. All they did was look. Everything they heard was still running in circles in their heads. Alvin approaches Dave and asks "Dave, can we have a father and son talk?" Dave was surprised but nods. They head to the music room. Once they're there, Alvin tells him "Dave, I know I maybe a pain in the neck but, I know that you know that I love you all and I want to help some chipmunks that need a home. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Dave places the back of his hand on the floor and Alvin's hops in.

Dave raises his hand close to his face and nods. Alvin smiles nervously and asks "Well, I was wondering if, Nelly, Magma, and Yana could live here. At least until they find a new home. Also could we-" Dave raises an index finger in the air and gives Alvin a serious look. Dave was expecting one of the chipmunks to ask him this question sooner or later. Dave pinches his nose and thinks as he looks at his son. "Please, Dave they need home and a... Dad" said Alvin tearfully. Dave sees a few of Alvin's tears but all he does is think and stare. This makes Alvin think that Dave was going to say no. Alvin looks down and nods. "I see, I understand Dave. I'll find a new home for the girls-" "AALLVIIIIINNN" Dave cut him off but he wasn't angry. Alvin looks at him puzzled and sees a smile on Dave's face. "Alvin, I'll tell you what. Your sister, and Nelly can stay. I would love to have more daughters and if they're your friends then, they're more than welcome to live here with us" said Dave. Alvin joyfully smiles but then frowns when he realizes that Dave didn't mention someone else.

"Wait, what about Magma, I mean Nona?" asked Alvin. Dave places him on the piano. Dave had to think. He was worried about the chipmunks safety because Magma is an assassin. He knows she's the chipmunks and chipetts friend but, he couldn't stop worrying. Alvin knew that, that was bothering Dave so he tells him "Dave, if Magma being an assassin worries you, you don't need to don't worry anymore. I'll talk to her and I'm sure she'll listen to me. I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait here" before Dave could say anything, Alvin quickly left the music room. Alvin heads to the living room and grabs Magma's paw which surprises her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as Alvin took her outside in the backyard. The chipettes and the boys saw Alvin taking Magma outside and they were curious. They knew it was wrong what they were going to do but, something told them to eavesdrop. Once Alvin and Magma are outside, he tells her "Sorry, I just wanted peak to you alone. I wanted to ask you something and it's okay if you get mad and want to beat the heck out of me. I want to know something" Magma nods and listens.

"Are you still, going keep wiping out evil and still be in that group of... assassins?" asked Alvin. Magma places her paws on her hips and looks at the sun going down. She was sure about her decision. She had been thinking about it for a while since they had escaped the forest. "To be honest, yes and it's like a hobby to me and my girls but, i really don't want to. I... I'm actually tired killing evil. No matter how many evil things I kill, there will still be evil out there. Evil multiplies. I want to be like I used to be before my dad was murdered. I want to be like the old Nona" replied Magma with a sorrowed look. There was suddenly wind going by making Magma's hair cover her face but, Alvin gently grabs her hair and remove it from her face. He smiles a bit and says "Magma, please go back like you were before your daddy's life was taken. Be happy and if there is evil around us, we'll face it together. Do it for your daddy. I'm sure he wouldn't like to know that you're an assassin. Also I want to meet the Nona that enjoys life. Not that I'm complaining. The Nona that I'm talking to right now is awesome and is strong girl but, I would also like to meet the old you" Magma smiles and says "alright, I'll stop being an assassin and I'll convince my girls to stop as well" she then places a paw on Alvin's chin and says "you know, this armor makes you look... hot. Well actually your still hot without it" Alvin wasn't surprised to hear that and winks at her. "I know. I would even date my self. Anyway, you're hot just like Brittany and so is Nelly but, I love Britt" said Alvin. Magma playfully hits his head and says "you idiot, who said I would date you? Well actually I would date you if you would've been single but, I'm sure I'll find another guy" Magma then says loudly "You can come out Brittany. Don't worry I won't take your Alvin. He's all yours girl" Everyone who was listening, were shocked that Magma knew they were eavesdropping.

Brittany comes out and says "How did you know we were-" "Brittany, I could hear y'all approaching the door. I could even hear you breathing. I trained hard remember? Hearing from far away is one of my new abilities" Magma cut her off. Alvin chuckles and approaches Brittany before giving her a kiss on the lips. Alvin then looks at everyone and says "guys, Dave is going to tell us something so let's go to the music room" they all wanted to know what the announcement is going to be about. They all head inside and to the music room. Nelly who was now awake, was in the music room to. Dave was still in there. Alvin nods at Dave.

The human tells Yana, Magma and Nelly that they could stay and he also told them that, he was going to buy lots of food for all the chipmunks that are in the farm house. This was more than Alvin expected. He didn't think that Dave would let the three girls stay, and he really wasn't expecting him to help those other chipmunks.

For the night, Dave let the chipmunks and the chipettes go to bed late. Even he stayed up late. He was talking with Yana and the other girls. Dave was thrilled to know them all. When it was time for bed, Dave let the three new girls sleep in the boys and the chipettes room. There weren't extra beds but, the chipettes gladly let the new girls sleep in their beds. Magma was on Brittany's bed, Yana was in Jeanette's bed with her son and Nelly was on Eleanor's bed with the baby in her arms. Brittany slept in Alvin's bed with him next to her and it was the same for Jeanette and Eleanor. They slept in the beds next to their counterparts. All of them were sleepy but, two chipmunks weren't. It took all of the chipmunks almost an hour to fall asleep because, of the sounds of Alvin and Brittany making out. Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters were annoyed by the sounds of kissing. However Yana, Magma and Nelly were amused by the noises. If only Dave walked in and sees what Alvin and Brittany are doing.. Who knows what they would do if they were alone? Thought Simon. Alvin and Brittany knew mating season was getting near so they weren't rushing things.

About an hour later, the noises stopped and they all fell asleep. The next day was going to be the day that they meet Leach's twin brother Batch.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day, Dave left with Nelly and her baby since, she wanted some fresh air and although she gave birth yesterday, she still wanted to go with Dave. Also Dave really needed someone to show him where the farm house was located. In the trunk of the car and in the backseats, were bags of nuts, seeds, grains and corn. Dave bought a lot of food but, Claire also bought some of the food to because, there were going to be thousands of chipmunks to feed.

Meanwhile back at home...

The boys and the girls were in the living room waiting for Leach's twin brother Batch. Alvin decided to treasure his armor and only use it when there's an emergency. He was wearing his usual red sweater with the capital A on the front. As they were all chatting, they hear "Ding Dong" Alvin heads to the door and opens it. Standing there with smiles were Batch and his best friend Sage. "Yo Batch glad you're here and Sage, I wasn't expecting to see you today. Come on in" said Alvin before stepping aside. Batch and Sage walk in and follow Alvin. When they get to the living room, Alvin says "guys, meet Batch and his best friend Sage, and Sage meet my girlfriend Brittany, her sisters Jeanette and Eleanor, my brothers Simon and Theodore, my sister Yana, and my friend Nona. But you can call her Magma to" Alvin's friends and family were shocked when they saw Batch's face. It was like looking at Leach. Batch approaches Brittany and says "nice to meet you Brittany" he grabs her paw and kisses it. He does the same for all the girls. Next it was Sage's turn. He did the same with the girls but, when he makes eye contact with Magma, he is so amazed.

He was amazed by her beauty and he felt so unworthy at looking at her beauty. He was so amazed that he didn't realize that he was still holding her paw. "Um you can let go of me now" said Magma even though she enjoyed how nice his paw felt. Sage blushes and takes his paw away. "Oh sorry" he said. Meanwhile the others were chatting and getting to know Batch. The others noticed that Sage and Magma kept looking at each other but weren't talking. The others said nothing but, they still kept glancing at those two. Sage blushes again and says "sooo... you're Magma. Or what do you want me to call you? Magma or Nona?" now the one to blush is Magma. She was amused that she just met this guy for the first time and he's already giving her googly eyes. "Just choose which ever name you like most" replied Magma. Sage smiles and says "well, I'll call you Nona. By the way Nona, why are you so beautiful?" Magma blushes and doesn't know what to tell him. The others were smiling at the two and could tell that those two were bitten by the love bug.

Two hours later, they were all just chatting and eating snacks. Batch was a great guy and all the boys and girls liked him. "Guys so about the females and males who were treated like slaves and prisoners, they could come and live in my forest" said Batch and Sage nodded in agreement. The boys and the girls were glad to hear that. The males and the females were going to have a new home. All of a sudden, they hear the door open. They wait for a few seconds and see that it's Dave, Nelly and her baby. "Hey guys we just fed the... oh hello I'm Dave Seville" Dave shakes Batch's and Sages paws. "I'm Batch and this is my friend Sage. It's an honor to meet you father of Alvin Seville" said Batch. He then spots Nelly and he had the same reaction like Sage. She was beautiful. Yesterday he was amazed by how beautiful she looked. However when he sees the baby in her arms, he assumes that she has a boyfriend or husband. Batch sighs and looks away from her. He was also feeling guilty for making her feel afraid when she saw him. Nelly who also astonished by how Batch looked a lot like Leach, noticed that Batch looked disappointed when he saw the baby in her arms.

Nelly approaches him and says "Hi I'm Nelly and this is my son... huh I forgot to name him. Since I gave birth to him yesterday I haven't thought of a name for him" she giggles and even that made Batch blush. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She was perfect. "Oh well I'm Batch and this is my friend Sage" said Batch before grabbing and kissing her paw. He lets go of her and says "Anyway... that's a cute looking baby. I bet the dad is really proud" Nelly frowns and says "He would've been if he wasn't... executed by the supreme Kings guards. Now I'm just a single mother" It angered him to hear that his twin brother did that to her boyfriend but he was glad that she was single to. "Well let's not think about the past right now" said Batch and Nelly gives him a small smile.

A month later, all of the males and females that lived in the farm house, now live in the forest that Batch and Sage live in. Batch had gotten to know Nelly more and he had developed feelings for her and she developed feelings for him to. Nelly felt nothing for Alvin anymore. Now she felt something for Batch. The same has happened with Sage and Magma. The two had been chatting every afternoon. Batch and Sage visited the sevilles every afternoon. They spent time with Nelly and Magma.

The peace seemed to have returned for all of the chipmunks including the ones that live in the forest but, sadly there was a new evil approaching them and this evil isn't like the one they faced. No this evil is more... diabolic and it's getting closer to the sevilles. One night which was raining hard and thunder was clapping, Dave, the boys, the chipettes and the three others girls were watching a movie, meanwhile outside close to their house was a dead body laying on mud. It had two puncture wounds and there was blood coming out. His attackers weren't vampires but, they are similar. His attackers were standing next to him and they were two chipmunks. A male and a female. Their fur was indigo color and their eye color was scarlet. They stood there soaking wet as they stared at the Seville home. It was thanks to the guy next to them that they found out where the chipmunks live. There dead next to those two was Ian Hawk. Before he was killed, Ian managed to escape the police by peper spraying the police offcer which he found in the cab that he was going to jack. However after he escaped, Ian had been living in the street and he met those two chipmunks and they ordered him to take them to the sevilles house. When Ian showed them the seville's home, one of the two chipmunks killed him.

"That must be their home my ultimate lord. By the way, remind to never drink human blood again" said the female before throwing up all of Ian's blood. The male takes a step forward and says "i told you to wait another hour but no. You just wanted taste that human's blood to see if it's good for your diet. Anyhow yes, that must be where that chipmunk lives. The chipmunk who faced that supreme King guy. I think his name is Alvin" the female takes a step forward as well and says "he isn't alone. I can sense more chipmunks in that home." she then smirks malignantly and says "we hit the jackpot" the male chuckles and says

"yes we sure did and now it's time to claim our prize"


	33. Chapter 33

After the sevilles dealt with Ian, the supreme King and his allies, they were now relaxing in peace. Leach's slaves and prisoners now had a new home and so do Magma, Nelly and Yana. The Sevilles were all now enjoying some family time. "Alright guys it's time for bed" said Dave before turning off the Tv and DVD. The movie they were watching had finished so they now had to go to bed. Dave had Yana's son in his right hand and Nelly's baby in his left. The little chipmunks were playing with Dave's fingers. After the movie, Dave carefully puts Yana's son in his mothers arms and Nelly's baby in her arms. Brittany who had fallen asleep in Alvin's arms, is carried by him bridal style and the others follow. Dave made sure they were all in bed.

Half an hour later, everyone had fallen asleep but there were two unwelcoming presence outside the home. Two chipmunks were standing on the porch of the house. The two had been waiting for everyone in the home to fall asleep. "Well it's time to make some friends" said the male before going trough the mail slot. The female giggles evilly before entering as well. The home was quiet and dark. Well actually the only thing you could hear was snoring which was coming from Dave's room. The male looks at the female and says "Alright Katina, let's go... get our preys therefore who do you choose, the guys or the girls?" The female named Katina doesn't think twice before saying "I pick the girls, however leave at least one guy for me. He'll will be the best for last my ultimate lord" the male nods and they both head to the chipmunks room.

When they got there, they see six beds. On the two intruders left was the boys beds and on their right was the girls beds. The two intruders look at each other before saying "forget the plan, let's see who gets who first" they then approach the sleeping chipmunks. The male approaches Theodore's bed to see a girl sleeping next to the green clad. The male grins and leans in close to Eleanor. He was going to bite her neck but stops when he hears "Hey, don't you dare... That's my cotton candy" it was Theodore who was talking while sleeping. For a moment the male intruder thought that Theodore had woken up. "Stupid fat donut" mumbled the male intruder before returning his attention to Eleanor. He opens his mouth to reveal his fangs and he instantly bites her neck. He made sure not to give her any pain as he was spreading his toxins in her body from the bite. Once he was finished, he removes his mouth from her neck and says "there, that should be enough" he then looks at Theodore and does the same with him.

Katina was doing the same. She had already bitten Nelly's neck and spread her toxins but she doesn't bother biting her baby because, well to her it's a baby who wouldn't be helpful to her and the male intruder. In the meantime, the male had bitten Theodore and now he was bitting Jeanette. The two introducers have two abilities like sucking blood and spreading toxins. They were bitting and spreading their toxins in the chipmunks body for a reason. Katina who had bitten Yana but not her son, was now standing next to Magma who was asleep. Katina was jealous that Magma was pretty and she wasn't. She wished she didn't have fangs and was a pretty girl with nice fur. This angers Katina and she was about to bite her but, she stops when she realizes how strong Magma's presence is. Katina gasps and whispers "My ultimate lord, come here quick" the male who was about to bite Simons neck, looks at Katina and nods. The male intruder advances toward Katina and asks "What is it?" the female points at Magma. The male gives Katina a puzzled look before sensing Magma's presence. It stunned him to know that this girl was this powerful. The male smiles malignantly and whispers "She will be very useful to us. We definitely need her" Katina nods and they were going to bite Magma's neck but, then they hear "tap tap" they look to their left to see Brittany awake. She was heading to the bathroom. This gives Katina an idea so she whispers something to the male before following Brittany while the male waited for her.

Brittany who was in the hallway, stops walking and turns around because she heard footsteps behind. Brittany sees no one so she shrugs and heads to the bathroom. Once she was done using the bathroom, she comes out and right when she was going to walk in to the room, she feels a paw on her mouth before being dragged in to a closet. "Mmmgmmhmmm" Brittany tried to scream while fighting to get free. Katina roughly shoves Brittany to the wall and says "Careful kitty cat. You don't want me to scratch and disfigure your pretty face. So I strongly advice you to shut up and stay still" Brittany who was so terrified nods. Katina grins and says "smart choice sweet heart" she was about to bite her neck but, Brittany knees her in the abdomen before running out of the closet. "ALVIN DAVE EVERYONE HELP-" another paw covers Brittany's mouth. It was the male intruder who figured that his female accomplice might've needed help. Brittany struggles to get free but, she stops squirming as she feels the male inserting his fangs in her neck. The pain was bad and it was making her feel exhausted. Her eye lids were getting heavy. "Where did that little... oh, I see you have everything under control but I could've handled her my ultimate lord" said Katina as she approached him.

The male was finished giving Brittany some toxins so he removes his fangs before saying "yeah right. She could've waken up the neighbors by her screaming if I hadn't interfered" Katina looks away and says "whatever. Now we need to get going because thanks to this tramp the others could be awake" The male nods and they both head to the door leaving Brittany on the ground.

Once the two were outside, they smile at each other and say "Now all we have to do is wait" they then run in all fours in to the darkness. The two didn't know that, it wasn't necessary for them to leave because, the Seville family luckily didn't wake up.

The next morning...

The first to wake up is Alvin who was stretching and yawning loudly. It was a cloudy morning and it was possible that it's going to rain. Alvin looks to his left but doesn't see Brittany. "Huh, what's this? Brittany woke up first? That's unusual. She usually is the last to wake up. Well maybe she's in the bathroom or the kitchen" Alvin thought before getting out of bed. He goes to his cabinet and takes out his usual red sweater with the yellow A. Once he was done changing, he puts his pajamas in the cabinet before going out in the hallway. Alvin was going to go to the kitchen but, he pauses when he sees Brittany on the floor. This concerns Alvin and he approaches her. "Britt, Britt, why are you out here on the floor?" he asked as he shook her. But Brittany still wouldn't wake up. Alvin shakes her again and then he sees something strange.

Two puncture wounds were on Brittany's neck and there was a bit of indigo color liquid coming out. The liquid was mixed with Brittany's blood. "What in the..." Alvin mumbled. He couldn't figure out what that liquid is. He didn't know that the liquid is dangerous. "Maybe she fell from my bed and hit her neck" he then checks if she's breathing and she was. "Weird, but that doesn't explain how she got this weird sticky liquid. Also did she decide to sleep out here?" asked Alvin as he touched the indigo color substance. All of a sudden he feels his paw burning. "Ugh... what the heck is this?" asked Alvin before running to the bathroom and turning on the water for the sink. He washes his paw but, the feeling of his paw being on fire didn't go away. "Aww what the heck? What is this thing?" however soon the burning feeling went away and the liquid vanished from his paw. Alvin who was catching his breath, asks "Now what in world was that thing?" He then washes his hands just in case the liquid contained bacteria. Alvin leaves the bathroom and approaches Brittany who was still asleep. Alvin looks at the two puncture wounds and thinks "What could that be? Did a spider bit her? If it did then wouldn't she look really sick. Like pale and having pain" Alvin then thinks asking Simon when he wakes up. Alvin could wake up Simon but, he remembers that Simon hates it when Alvin wakes him to tell him things that Simon thinks isn't important. Alvin thought that Simon was going to say that his big brother is just exaggerating. The red clad scoops up Brittany and takes her in the room to his bed.

He leaves the room and goes to the kitchen and he finds Dave making his morning coffee. The man notices him and says "Good Morning Alvin, ready to rehears for our upcoming tour? You know it's next week" Alvin smiles a bit and says "Yeah I know. I can't wait and yeah I'm ready to rehears" Dave could tell that Alvin looked and sounded worried. "Is something wrong?" asked Dave. Alvin thinks that if he tells Dave, Dave would probably think that there's nothing wrong with Brittany so he says "um it's nothing. Just tired" he then grabs a pop tart and heads to the living room.

In the meantime back in the chipmunks room, the next chipmunk who wakes up is Simon. The blue clad covers his mouth and yawns. He moves his head back and fourth which he does every time he wakes up and looks at the girl of his dreams sleeping next to him. Simon smiles and kisses her forehead. He doesn't notice two puncture wounds on Jeanette's neck because he wasn't wearing his glasses. Simon hops out of bed and grabs his glasses from his cabinet and heads to the living room. When he gets there, he sees his older brother looking at the tv but, it wasn't turned on. Alvin just kept looking at the screen while thinking. "You alright?" asked Simon before grabbing the remote. Alvin looks at him and says "uh... yeah I'm fine" Simon turns on the tv and checks the weather channel and asks "What did you do this time Alvin? Did you break something that belongs to Dave? Did you have an argument with Brittany?" Alvin pretends to be offended and says "What? How could you think like that about your brother Si? I'm innocent like an angel. Anyway, I'm just thinking" Simon chuckles a bit and says "Okay, what are you thinking-" "Morning guys" Simon was interrupted by Magma who looked happy. "Morning Nona" "Hey Magma" said Simon and Alvin.

The girl gives them friendly side hug before asking "so we're rehearsing today?" The boys nod and Simon tells her "Oh that's right. This is the first time that you, Nelly and my sister will sing. By the way it would be nice if you, Nelly and my sister are in a band together" Magma was exited to hear that but, she thinks that she isn't that good at singing. "Morning everyone, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes" said Dave from the kitchen. "Okay Dave" the three replied. They then talk about other stuff.

Ten minutes went by and they were all at the table but, some of the chipmunks were missing. Dave looks at his Rolex and says "That's odd. Usually Theodore and Eleanor are the first ones here for breakfast" Simon realizes this and says "true and Jeanette always wakes up a minute after I wake up" but just as they thought of going to the chipmunks room to wake them up, they all hear foot steps. Dave, Magma, Alvin and Simon see Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, Yana and Nelly advancing towards them. "Good morning, y'all must be hungry" said Dave but something wasn't right. The chipettes, Theodore, Yana and Nelly don't reply. They kept giving a cold glare at their siblings. They looked upset. Also they had red eyes which replaced their original colors.

"Girls? Theodore? What's wrong?" asked Dave and he was concerned. Magma was a little creeped out by the silence and the cold looks her friends was giving her, Dave and the boys. Brittany raises a paw in the air and makes _clicking_ sound with her nails. Dave and the other chipmunks were confused as they saw Brittany do this. Without warning, Brittany stops making that sound and all of the chipmunks except for Alvin, Simon and Magma are horrified to see the chipettes, Theodore, Yana and Nelly hissing at them revealing their fangs. Alvin gets bad feeling and says "Watch, out because here they come"


	34. Chapter 34

"Watch out because here they come" mumbled Alvin and Simon and Magma nodded. The chipettes, Theodore, Nelly and Yana kept hissing at them. Dave was confused and worried. Why were they acting like this? Is this some kind of prank? Usually Alvin is the one who pranks others. Out of the blue, they attack them. Jeanette and Yana try to bite Simon, Brittany and Nelly try to bite Alvin, Eleanor and Theodore try to bite Magma. The ones who had toxins in their body missed. Alvin, Simon and Magma had to be quick to dodge because two of the chipmunks they love are attacking at the same time. Dave watched in horror as his daughters, and his son Theo were attacking their friends and family. What kind of sick joke is this? Alvin, Simon and Magma kept dodging but then, they all stopped when they hear "SSSTOOOOOP" Brittany and the others who were acting strange, look at Dave. They hiss at him and start to walk around him in circles. "Guys what's going on? Why are you all acting strange?" asked Dave but they don't reply. Alvin, Simon and Magma look at each other before they yell "LOOK OUT DAVE THEY'RE GOING TO BITE YOU" but even though they warned him, Dave was surrounded and he couldn't move.

In a quick second, the chipmunks with the fangs jump and they bite Dave at the same time. The pain was horrific and Dave was going to be drained of blood just like Ian was which caused him to die. "NOOOOOO LEAVE OUR DAD ALONE" yelled Alvin, Simon and Magma in unison. They advanced toward the others and grab them however their fangs were still buried in Dave's skin. If they kept pulling them, some of Dave's skin would be roughly ripped. Abruptly, they all stop biting Dave and drips of his blood were falling from their fangs. They then try to bite the other chipmunks that were already sick and tired of this. The ones they love were acting like monsters. The look that Jeanette had on her face, broke Simons heart. This wasn't the Jeanette he knew. This Jeanette is pure evil. He saw her eyes and they weren't the same color anymore. He looks at Yana and she looked the same. Suddenly Simon notices that the two and the others had two puncture wounds on their necks. "What could this mean?" Simon thought. Their eyes were red. Alvin had his eyes locked with Brittanys. She looked like she was thirsty for more blood and Alvin's blood was on the menu. Suddenly the chipmunks who were acting strange, stop hissing at the other chipmunks and they head to the door. The other chipmunks watched as they left.

Alvin, Simon and Magma didn't know what just happened. Were those chipmunks even their friends and family? Why would they attack them? The three approach Dave and check if he was okay. Dave was still alive and he didn't loose much blood thanks to the three who were interfering. Dave just needed to rest so, the three helped him get to his room. Once he was in bed, the chipmunks took his breakfast that was still at the table brought it to his room. "Get some rest Dave. We'll find the others and ask why they did what they did" said Simon before closing the door on his way out. The three just stood there thinking. They didn't know what to do. Even if they find the others, what would they ask them. Something wasn't right.

"Guys what's wrong with them? This is just to confusing. They weren't acting like this last night" said Alvin worriedly. The others thought the same as him. "Um did any of you noticed some puncture wounds on their necks? asked Simon. Alvin is appalled and says "Why yes, I did notice two puncture wounds on Brittany's neck. I was going to tell you about that but, you were asleep and I know you-" "Alright I get it Alvin but, you really should've woken me up. This is serious. Theodore, our sister, Nelly and the chipettes have turned in to monsters. You should've woken me and maybe I could've-" "Oh so you're trying to say that it's my fault they haven't changed back to normal? Oh look at me, I'm Simon the nerd one and I know all-" "ENOUGH" Magma had it so she interrupted the argument. "Guys, let's not argue right know. We need to find a way to change them back but, first we need to find out what turned them in to blood thirsty chipmunks" said Magma.

That's when it hits him. That's when Alvin realizes what caused them to be like that. Of course, drinking blood, hissing like snakes, and the red eyes. "Guys, a vampire must've bitten our-" "Oh please Alvin. There's no such thing as vampires. It's just a myth. There must be something else that has caused them to change" Simon cut off Alvin. Magma also didn't believe in vampires but, since she has dealt with insane kings, and other evil villains, she agrees with Alvin. "But Simon, those marks on their necks explains that it's-" "Alvin, I told you there's no such thing as vamp-" "Simon, maybe Alvin's right. What if a vampire did bite them causing them to turn in to vampires to" Magma cut off Simon.

The blue clad looks at her and sighs. It was just hard for him to believe. Alvin smiles at Magma and tells Simon "you see, even Magma knows that vampires are real. So now that we know what caused our friends and family to change, we have to find a way to change them back" Simon had his arms crossed and he was thinking. Could this be real? Is this real life right now? Could a vampire be behind all of this? Simon looks at the two and says "Okay maybe they've been turned in to vampires but, how will we find them. I know that vampires usually come out to hunt at night so, I think we have a better chance at finding our friends and family at night" Both Alvin and Magma knew he had good point but, they didn't want to wait. They wanted to find them now but, where would they look? "Fine, we'll look for them at night" said Alvin and Magma nodded. Simon gives him a small smile and says "well, I'm going to do some research about vampires" he then heads to the basement. Alvin and Magma stood there quietly. A few tears go down his fury cheeks and Magma notices. She embraces him and says "Don't worry Alvin. We'll find a way to turn them back to their old selves" Alvin nods and he was worried that they won't find a way to change the chipettes back. He was already missing the old Brittany. Alvin and Magma go to their shared room to check on Yana's son and Nelly's baby.

Meanwhile in a dark old lair...

The intruders from last night were whispering at each other and they were sitting next to a pentagram which had candles around it. They were going to start a ritual but, they were waiting for some guests to arrive. They wouldn't start without them. Also another reason why they wouldn't start is, they wanted to do it at night. "Yes, come to papa my minions. You're almost here and once you've participated in this ritual, you'll be one of us and you'll remain like demons permanently. There won't be a cure for y'all. We maybe chipmunks but we're demons to. We're half chipmunk and half demon" said the male and Katina says "Yes and those fools that we didn't bite last night, probably think that their friends and family members are vampires. They will probably try to find a cure. Those idiots would be waisting their time finding a cure because, your minions aren't vampires. They're simply demons that have vampire abilities. They will be your shadow creatures forever and once the ritual is finished, those other chipmunks will be your minions as well my ultimate lord" the male grins malignantly and says "yes but, one of them won't be my minion. according to the ancient celestial script, i must defeat the warrior that faced the supreme king. Once i have defeated him, i will gain my ultimate power"


	35. Chapter 35

The night was getting near and at this time the chipmunks were suppose to be rehearsing for their upcoming tour. This was suppose to be a happy afternoon but, it was turned in to a living nightmare. Alvin and Magma were in their shared room taking care of Yana's son and Nelly's baby. Alvin has Nelly's baby with one arm while holding a feeding bottle that contained milk for the baby who was drinking it. Magma had Alexis on her lap and he was playing with his stuffed animals that he cherishes. "Uncle Alvin, where is my mommy?" asked Alexis who was missing his mother.

Alvin and Magma look at each other and he tells him "um she... she went to the store with... with Theodore Nelly and the chipettes. Don't worry she'll be back soon" Alvin really felt guilty for lying to him but, it was best lying to him than to tell him that Yana was turned in to a blood sucking chipmunk. Alvin didn't want him to get scared. Magma who kept her eyes on Alexis, was thinking about Yana. Magma didn't tell anyone that she had felt like it was her fault Yana was turned in to that creature. "I'm sorry I failed at protecting you my queen. I'm always to suppose to protect you. I hope that you can forgive me" she thought. Alvin saw her disappointed look but he couldn't say anything because Simon had walked in to the room and was speaking "guys, we got company" Alvin gently hands the baby to Magma and approaches Simon. "Who is it Si?" the blue clad rubs his chin nervously and says "it's Batch and Sage" this worries Alvin because, he knows that Batch loves Nelly and if Batch were to know that she was attacked and turned in to a monster, He would panic and go look for her.

Alvin felt like an idiot for forgetting that Batch ad Sage always visit in the afternoons. Now what are they going to tell their guests. "Si, whatever you do don't tell them what happened to Nelly and the others. They can't know yet because we both know that Batch is in love with Nelly and Sage would surely tell him since he's a close friend to batch" said Alvin but Simon hated lying. Ever since he and Jeanette lied to Dave for Alvin, he promised himself that he wouldn't lie again. "erm... I don't know Alvin. I mean I just can't-" "Si come on. They can't know that-" "Alvin I want them to know everything. I don't like hiding secrets from Sage and they'll find out sooner or later. It's better for them to know now than later because they'll be disappointed that we didn't tell them" Magma cut off Alvin who was finally convinced.

Alvin looks at Simon and says "Oh alright but we would have to stop them if they would go look for our siblings who are now vampires" Simon sadly nods and walks away. Magma then says "let's go see Batch and Sage" she gets off Alvin's bed as she carries the baby. Alvin grabs his sisters son's paw and they head out of the room. "So what's Nelly doing?" they heard Batch ask as they got closer to the living room. "Oh Nelly uh she... um is busy doing-" "Si just tell them" Alvin cut him off. Sage sees Magma and approaches her. He kisses her cheek and she blushes. Batch was starting to worry and asks "Tell us what? Did something happen to Nelly?" Simon places a paw on his shoulder and tells him everything. Batch was extremely worried for Nelly and the others. He didn't think that such creature would attack them so sudden. "Dang, that's horrible" said Sage.

Batch was angry and he usually was a calm guy but, it angered him that someone hurt the girl that he has strong feelings for. Batch approaches Magma and gently takes the baby from her. Even though it wasn't his baby, Batch still loved the little guy like it was his own. He has helped Nelly take care of him. Batch looks at everyone and says "guys, we have to go look for them. We don't know what's happening to them right now and that numbskull is going to pay for harming my Nelly" he then blushes and Alvin tells him "Batch we know you love her. The way you look at her and how you act when she's around you. We know you love her Batch. Anyway I want to go look for them to but, we can't just go. We don't know where they are and even if we do find them, how are we going cure them. They might bite one of us. It's better to wait" Batch still doesn't listen. He wanted to find Nelly now. "Alvin, we'll look for them now. Don't worry, if the one who bit them is with them, he won't take us down easily because my guards will accompany us" said Batch stubbornly.

Everyone looks at each other. Batch wouldn't listen and he was determined to find Nelly. "Guys I... I think it's better to go look for them now because... when I was doing some research about vampires... I discovered an old news article about... two chipmunks who are half demon and half chipmunk. This may sound crazy but, it said that those chipmunks... have lived for thousands of years and after they had bitten other chipmunks, those two always have some kind of ritual for the chipmunks that they have bitten. This ritual will make the victims ... stay as the male minions forever. There is no cure that can fix the damage. The two chipmunks are male and female. The females name is Katina and the males name is... Deo" This was so horrifying. Are those creatures immortal or something? Have they really lived for that long?

Batch didn't want to waste more time so, he runs out the door with Nelly's baby in his arms and heads to his kingdom. "Batch wait" said Alvin. He looks at Simon and says "we have to stop him. Magma you can with me and Si, you stay here and keep an eye on Alexis and Dave" Simon grabs Alexis paw and says "since when do you boss everyone around?" Alvin sighs and says "just stay here okay" he then goes after Batch and Magma goes with him. As Batch was running, he was thinking "whoever you are... I swear... in the name of all that is holy... I will make you suffer if you hurt my Nelly again. I will make you beg me to forgive you. You and your vampire friend might even get... executed" The night was getting near so that meant that the ritual was going to start very soon.

Meanwhile with the Deo and Katina...

They were waiting patiently for their guests who could arrive any second now. They were exhilarated that they had some minions. "Yes you're finally here my children. Welcome and come join us" said Deo. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Yana, Nelly and Theodore were on their knees as a sign of respect. They had just arrived at the lair. "How did it go my darlings" asked Katina. Brittany is the first to approach her. She crawls towards her and kisses her paw before saying "it was fun terrorizing those halfwits. You should've seen their faces" Jeanette advances toward Katina and gets on her knees and kisses Katian's paw as well. "Yes, they were terrified for their lives. I really wanted to get rid of the blood in their bodies" said Jeanette. Katina pets her hair and says "don't worry there are plenty of preys out there. However we need your boyfriend and your other friends as our minions to. However that Alvin warrior won't be one of us. Instead he will be killed by the ultimate lord" Jeanette makes a gagging sound and says "eww, Katina please don't tell me that you think Simon is my boyfriend? He's not and I would never be with that loser looking nerd. He's not my type. He sucks and I would rather be single forever than be with him. However there is someone that i would love to be his girlfriend. That someone is my ultimate lord. He's so handsome and i can give him so many baby chipmunks" Brittany doesn't agree "No he's mine. My ultimate lord can i be yours? you can mate with me as many times as you want" Now the all girls start to argue about who deserves to be Deos girlfriend. "Now now my minions, please don't argue. There is plenty of me for all of you. Anyway welcome home. The home where you all belong. once night time arrives, the ritual will start. All of you will be mines for the rest of eternity" said Deo before all of the girls kiss his paws as Theodore massages his shoudlers.


	36. Chapter 36

Batch has just arrived at his kingdom with Nelly's baby in his arms. His guards were giving him questioning looks as they saw him power walking to his castle. They then see Alvin and Magma who were following him but, the guards stop them. "Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the guards asked while he points his bow and arrow at Alvin and Magma. This brought flashbacks of Leach and his allies which made Magmas blood boil. Alvin sees a displeased look on her face so he tells her "Magma don't... they're good guys and they're just doing their job" they then hear another guard speaking "wait, this is the warrior that the King and Sage brought here. He's the one who faced the supreme King of the other forest" the guards immediately put down their weapons and say "you're right. It is him" they all then tell him "we're sorry brave warrior and all mighty assassin. We thought you were intruders" Alvin smiles but before he could say something, they hear someone getting closer.

Alvin and Magma turn around to see Sage who had followed them. He stayed still for a minute with Simon because he had to ask him some questions. The guards notice Sage and they get on one knee before saying "best friend of our king, we saw our king heading to the castle. He had a baby in his arms and he had a worried look on his face" Sage nods and says "He has a good reason to be worried. Something horrible has happened and we'll need your help so, tell everyone to come with Batch" the guards nod and they immediately left. Sage advances towards Alvin who had a lot in his mind. Sage knew that Alvin was worried about his sister, his baby brother and the girls. It was still hard to believe that they were turned in to vampires. Sage pats Alvin on his back and says "relax, we'll find them and bring them home and they'll be cured. Also the vampire who bit them will pay dearly" Alvin smiles a bit but then frowns while pointing at Magma. She to was worried and feeling guilty at the same time. Sage knew what Alvin was trying to tell him.

Sage approaches Magma and comforts her. He hugs her from behind and she rests her head on his neck. "Hey, your queen will be cured. I promise we'll find them and your family will be reunited" said Sage before smelling her hair which smelled like cheery thanks to the shampoo she uses. Magma sighs and says "but still even if we do find a cure, I'll still feel horrible. I'm always suppose to protect my queen from danger. I failed and-" Sage who gently turns her around, places his lips on hers which catches her off guard. His lips were soft and so were hers. He gently places his paws on her hips and Magma was thinking of wrapping her arms around his neck but, instead she unexpectedly separates her lips from his and slaps him across the face so hard that the sound echoed loudly in the forest. Sage stood there shocked as he caressed his cheek. Magma was giving him a cold look and says "If you think that by comforting me I would let you kiss me and just take my innocents... you got another thing coming. Try to kiss me again. I dare you. I triple dare you. Do that one more time and I'll break your skull in half" Alvin wasn't really shocked by her actions. He knew why she had reacted like that. Alvin knew that Magma loves Sage as well but, something about her past was still bothering her which was making her be aggressive.

Magma faces away from Sage and she crosses her arms. Alvin approaches Sage and says "Hey don't worry. She just needs some time to calm down. You know why she reacted like that but what you can do is give her some time and talk to her. Let her know that you won't hurt her" Sage nods and he understood. He knew that Magma was probably getting flashbacks of Pirate who tried to rape her. Sage realizes that when he kissed Magma, it brought a memory of Pirate doing the same but against her will. All of a sudden, Batch comes out of the castle and he was wearing a golden armor with spikes on the shoulders, he had Gauntlet gloves, a helmet and his weapon was meteor hammer which was sharp. Batch had told his maids to take care of Nelly's baby while he was gone. Alvin, Magma and Sage were surprised to see Batch ready for battle. "Batch? We were-" "Don't try to stop me Alvin. I will go look for Nelly even if no one comes with me" Batch cut off Alvin. Magma approaches Batch and says "actually I want to go with you. Whoever harmed my queen will be killed by me" Batch smiles a bit and says "let's go" but before they could leave, Sage tell him "I'm not going to let my best friend have fun without me" Sage then heads in to the castle to get ready for battle. Batch chuckles and looks at Alvin to see him leaving.

Magma notices this to and asks "Hey where are you going?" but Alvin ignores her and power walks away. Magma was disappointed that Alvin left. Did he not care about finding his loved ones? Was he being coward? Was he going to let that vampire keep his baby brother, his friends and his girlfriend? Magma knew that Alvin would be a big help if he were to help them search for the chipmunks that were bitten. About ten minutes later, Sage comes out wearing his armor and he had his bow and arrow with him. He had also brought an extra armor for Magma but she refused to wear it. "But Magma, you might need it during battle" said Batch. Magma looks away from Sage and looks at Batch. "No I won't need it and even if I do, I deserve to die for not protecting my queen-" "Quit being such a..." Sage was about to say something that he might regret saying. Magma gives a dirty look but pretends that she didn't hear that. "I won't use it. Period, end of discussion" said Magma before walking away. Batch looks at Sage and says "well we should get going now" Sage nods and throws the extra armor on the ground. He was frustrated that Magma was being so stubborn. Why can't she just listen to him? Was she exaggerating about the kiss he gave her? Was she still upset? This reminded Sage of Brittany who always argues with Alvin. Whenever she was upset at him, she would ignore him and he would do the same when he is unhappy at something she did. Batch's guards go with them and they started to search for the chipmunks who were bitten.

Meanwhile back at the lair...

The sun was disappearing and sky was orange. In just a few minutes, the ritual is going to begin and once it's finished, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, Nelly and Yana will remain as Deos Demons forever. Deo and Katina were chanting something and the others listened. In just a few minutes, they will remain as demons permanently. "BRITTANY, JEANETTE, ELEANOR, THEODORE, YANA, NELLY" after a fifteen minutes went by, they suddenly heard their names being called. Deo pauses and says "How rude of those chipmunks. They come at a bad time. But at least we won't have to go to them" Deo stands up and says "rise my minions, go make them join us and we'll be one big happy family. After they're one of us, the ritual will begin" Brittany and her siblings nod and they exit the lair.

"BRITTANY" "JEANETTE" "ELEANOR" "THEODORE" "YANA" "NELLY" Batch, Magma and Sage yelled. They kept searching but didn't found any of their friends. The guards were also searching. They were near a graveyard which looked spooky because of the fog and because the orange sky had disappeared. After the fifteen minutes went by it was now nighttime. "Batch, I don't think they're here. Let's look for them somewhere else" said Magma who was creeped out by how their surroundings looked. "Hold on, let's keep looking for another five minutes. There's a high possibility that they are here. Vampires live in spooky places like this graveyard which is why I decided that we should come check here" said Batch as he advances towards the gate entrance. Magma stops walking and says "Oh please don't tell me we're going in there" Batch looks at her and says "Yeah why? Don't tell me you're scared" Magma gives him a cold look. She really wasn't scared but, the place creeps her out so much. "Why don't we-" "Shhh" Batch cut her off when he sees some figures in the fog.

They had stopped walking and they stared at the figures. They heard steps. All of a sudden they see some glowing red eyes. Magma knew who the figures were. The fog was no longer covering Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, Yana and Nelly. They were hungry for blood but they had to obey what the ultimate lord told them. They had to deliver some toxins in the body's of the ones who aren't demons. "Girls, Theodore?" said Batch. He then looks at Nelly to see the malignant look she was giving him. "Nelly?" he said. The innocent look that Nelly always had was gone. Her beautiful green eyes were gone. Her smile was gone. It broke Batch's heart to see the one that he loves, has turned in to an evil blood sucking creature. Brittany raises a paw in the air and begins to make a tapping sound with her finger nails. Magma remembers her doing this and she has to warn the others. "Watch out guys, because they're going to attack us" and yes she was right. The chipmunks who were bitten run towards their friends.


	37. Chapter 37

The chipmunks who were bitten began to attack the other chipmunks. Magma, Sage and Batch began to dodge but the guards were getting ready to counter attack. Batch sees that his guards were about to strike but, he tells them "WAIT, DON'T HARM THEM. THEY'RE STILL OUR FRIENDS. JUST AVOID BEING BITTEN BY THEM" the three weren't having problems dodging their attacks. Batch who was dodging Nelly's attack, suddenly grabs her paws and holds them. "Nelly it's me. Cutie pie try to remember me" Batch kept telling her things that he thought would help her remember who he is but it was no use. The toxins in her body was controlling her brain. Meanwhile Magma was dealing with Brittany. "Hey girl, chill out. Don't you remember me? The girl that fought by your boyfriends side? Come on it's me Nona" the same was happening with Brittany. The chipmunks who were bitten did recognize their friends but, they only saw them like enemies. To them their only friends are Katina and Deo. Theodore kept trying to bite Sage who was moving to fast. Sage was starting to get tired of dodging. It was appalling that the chipmunks who weren't bitten, were getting tired while the chipmunks who were bitten had lots of energy left. Jeanette, Eleanor and Yana were trying to bite the guards. They were actually having a hard time dodging their attacks but, thanks to their armor, the fangs couldn't touch their skins.

While the battle continued, below the graveyard in a lair. Deo and Katina watched the battle that was taking place outside. They were looking at blue flames which was like a tv that showed them the battle. "I think my minions need some help but in order for me to help them, I'm going to need to kill the warrior who faced the supreme King. By the way, my great friend Katina, by just killing that guy, I will gain my ultimate power but that's not what I'll only get. I will also get to revive all of evil that have died over the years. Any animal and even humans. I need that Alvin warrior to come to me now" said Deo as he rocked on his chair. Katina who sewing a dress of hers by hand, says "Well then what are you going to do? I also think they need help. Those chipmunks are tougher than we thought. We underestimated them" Deo stops rocking on his chair and says "Katina, go help my minions before those chipmunks do something that will ruin my plans. I don't like what I'm seeing right now" in the meantime outside, the chipmunks who weren't bitten, had the girls and Theodore pinned down against the ground.

"Come on everyone, now we need to take them to the kingdom and have them locked in a room for each until we find a cure" Batch told everyone. The guards were tying Jeanette, Eleanor and Yana's paws behind their back and their mouths had ball gags to stop them from bitting other chipmunks. The guards put Jeanette, Eleanor and Yana over their shoulders and they approach Batch, Magma and Sage. "Hhsssssssss" Brittany, Nelly and Theodore kept hissing at them to let them go. They couldn't move. Just as it seemed like they won, everyone gets chills because of a dark presence approaching them. "Magma, do you feel that? Something is getting closer" said Batch as he looked in every direction. Magma nods and even she was surprised by how malignantly this presence felt. Suddenly the guards get on their knees and squeeze their heads. They dropped Jeanette, Yana and Eleanor. Batch notices this and asks "guys whats the matter? Are y'all okay?" but the guards don't reply. They were in pain and they felt like they were losing their memories. "Guys who is that?" asked Magma who notices someone standing behind the guards. There standing with red eyes and her arms extended in the air was Katina. A dark blue fog was being released from the inside of her sleeves which was going inside the guards noses. The guards were having migraines causing them to moan in pain.

Katina winks at Batch, Magma and Sage and says "Hello there, so i notice all of you have come to visit my home. Say are my friends behaving?" her voice just got on Magma's nerves so she asks "Who the heck are you and what have you done to them?" Katina acts like she's confused and says "Me? I haven't done anything. What are you talking about kitty cat?" Katina winks at Magma which was starting to really bug her. "Stop acting stupid and tell us what you want from us and are you the one who turned my friends in to vampires?" asked Magma as she got closer to her. Katina smiles innocently and says "Vampires? What an awful thing to say. I would never do that. I'm not a vampire and about me being here, I just wanted to tell you all that you're welcome to visit us any day and any time you want" Magma was perplexed and asks "Us? What do you mean us? Is there another vampire he-" "MAGMA LOOK OUT" she was cut off by Sage who saw a figure approach Magma from behind with amazing speed.

Magma turns around to see who it was and to avoid being attacked but, it was too late. There behind her was Deo who buried his fangs on her neck. The horrific sharp pain sends shiver down her spine. She felt something going inside her body which was coming from his fangs. "You-ju-just-mm-made-a-big-mis-mistake-pa-pal" said Magma who gets a fist ready. She was about to punch Deo in the stomach but, another sharp pain stops her. Katina had buried her fangs in her as well. She to was spreading her toxins inside her. Meanwhile Batch and Sage were horrified because of what they were seeing. "NOOOO LET HER GO. LEAVE HER ALONE" Sage runs towards Magma but, Batch's guard get on his way. The guards now had red eyes and they were showing their fangs. Sage and Batch were speechless. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Yana, Nelly and Theodore were no longer tied down. They had freed themselves. They advance towards Batch and Sage from behind. The two notice them getting closer.

"Oh no Batch what are we going to do. We're surrounded. There's no way out" said Sage who started to panic. Batch doesn't know what to tell his friend. He to didn't know what to do. In the meantime back with Magma, her eye lids had gotten heavier and she felt weaker by the second. Deo and Katina still had their fangs buried in her. Their plan had worked and now all they had to do was wait a few seconds. Deo and Katina remove their fangs from Magma's neck. Magma gets on her knees as she breathes heavily. "The toxins should affect her in a few seconds because she was bitten by both of us" said Katina proudly. Deo nods and looks at Batch and Sage. He was cheerfully watching them talking to each other. He knew that they were talking about escaping. Deo suddenly gets a marvelous idea and says "enough my guards, leave them be" the guards obey and they step aside. Batch and Sage were able to see Deo and Katina again. They then notice Magma who was on her knees.

Sage abruptly worries and asks "Nona, are you alright? What have they done to you?" he then hears Batch telling him "Sage, I don't think talking to her right now would be useful. She's... she's... she's one of them now" Sage didn't want to believe that but, he knew that it was probably true. Sage looks at Magma to see her getting up. She was standing between Deo and Katina. Magma lifts her head to show her face. Just as expected, Sage and Bach noticed that she had fangs and red glowing eyes. "No, not my Nona . What have they done to you?" mumbles Sage. Deo whispers to Magmas ear "go have fun but don't kill them. After you're done having fun, make them join us" Magma grins and says "gladly but don't get made if I break every bone that they have" she then runs with amazing speed towards Sage and delivers an elbow to his chest almost destroying his amor. Sage is sent flying and lands on a tombstone. His whole body hurt but he didn't have any broken bones.

Magma gives her attention to Batch and upper cuts him on his chin almost breaking his jaw if it wasn't for his armor. The force was so strong that it made Batch roll over. Meanwhile Deo and Katina were enjoying the show. They loved seeing family and friends fighting each other. "My ultimate lord, I'm going to check the ancient celestial script to see what's the next step" said Katina. Deo nods and she heads in to the grave yard but, before she could open the door of the underground bunker which lead to the lair, she feels a paw on her shoulder. "What is it my ultimate..." She shuts up when she notices that it's not Deo. Suddenly a fist crashes on her face which sends her flying to a tree. Standing there with his golden armor and his word was Alvin who had just sucker punched Katina in the face. Standing behind Alvin were Simon and the three assassin girls who were also wearing amor.


	38. Chapter 38

Alvin, Simon and the three assassin girls had unexpectedly arrived at the battlefield. Deo didn't notice their arrival but, when he heard something or someone's back hitting a tree, he turns around to see Katina rubbing her left eye. He then notices that there were other guests, that he wasn't expecting to see so soon. Especially one wearing a golden armor. Katina who had recovered from the sudden attack, gets up and says "Hey didn't they ever told you not to hit a girl? A gentlemen wouldn't do that" Alvin chuckles and says "Oops excuse me but, you're not a girl. You're just a blood thirsty, Aya-Aye looking creature that lets his guard down" although she was one of the enemies, Simon wanted to tell Alvin not to be rude. Even with the bullies at school, Simon is always a nice sensitive guy. He's a peacemaker. He only fights back when a bully messes with his brothers.

Katina was very flabbergasted and offended. No one, insults her like that. Who does Alvin think he is? Katina clenches her teeth and dashes towards him. Alvin was ready for this. Katina was going to use her nails which were sharp as razors to cut Alvin's eyes but, Alvin grabs her paws and headbutts her forehead before body slamming her. Alvin wasn't ashamed that he fought back. To him, this was no girl. It was vampire that needs to suffer for brainwashing his friends and family. Meanwhile Deo watched as Katina was getting beat up. He didn't bother helping Katina because he knew that she wasn't using her powers. She was just playing around. Deo was thinking of letting Alvin fight Katina and his minions so that when it's his turn to face him, Alvin would not have much energy left. Deo then glances at Magma to see her punching Sage repeatedly while having Batch in a headlock with her left arm at the same time. Magma was trying to break Sages helmet. She could've just removed his helmet but, she preferred to punch it until it breaks. Magma who was having to much fun, has not noticed that Alvin, Simon and her girls had arrived.

Deo looks back at Alvin and Katina's battle to see that Katina was looking furious. Her eyes were glowing red and her hair was standing. Deo grins and says "Now playtime is over... rival of the supreme King" in the meantime, Katina was fuming. She was on all fours as she glared at Alvin. "You little warrior, are so dead. After I'm done with you, wait actually after my ultimate lord is done with you, your brother Simon and those girls will join my family" said Katina before extending her paws in Alvin's direction. This time the fog was darker and it was coming out of her sleeves. Alvin was a bit scared but he wasn't going to let this girl take him down that easily. Alvin also had a plan. After he has taken care of this girl, he will take down Deo and then find a cure for his friends and family. Suddenly Alvin felt like he couldn't breath anymore. His lungs were being crushed. His brain was not receiving oxygen. That dark fog had surrounded Alvin like an aura. It was trying to take his life. Alvin closes his eyes and thinks. Meanwhile Katina was laughing malignantly as she watched Alvin gasping for air.

Simon saw that something was wrong with his brother so he was thinking of helping so, he takes a step forward but, Alvin opens his eyes and gives him a look. A look that said he didn't want anyone to intervene. This was his battle. His enemy... for now "To be honest, I'm really disappointed. I was expecting for the guy who faced the supreme King to be really tough. You know you actually are tough but, you're an idiot as well. Now look who's the one suffering" said Katina. Alvin needed some air quick. He felt like he could die any minute. However what's strange is that, he suddenly opens his eyes and smiles. Katina notices which concerns her a bit and asks "What? Why are you smiling?" Alvin looks at Simon and nods. Simon take out a flashlight which was one of his inventions and it was ten times brighter. Simon points it at Alvin who stood still and he had his arms extended to the right and to the left. Alvin stood perfectly still like a statue. He looked like a religious cross. The bright light that came from Simons flashlight, was making Alvin's golden amor shine.

Katina panics and says "No stop that. I said stop that. Stop that this instant" she kept commanding as she looked away. Since she was half demon, she hated seeing anything that showed light, love and kindness. This was making her lose control of her power. She wasn't concentrated anymore. Even Deo was worried about this even though he was more powerful than Katina. By now Magma who was standing proudly next to Batch and Sage who were unconscious, noticed the bright light. Katina couldn't take it anymore. She puts her paws down making the dark fog disappear. Finally Alvin was able to breath. Simon turns off his flashlight but suddenly he's punched in the back by Katina who was angry with him. The punch wasn't that strong but, it still made Simon fly and land next to someone who was happy to have another toy to play with. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID LIGHT. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" said Katina as she approached him. Simon stands up and walks back but then, his back touches someone. Simon turns around to see Magma who has a grin on her face. "Can I have some fun to Katina?" asked Magma before kicking Simon on the chest sending him flying however Simon doesn't land on the ground, instead Katina kicks him as well sending him back to Magma. "Yes please help me teach this nerd a lesson" He was going to be treated like a soccer ball but, fortunately for him, Magma doesn't kick him again because she was suddenly surrounded by the three assassin girls. Katina notices this but, before she could go to Magma who was surrounded, Alvin who has recovered quickly, stands in front of her and says "Wait, we're not done having you know" Katina glares at him and says "well then, let's dance" and the fight between her and Alvin continues.

Meanwhile Magma looked at each of the girls who were looking at her with sorrowful eyes. The three girls were so sad that their leader was being controlled. They didn't want to hurt their leader. But they knew they couldn't let her hurt others anymore. The three girls were always quiet. They never spoke to anyone except their leader. Magma is like a sister and mother to them. When they found out what happened to their leader's family, they decided to help find them. However they weren't expecting to see their leader fighting by evils side. After Alvin had left the kingdom, he went back home to speak with Simon. Simon joined as well. They both went back to the kingdom and look for an armor for Simon to wear and they abruptly found the assassin girls. They found the three girls meditating in the gym. Yes Batch's forest has a gym. Since Van's slaves and prisoners had moved in to Bath's forest, things had gotten better for millions of chipmunks. More and more chipmunks were moving in to the forest. Also over half of the chipmunks who were Van's slaves became Batch's new guards. They were no longer boney and weak. They were healthy and strong.

The three assassin girls removed their armor which Alvin notices. "What are they doing? Why did they took off their amors?" Alvin thought as he blocked Katinas kicks. The three assassin girls wanted to have a fair fight since, their leader was outnumbered and she wasn't wearing amor. Although it was going to be three against one, Magma still had a high chance of beating them. The three girls kept their eyes on their leader who was starting to speak "Hello my girls. Did y'all miss your great leader? I hope so. Anyway, I'm glad you're all here because i was going to look for yall and tell you to join my new family of demons. Come on join us and you'll even live forever" the three girls don't respond which irritates their leader. Just because they're her friends and allies, doesn't mean that she will go easy on them "Well, I'll take your silence as a no. Too bad then. We were going to be so happy. Oh well, I'm just going to have to... force y'all to join us"


	39. Chapter 39

The evil was growing strong with each minion that it gains. With now allies by its side, it grew stronger. None of them knew this but, Deo and Katina knew that the more minions Deo gets the stronger he becomes. However this power that he has right now is nothing compared to the ultimate power that he would get if he defeats Alvin. Katina and Alvin still kept fighting while Magma and her girls were thinking when it was a good time to strike. Each of the girls hoped that their leader would forgive them if they manage to really hurt her. However they weren't planning to kill her. They just wanted to buy some time and figure out a way to change her back. Simon who was getting up after being treated like a ball, looks at Deo.

He didn't notice him when he and Alvin got there. Simon could feel the malignant heart this guy has. Simon then looks at where Katina was heading when Alvin sucker punched her. Simon sees a door on the ground. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Simon before approaching the door. He checks to make sure Deo and Katina weren't looking before opening the door. Simon turns on his flashlight since it was dark inside and he goes in. The place smelled bad, there were spider webs, there were mold walls and it was so cold. This place was creeping him out. While he was exploring the bunker, back outside Magma was getting ready to attack one of her girls. The three girls who never spoke to anyone except their leader, had names. Amelia, Freya and Mia. The three were equally strong and they were even dressed the same. It's like they were triplets. Magma suddenly grins before revealing her fangs. She jumps on Amelia and was going to bury her fangs in her neck but, she's suddenly hit in the stomach by Freya. Amelia knees Magma on her neck making her fall and hit her head on a stone. Magma was caught off guard by this move. She stands up and thinks "fighting like a team are we? Well then it's time to take it up a notch" Magma reveals her fangs and runs towards Mia. Amelia gets behind Magma who was expecting this kind of move. She was going to grab Magma by her neck but, she's abruptly kicked on her temple by Magma. Freya was going to land a fist on Magma's face but, her fist was stopped by Magma. Mia was going to knee her leader on her ribs but, Magma who held Freya's fist, grabs her whole arm and throws her at Mia. Magma gets a fist ready and punches Mia on her chest. Mia started to cough blood however none of her bones were broken. Amelia who had recovered from the kick, was going to grab Magma from behind but, she suddenly feels an elbow crashing on her face. It was like Magma predicting what move was coming next. Amelia's nose was broken and she was bleeding.

"Two down one to go" Magma noted to herself. Freya was the only one standing. This fight was harder than the three girls thought. Their leader would never do this to them but, Freya knew it wasn't her fault. Her leader was being controlled. Freya looks at the other assassin girls to see that they needed a minute to recover. Freya knew that she needed to stall for time. Magma grins and says "I'll give you one more chance Freya. Don't be a fool like these other girls who aren't listening to their leader. Join my new family and you'll live forever and have amazing abili-" "Shut up. My dear leader would never do this. Amelia, Mia and I have worked by your side for a while. My dear leader would never team up with evil. I will take you down for Nona who I know is locked inside you. So let's do this" said Freya.

Magma who was surprised by Freya suddenly talking, begins to clap. "Bravo, bravo finally one of my girls has talked. By the way, why do y'all keep quiet when others speak to-" Magma stopped speaking when a knee lands on her mouth knocking one of her fangs out. Magma lands on her back and she starts to feel an intense headache. Her surroundings are spinning and images of her life were appearing and disappearing in her head. She places her paws on her temples and begins to moan in pain. Freya notices that her leader was acting strange. She was wondering why. Was her sudden move so strong that it was making the old Magma return? Was she just faking it? Freya then spots one of Magma's fangs on the ground and that's when she realizes what was happening. "The fangs? The fangs are both her weapon and her weakness" thought Freya.

Magma wasn't in pain anymore so she gets up and shots a death glare to Freya and says "You, you'll pay for that. One of my fangs is missing because of you. Now I don't look that beautiful anymore so prepare to die" said Magma and she was going to attack her however, the other two assassin girls had recovered and they run toward Magma with great speed. One of them delivers an elbow to Magma's face while the other kicks her stomach. Magma falls back and she was furious that she let her guard down. All of a sudden, the headache returns and her surroundings begin to spin again. The other fang was no longer in her mouth. It was on the ground. Magma begins to moan in pain as more images of her life appear in her head.

Meanwhile Deo saw what was happening and he was concerned. He didn't like that the three girls discovered a way to change Magma back to normal. He then looks at Alvin to see him still fighting with Katina. Deo was glad that Alvin hadn't notice what was going on with Magma. Deo had to do something before others notice something they aren't suppose to know. In the meantime, Magma stopped moaning in pain and she opens her eyes. Her teeth were back to normal and her eyes weren't glowing red anymore. They were back to their original color. Magma stands up and asks "Girls? Wha... what happened? Where are we?" The three assassin girls were happy that their leader was back. The demon that was controlling Magma and the toxins in her body must have vanished when her fangs were removed. The three girls were going to hug Magma with joy but, they suddenly stop moving and begin to cough and growl. The same dark blue fog that Katina was releasing minutes ago, was going inside their noses.

"Girls what's wrong? Tell me what's happening to y'all" said Magma who was concerned and she was going to approach them but, then she sees a figure run to her and it kicks her on her chest sending her flying towards a mausoleum. Her back and the back of her head hits the hard cold wall. It's the first time that Magma was in a lot of pain. The attack was so powerful that she started to feel her body tremble and hurt so much. Magma leans on the wall and tries to stand up. She then sees her girls looking at her but, something was strange. Their eyes were glowing red and standing next to them was Deo who attacked Magma without warning. Suddenly Deo looked like he had vanished but Magma doesn't realize that he moved so quick that he was standing behind her. "Hello again" she heard his voice say before she was knocked out cold.

Magma lays on the ground unconscious thanks to Deo. Deo was disappointed that she was no longer a demon. "When one of my minions fangs are gone, they return to normal and they can't change back to being my demon. So you'll just have to sleep because I don't want you getting in my way" said Deo before looking at the three assassin girls who were now his minions. He grins as he feels his power increasing. A dark blue aura was surrounding his body. He grew stronger now that three strong girls were on his side. Deo then runs towards his other minions which were Batch's guards and the Seville family.

"Katina that's enough. It's time for me to show these chipmunks some true power" Deo ordered Katina who kept trying to stab Alvin with her long sharp finger nails even though he was wearing armor. Katina nods and approaches Deo. Alvin looks at the three assassin girls and is terrified when he sees their red glowing eyes. "Nooo, not y'all to" mumbled Alvin. He then notices that Simon wasn't around. He didn't notice him heading to the bunker. "Si where are you when I need backup?" Alvin thought.

Meanwhile back with Simon...

He had arrived at a lair and what he was seeing was astonishing. There were ancient statues, a pentagram on the ground with candles around it and scripts on the walls. The lair had to be thousands of years old. "What is this place?" asked Simon. He then notices a fountain and above it was a sign that said "With each zip you shall be given more years of life" Simon approaches the fountain and notices that the water is strangely silver. Hold on, it all makes sense now. Simon touches the water and says "those two chipmunks aren't immortal. They have been living for centuries thanks to this silver water that gives them more years to live. It also stops them from aging" He then sees something glowing in the middle of the lair. Simon swallows the lump in his throat and approaches whatever it is. Simon reads what it says above which said "celestial script" he then reads the script but, after reading the first two sentences he says "Good gracious, this is bad"

Meanwhile back outside...

The ground started to shake and it began to rain while lightning was roaring in the sky. Deo was so close to having his ultimate power. Before he had bitten those chipmunks, he wasn't that strong but now, he's ten times stronger. Just imagine how strong he would be once he gains his ultimate power. Alvin watched in horror as Deo was spreading another type of fog. This time it was silver. His minions admired what they were seeing. Their ultimate lord had gotten stronger and he had gained new abilities. All of a sudden, Alvin sees some human figures appearing and glowing. Now what is happening? What's with the figures appearing so suddenly. Alvin then stops breathing and he is shocked to see people that the people he was looking at were pure evil. People that were talked about in his school in his history class. What he was seeing were the spirits of rulers such as Pol Pot, Josef Stalin, Kim il-sung, and Adolf Hitler. There was another spirit that was just to terryfing to believe. The spirit brought flashbacks. This spirit was an old enemy they called Leach. This wasn't good. What is going on? Deo grins and says "behold, my new ability which is bringing the spirits of those evil rulers back to this world"


	40. Chapter 40

**ATTENTION ATTENTION**

**I** **want to thank the people who have left a review again. You guys are just so damn amazing. Like i just wana give hug y'all a bear hug LMAO (Sorry for being creepy)XD**

**anyway pleade enjoy the next chapter:)**


	41. Chapter 41

In this world, there is real evil. Evil that's almost everywhere even when there's peace, evil somehow manages to take control. Evil which some humans think it's a curse are in every dark place. This type of crap can harm even the innocent living things. Evil doesn't care if you're good or bad. Wait scratch that, evil loves to harm harmless innocent living things. It's thirsty to kill and take the peace away. Damn this world. Some much violence, so much deaths, and so much pain. Evil was striking the Seville family. They have gone through so much. Why cant evil just leave them alone. They're harmless innocent chipmunks for crying out loud. They don't deserve this. Alvin who was speechless and terrified, stood there frozen with fear. It was now him against an army of evil chipmunks and possibly the human spirits to.

Deo who had finished increasing his power, licks his lips and with amazing speed advances towards Alvin who didn't even notice him standing the next him. Alvin was stunned that Deo wasn't in sight anymore. "Where did he go? He was just there a second ago. Simon where are you when I need you?" Alvin thought and when he feels a small breeze touch his left ear, he immediately looks to where it came from and sees a fist flying and crashing on his face. The force was unbelievably and horrifically so strong that, it broke his helmet and sent him flying towards the gates of the graveyard. Alvin was in so much pain that he couldn't get up. He couldn't feel his face. Did Deo manage to disfigure him? All of a sudden Alvin just couldn't keep his tears inside so he lets them out. He couldn't believe that he was beaten with one single punch. "No, this can't be the end for me. I won't let this monster win. I have fought villains before and although this guy is different, he is still a villain who must be stopped" Alvin thought.

With all that he had, he grabs on the bars of the gate and gets up. Alvin's family and friends watched what they thought was a great show. Also the human spirits watched this. They were glad to be back and they had plans. Especially another spirit who was Leach but for some reason he had no intention of harming the Seville family... at least for now. Leach had other plans. His targets were Deo and Katina. Meanwhile back with Alvin, he was groaning in pain and he was feeling dizzy. "Finish him off by strangling him my ultimate lord" said Brittany cheerfully. Deo looks at her and grins. "Hmm great idea Brittany" but then Nelly speaks "No my ultimate lord don't listen to her. It would be nice to see him die by you setting him on fire" Deo likes that idea as well as says "That is a breathtaking idea Nelly-" "No my ultimate lord. Finish him off by stabbing him in the heart and making him swallow his own heart" Deo was cut off by Yana. Then all of the girls start to argue but Deo tells them "Calm down my minions. I have a better idea. Why don't y'all go have fun with him and I'll be the one who kills him. Sounds fair?" The girls look at him and smile malignantly. They nod and they head towards Alvin who caressing his face with a paw.

Alvin hears someone approaching so he opens his eyes to see, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, Nelly and Yana glaring at him. Alvin wasn't expecting this and he starts to breath hard but, not because he was tired. He was breathing hard because he was so scared. "Get him" said Brittany before they all begin to attack him.

In the meantime with Simon...

He had finished reading the ancient celestial script and he was shocked. This was more bad than he thought. Those two demon chipmunks are freaks. He found information about the kind of power Deo would get if he defeats Alvin. That was worrying Simon. If Deo takes Alvin's life, he will become to powerful to be stopped. Simon wanted to stop this but how? Simon and Alvin don't stand a chance against Deo. Simon sighs heavily. Although it seemed like there was no hope for them, Simon has a small tool that could fix things but, a few things in his mind were bothering him. He was afraid of the consequences that he and Alvin would have to deal with if he uses this tool. However it was their only hope. Simon had to do this. All of a sudden, he notices something else glowing. He follows the light which was coming from a room. When he gets there he notices that the light was the words on a wall that looked similar to the ancient celestial script. Simon was curious so he reads what's on top of the script which says "Good conquers evil" this he had to read. Simon begins to read the script.

When he finished reading it, there was a smile on his face and he had a new plan. He knew what to do. There was a way to stop Deo. This script said how to defeat Deo and Simon felt so fortunate to have the little tool in his wrist underneath his armored sleeve. His little tool was a watch that could be huge help. "I must tell Alvin but, I have to tell him in private" said Simon and heads out of the room. He glances at the fountain and decides to take some silver water. Simon who always had a bottle of water with him, takes it out and drinks the water before approaching the fountain. He puts the bottle under the water and waits for the bottle to be filled with silver water. After that, he made his way outside and he needed to hurry because poor Alvin was suffering a lot.

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He was getting beat up so badly that all he could do was moan in pain. His family and friends were punching, stomping, kicking, jabbing him all over his body. He wasn't wearing his amor anymore so there was nothing protecting his body. A few minutes ago when his family and friends were playing with him, Deo used one of his new abilities and he melted Alvin's armor by releasing blue flames from his sleeves and making it get rid of Alvin's amor. Suddenly Deo senses someone approaching so he looks at where he or she was coming from. Deo sees who and where they were coming from. He was not happy to see Simon coming out of his bunker. Deo knew that Simon couldn't know about what's inside. Deo knew that if Simon knew some secrets he wasn't suppose to know, there would be a chance that Deo could be defeated. "What were you doing in my home nerd?" asked Deo before advancing towards Simon. He roughly grabs Simon by his hair and holds him in the air. Deo started to read his mind. He didn't bother asking Simon what he was doing in his home because he thought that the blue clad would lie.

A minute later, Deo releases Simon and he grins. "I see you that you read something that's not any of your business. Also that little watch you got isn't just a watch. It's also a little gadget that can take anyone to the past" Deo then is suddenly angry. He raises a paw in the air and blue flames come out of his sleeves which surround Simon and start to melt his amor. He then raises another paw and releases a fog that is shaped in to a sword. Although Simon felt nothing, his armor had melted in seconds. Deo glares at Simon and says "Now that you know how to stop me, I don't want you to be one of my minions anymore. Now you'll die" he then swings his fog sword at Simon but he misses. This stuns him. Simon had disappeared in a blink of a eye but Deo still felt his presence. Deo turns around and sees Simon who was on his knees next to Alvin. The blue clad used teleportation thanks to his watch that he invented. The girls were shocked that Simon appeared so suddenly as they were beating up Alvin. They didn't know how he managed to do that but, now that he ruined the fun, he was next. Alvin who was to weak to move, could feel someone holding his paw. "Don't worry Alvin. I'll get us out of here" said Simon. He then whispers something to his watch. Deo panics and shouts "STOP THEM. DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY" the girls hear him and they were going to grab Simon, however it was to late. Simon and Alvin suddenly disappeared.

All types of colors and lights were flashing in seconds as Simon and Alvin were heading back in time. Simon wasn't feeling so good since they were moving so fast. Alvin in the other hand was feeling worse. He was bleeding and all of these lights that were appearing were giving him a headache. Alvin wanted to ask what is going on and where they were going but for some reason he couldn't even speak. It's like someone put duct tape on his mouth. But really it because of his bad headache that he couldn't speak.

All of a sudden, the lights disappear and there was silence. The two weren't feeling dizzy anymore but felt a cold breeze touching them instead. Alvin and Simon open their eyes to see the stars of the night in the sky however something was odd. They couldn't put their finger on it but, something told them this was a familiar yet, strange place. "Si... wha... What happened? Where are we?" asked Alvin. Before answering his question, Simon takes out his water bottle and opens it. He holds it close to his brothers mouth and says "Drink this" and earns a funny look from Alvin. The red clad didn't know what it was but obeys. Simon pours some of the silver water in his brothers mouth. Alvin swallows it and in a few seconds he was getting healed. Alvin was shocked and says "What in the living... What was that? What did you just gave me?" Simon chuckles and tells him what he saw in the lair and about his watch. Alvin was happy to have such a genius brother who found the way to defeat Deo. He was so happy that he started to kiss Simon on the cheek. "Yuck, Alvin get off me" said Simon before gently pushing his brother.

Alvin chuckles and says "sorry. I'm just so happy that I have an awesome brother who's just as smart as Albert Einstein. Anyway what year, what month, what day and place are we in right now?" Simon looks at his watch and says "Alvin before I tell you when and where we are, promise me that you'll behave and you will not change something that can change the future of this past. We don't want much to change because, us, Yana and Theodore, from the past will have a different future. But not just them. By us interfering in the past, we could change a lot of things which could be bad so promise me that you won't cause much trouble" Alvin rests an arm on his brothers shoulder and says "I promise Si. Anyway tell me when and where we are" Simon sighs and tells him "we are in April the twelve, two thousand and two. We are back at the forest where we lived four years ago. Also we're a few meters away from our old hollow tree-" "Come on Yana, let's get going and find food before Simon wakes up" "But Alvin, Simon won't be happy when he finds out that we went to look for food at night" "oh relax. He won't find out and I'm a good liar and I know that my dear sister would never snitch on me" "What, I'm not going to snitch on you Alvin. Anyway since you're hard to convince then let's go look for food. I'll race you Alvin" "Hey no fair" the two kept hearing some familiar voices which was close. Alvin and Simon followed the voices and when they see two chipmunks getting close, they hide behind a bush. The two then see a male chipmunk chasing another chipmunks who's a female. The male and the female were Alvin and Yana from the past.


	42. Chapter 42

Alvin and Simon watched Alvin and Yana from the past running. Simon remembered this night like yesterday. He remembered waking up and not finding Alvin and Yana at home. Meanwhile Alvin from the present, felt a bit weird seeing himself from the past. It was like looking at a twin or a mirror. He to remembered this night. He remembered saying those words that Alvin from the past just said. "Let's follow them" said Simon and Alvin nods but, before they could take a step, they notice someone following Alvin and Yana. It was so unexpected but then, Alvin from the present, remembers Leach saying that he followed him and Yana when they were looking for food. "Alvin, I think you know who that is and this might get easier because the one that we're looking for is Leach" said Simon. Alvin nods and the two follow Leach.

As they were after him, Alvin asks Simon "what's the plan again?" the blue clad is irritated by this because Alvin forgot what they were suppose to do quickly. "Our mission is to take Leach from the past to the present. The only way to defeat Deo is by Leach facing him and wining. Deos weakness is Leach. That's what the script that I found told me" Alvin was confused because, he saw Leach when they were in the present. "Wait, this don't make sense. I saw Leach when I was facing Deo who brought back the spirits of evil rulers-" "But he's dead Alvin. According to the script, Deo can only be defeated by Leach who needs his body. Leach's spirit wouldn't be able to defeat Deo. That is why we traveled back in time. That is why we're here which is to take Leach from the past to the present" said Simon but, Alvin didn't think that was a good idea.

"Uuh Si, what makes you think Leach from the past is going to obey us? You think by asking him to defeat Deo he'll do it?" asked Alvin and Simon knew he had good point but, they had to try. "You're right Alvin, however it's our only hope. If Leach from the past doesn't do as we say then we'll just have to force him" said Simon confidently and Alvin agreed. Suddenly they stop running and hide behind a tree because Leach stopped running and turned around. "Eh, that's funny. I could've sworn I heard voices and footsteps behind me" said Leach before continuing to chase Alvin and Yana. Meanwhile Simon and Alvin from the present mentally slapped each other. They were so close of being caught.

While the two were acting like spy's, back to the present, Deo was fuming because Alvin and Simon got away. He was so upset that thunder was clapping more violently, it was raining harder, and there were strong winds. "Once those two get back, I will make them beg me not to kill them and they'll even cry but, instead of tears, blood will be coming out of their eyes. They will feel my wrath and i will enjoy torturing them" said Deo who was upset. The girls, the guards and Theodore were trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. Meanwhile a girl who was unconscious, was now waking up and she felt like someone smashed a sledgehammer against her head. Her body felt heavy and her eyes were in pain. This girl was none other than Magma who had just awakened after being knocked out cold. Magma takes her time standing up and then she looks at her surroundings. She took a minute to remember what happened. She remembered being attacked by Deo twice. She remembered feeling funny after Deo and Katina bit her on the neck. She then remembers why she was here. To bring back her friends and family who were turned in to Deos minions.

"Of course, I must've been turned in to a vampire after Deo and Katina bit me" she thought. Magma stopped thinking when she sees Deo floating in the sky as his minions were watching. As soon as she saw him, she wanted to go over there and kill him so bad. She promised herself that she would get her revenge somehow. But for now she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against him. Then something abruptly catches her eye. Up ahead close to where Deo and his minions are, are Batch and Sage who were still unconscious. Magma worries and wonders what happened to them. Were they still alive? Magma started to plan on getting to safety but, she wanted to take Batch and Sage with her. She wasn't going to leave them here by themselves.

She then notices that Alvin and Simon weren't in sight. Were they killed by Deo? Where did they go? She decides to ask Batch and Sage those questions. Magma gets on all fours and tells herself "wish me luck" she then dashes towards Batch and Sage. unperceived to Magma, she wasn't the only one who gave her attention to Batch and Sage. Standing next to an unconscious Batch was Leach who was looking at his twin brother. The guy who he has hated so much. However Leach was glad to see him because... "Thanks to you, I'll have a body and the supreme King will return and i will take control of your forest" said Leach with malignant smirk. He then goes inside his twin brothers body. Meanwhile Magma was so close but, unfortunately for her luck wasn't on her side because Deo had noticed her. "Don't let her escape my minions" said Deo before all of his demons go after Magma.

She is suddenly surrounded by them and she didn't know what to do. Her plan was ruined. "Going somewhere kitty cat?" asked Katina before winking at Magma. Now what were they going to do to her? She won't stand a chance against all of them. Deo who was still floating, says "why don't you take care of her for me Katina" this makes her grin and she says "why thank you my ultimate lord" Katina had plans but, she wasn't planning on killing Magma. No not yet. She was planning on stealing her beauty. With Deo being this powerful and having new abilities, she could ask him if he could switch her body with Magma's. She was tired of looking in the mirror and seeing a girl that was a demon who wasn't so attractive. She wanted to look beautiful. Katina was thinking that after she would had Magma's body, she would kill Magma who would be in her original body. Yes the plan was perfect.

Katina was going to ask Deo if he could switch her body with Magma's but she's suddenly attacked from behind. She felt something piercing her back and coming out of her chest making blood spray everywhere. Someone had just jabbed her so hard that their paw went through her upper body. Deo and his minions were shocked to see this happen instantaneously. Behind Katina with their paw inside her upper body was Leach who was using Batch's body. The supreme King just strikes when anyone least expected. Katina was coughing blood and she was feeling weaker. "Who... Who... in the world... Just attacked me so cowardly?" Katina had a hard time talking. Just hearing her moan in pain, amused Leach. There was blood all over his paw which was dripping. Leach takes his arm out of her upper body before Katina falls dead on the ground. Leach who was satisfied for what he has just done, says "Tisk tisk tisk, what a shame. This inferior female should have eyes at the back of her head since she's a demon. You never know when there might be someone ready to strike from behind" he then looks at Deo to see that he was in pain.

Since Katina just died, this was affecting Deo because she was the one who made him have such power. Sure his other minions made him get stronger but, Katina has been his comrade for centuries and his power had increased thanks to her but, now that she's dead, he's losing a large part of his power. Deo couldn't float anymore so he falls to the ground. He was losing some of his new abilities. "Hrrrrrrrrrrr, how dare you? I brought you back to this world and this is what I get in return? you will pay for that" said Deo as he struggled standing up. Deo knew that Leach was in Batch's body. He knew that Batch wasn't evil and he could feel Leach's evil soul in the body. Leach who was ripping some Katina's body's fur, holds it close above his mouth and asks "Hey do you like my mustache?" This infuriates the girls. First he kills Katina, and then he disrespects her shamelessly. The girls dash toward Leach who was expecting this. He smirks jumps high in the air. Meanwhile Magma who had approached Sage, watched as Leach fought the girls. She didn't think that Batch, was this strong and ruthless. She never expected him to be so cold hearted. She thought that Batch was a good guy with a big selfless heart. Magma then decides to get to safety so, she puts Sage over her shoulder carrying him and walks away. She thought of coming back after finding a safe place to take a break even though she knew Batch had everything under control.

Meanwhile back to the past...

Alvin and Simon had been following Leach who was following Alvin and Yana. The two chipmunks from four years ago, had finished getting food so they were heading home. Alvin and Simon had noticed that when they were following Leach, Pirate appeared and gave something that belongs to their sister. It was her wooden pendant. When Alvin and Yana from four years ago got home, Leach and Pirate waited patiently in their territory for Yana to appear. They knew she was going to look for her wooden pendant. Alvin and Simon from the present, waited outside their old home which was their hollow tree from four years ago. They heard Alvin and Yana speaking "We'll look for it in the morning. Right now we need to go to bed" "What no, I need to get it now because I don't want anyone stealing it" Alvin and Simon from the present then hear the door opening. They see Yana heading out. "Where have you been and where's Yana?" The two then hear another voice and it was Simon from four ears ago. Alvin and Simon look at each other and walk away from the home and the voices they were hearing was slowly disappearing as they got farther. They then see Leach and Pirate stalking Yana.

Minutes later, Yana was still searching for her pendant but then she sits down because something was in one of her paws. Meanwhile Alvin and Simon watched Pirate and Leach hiding behind a bush. Alvin and Simon knew they were up to no good. The two from the present waited patiently for the right moment to make their appearance. As they heard Yana talking to herself, they see Pirate grabbing her from behind and dragging her. This angers Alvin and Simon but, they knew they couldn't interfere for now. They don't want much to change for the future of four years ago. "Hello pretty girl, what are you doing out at this time? You should never do that. Especially if you're out alone" "Yeah, but you know what, we're glad that we ran in to you. That way we can chat and get to know each other since, those selfish chipmunks that we hate so much, always hide you from us" Alvin and Simon from then hear Yana say "Wha-do-do-yyou-two-wha-want-fr-from-mm-me?" her voice was shaking. "oh just a little something. It's not a lot but I must warn you that you won't be seeing those three chipmunks anymore" said Pirate before taking a step closer.

A few minutes went by and Alvin and Simon see Yana trying to fight back as Pirate was on top of her. They wanted to intervene but they had to think of the consequences. They couldn't let Pirate see them. Not even their sister. Their mission was to take Leach to the present. They then see Pirate being knocked out by Yana. Alvin and Simon see their sister running away but she's tackled by Leach. They then see Leach kissing Yana which was infuriating Alvin and Simon. Suddenly Simon notices that Alvin took a step forward. "Alvin don't... I know that you want to help her and i do to but think of the consequences. We can't let her see us. We have to wait until Leach is alone... Alvin stop" Simon tried to advice his brother but, it didn't work. Alvin came out of his bidding spot and dashes towards Leach. "GET OFF OF MY SISTER"


	43. Chapter 43

"GET OFF OF MY SISTER" Leach heard a familiar voice shout before feeling a fist landing on his jaw making him get off of Yana. He wasn't expecting for Alvin to find him so quickly. His plan which was taking her to his home and take her innocents might be ruined by her older brother. Yana who was now free to move, sits up and looks at whoever just attacked Leach. She sees a chipmunk with a red sweater but his back was facing her. When this chipmunk screamed, she thought he sounded like her older brother. "Maybe it was just my imagination" she thought as her eyes never left this male. Leach was now getting up and he looks at his attacker. Yep it was Alvin but, where did he get those clothes? Also how did he found him so quickly? "My great friend Alvin. So awful of you to show up. Your sister and I were having a great time until you showed up. So why don't you go back home where your nerd brother and fat little brother are probably worried about you-" ouch, no one likes the taste of a rock. It can hurt your teeth. Well unlucky for Leach, Alvin who had gotten stronger over the years, had thrown a rock at his mouth making him shut his mouth.

Yana who was now standing, was amazed that this chipmunk was that quick. Even she didn't notice him picking up a rock and throwing it at Leach's mouth. Suddenly she notices someone else showing up. She sees another chipmunk wearing a blue sweater and glasses. What the... Dear heavens is that really him? "Alvin, do you know what you've just done? Now that you've interfered with the..." Simon who just appeared, stops talking when he realizes that he was about to say something that Yana and Leach from the past weren't suppose to know. Yana was shocked that the chipmunk who just attacked Leach is her older brother. She also knew that this other chipmunk wearing a blue sweater was Simon. Leach spits out some blood and one of his tooths. Seeing him do this, surprised Alvin a bit because, he didn't think that he became this fast. Leach grins and says "Alvin my great friend, now I'm in a bad mood thanks to you. In order for me to take out my anger, I'll take it out on you therefore let's dance" all of a sudden, Leach takes out a familiar knife which Alvin quickly recognizes. Alvin dashes and in less than a second another tooth that belongs to Leach was knocked out of his mouth. Alvin had just elbowed him in the mouth and Leach didn't know what hit him.

Meanwhile Simon who realizes he couldn't persuade his brother to stop interfering, approaches Yana and asks "are you okay Miss?" this perplexes his sister who asks "Yes and why are you calling me Miss, Simon?" Simon rubs the back of his neck and tells her "I'm sorry but I don't know you" he just felt like an idiot for saying that. Why would he say that to her? Was he really thinking that his sister wouldn't recognize him? Yana smiles hugs her brother and says "oh I know what you're doing Simon. You're just acting like you don't know me because you're mad that Alvin and I snuck out to look for food" Simon smiles nervously and says "um uh yeah. That's why I'm acting like this" in the meantime Leach was thinking how he would escape. He knew he couldn't escape because Alvin was to fast and he knew he couldn't beat Alvin who just proved that Leach doesn't stand a chance against him. But then, he gets an idea. He slowly approaches his knife that was on the ground and picks it up. He then takes slow steps towards Yana who was asking Simon questions.

In a quick second, Leach grabs Yana and stands behind her with the knife pointing at her neck. Simon gasps and is angry that Leach was being such a coward. Alvin wasn't angry. He was terrified that history could repeat itself but in a different way. Leach smiles and says "Take one step and she's gone forever Alvin and Simon" things went from bad to worse. Simon was upset that Alvin was stupid enough to intervene. Now he was worried about the consequences. This pasts might have a different future. But then something that no one was expecting happens. Leach suddenly drops the knife and falls to the ground unconscious. Yana who was terrified runs to Simons arms and she was shaking. Simon tries calm her down while Alvin kept his eyes on whoever knocked out Leach. Not good, not good, not good, there standing with a rock in their paw was Alvin from four years ago. He was breathing hard as he glared at Leach. "That's what you get for putting your paws on my sister" said Alvin before approaching Yana who was in Simon's arms. "Sis are you alright? Did he hurt you?" asked Alvin from the past as he rubbed his sisters back. She looks at him and gives him a shocked look. How did Alvin appear so suddenly behind Leach? She saw him standing in front. Also what happened to the red sweater he was wearing. "Alvin?" She says. Alvin from the past smiles and says "yes sis" Yana then looks at the other Alvin from the present. She looks back at Alvin from the past.

"I... think i'm going crazy" Yana suddenly faints which worries Alvin from four years ago. "Sis what's wrong? Simon what did Leach do to her?" asked Alvin. Simon from the present keeps quiet. Things were getting more bad. Events that weren't suppose to happen in the past are happening. "She... She uh was I don't know. I got here a minute ago. I saw Leach talking and just-" "Simon tell him the truth. They've already seen us and we've already changed so much of the past. So we might as well tell him everything" Alvin from the present cut off Simon. Alvin from the past was startled and turns around. He barely noticed the other Alvin. Then it was awkward. The two kept looking at each other. None of them moved. Alvin from the past rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He takes a good look at Alvin again and says "How... What... Who are you?" Simon places a paw on his shoulder and says "We would love to tell who we are but-" "Sure we would love to tell you right Si?" Alvin from the present cut off Simon who had a look of disbelief.

What is Alvin doing? Doesn't he know that because of him events that weren't suppose to happen in the past are happening? Now he wants to tell Alvin from four years ago everything? Simon clears his throat and says "Alright Alvin but, remember that whatever changes it's because of you" his older brother nods. Alvin from the present looks at the other Alvin and asks "Do you think we could go to our hollow tree. I mean your hollow tree to talk?" Alvin from four years ago nods and says "Mmm, sure let's go" but before leaving, Alvin from the present grabs and carries Leach because he knew he and Simon needed Leach for the present. It was their mission. They all then head to the hollow tree.

Meanwhile back to the present...

Leach was having a good time fighting Deos minions who kept trying to bite him. Leach was to quick. Meanwhile Deo wasn't in pain anymore but a large part of his powers and abilities were gone. He watched as his minions fought Leach. Although Leach was outnumbered, he wasn't having difficulty dealing with them. This frustrates Deo so he makes an announcement "I've had enough. Since you all can't wipe out this scum. Then I'll have to get my paws dirty. I will wipe him out" his minions felt ashamed that they couldn't beat Leach so they stand aside. Deo raises a paw in the air and a fog comes out of his sleeve which forms into a sword. Leach grins and says "Yes papi. Come at me now" Deo who is ticked off, runs towards Leach who takes out his own sword.

Meanwhile back to the past...

The chipmunks had arrived at the hollow tree. Alvin from the past opens the door and holds it open for Alvin and Simon from the present to enter. Simon places Yana on the couch and he sits next to her. Alvin from the present places Leach on the floor. Alvin from the past sits on a chair in front of the couch and says "so tell me everything" but before Alvin from the present could talk, Simon and Theodore from the past come out of their rooms. "Alvin i looked everywhere for Yana. Did you find... her?" Simon from four years ago was stunned. He looked like he saw a ghost blowing a kiss at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Another Alvin and another Simon. "Uuh are you seeing what I'm seeing Simon?" asked Theodore. The two chipmunks from the present had to explain to them everything now that they have intervened. A lot of events that did not happen in their past was happening right now. They had to explain. "Simon, Theo, I'm going to need y'all to listen and ask questions later... We're y'all in four years in the future"


	44. Chapter 44

Alvin was telling the chipmunks from the past everything. He told them about him and Simon having a family, living with a human and he also told them about the chipettes. Simon was thinking that Alvin was making a huge mistake by telling them everything. It astonished Simon even more when Alvin told them about Leach who would be the supreme king for this forest if, the future doesn't for the chipmunks from four years ago. But Simon figured that, they have changed the past so much. He had a feeling there wasn't going to be a supreme King for this forest. Although Simon was upset with his brothers actions, a part of him was glad that Alvin helped Yana when she needed help. He was also glad that Alvin from four years ago won't have to go through the pain of thinking that Yana was murdered. A big part of Simon was upset with Alvin but a small part of him was happy for what he did.

The chipmunks from the past had a look of disbelief when Alvin finished telling them everything. It was just to much to take in. Especially for Alvin from the past. Was this Chipmunk who looks like Alvin making all this up? Was he joking? But why would he make all this up? What would he gain for making it all up? Alvin from the past stands up and chuckles which gets everyone's attention. He rubs his imaginary beard and says "Do you really expect us to believe what you just said? What, do you think that by telling us we would believe you that easily? Also why would you make all that up? Who are you guys and what are your intentions?" Alvin from the present was shocked and he stands up and says "Hey, I'm not making this up. I'm telling you the truth. We are from the future-" "Blah blah blah. Look i don't know what you thought you would gain by telling us all these lies but, you better get out of my home before I kick you out" Alvin from the past warned them. Uh oh, this could get ugly because now Alvin from the present wasn't happy. He gets on the other Alvin's face and says "Oh yeah, well I see that instead of getting a thank you, my brother and I are told to leave. Alright fine, let's go Simon" this is when he started to regret opening his mouth. The future for the chipmunks from the past was going to be different all because of Alvin. He opened his mouth for nothing.

Simon stands up and was going to follow him but, he suddenly feels a paw grabbing his paw. He turns around to see the other Simon giving him a sorrowed look. "Um look I know that my brother Alvin doesn't believe your brother but, I do. I see no reason for you guys to be lying. You look and sound like us and you know everything about us. I believe your brother one hundred percent" said Simon from the past. Alvin couldn't believe his ears and asks "Si, you're actually believing what that imposter said?" his brother looks at him and says "Alvin, I don't think Alvin from the future is lying. Why would he lie? He and me from the future came to this time to get Leach to defeat some guy named Deo who has turned our future family in to vampires. Also Alvin from the future wasn't suppose to but, he stopped Leach from hurting our sister and was so generous to tell us all of this. So yes Alvin, I believe what Alvin from the future told us" Theodore who listened, agreed with Simon. He as well didn't think his older brother from the future was lying.

Alvin from the present smiles and walks back in. He was glad that Simon and Theodore believe him. All eyes were now on Alvin from the past who was thinking. If Simon who is a genius believes them, then why shouldn't he believe himself from the future? Alvin from the present, approaches the other Alvin and offers a paw shake. The other Alvin looks at him with a questioning look and hears "Look, me from the past. I'm only trying to helpt you. To warn you about the danger that might come to your life and your brothers and sister. Well that's if your future doesn't change much. Anyway, will you accept being friends with me and trust me?" Alvin from the past, just couldn't say no. He knew himself so well. He knew when himself was lying and he knew when himself tells the truth. He then realizes that he almost made the mistake of not believing him. Alvin from the past grabs his paw and shakes it. "Friends we are for sure"

In the meantime back to the present...

Two evil chipmunks were clashing and neither were giving up. The two were determined to kill the other. They were focused on conquering their enemy. Despite losing a large part of his powers and abilities, Deo was still holding his own. Meanwhile Leach who had a stronger spirit than Batch, was fighting good as well. To him this was like a game. Swords kept crashing and spitting sparks. The human spirits and Deos minions watched the ultimate lord fighting Leach. They felt honored to watch the ultimate lord showing what he's capable of. To them he was their everything.

While the battle continues, back at the forest...

Magma had arrived while carrying Sage. She goes in to the castle and takes Sage in to one of the rooms. She had taken off his armor so he could sleep comfertably in bed. She asks the maids to get first aid but, she doesn't notice that Sage was waking up. He sees her resting her chin with her paws. Sage could see the disappointed look she had on her face and she was. She hates herself for failing once again to protect her queen but, not just her queen. She also failed to protect her girls. Magma felt very useless. "Nona, is that really you?" asked Sage. Magma was happy to hear his voice and says "oh you're awake. Sleep good?" Sage nods and asks her again "Is that really you Nona?" She was puzzled but then remembers that she must've been turned in to one of Deos minions so she says "Yes of course it's me. I'm not a vampire anymore. Somehow I was changed back to being me" Sage was so glad to hear that so he hugs her but then, he remembers that she slapped him hours ago. Sage frowns and says "By the way, I'm sorry that I... you know kissed you earlier" Magma sucks her bottom lip and tells him "No, don't say that you're sorry because you shouldn't be. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't slapped you. I'm really sorry Sage. Do you forgive me?" Sage grabs her paws and says "Yes I forgive you Nona. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're a great leader and you have nothing to be ashamed of. I know that your queen and your girls were turned in to vampires but, they would still love and care about you. Just because you didn't successfully protect them, doesn't mean that they'll stop loving you. You're family to them and to me... You're like a queen and I'm your slave" Magma smiles and tries to keep her tears inside. She was touched. She didn't think that she was so special to Sage.

Magma looks at his eyes and says "You know, when you kissed me. Deep down I liked it. I really liked the kiss despite having flashbacks of my past" Sage blushes and says "Really? Well I'm glad to hear that" the moment was special for the two. Magma did have feelings for Sage and she wanted to tell him however, there was something else that she needed to tell him first. "Sage, I'm going to... have to sacrifice my life in order to save everyone one of these good living things. It has been an honor protecting innocent lives and meeting good chipmunks like you. You and my Seville family made me happy and now it's time for me to do something for y'all" said Magma which was making Sage's heart hurt. "What are you going to do Nona?" the brave warrior didn't want to break his heart but she made up her mind. She was going to use a dangerous technique that could cost her, her life. Magma lets a tear fall and unexpectedly places her lips on Sage. He was caught of guard but kisses her back. However unbeknownst to him, this was a goodbye kiss. Magma separates her lips from his and says "Sage I want you to know that I'll always love you... Take care" she then hits him on his temple with the back of her paw. It wasn't a strong blow but, it was enough to knock him out. She did this because she didn't him trying to stop her. Magma kisses him on the lips again and gives him one more smile. She then heads out of the room and makes her way back to the graveyard.

Meanwhile back to the past...

Alvin and Simon from the present, they had been chatting much. The chipmunks from the past kept burying them with questions about the future. Yana soon woke up and Alvin from the present told her everything. Like Alvin from the past, she reacted the same. At first she didn't believe them but then Alvin from the past had told her why she should believe them and since he's her role model she was convinced that Alvin from the present was telling the truth. The chatting soon had to stop when they hear Leach speaking. Leach woke up a few minutes ago and he heard some of the things Alvin said. "From the future huh? Well it sounds like you guys are screwed if I don't help y'all and guess what. I refuse to help y'all and I don't care about your future. Thanks to y'all for intervening, this future will be different. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get going-" Dang it what a selfish guy. That's Leach alright. The most hated and selfish chipmunk that has ever lived. However that attitude was about to change. Both Alvins get on his face. "Listen pal, you will go to the future and help me from the future, my future family and my future girlfriend or else I'll kill you myself right now but, don't think that I would kill you easily. No I would be torturing you by pulling the little fur you have left and just stab you one hundred times but I'll make sure not to damage any of your organs and I'll make sure you won't bleed to death because I don't want you to die so easily. Then after I'm done stabbing you, I will feed you to Eagles" This amazingly terrified Leach. Not even he could come up with those ideas of torturing. This time Alvin from the present says "I'm going to ask you nicely. Could you come with us to the future so you can take down Deo? Don't worry, you'll be able to defeat him. The celestial script said you're his weakness" Leach who was acting like a child nods and says "Fine but don't think that I'm doing this to save your family. I'm only going to do it for my future twin brother" this shocks everyone. Does Leach have a heart? Does he truly care about his twin brother? Now that he accepted, Simon from the present says "well, we better get going. Our family needs us and we have a bad guy to take down" the chipmunks from the past nod and say "Have good one and please come and visit us some day" the chipmunks from the present nod.

When they get outside, Simon begins to put the year, the month, the day and the time they were suppose to go to on his gadget. They were going to head back to the present. Alvin from the past approaches the other Alvin and says "Save your girlfriend named Brittany... okay Alvin" Alvin from the present nods and then the two fist bump each other. Simon looks at the chipmunks from the past and says "well, off we go now. Goodbye guys and don't worry. We might visit y'all someday" the chipmunks from the past waved at them until their future selves disappeared.

Meanwhile back to the present...

Magma has just arrived at the graveyard to see Batch and Deo still battling. She makes sure that Deos minions weren't looking before getting on all fours. "This is it" she mumbled and begins to concentrate. All of her energy was getting together in one of her paws. The energy used for her organs to work, the energy used to inhale and exhale and even the energy that comes from her happiness was going to be used for this technique. After five minutes went by of her staying still and putting all of her energy in one paw which turned in to a fist. Magma runs more fast than ever and her target was Deo. While Leach and Deo were battling, Leach could hear something geting closer and from the corner of his eye he sees Magma dashing towards Deo. Leach grins and he knew who she was targeting so he distracts Deo.

"Is that all you got Papi? Well shoot. I thought this was going to be entertaining but, you're just boring me to death" said Leach and he angers Deo even more. Meanwhile Magma catapults herself and she goes fast like a cannon ball. Her fist was getting red and hot. All of her organs had stopped working because all of the energy in her body was in one place which was her paw. "Now" Leach thought before getting out of the way. Deo was confused by that but when he sees something going towards him so fast, he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. Magma's fist landed on his ribs making him moan and vomit blood. You could almost hear his ribs breaking. The technique was so powerful that she went through his body. Magma lands on the ground and she wasn't moving. Meanwhile Deo was moaning in pain but then Leach was greatly surprised to see a smirk on Deos face.

Deo turns and looks at Magma and says "That was a big mistake Miss Nona. Instead of killing me with that technique, you triggered my most adorable and special ability" he then shouts "RULERS FROM YEARS AGO. COME TO THE ULTIMATE LORD AND TOGETHER WE WILL CONQUER. THE LIGHT SHALL PERISH AND EVIL WILL ALWAYS WIN" out of the blue, the spirits of the evil rulers float towards Deo. When they went inside him, Deo began to float and glow brightly. Everyone didn't know that Deo was getting stronger. Deo who was enjoying the feeling of gaining powers and new abilities, looks at Magma and says "you shall join me as well. I can hear your heart beating. I know that you're still alive. You're one tough SOB. I'll give you that. But by you attempting to kill me will cost you. Now you'll be part of me" he then raises his paws in the air. Magma's body began to float and make its way towards Deo. As soon as she was an inch close to him, Deo hugs her and she was starting to get absorbed by him. Everything was getting stolen from her. Like her strength, her techniques and even her beauty. Magma's body had now disappeared. Meanwhile Leach was a little worried that he wouldn't be able to defeat Deo who was getting stronger. Leach thinks that he'll need a better weapon so, he throws his sword on the ground and takes out Batch's meteor hammer.

While Deo was transforming, Alvin, Simon and Leach just came from four years ago in the past and were now witnessing what was happening. Alvin and Simon didn't know that Magma was absorbed. "What the heck? what's going on here?" Alvin mumbled as he saw Deo glowing. When a few minutes went by, Deo had stopped glowing and everyone was surprised by his new look. Deos fur color was tawny and his face wasn't scary looking anymore. He... he was actually handsome. He was smiling and once he opens his eyes, everyone notices that he has the same lavender eye color as Magma's. He looked like a male version of her.


	45. Chapter 45

This guy, this demon, is quite a smart fella. He has so many amazing abilities and powers that he seems unbeatable. This amazing and handsome chipmunk is just full of surprises. What's next eh? Him turning in to a human? Him turning in to Bigfoot? Who knows. Maybe he'll even turn in to Godzilla. Each time that this fella gets mightier, he gets more aggressive. Right now he was like twice Alvin's size. This demon even looked more well built. His arms seemed strong enough to kill a chipmunk by just patting them on the back. His lavender color eyes made him look more attractive but underneath that good look was a demon who doesn't respect others life. He was close to having his ultimate power. All he needed to do was kill that one warrior. That one warrior that he saw escape with his brother.

Deo knew that Alvin and Simon had returned and he was glad to see them but, when he sensed someone else, he realizes that Alvin and Simon managed to bring the guy who can defeat him. However this is very disappointing to say. This was going to be bad news. Well at least not for Deo. Alvin and Simon did not know that Deo, became to strong to be stopped by anyone Including Leach from the past. Yes that's right, Deo had figured out how he can save himself from being defeated by Leach from the past. All he needed to do was... Gain more powers and abilities but in order to get that, he would have to absorb more chipmunks. When Deo absorbed the human rulers, his look didn't change because well they're humans but, when he absorbed magma, he not only got stronger but his appearance changed. Deo who was still in the air, glances at Alvin and Simon and says "It's about time you two showed up. You came just when the supreme King and I were playing footsies. Speaking of the supreme King, I see you guys brought the supreme King from past" he then looks at Leach who had a stunned look and says "Welcome to the future sunshine. So glad that you came because now that you're here... You die" Alvin and Simon weren't expecting Deo to say that. They were expecting him to be worried that Leach from the past was here to defeat him. Meanwhile Leach from the present was shocked by what he heard and saw. He was looking at himself from four years ago. To him it was surprising that Alvin and Simon managed to go to the past to bring another him.

Alvin and Simon hoped that Deo was bluffing because Leach from the past was their only hope. The ancient celestial script said that the only one who can defeat Deo is Leach. But it worries Alvin and Simon that Deo wasn't scared to see that his weakness had arrived to defeat him. Leach from the past was amazed by what he was seeing. "Woah, Alvin and Simon weren't kidding. There's definitely an evil presence around here and it's coming from him and him" Leach from four years ago first looked at Deo and then at Batch who was looking at him. Leach didn't know that he was actually looking at himself from the present. When no one was expecting it, Deo attacks without warning and sends a cloud of fog which forms into fist that's surrounded with red lightning. He did this with one paw and he didn't look like he was trying. Alvin and Simon hit the duck even though they weren't Deos targets for the attack. His target was Leach from four years ago.

It was like everything was in slow motion. Everyone looked shocked when they saw the powerful attack making contact with Leach from the past. The chipmunk was being burned in to a crisp and the fog had entered his mouth and noise and it was making his insides explode. Everyone watched Deo showing one of his new amazing powers. He was more strong than when Katina was alive. Satisfied with his work, Deo stops attacking Leach making the lighting and the fog disappear. It smelled like something was burned. There was nothing left of Leach from the past. He was killed and wasn't even given a chance to defend himself. Alvin and Simon were petrified because of what they just witnessed. They couldn't believe it but, they were feeling guilty for bringing Leach from four years ago to the present. Although he was a bad guy who tried to hurt their sister from the past, Alvin and Simon still felt horrible for bringing him here. Leach was suppose to come here to defeat Deo but instead was instantly killed the minute he arrived to the present. Now what were Simon and Alvin going to do? Leach was their only hope? How will they defeat Deo now?

"I see that you guys still don't realize what just happened. You see, the celestial script did say that I can be defeated by the supreme King. It's true that he's my weakness. No actually he WAS my weakness. He could've defeated me if, I had not gotten stronger. I would have not become this strong if it wasn't for your dear friend Magma. It's thank to her that the supreme King is no longer my weakness" said Deo and everyone was just speechless. Their only hope was exterminated. Wiped out like a cockroach. Alvin was so angry and says "YOU FREAKING PEACE OF SICKENING CRAP. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAGMA?" Deo places his paws behind his head and says "Oh you know... I absorbed her because I needed to become stronger and I didn't want to have a weakness anymore" Alvin wanted to hurt this guy so badly but he knew that he's powerless against him. He won't be able to defeat him. "So thats why she's not here and that also explains why you have her eyes and her fur" said Alvin. Deo decides to ignore him. He didn't feel like talking to Alvin no more so he looks at Leach from the present who had an intimidated look and says "You'll die just like you from the past did. So how about we have round two and find out who's the real king of darkness" again without warning, Deo uses the same technique he used against Leach from the past. Lightning and a fog had surrounded Batchs body. The armor was melting but he was still taking damage. Leach was in a lot of pain that he couldn't move. He held his breath to not breath in the fog. Moments later the lightning and the fog disappear. Leach laid on his stomach and was still alive but had taken some damage. Alvin and Simon run towards Leach. Alvin places an ear on his chest to hear a heartbeat and says "He's still alive. Simon, quick. Give that bottle of silver water" Simon nods and takes out the bottle of silver water. He hands it to Alvin who tries to wake up Leach. Alvin didn't know that Batchs twin brother was in the body.

Meanwhile Deo watched Alvin and Simon as he was thinking "Who shall my next victim be?" and he gets a fabulous idea. Yes his next target would be the perfect one to break his heart and anger him. Deo smiles and shouts "GUARDS OF MINE. HEAR ME AND COME TO YOUR ULTIMATE LORD SO THAT TOGETHER WE BECOME ONE STRONG BEAUTIFUL CREATURE" Batchs guards began to float thanks to Deos powers. They advance towards Deo. Once they were to close to him, they disappear and the same light from before appears. Alvin and Simon shield their eyes and start to panic. They knew Deo was transforming again and becoming even more strong. This time he would be like fifty times stronger than before. How were they doing to beat a Villain this powerful? The light that was coming from Deo disappears and Deo's appearance was visible. He looked different. His fur was lighter and he had brown eyes. How will they beat this guy if he keeps getting stronger? "Mmmm, yes this feels great. My strength has increased. My speed is even better and my intelligence is superior to anyone's" said Deo. His new voice made him sound scary. Alvin and Simon were even trembling. They just had to figure out how they can beat this guy. They had to beat him before he gets even more stronger. Deo who was smiling proudly, looks at Simon and proceeds to hurt him indirectly. Deo looks at Jeanette and releases another type of fog but this one was pink. This attack was the only move that wasn't harmful. Simon notices Deo attacking Jeanette but before going over there and shield her, the fog is suddenly gone and an innocent Jeanette who didn't know where she was, was back.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" She asked herself before noticing her sisters. "Girls wha-" "JEANETTE GET AWAY FROM THEM. THEY'RE VAMPIRES AND THEY ARE GOING TO TURN YOU IN TO ONE AGAIN" Jeanette was cut off by Simon who was dashing towards her. Jeanette heard him and she asks herself "Simon? What does he mean? My sisters wouldn't hurt me? Also why did he say that they are going to turn me in to a vampire again?" She thought. Just as Simon was a foot away from the love of his life, Deo gesture Jeanette to come close. She suddenly starts to float towards him. "Ah what's happening? Why am I suddenly floating?" She asked. Deo had returned the old Jeanette back and then decides to absorb her. Simon who wasn't liking what he was seeing, says "DEO LEAVE HER ALONE... PLEASE" but it was useless begging. When Jeanette was an inch close to Deo, she was started to get absorbed by him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Simon shouted as he saw Jeanette vanishing. The light returns which meant that Deo was transforming again.

They all shield their eyes and there was no one except for Deos minions who wanted to see the results of his transformation. Just how strong does this guy want to be? He's already untouchable so why does he want to be more powerful? The light finally disappears so the chipmunks take a look at Deo. This demon's appearance had changed again. He had Jeanette's fur color and he had the same eye color as her which was violet. Deo was smiling and Simon was getting sick of seeing that smile. Simon was very upset and crushed inside. The love of his life was now part of Deo. This demon had taken someone who is special to Simon. Alvin who was next to Leach, could tell that his brother was going to do something. "SIMON WAIT, THINK ABOUT THIS. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT HIM. HE'S... DOOONT" Simon ignored his brother. The rage and hatred Simon had for Deo was uncontrollable. Simon was growling and breathing hard. "YOU, GIVE ME JEANETTE BACK. I WANT TO BE WTH HER. BRING HER BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU" Simon warned him. Deo grins and says "You want to be with her do you... well your wish is granted" he then gestures Simon to come closer. Simon starts to float and made his way to Deo. "STOP PUT ME DOWN" Simon demanded. Alvin saw what was happening to Simon and says "HEY PUT MY BROTHER DOWN. I SAID PUT HIM... NOO DONT YOU DARE" Deo started to absorb Simon. The light returns and he was transforming for the fourth time. Deo was like a hungry beast that wasn't satisfied with what it absorbed.

The light disappears and Deo's appearance changed again. This time he has Simon's blue ocean eyes and even combed hair like his. His intelligence was more superior than ever. "Now that I'm unbeatable. I no longer need my minions therefore I'll make them join this new, beautiful and powerful body of mine" with that said Deo puts his paws in the air and the rest of his minions go to him. All Alvin could do was watch Deo becoming invincible. "First he absorbs Magma, after her it's the guards, next Jeanette then Simon and now the rest of my family" thought Alvin. But Alvin didn't realize that there was one chipmunk left that Deo hasn't absorbed yet. When the light vanishes, Deo looked three times bigger than Alvin. Deo had Nelly's green eyes, Yana's fur, an innocent looking face like Theodore's, and Eleanor's hair. Deo was just hungry to become more powerful even when he knew he was unbeatable. Deo grins and glances at the one female who was left. Alvin follows his gaze and is surprised to see Brittany.

Deo who had saved the best for last, he grins and does the same with what he did to Jeanette. He brings the old Brittany back. The pink fog that he was now releasing was brining her back. Brittany's red eyes and fangs were gone. She looks around and asks "oh what in the world? What's happening here?" Alvin hears Brittany and was so happy to see the old her. Alvin wanted to hug and kiss her so freaking badly but, he thinks that Deo might do the same thing that he did when he brought Jeanette back. "Alvin? Is that you?" Brittany had noticed him and she approaches him. Alvin panics and says "Brittany stay where you are. Don't come any closer. That peace of crap over there is going to absorb you if you get close to... NOOOOOOO" Brittany started to float thanks to Deo. He was forcing her to get closer to be absorbed. "Haaaaa Alvin, what's happening? I can feel something pulling me" said Brittany as she extended her paw. Alvin was about to grab her paw but Deo doesn't let that happen. The demon wanted Alvin to know that his family belongs to Deo now. He made Britttany approach him with great speed and when she was to close, he hugs her.

The light appears and the transformation began. Alvin just stood there looking pale. He felt like surrendering. There was just no way for him to beat Deo. Who knows what kind of abilities Deo has now that he's absorbed so many chipmunks. The light disappears and like every time he transforms, his appearance had changed. Deo had Brittany's blue eyes and her beautiful fur. He even smelled like the perfume she uses. He was a male version of her. Deo grins and says "How does it feel Alvin? How does it feel to know that your family is gone and knowing that you have no one now. Your brothers are gone, your friends are gone and even your girlfriend is gone. What will you do now Alvin?" Wise guy was so calm and acting like he was the king of everything. Alvin doesn't respond. All he was thinking now was surrendering but his heart told him that it would never forgive him for giving up. He had to fight. As Alvin was thinking what he was going to do, Leach who had drank some of the silver water wakes up. He was now healed. He looks at Alvin and says "Greetings brother of my wife. So good to see you again" Alvin looks at him and says "Oh hey batch. How do you feel?" That questions makes Leach chuckle and says "Oh Alvin. I'm not Batch. I'm you're good friend who was going to order his guards to execute your brothers for interrupting the wedding back at the forest remember?" Alvin was perplexed but then he remembers that Deo brought Leach back to this world. Alvin grabs him by his collar and asks "Leach, what are you doing in Batchs body? Get out" Leach smirks and says "No I'm thinking of keeping this body. I rather stay in this world than be in hell surrounded by flames. By the way, could you let go of me please?" Alvin growls and let's go of him. Leach stands up and says "Look Alvin. I don't like you and you don't like me however, this Deo guy needs to be taken down. You won't be able to beat him on your own. You'll need help so, what do say? Allies or no?" Alvin glares at him. He hated this guy so much. He still hasn't forgotten that Leach tried to kill him with that bomb. Alvin hasn't forgotten of the horrible things Leach had done. However Alvin knew Leach had a good point. There was no way he could beat Deo by himself. He needed someone to have his back. He needed a partner but, Alvin didn't trust Leach so it was hard for him to accept his help.

After thinking for a minute, Alvin looks at him and says "Fine, but on one condition" Leach acts like he's surprised and asks "which is?" and Alvin tells him "if we manage to defeat Deo, after he's defeated you better get out of Batch's body okay"Leach gives him a big smile which creeps out Alvin and says "deal" two decided to fight as a team. They then hear Deo talking. "You know what I just realized Alvin? Without knowing I just gained my ultimate power without having to kill you. Let me explain, if i had killed you before I absorbed anyone, I would've instantly gotten this ultimate power. But there was a change of plans. Now that I have absorbed so many chipmunks, I have my ultimate power therefore, I no longer need to kill you but, I still want to kill you" said Deo as he floats down until he touches the ground. Leach who hands Alvin the word he wasn't using, smirks and asks "Hey Alvin, who do you say we start dancing and enjoy ourselves?" Alvin surprisingly smirks as well and says "Great idea. Let's dance"


	46. Chapter 46

Alvin and Leach dash towards Deo who was acting like he was sleepy and bored. He kept yawning and stretching. He didn't look like he was ready to defend himself. Alvin and Leach thought Deo was mocking them which didn't intimidate them. Even if Deo is way to powerful to be defeated, that didn't mean they were going to surrender that easily. Leach swings his meteor hammer and Alvin aims his sword at Deo. They both try to attack him but, Deo who didn't look like he even tried, stops both of their weapons in the air with both of his paws. Alvin and Leach were red as they tried so hard to pull back their weapons while Deo didn't even break a sweat. Suddenly Deo lets go of their weapons and waits for the next attack. Alvin and Leach try again but Deo stops their weapons in the air once again. The two kept doing this over and over until they realize that it's no use to keep trying. This guy was to powerful and even if they do manage to strike with their weapons, Deo wouldn't take any damage. It seemed impossible to beat this guy.

As Alvin and Leach were catching their breath, Deo tells them "Are you two done attacking? What's that? You are? Well good because now it's my turn" then Deo strikes with a massive double clothesline and ran with Alvin and Leach in his arms until he reached a mausoleum. Deo makes their backs hit the hard wall. The air in their lunges was gone and they almost heard their spines breaking. They were appalled by this guys strength. They felt like a train had ran them over. Also the two dropped their weapons so how were they going to fight this guy? Deo grins and grabs both of their heads and holds them in the air. Alvin and Leach were still in pain but Deo didn't care. This was started get fun for him. Deo slowly extends his paws to his sides and briskly smashes their faces with each other's. This painful attack broke their jaws and noses. The two were bleeding. Deo throws them on the ground and says "You two don't stand a chance against me so why keep fighting? Why don't you let me kill you without making such a big deal about it?" Deo doesn't understand that by talking like that, it gives Alvin more strength and encourages him to not give up. He had to take his family back. Alvin wasn't going to let this peace of garbage keep them.

Deo was astonished when he saw Alvin getting up. Even if the red clad had some broken bones, that wasn't going to stop him from trying. As long as he was breathing, he would still be fighting. Alvin looks at Deo and coughs some blood before saying "Hey-iis-tha-all-yu-ggot?" Alvin couldn't speak right because his jaw was damaged. However Deo still understood what he was trying to say and it ticked him off. Deo grabs Alvin from his face and slams him against the wall. This time Alvin did hear some of his bone breaking. He was badly hurt but this wasn't stopping him from smiling. Deo sees the smile and says "What? Why are you smiling? Oh I know. You're smiling because you're about to die" he then punches Alvin in the face. Deo loved it when he felt Alvin's bones breaking under his knuckles. He kept punching Alvin in the face again and again. His fist was dripping with Alvin's blood. Meanwhile Leach was acting like he was knocked out. He was doing this to think. He had a plan but he would need for Alvin to stall Deo. Since Leach was evil as well, he knew about a weakness that only some evil villains know about. Leach's plan was to send Deo back where he came from. Leach was already calling his plan "The ultimate execution" and he was about to put it in to action.

Leach knew about this weakness because he to used to perform rituals after he killed his victims. He would treasure their blood. In order for his plan to work, Leach needed to make a pentagram and get his paws on some holy water. He knew where he would get the blood to make the pentagram but he didn't know where he would get some holy water. Leach had to put his plan in to action now because, Alvin couldn't take much more. Alvin was critically injured. He could die any minute. Leach finally realizes that the bottle of silver water that Alvin had could work. Leach struggles to get up and Deo who notices, throws Alvin on the ground. Deo approaches Leach and says "Look at the supreme King. Struggling to stand up. I thought you were mightier than this" he then grabs him by his hair and knees him on the ribs. Leach violently pukes blood and says "Yes, yeeessssss more" which surprises Deo. Leach is punched in the abdomen which makes him puke more blood. Deo didn't know that Leach was provoking him on purpose.

After Leach had bled so much, he was slowly crawling around Deo who looked confused. Deo saw Leach going around him in circles. He saw him drawing something with his own blood. "What are you up to?" asked Deo. Leach grins and says "you'll know in a few seconds" and he continues to draw a pentagram on the ground. When he was finished, Deo tells him " Why did you draw a circle around..." Deo realizes that the circle was a pentagram. He was standing in the middle of a pentagram that Leach made with his own blood. Leach knew he had to be quick so, he approaches Alvin who was to weak to speak, and takes the bottle of silver water from him. He lets a few drops fall in to Alvin's mouth before drinking some of it to. Then Leach puts some of Alvin's blood inside the bottle. Since Alvin didn't have evil in his heart, his blood wasn't contaminated. This silver water mixed with Alvin's blood would now be the opposite of what it was. It wouldn't be water that heals you, and gives you more years to live anymore. It would the water that's pure of heart thanks to Alvin's blood and with this tool, it would send Deo back to where he came from. Meanwhile Deo had no idea what Leach was doing so he just stood there and watched. He then notices that Alvin was healed thanks to the drips of the silver water. Deo was dumbfounded. "How the heck is he able to stand up? After the beating that I gave him he shouldn't be standing right now" thought Deo.

Alvin approaches Leach and asks "What are you doing?" Leach looks at him and does sign language. But Alvin didn't understand why he was moving his paws like that. Leach realizes this so he whispers to his ear "I figured out a way to defeat this guy but, I'm going to need-" Suddenly they both are caught off guard by Deo striking with another massive double clothesline. He carries them and makes their backs hit another mausoleum. "What were you two whispering about?" asked Deo. The two stay quiet so he says "Not talking are we? Well I can fix that" he then grabs them by their heads and begins to run. As he's running, he was making their faces rub against the ground making them taste the dirt. Deo them throws them on the ground and was about to use his powers but then, he feels someone wrapping their arms around his neck. "ALVIN, SUPREME KING NOW IS YOUR CHANCE. HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU GUYS HAVE" it was none other than Sage who came from the kingdom. Alvin and Leach try to ignore the pain and they approach Deo. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, believe it or not, Guys like me and Deo have a weakness. A weakness that only some villains have. Anyway when I say go, you attack him with everything you got alright?" Said Leach and Alvin nods. Meanwhile Deo was trying to get Sage off. "Get off of me you pathetic scum" said Deo as he kept using his powers against Sage who felt the Lightning burning his body. However Sage was wearing an advanced armor and he wasn't letting go. He was not going to let this guy keep his friends. Deo who didn't realize that he was standing in the middle of the pentagram again, feels something being shoved in his mouth. It was the bottle of silver water. All of a sudden Deo starts to scream in pain as he felt like his insides being in flames. "GO" said Leach and Alvin uses his sword and begins to attack Deo. The silver water was decreasing Leach's strength and power. However all of that will return in a few seconds if Alvin isn't quick to finish him off. Leach notices that Alvin needs help so he tells Sage "Hey hold this bottle and don't let go of it until I say you can" Sage nods and grabs the bottle that was still in Deos mouth as his other paw was wrapped around the demons neck. Leach grabs his meteor hammer and says "Let's dance" he then begins to smash Deo with the weapon and Alvin kept stabbing him with his sword. Deo gets on his knees as he was in a lot of pain. Now he understood why Leach drew that pentagram. It was to seal Deo and send him back to hell.

Deo wasn't going let them be victorious. No, he has come to far and will not let his enemies win while he has his ultimate power. Deo begins to glow so Leach yells "BOTH OF YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM" Sage thinks that Leach was being serious so he gets off of Deo and out of the circle. Alvin does the same and they all watch as Deo's power was decreasing. "NO. THIS CAN'T BE THE END FOR ME. I WON'T LOSE. ILL KILL YOU ALL" said Deo before making blue flames come out of his sleeves but he was appalled when he sees that the blues flames wouldn't leave the circle. It was like there was an invisible wall that stopped the flames from escaping. "UGH NOOOO. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" said Deo as he releases more blue flames but, it was a mistake because the blue flames were coming back towards him. Suddenly Deo is set on fire and he was yelling in pain loudly. In the meantime, Leach was smiling malignantly gets out of Batchs body and gets in to the circle. Alvin and Sage don't notice him going inside.

Leach's plan that he called "The ultimate execution" was working. Deo was dying and he was glowing red. He was about to explode "DAMN ALL OF YOU" that was the last thing he said before exploding. The explosion makes Deo repel all of the chipmunks he had absorbed. The bodies land outside of the circle but Alvin and Sage don't notice. The explosion was so powerful that it sent Alvin, Sage and even Batch's body flying. The dark clouds in the sky were disappearing. It was no longer windy. The sun and the blue sky was making its appearance. Birds were happily singing and it was just a beautiful day. Alvin and Sage stand up and check their surroundings. The air smelled great and butterflies were just enjoying nature. Alvin and Sage look at each other and huge smiles appear on their faces. The two grab each other's paw and start dancing "WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, OOOH HECK YEAH WE WON. IN YOUR FACE YOU STUPID VAMPIRE" they said in unison. They then notices that Batch was next to them. Alvin approaches Batch and says "Yo Leach, wake up. We did it. We defeated Deo and-" "Why are you calling me Leach?" Alvin was cut off by batch who was back.

Alvin gives him a strange look before saying "Stop acting like you're not Leach. I know that you're still in there and remember our agreement. You have to leave Batch's body" Batch who sits up asks "Alvin what are you talking about? I am Batch? My twin brother is dead remember?" Now Alvin thinks that Batch is telling the truth so he says "Wait, Batch is that really you-" "Alvin look" Sage interrupted Alvin as he pointed at some bodies a few meters away. "What is it?" asked Alvin before following his gaze. His jaw drops and tears begin to come out when he sees his family. "BRITTANY, SIMON THEODORE, YANA, NELLY, MAGMA, JEANETTE, ELEANOR" the three shouted and they ran to them. Alvin gets on his knees and shakes Brittany "Britt, wake up. Please tell me that you're still alive. Please baby don't leave me" said Alvin and just as he thought she was gone, her eyes open and she says "Alvin?" His ears twitch and he hugs her. "Britt, you're still alive and you're not a vampire anymore" said Alvin. Brittany grabs his shoulders to help herself stand up and says "Vampire? What are you talking about? I was never a vampire" the other siblings wake up as well. They couldn't remember being turned in to Deos minions. The last thing they remember is going to bed the night when they were bitten. However Simon and Batch were the only ones who remember. The last thing Simon remembers is being furious that Deo absorbed his friend Jeanette. The last thing that Batch remembers is being attacked by Magma. Everyone was back. Even the assassin girls and the guards.

After a few minutes of chatting, Brittany sees that there was smoke that was left because of the explosion which was disappearing and she also sees a figure standing in the middle of it. "Alvin what is that thing?" asked Brittany. Alvin looks at where she was pointing and to his horror, it looked like Deo. "No, that's impossible. He shouldn't be alive" thought Alvin before approaching the figure. The smoke was now completely gone and standing there wasn't Deo. It was Leach in Deos body that was back to its original look. Alvin shots a death glare at Leach and says "You bastard. How did you survive? We thought we beat-" "We did beat him Alvin. I'm not really Deo. I'm your good friend Van or should I say Leach who stoled Deos body. Deo isn't here. He's somewhere being followed by flames" Alvin was flabbergasted and says "Now I know why Batch acted confused when I talked to him like I talk to you. Anyway how did you steal his body and when?" Leach grins and says "seconds before he was going to explode, I entered his body and forced his spirit to leave. What I mean is that I protected his body but not his spirit. Anwhow, don't you know that no guy is more evil than me? I'm the king of darkness and no demon is superior to me" Alvin crosses his arms and says "Well good for you and now that you have a body, what are you going to do? You don't have a home and I don't think Batch is going to let you live in his kingdom. Even if he does, I don't think other chipmunks would be comfortable that a cold hearted killer like you is near them" Leach chuckles malignantly and says "Who said I need my twin brothers help? I can survive on my own. I'll find a home and I'll train hard" Leach then begins to walk away but then he pauses when Alvin says "Hey Van?" Leach was surprised to hear him say his name and replies "Oh?" and Alvin tells him "Please... don't kill anyone. Don't commit crimes like you did when you were the supreme King. I beg you... Please don't hurt anyone" Leach kept looking at him for a few seconds and says "I'll think about it, oh and tell my wife i said that i might visit her and my son one day. Anyway watch your back Alvin. You never know, if I might strike" said Leach with a smirk. Alvin returns the smirk and says "If you do, I'll stop and crush you" Leach chuckles before turning around. "Goodbye... for now. Rival of mine" he then dashes away. Alvin watched him leave before he returns back to his family. "How did he survive Alvin?" "What did he tell you?" "Where is he going?" Batch, Sage and Simon asked.

Alvin tells them everything. He retold everything for his friends and family who were bitten by Deo and Katina. He also told them about him and Simon going to the past and bringing Leach to the present. His friends and family were stunned to hear such brutal story. They couldn't believe that Alvin and Leach fought as a team. At was strange to know that two guys who hate each other fought as a team.

**A month later...**

Everything was back to normal. They were all happy and even more close than ever. Batch and Nelly became a couple, Sage and Magma became a couple and even Simon and Jeanette became a couple. Things were better than ever but, the chipmunks and the chipettes including Magma, Yana and Nelly were going to have to deal with another problem. The girls didn't forget but the boys did. This new month arrived so fast. It was hard to believe... that Mating season has arrived so quickly.


	47. Chapter 47

**WARNING WARNING**

**This chapter is M rated. it's only for mature readers so, if you're not one of them, please don't read this chapter and wait for the next one.**

**M rated chapter that contains sexual activity**

_You have been warned_

The time was 10:34pm and all of the chipmunks were awake. However Dave was asleep since he had to get up early for work tomorrow. Claire would come over to keep an eye on the chipmunks even though Dave trusted them. Dave wanted Claire to watch them because of his oldest son. Dave knew Alvin so well. He knew that as soon as he's gone for the day, Alvin would cause trouble. The family had gotten stronger and more united than ever. After they dealt with dangerous enemies, things have changed. The boys would be very protective of their girlfriends. They never left each other's sight. Whenever the girls needed to use the bathroom, the boys would wait for them on the other side of the door. The girls actually didn't mind that the boys were always close to them but, whenever they boys would be to "touchy" it would irritate them. The boys forgot but the girls didn't. The girls remembered that Mating season has begun. The girls knew it wasn't the boys fault they get exited when the girls are around them. The girls scent was driving them crazy and it made it harder for them to control themselves. However for one couple, they didn't even know what mating season is since their minds were still innocent and they didn't even feel funny now that the time for them to mate has arrived. Due to them still being to young, they weren't feeling anything that teenager chipmunks felt. This couple was Eleanor and Theodore who noticed that their siblings have been acting strange. They noticed that for the past week, the girls have been avoiding the boys. The girls had been avoiding the boys because of two reasons. Number one, they knew that the boys needed some relief and number two, the girls wanted their first time to be special so they planned when and where they would make love with their counterparts. Each of the girls plan, would be put in to action tonight. The girls to were thinking of mating with their boyfriends. it's all they could think about. However soon the girls stopped avoiding their boyfriends because the guilt was killing them. One of the girls didn't have a plan because she was still a single mother. Yana was in the living room watching tv whie her son was next to her and she had Nelly's baby in her arms. Nelly who took a while to name her baby, named him Batch Jr. Nelly's boyfriend Batch felt honored that she gave his step son that name. Anyway, Yana wanted to take care of the baby while Nelly and Batch spend some alone time together.

Brittany who was in her shared room, was looking for her favorite shampoo and her towel while Alvin watched her. Alvin who was feeling funny, was thinking of asking Brittany something but he was scared of what she'll tell him. Brittany finds her shampoo and her towel in her secret closet that had a lock. In her closet were photos of Alvin with hearts around them and her diary. Brittany could feel Alvin's eyes at the back of her head and says "Alvin, I know you want me but... We can't do this. We might make a mistake and then later we would probably regret doing it. You have to try to control your urges for you know what?" Alvin sighs and hides his disappointed look with a small smile. Brittany knew that he needed and wanted her badly so she was about to put her plan in to action. Unbeknownst to Alvin, she had the same hunger and desire like him. "Be patient Alvie" said Brittany before winking at him and heading to the bathroom. Alvin gets out of bed and approaches the window. He hops from the floor to the window and looks at the stars of the night. He starts to wonder why he had been feeling funny since last week. is it because he was eating to much cheeseballs? is it because of eating to many toaster waffles? Or is it that his body is trying to tell him something? It wants something. But what? Alvin kept wondering.

All of a sudden, he hears his girlfriend shouting "Haaaaa, Alvin come here pronto" she sounded scared. Alvin is immediately worried and dashes towards the bathroom. He knocks and asks "Britt, are you alright in there? You okay? Did you slip and hurt yourself?" He then hears the door being unlocked. The door opens to show Brittany trying to act terrified. "Alvin, there's a... spider in the sink. Could you get rid of it for me? I can't take my bubble bath with that thing being in there" Alvin sighs in relief. He thought that she was being kidnapped or something. Alvin smiles and says "Sure where is the little guy?" he steps inside and waits for her to answer but, doesn't hear her say anything. Instead he hears the door being closed and locked. Alvin turns around to see Brittany jumping from the door knob to the floor and she approaches him. Alvin was surprised to see her wearing absolutely nothing. Her fur was exposed. Brittany gives him a seductive look and she whispers to his ear "I know that you've been waiting a long time to mate with me Alvin so, starting tonight... I'm all yours" Alvin was flabbergasted when he heard that. Is she thinking what Alvin's thinking? Brittany laughed in her mind at the priceless look he had on his face. Brittany was so close to his face that, Alvin could smell the cherry Chapstick that she uses. Brittany places her paws on his chest. She felt his muscle in his chest. She raises an eyebrow and asks "How bad do you want me Alvin?" By now his heart was beating incredibly fast and his blood was heading below his waist. Brittany started to feel something poking her lower body. Alvin notices that she glances down so he quickly covers his hard organ by pulling his sweater down. Brittany thought this was cute and says "I know that you're exited Alvin. I know that you want me so why don't we get started hmm" she then grabs his paw and they hop from the floor to the sink which had water that was covered in bubbles. "Let's get cleaned Alvin so why don't we start by getting rid of this" Brittany grabs the bottom sleeve of his sweater but Alvin stops her "Britt, are you sure you want this? I mean I want you so bad but if you're only going to mate with me because you want to please me then, I prefer to wait until you really want to do it" Brittany winks at him and gently bites his bottom lip before saying "I want you here and now" she then puts her lips on his again as she slowly lifts his sweater. Meanwhile Alvin couldn't control himself anymore. He needed and wanted her right now so he takes off his sweater and throws it on the ground. Their lips touch again with more hunger and desire. Their tongues were wrestling. Alvin's paws slither around Brittany's waist and he uses his tail to bring her closer.

Brittany felt his hard organ poking her thighs as she playfully pinches his bum with one paw while running her fingers through his hair. Their lips separate and they look in to each other's eyes. They needed this so bad and they never wanted it to end. Brittany gives him a smirk and licks her teeth before saying "I noticed that your friend down there is dying to meet me. Why don't I introduce myself" Brittany gets on her knees and stares at the hard organ that was leaking which meant that Alvin was turned on. Brittany looks at her boyfriends eyes and she grabs his hard organ and slowly begins to stroke it. This gives Alvin waves of pleasure from his lower body. He tries not to moan but it was hard. He holds his breath but Brittany could still hear small moans escaping his lips. She smiles and decides to make him suffer a bit more. Brittany puts his thing in her mouth which sends him stronger waves of pleasure. "Hmmm" he started to moan even louder. Brittany was staring at him while making love to his thing. She was starting to get turned on by this so, she uses two of her fingers to touch her hidden pink pearl. "ouuuh, Britt I can feel my cells waiting to exit my body" said Alvin while moaning.

Brittany was also enjoying making love to his hard male organ. She felt her own juice coming out as she kept giving her boyfriend some pleasure. She wanted him inside her. "BRITT HERE COMES MY..." with that said, she felt something warm coming out of his male organ and it was getting all over tongue and lips. Brittany giggles and swallows all of it. She then playfully slaps his bum before standing up. "Now that you met my male organ, how about I meet your beautiful Cooch?" whispered Alvin. Brittany who was ready to give him her virginity, nods. She turns around and gets on all fours. Brittany then raises her tail and exposes her tail hole and her beautiful pink Cooch. Alvin was admiring what he was seeing. Her tight tail hole and her virgin Cooch was more beautiful than he thought. He also admired her nicely curved back. Alvin doesn't waste another second and begins to make love her. He inserts his nose in her tail hole and takes a deep sniff. Him doing that was turning her on even more. Brittany felt him breathing in her tail hole. Alvin had never smelled something so good as this in his life.

Suddenly Alvin takes out his tongue and begins to lick around her hole and her Cooch in circles. Brittany covers her mouth and tries to not moan loudly. She didn't want her sister or anyone else to hear her. Alvin's male organ was once again loaded with more of his cells. After enjoying her tail hole for a few minutes, Alvin prepares himself. He gently goes inside her tail hole. He felt her hole getting tighter as he went even deeper. At first it's painful for Brittany but then, the pain went away within a minute. She was enjoying the feeling of his male organ going deep inside her. Alvin places his paws on her hips and begins to go in and out faster. Brittany was loving this and she just wanted him to destroy her tail hole. Soon she was disappointed when she couldn't feel him being inside her anymore. "Awww why did you stop?" She asked him. She stands up and looks at him. Alvin kisses her cheek before saying "because I want to finish in your Cooch" Brittany likes the sound of that and lays on her back. She spreads her legs and relaxes. Alvin carefully rubs his hard organ on her Cooch before entering. She was in pain so Alvin waited until she felt better. When Brittany wasn't feeling pain anymore he goes so deep inside. Moments later Britany was enjoying this. "Oooh, please Alvin get me pregnant. Make love to me until every single drop of your man juice is inside me" she said while hugging him.

Alvin was enjoying the feeling of her virgin Cooch and he never wanted to stop going in and out. However he could feel his cells ready come out so, he goes so deep inside her and finishes. "Ooooouuuuuh" they both moaned at the same time. Brittany felt something warm going inside which she loved a lot. The feeling of him finishing inside her was amazing. Alvin takes out his organ lays down next her. Some of his warm male protein was flowing out of her Cooch. The two were breathing hard as they stared at the ceiling. They were happy that they made love to each other and they were thinking of doing this every night. Brittany looks at Alvin and says "Alvie, I think we better take a bath now or the others will start to wonder why I'm taking so long" Alvin nods and the two stand up and approach the water which had bubbles.

**Meanwhile with Batch...**

He and Sage had stayed for the night at Dave's place. They were invited for a sleepover by the chipmunks, the chipettes and the three other girls who were considered as sisters, invited Batch and Sage to. Batch was with his girlfriend Nelly. The couple were in a tree house that Dave made for the chipmunks a year ago. The two were just chatting and enjoying the view of the stars and the full moon. The night was windy and peaceful. Batch who had been feeling guilty for trying to do more stuff than kissing Nelly, tells her "I'm really sorry my babe. I don't deserve you. Yesterday I almost forced you to... mate with me" Nelly kisses his cheek and says "Batch it's not your fault. Mating season has arrived and all male chipmunks will have a hard time controlling their urges when females are around them. Look I to am having a hard time controlling my urges. I know that my scent is making it more difficult for you. It's not your fault. I forgive you and let's forget about what almost happened yesterday. Let's talk about our future" Batch was shocked when she said that Mating season had arrived. Now he knew why he had a hard time controlling himself around Nelly.

Nelly was about to put her plan in to action. She stares at Batch until he notices "Am I that handsome to be stared at?" he asked jokingly. Nelly places a finger on his lips and says "You know. I've been thinking. I actually want to... mate with you" Batch was stunned and says "Wait what? really? Are being serious? I thought you wanted to... wait" Nelly decides to show him that she wasn't joking so, she stands up and slowly takes off her top exposing half of her fury body. Batch's eyes get wide as he watches her do this. He sees her pulling down her skirt before removing it from her ankles. Now Nelly wasn't wearing anything. She lays on her back and says "Come and get me" she then spreads her legs and lets him get good view. Batch was speechless when he sees her Cooch that needed some love. Instantaneously Batch takes off all of his clothes. His organ was hard and ready to go inside her. Batch approaches her and starts to taste her Cooch. He was licking her sensitive spot which was making her moan "Mmmm yeah. Don't stop. I like that a lot" some of her juice was coming out and he tasted it. He had never tasted something this good. He wanted some more. Batch keeps licking and tasting until he felt a whole lot it coming out of her Cooch. Batch swallows it all before getting ready to go inside. "Ready?" he said. Nelly winks at him and replies "Ready" Batch goes inside and he felt his organ being squeezed. After Nelly had given birth to her healthy baby boy, her Cooch had gotten tighter. So it was quite painful for her when Batch went inside.

Batch was soon going faster and harder. He was manhandling her Cooch and she was hoping this would never end. Nelly wanted another baby. She wanted to give him as much babies as he wanted. Batch felt like he was floating with the clouds. He was feeling the waves of pleasure he was getting. Suddenly he stops so Nelly asks "Hey what's the matter?" But then realizes what he wanted. Nelly winked at him and gets on all fours. As her tail was in the air, Batch was just amazed. Nelly had a big bum which he hadn't noticed before. Batch gently goes inside her tail hole. This was tight as well and he was loving it. Nelly ignores the pain and was soon moaning in pleasure. She didn't want him to stop. Nelly wanted this to last forever. Batch enjoyed how tight and warm it was inside. He could feel that his cotton balls were filled with his male protein. The more he went inside the more he made her moan. "oooohsssnaaaaaaaap" said Batch as he finishes inside her tail hole and he rests his paws on her hips. Nelly loved the nice warm feeling in her tail hole. She hadn't felt something like this for a while. "That was amazing" said Batch and Nelly decides to play with his organ. She begins to make love to it. In a few minutes, batch felt himself getting hard again. "Ooohbaby" he moaned. Nelly stops and gets on all fours again. "I want you to finish inside me" Batch gladly nods and lets his organ go inside her Cooch. Once again he felt it squeezing his organ as he went faster and harder. Nelly felt like she was in heaven. This good feeling was making her moan even louder. Batch started to feel his own male protein getting ready to cum out. "Hoooooooooouuu" Nelly moaned as she felt him releasing his cells inside her Cooch that soon might get her pregnant again. Batch takes his organ out of her Cooch and sees that his male protein was flowing down. He decides to clean the rest of it by licking it. "Yeah, I like how you make sure every drop of your protein doesn't escape my Cooch. Put it all back inside me" said Nelly as she plays with his hair. After he was done, the two lay next to each other letting the breeze touch their furs. Soon they got dressed and went back in to the house and they planed on coming to the tree house every night when everyone was asleep to make love each other.

**Meanwhile with Magma and Sage...**

They were in the chipmunks room just talking and as they were talking, Sage was trying not to show his symptoms of being aroused. Magma sees him sweating and being nervous. She knew why and she was going to make him feel better. Magma was ready and had realized that Sage was the guy for her. The one who she has been waiting for all her life. She was ready to start a family with him. Magma places a paw on his chest and asks "is something wrong? I can feel your heart beating fast" Sage shakes his head nervously and says "Um, uh no I'm fine. It's just that it's so hot in here" Magma looks at the ceiling fan and says "Hmm you're right. I'm getting hot to so why don't we just get rid of our clothes. It's hot enough having fur and summer is getting near" magma stands right where Sage could get a good view and she removes her tank top. She then removes her skirt and she pulls it down, she sways her bum sensually. While Magma bent over, she gets a dirty idea and lifts her tail to let Sage get glimpse of her tail hole and her irresistible Cooch. Sage's mouth watered and he wanted to touch, feel and taste those two gorgeous treasures. Magma lowers her tail which disappoints Sage. Her back was facing Sage who had wide eyes as big as golfballs. He noticed she had a curvy back with beautiful stripes. Her nice bum wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. It was the perfect size.

Magma turns around and licks her lips before saying "Come here my pervy boyfriend and take those clothes off" Deo nods like a puppy obeying its master. Sage wanted to be her slave. To him she was his queen. Sage takes off his armor that he always wears first before removing a fire proof shirt he had on. He was thinking that this was a dream. He didn't think this was real. After Sage removed all of his clothes, he locks the door and then approaches Magma. The two stare at each other before their lips meet. Magma runs her fingers through his hair while Sage puts a paw on her bum. He squeezes her bum before inserting a finger in her tail hole as he uses his other paw to rub her Cooch. "Mmmmmmnnn" Magma began to moan while her tongue wrestled with Sage's. Her scent that Sage smelled was making his blood stay in his organ which was hard as a rock. Their lips separate and Sage was kissing his way down. Magma could feel her lady part begging for attention and she couldn't wait to have him inside. Finally Sage was on his knees. He looks at Magma's eyes and could see that she wanted him badly. Magma smiles and decides to reward her slave. She lifts her left leg to let him take a look at her hidden Diamond. Sage adores what he sees and begins to lick around her sensitive spot. Magma played with his hair as he made love to her. She felt his tongue leaving trails of saliva all over her Cooch. She then started to feel one of his fingers going inside her tail hole again. Magma moans and could almost feel his finger touching her Rectum. Sage uses his other paw to put two fingers inside her Cooch. He starts to move his fingers inside and in a minute this was sending waves of pleasure to Magma. "Ooooooouuuuuuh" She was starting to feel her body getting ready to release some female juice.

She had to let it all out so without warning Sage first, she releases her female juice all over his face and fingers. She lets out loud moan and she kept doing this as she felt Sage licking all of her juice. When he was done, he gets behind her. Magma smiles and raises her tail hole. Immediately Sage buries his face in her tail hole. He sniffs and admires how good it smelled back there. He wanted to keep doing this all night but he knew that Magma wanted him inside her so he stopped but he planned on continuing to explore more of her tail hole later. Magma faces the wall while Sage goes in her Cooch. Sage was stunned by how tight it was. He had to take his time going inside. He waited for Magma until she felt no pain. Sage began to go faster as he rested his paws on her hips. Magma couldn't believe how good this felt. She honestly thought that mating was just about making baby chipmunks. She would have never thought that you could enjoy it to. And who can blame her? All of her life she had been fighting evil and just suffering. She had no time for giving herself some pleasure. She also didn't knew much about chipmunks mating.

"Here it coooommmmmeessss" said Sage before finishing inside her Cooch. Magma was surprised by the nice feeling of his male protein going inside. She wonders if she will get pregnant like Nelly did. Some of Sage's male protein was flowing down her thigh but he takes care of it. He licks it and kisses her bum before the two began to make out. The two remained undressed and soon felt asleep under the covers of Magma's new bed while cuddling.

**Meanwhile with Simon and Jeanette...**

They were in the basement checking some blueprints for a watch that Simon invented that could take you to the past. "It's incredible. You managed to build a time machine, I mean a time watch. So tell me, how did it feel like to meet another you?" asked Jeanette who was impressed by her boyfriends invention. Simon rubs his chin and says "well i was happy to meet another Simon. it strangely amused me to see myself not wearing glasses. Back then I didn't wear glasses" replied Simon. Suddenly he accidentally spills some chemical on her violet shirt. He panics and says "Oh Jean i'm so sorry. Stay still while i bring your lab coat" the clumsy girl was wearing everything that you need when doing an experiment. She had latex gloves, her goggles but she forgot to wear her lab coat. Jeanette gets an idea and carefully removes her shirt before removing her skirt that had some drops of the chemical to. She then approaches the trash can and throws her shirt and her skirt in there. She also throws away her latex gloves just in case. Jeanette then takes off her goggles and waits for Simon but soon realizes what she had just done. She got rid of her clothes and Simon could walk in any minute and see her wearing nothing. Jeanette didn't mind Simon looking at her fury body but, she knew that today was one of Mating season days so Simon looking at her wearing nothing would arouse him.

Jeanette had to think quickly. She needed to find something she could cover herself with. She thought of digging out her clothes from the trash can but, she figures that there were other dangerous substances in there that she couldn't touch and were probably on her clothes as well. "Hey Jeanette here's your... lab coat" Jeanette froze where she stood. She didn't dare turn to around and look at Simon. Her back was facing him. "Um Simon, could you bring me some of my clothes from our shared room please?" Simon swallows nervously as he felt that he was getting aroused. "uh, sure" he replied as he took a step back without taking his eyes off of Jeanette's back. However he trips and his back hits a bookshelf. The large thing falls on top of Simon because it was old and it needed something to hold one of its broke legs. Jeanette hears the loud nose of books and the bookshelf falling and she also hears Simon groaning in pain. "Oh that's gonna leave a mark" mumbled Simon. Jeanette couldn't just stand there anymore. She worries so she turns around and quickly approaches him. "Simon are you alright?" she asked as she helped him get up. Simon nods and says "Yes I'm fine. Just got a little cut on my elbow. Nothing antibiotics can't handle" he then looks from his cut to her. He was amazed that Jeanette was so close to him while wearing nothing. Jeanette notices him staring so she takes a few steps back. "Well I'm glad you're okay" she said and then it was quiet for a few seconds until she speaks again "Soo... could you get me my clothes since you're going walk by our shared room" she said shyly.

Simon however doesn't reply. Instead he slowly approaches her. He couldn't wait no more. He needed her badly. He knew that he was Simon the responsible and genius guy who makes good decisions but, he couldn't wait anymore. He needed her so badly. "Jean, could look at me?" he asked. Jeanette who was looking at the ground, looks at his eyes to see them wanting her. "Simon I... I honestly want to make love to but, what if I... get pregnant? I want to have a baby but what will Dave say? He might be disappointed if I get pregnant" she does her best to hold in her tears. Simon kisses her forehead and says "Jean, I need you so bad and it's getting tougher for me to control myself. I know that we are the smart ones who don't cause trouble like my brother Alvin, but we deserve this. We deserve to make love Jean. We deserve this and much more and if Dave gets angry if you get pregnant, I'll take full responsibly. I won't let him punish you. However I don't think Dave would punish us for having a baby. He would probably be disappointed but he'll get over it. Watch later he'll be happy to have another chipmunk son or daughter. Anyway If you do become pregnant, I still won't regret making love to you" Jeanette smiles and kisses him on the lips before saying "I love you" he replies "I love you to" then two begin to make out.

As they were kissing, Simon began to smell her scent which was now making him lose control himself. He was aroused and ready to mate with his girl. Slowly Jeanette removes Simon's lab coat and then she removes his blue sweater. Her boyfriends fury body was exposed and Jeanette noticed that Simon was somewhat muscular. Simon removes his latex gloves and his goggles before the two continue to kiss. Simon's hard organ was poking her thigh. Jeanette grabs it and begins to stroke it. "Mmmmnnn" Simon moans. Jeanette kept stroking it until she gets on her knees. Simon who knew a lot about mating, gets an idea and says "Hey Jeanette I'm going to lay down while you lay on top of me but, your nub and tail hole would be facing me" Jeanette likes that idea and agrees. Simon lays down on his back and Jeanette lays on top of him and she spreads her legs. The musky smell of her Cooch was arousing Simon so much. He already began to lick her sensitive spot while Jeanette started to suck his hard organ. The two moaned as they send waves of pleasure to each other. Simon loved her musky smell and he hoped that her Cooch smelled like that when they mate again. Meanwhile Jeanette loved playing with his cotton balls while sucking his organ. She liked how it felt when she touched them. Simon and Jeanette loved making love to each other. The two kept moaning and moaning louder. "Oh Jean I can't hold..." "Simon i'm gonna" the two heard each other. The two finish at the same time.

Simon licked and swallowed all of her juice. He made sure nothing was left while Jeanette swallowed all of his male protein. They felt a great wave of pleasure leaving their bodies. They were satisfied but it wasn't over yet. The two then continue making out until Simon felt like he could release more of his cells. Simon lays on his back and Jeanette sits on top of him. She lets his hard organ slide inside her Cooch and then she started to feel waves of pleasure again. She kept bouncing on top of Simon who was enjoying this to. She loved this position and she loved the previous one as well. Jeanette also loved hearing Simon saying her name while moaning and she was doing the same. Simon was feeling like his cells could come out any second so he tells Jeanette "Here I gooooooooooooo" she gets ready and Simon finishes inside her Cooch. Jeanette felt a lot of it going inside. She didn't want any of it coming out so she checks and waits until all of his male protein was dry inside her Cooch.

After making love, the two agreed to make love everyday in the basement. No one would think something funny is going on between them since they usually spend the whole day in the basement doing experiments. All of the chipmunks except for Theodore and Eleanor kept mating in secret and they all hoped that no one would get pregnant but, just as expected the girls were all pregnant a few weeks later.


	48. Chapter 48

The chipmunks kept mating every everyday for a week and a half but then one day, the girl chipmunks noticed they've been feeling sick. They had headaches, they've been puking, they had cramps and they would suddenly get angry for no reason. The girls knew why this was happening and they were scared of how will their boyfriends react. When each of the girls perceived that the other had the same symptoms, they weren't surprised to know that the other was pregnant. All of the girls except for Eleanor knew that they were pregnant. Now they were getting ready to tell the boys. Anyhow, it was morning and the girls were in their shared room while the boys and Eleanor were with Dave in the downstairs. They were talking about the girls. "So have any of you noticed that they have been acting strange? They've been in their room for days and they only come out when they need to use the bathroom. Also I noticed that they've been wearing more clothing" said Dave worriedly as he glances at the stairs every ten seconds to check if one of the girls appeared. Simon who was worried about Jeanette says "I have noticed to Dave. They have been acting strange. Like Jeanette hasn't talked to me or even looked at me. She's been avoiding me. Every time I go in to our shared room to talk to her, she tells me that she's not in the mood to talk and that she's tired. I think she's mad at me but I don't know what I did to upset her" Simon was worried and he wasn't the only one. "Brittany has been doing the same to and it's really hurting me inside" added Alvin. Batch and Sage felt the same. Magma and Nelly were avoiding them as well. However Theodore and Eleanor still kept talking. The two didn't know what was going on. Eleanor who was worried to, says "I've been trying to talk to my sisters (including Magma, Yana and Nelly who she considers as sisters as well) but they've been ignoring me. They must be mad at me to" then all of a sudden, everyone downstairs hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

They glance and see that it's the girls who finally came out of their room and each of them had a nervous look on their face. "Simon, could you come with me to the basement? I need to talk to you" said Jeanette shyly. Simon quickly nods and approaches her. Jeanette grabs his paw and they head to the basement. "Alvin we need to talk so come with me" said Brittany. Alvin approaches her and wraps an arm around her abdomen and he felt a little bump. He didn't think much of it and they went in to the bathroom. Magma approaches Sage and grabs his paw. "I have something to tell you babe. So let's go to our shared room" said Magma and Sage nods. He was happy that she was finally talking to him. Nelly who was the only one left, advances towards Batch and says "Baby, there's something you need to know. It's important and I hope you don't get mad" Batch gave her a confused look. Why would he get mad? What is it she needs to tell him? Batch follows her outside to the tree house. Dave, Theodore and Eleanor look at each other and they wondered what the girls wanted to tell boys.

**Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany...**

They just arrived at the bathroom. Brittany was nervous and Alvin was worried and hurt that she's been avoiding him. Brittany locks the bathroom door before approaching Alvin. She clasps her paws together and says "So-" Britt, why have you been avoiding me? What did I do to deserve this? Are you upset? Are... are you regretting that we mated? Because if that's why you're upset then we'll never mate again and we'll even-" Brittany gasps and opens her arms. She hugs him tightly and tells him "Alvin how could you think that? I will never regret making love with you Alvin. Please don't say that we won't make love anymore" Alvin regrets saying that to her and he hugs her to. He knew she loved him and he loved her. "then why have you been avoiding me Britt? My mind keeps telling me that you don't love me and that you regret that we-" Brittany places her lips on his. Alvin could almost feel her shaking as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Something told him she was nervous "Britt please be honest with me. Tell me why you have been in our shared room for while and not talking to me" said Alvin worriedly. Brittany rubs her elbow and she hopes that he'll like what he hears "Alvin, you... Please don't get mad and not love me anymore. You're... you're going to be a dad" said Brittany before removing all of her clothing and she exposes her belly that was somewhat big. Alvin's jaw drops and he wasn't expecting to hear and see this. He expected her to say something like "We're breaking up" or "I cheated on you" however he got a different answer.

His girl Brittany, has baby chipmunk that was growing inside her womb and he was the father. Alvin actually knew she would get pregnant but, not this early. Brittany saw the shocked look he had so her hearts begins to beat faster. Was he going to break up with her? Was he going to say that he doesn't want the baby? Would he tell her that once the baby is born, she was to give it to some other chipmunks? Alvin looks from her eyes to her abdomen to see their son or daughter. Alvin looks back at Brittany and says "erm... Britt are you sure you're pregnant? We only mated for like ten times. Shouldn't it take longer to get preg-" "We're not humans Alvin. We're chipmunks that's why we female chipmunks become pregnant faster. We only stay pregnant for a month or less you know" this is appalling for Alvin. He had gotten so used the life style of humans that he had forgotten what it's like to be a chipmunk. Alvin sees his girls eyes holding tears.

Suddenly, Alvin does something Brittany wasn't anticipating. She thought that he was going to cry and tell her that he's breaking up with her but, she was wrong. Alvin had gotten on his knees and he places a kiss on her small bump. He then looks at her in the eyes and says "Britt, I love you so much and I'm glad that I'm going to be a dad who's so fortunate for having an amazing girlfriend" he then kisses her bump again. Brittany was the happiest girl on earth. Alvin, the Alvin Seville, was going to be a dad. He who is her rival and her boyfriend. Brittany gets on her knees to and wraps her arms around his neck. The two began to make out. They were proud that they were going to be parents. After making out for a minute, Brittany tells him "I'm sorry I avoided you Alvin. I was scared that you wouldn't want the baby-" "I rather cut my acorns than to leave you and our baby. Don't ever think that I would leave you two. I love you so much and yes I forgive you" the two then continue to make out.

**Meanwhile with Batch and Nelly...**

They both were chatting in the tree house. Nelly was afraid of what he will say when she tells him. Batch wanted answers for some questions that he had. "Batch, before asking me anything... I need you to listen first" Nelly grabs his paws and places them on her small bump. Batch was dumbfounded by her doing that but then when he feels her bump over her shirt, his eye get wide "Nelly, are you..." his girl nods and says "Yes Batch, I'm pregnant with your baby and I hope that you're not mad that-" "Mad? Why would I be mad? Right now I'm the happiest guy that has ever lived. I'm going to be a father. Also Batch Jr. is going have a little brother or sister and I can't wait for him to meet him or her" Batch cut her off. A smile appeared on Nelly's face. She starts to kiss him repeatedly on his lips and says "You're going to be a great dad" the two kept hugging each other. Nelly who was a proud mother, was going to have another baby.

**Meanwhile with Sage and Magma...**

The two were in their shared room waiting for the other to begin talking. "Nona, what have I done to upset you? You've been avoiding me for a while and it's really hurting-" Magma lifts her shirt to show him her belly. She looks away from his eyes and says "This is why I've been avoiding you. I'm not upset with you and if you don't want our baby then as much as it hurts me to say this, we have to break up" Sage was angry but not because she was pregnant. He was angry because she thought that he would leave her. Sage sees a few tears coming out of her eyes. He approaches her and gently grabs her chin. He kisses her and says "Well you thought strong. I would never leave you Nona. Don't think like that again. I love you and I'm so happy that I'm going to become a dad" Magma looks at him. She smiles and joyfully hugs him. Magma couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mom. She was going to have Sage's baby. Sage was shocked as well. He felt like happily screaming at the top of his lunges. Sage had always dreamed of being a father one day and his dream was going to become true.

**In the meantime with Simon and Jeanette...**

They were in the basement. Jeanette was scared of two things. Her boyfriends reaction and Dave's reaction. Jeanette was nervously playing with the end of her skirt as Simon waited for her to speak. "So do you want to tell me what's going on? You don't talk to me anymore and every time I try to talk to you, you make up some excuse to stop us from talking" said Simon. He then grabs her paws and says "Jeanette answer me and please look at me" The clumsy girl looks at him. Those blue ocean eyes, those eyes that she likes so much. She hated ignoring him but she wasn't going to do it anymore. She knew he had the right to know since, he was her boyfriend and a father that he'll become soon. Jeanette looks at his paws touching hers. She starts speaking "Simon... I'm... I'm preg... I go to go" she was about to power walk to the door but Simon stands in her way. Jeanette nervously tries to make him move "Simon, I go to go. I... I think someone's calling my name" she lied. Simon wraps his arms around her which was her weakness. She loved being in his arms. "Jeanette, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. You're hiding something and you don't want to tell me what it is" said Simon. Jeanette finally realizes that sooner or later he'll find out. It was better for her to tell him now. "I'm pregnant" she said quickly. Simon didn't understand her so he asks "What?" and she tells him quickly "I'm pregnant" and again Simon didn't understand her. Jeanette was saying it to fast.

"Could you repeat that?" asked Simon. Jeanette sighs and says "I'm pregnant Simon. You're going to be a dad and I'm going to be a mom" Simon knew this going to happen. He wasn't surprised to hear that. He was ready for this day. He was ready to hear the great news. Simon places both of his paws on her bump and says "Hello there. Do you know who's your daddy? Yes it's me Simon Seville and you have a beautiful mom" Jeanette just had to giggle. She liked seeing Simon talking to her bump. "Does this mean that you're not mad and that you want us to keep our baby?" asked Jeanette. Simon smiles and says "You have no idea how happy I am right now. We're going to be parents" he then begins to tickle Jeanette's tummy which makes her giggle. He kept doing this until she tells him "ah ha ha, Simon stop. I might give birth right here and now even though our baby is not ready to come out so stop" Jeanette stops giggling when he wasn't tickling her anymore. The two were laying on the floor. Jeanette had her head on top of his chest, and she kept thinking. Something else was on her mind. "Simon, I wonder what Dave will say when he finds out that I'm pregnant. I hope he-" "Don't worry Jeanette. You won't get in trouble. I promise and even if he does get upset, I'll take blame. I'll tell him it's my fault and that-" "No Simon. That wouldn't be fair. You and I must tell-" She wasn't talking anymore because Simon placed his lips on hers. The two began make out and soon they were mating again.

**Four weeks later...**

The chipmunks told Dave the news. Much to their surprise, Dave wasn't angry when he heard the news. He was actually supportive. Dave knew about the mating season and he knew that his daughters were going to get pregnant sooner or later. However he was a bit sad that his boys and daughters were growing up. But at the same time he was happy that he'll be a grandpa. He couldn't wait to meet the little ones that were going to be born soon.

One day the chipmunks were decorating an extra room in the house. This room was going to be for their babies. Everyone was so exited. Dave even made some baby chipmunk clothes. Unfortunately for the Seville family, they didn't know that there was a guy with a camera outside the Window watching them. The nosy human who wouldn't mind his own business, was zooming in with his camera. He took pictures of the chipettes pregnant tummies. He also took pictures of the other three girls that he had never seen before. Just by looking from the window, he could tell that all of the females in the house were pregnant. The man chuckles and says "Yes, I'm going to be rich. I'm the first to know about this and soon the world will know that the chipettes are going to have baby chipmunks and they will also know about these other females who appear to be pregnant as well" he then takes another picture.

But because of him, Brittany who was painting the ceiling with pink paint, saw the sudden light coming from the camera. This makes her lose her balance and fall from the ceiling fan to the rug on the floor. All of the chipmunks gasped. Alvin who was worried for her and the baby, approaches her and asks "Britt, are you alright? Are you hurt?" but Brittany was in to much pain to answer. She was hugging her tummy. Alvin who was worried, noticed something coming out between her legs and he also sees that her skirt was soaking wet. This looked familiar. Alvin knows what's about to happen so he says "Quick someone go and get Dave for me. Brittany needs to give birth now" everyone was worried. Simon dashes towards the music room and tells Dave what happened.

Meanwhile back outside, the Man with the camera, realizes what he had just caused so he runs away from the area and in to his car. He speeds away not wanting to be seen by anyone. In the meantime back at the house, Dave called the Vet just in case Brittany was seriously hurt. Dave had gently grabbed Brittany with a small blanket and and went to the chipmunks room. He placed her on her bed. Alvin was with her the whole time. He never left not even to use the bathroom. He kept holding it in. Brittany and the baby was more important to him than himself. The Vet arrived a few minutes later. She went in to the chipmunks room while everyone else waited in the hall. Dave, and the boys except for Alvin waited in the hall. They kept hearing Brittany screaming at the top of her lunges as she gave birth to the baby. Alvin's paw was being crushed by Brittany as she gave birth. Meanwhile the girls encouraged Brittany to not give up. Jeanette, was receiving Brittany's baby as the Vet watched. The woman had some special tools that would help Brittany sleep peacefully and for the baby.

Soon there was silence but it was gone when a baby chipmunk was crying. Everyone in the hall was hearing it to and they smiled at each other. In the room, the girls couldn't believe how cute the baby chipmunk was. The vet gave Brittany some special pills to help get her energy come back soon. The Vet also gave Jeanette a small blanket for the baby. Alvin who was happy and quiet, watched the bundle of fur, in Jeanette's arms. The girls just wanted to pinch the babies cheeks. Jeanette looks at Alvin and smiles. "Alvin, do you want to hold... your daughter?" Alvin smiles when he heard the word daughter. He has a daughter. Alvin tells her "Uh yeah sure" and Jeanette approaches him. She carefully hands the baby to Alvin.

Alvin was surprised by how his daughter looked. She had his nose and his hair but hers was longer. The baby opens her eyes and looks at Alvin. She smiles and Alvin smiles to. His daughter had the same blue eyes as Brittany. Also she had the same mischievous smile that Alvin has when he's about to prank someone. The baby's fur was a little similar to Alvin and Brittany's. It was a little dark and she had the same stripes as Brittany. "Hi, i'm Alvin your Dada and this is your mommy Brittany" said Alvin before gently putting the baby next to Brittany. The baby looks at her mother to see her sleeping. Alvin chuckles when he sees his daughter grabbing and pulling Brittany's bottom lip. Right then, Alvin knew that his daughter was going to be a little troublemaker like him. She was going to be a mini female version of him. Soon Brittany woke up and she met her beautiful daughter.

Two days later, the next to give birth was Nelly. She to had a hard time because of the pain. Batch was with her. Dave had called the Vet again just in case they would need her. Just like the time when Brittany gave birth, all of the girls were in the room while the boys waited in the hall except for Batch. After Nelly gave birth, the baby was in Batch arms. The baby had Nelly's green eyes and her smile. it was boy and he looked a lot like Batch to. It was like Batch was looking at himself when he was a baby. Batch and Nelly were happy and they couldn't wait to show Batch jr. his baby brother.

A week went by and the next to give birth was Magma. She didn't scream a lot but, the pain was still awful. She wanted this to end and meet her son or daughter. She couldn't wait to have him or her in her arms. After She gave birth, she realizes that her baby was a girl who looked a lot like her. She had Magma's lavender eyes and her fur. Also she had Sage's stripes and his nose.

The next day, Jeanette is the last to give birth. Simon received the baby. When he had the bundle of fur in his arms, he was surprised by the babies appearance. The baby was a boy who had Simon's blue eyes and stripes. Simon's son also had Jeanette's fur and nose. Their baby was a handsome boy who was probably going to be so intelligent just like his parents. Dave was happy to meet all of the new members in the family. A small tear went down his cheek when he saw, his chipmunks carrying their own baby chipmunks. They grew up so fast but deep down Dave still saw them as his babies.

**Four years later...**

The chipmunks and Dave were living in a new home. They had to move to a different house because, paparazzi's and fans were outside of their old home all day everyday. They found out that the female chipmunks were pregnant. They were like flies that wouldn't go away. The Seville family missed their old home. There were so many great memories in that house and they hoped to live there again. Alvin, his brothers, his sister, the chipettes including Magma and Nelly, were now grown adult chipmunks but they acted the same. They had matured over the years. Alvin is the only one who acted the same. He still caused trouble. Today was Friday and the chipmunks who graduated from high school, were in the front lawn waiving at their guardian. "See you guys in two months. Be careful and please keep an eye on those little evil chipmunks. Especially someone who's wearing a red baseball cap" it was Dave who was speaking to his chipmunks. Dave had a few wrinkles and a small part of his hair was gray. "Okay Dave, see you later and don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Adaliss" replied Alvin before looking at his daughter who has a red baseball cap. "Dad, come on. I'm not the one who causes trouble. It's my nerdy cousin Milton who gets me I trouble" Simon and Jeanette's son was annoyed by this and says "What? She's lying uncle Alvin I never-" "please you two don't start to argue. Yesterday you two promised us and grandpa Dave that you wouldn't argue at least until we get back" said Alexis who's Yana's son. Alexis was now a teenager and he was as tall as Alvin. Jeanette agrees with him and says "You heard him Milton, so please behave okay" her son sighs and nods.

Simon puts the time, the year, and the day they were heading to. The chipmunks were going to visit the chipmunks from the past. They were going six years to the past. They were going to check if the chipmunks from the past had a different future. Layla who's Sage and Magma's daughter, nudges Lewis on his shoulder. Lewis was Batch and Nelly's son. "Ouuuch, Layla that really hurt" said Lewis as he rubbed his shoulder. Layla rolls her eyes and says "Oh please, don't complain. Wait, could it be that i'm getting stronger? I guess all of my training is paying off. Watch one day I'll be strong and fearless like my mom" Lewis looks at her mom who's Magma. "Oh, well what is it you want to tell me?" asked Lewis. Layla remembers what she wanted to say but, Simon began to talk. "Alright everyone, it's time to go so hold paws and don't let go until we arrive" said Simon. Everyone grabbed each other's paw. Soon their surroundings was spinning and they were seeing a lot of colors.

As they were heading back in time, Adaliss get's an idea and smiles mischievously. Alvin knew that when she smiles like that, she was up to something. "Adaliss" he says. She looks at him to see him shaking his head. She knew he knew that she was going to cause trouble. Adaliss smiles innocently and tells Alvin "Hey dad, I triple dare you to press that red button on uncle Simon's time watch" Alvin looks at Simon's time watch before saying "What? Oh Why now?" Alvin knew his daughter so well. If Alvin refused to do the dare, she would probably prank him. But he pranks her even more so Alvin nods. He slowly approaches Simon who was talking with Jeanette. He presses the red button and then, something unpleasant happens. The time watch starts to malfunction and it was releasing sparks. Simon gasps and looks from his watch to his brother. "What's going on?" asked Brittany. Simon tells everyone what Alvin had just done. All of a sudden, their surroundings stopped spinning at they stopped seeing a bunch of colors. Brittany sees her daughter with an innocent smile. She knew her daughter had something to do with this so she yells "AAADAALLLIIIISSS" Simon who was fuming yells "AALLLVVIIIIIINNN" Alvin and his daughter smile nervously.

All of the chipmunks look at their surroundings. They were in a kingdom and had just interrupted a wedding. Standing in front of the preacher was Alvin and Brittany from the past. Alvin was wearing a tuxedo while Brittany was wearing a brides dress. They were looking at their new unexpected guests. in the row of seats were Simon, Theodore, Brittany's sisters, Magma, Nelly Yana, Dave and even... Pirate from the past. Everyone from the past gasped. There was silence. The music for the wedding stopped. Alvin, Simon, Yana and Theodore from the past remembered Alvin and Simon from the present. When Alvin from the present pressed the red button on Simon's time watch, it send them to the day before they were suppose to arrive to the past. They arrived a day early which was not planned. The time watch malfunctioned and now they were stuck six years ago in a different past. Where they were right now, is the future for the chipmunks that Alvin and Simon met years ago. "Well this is awkward" mumbled Alvin and his daughter in unison.

"AAADALLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS" Yelled Brittany before putting her paws on her hips. She didn't like it when her daughter and Alvin played games like truth or dare because something bad alway happens.

"AAAALVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN" shouted Simon as he breathed angrily like a bull. Simon had never been this angry with Alvin.

The two trouble making father and daughter laugh nervously, before looking at the people reading the final chapter of this story and saying in unison.

"Oops?"

**The end**


End file.
